Bloody Agent
by Josephine La Rose99
Summary: Ketika sang pemimpin Akatsuki pergi menemui seorang teman lama, bahaya mengintai para anggota di markas. Invasi JBI dimulai dengan pengorbanan Hidan yang rela bertarung sendirian demi menyelamatkan teman-temannya.
1. The Beginning of Nightmare

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **Chapter One : The Beginning of Nightmare**

 _By Josephine La Rose99_

.

.

 **Notes :**

Semua karakter di cerita ini tidak ada kemampuan ninja.

Pein tidak punya tindik, Deidara tak punya mulut aneh di tangan maupun dadanya, dan Zetsu tidak punya _venus flytrap_ dan warna tubuhnya tidak belang, tapi sawo matang. Hanya saja warna kedua matanya yang beda. Kiri bewarna putih dan kanan hitam.

 _Out of Character, miss typo, no lemon._ _Rating T maybe?_ Karena suatu saat nanti, ada adegan tembakan dan pembunuhan. Terserah pembaca menentukan _rating_ nya.

Ide cerita ini murni dari hasil pemikiran, _no plagiat_. Jadi jika menemukan beberapa kesamaan, itu murni kebetulan.

 _Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Crime, Romance, and Tragedy._

Jika menemui kesalahan dalam _fic_ ini, harap katakan pada author lewat kotak _review_ maupun PM.

Selamat membaca, semoga _fic_ ini berkenan di hati anda semua.

.

 **Author's Note** : Suka banget melihat film action. Jadinya ingin buat fanfic dengan tema yang sama juga. Terinspirasi dari lagu _Drag Me Down_ oleh 1D. Berhubung saya ini _newbie_ , mungkin anda bisa memberi saya dukungan, saran, maupun kesan anda untuk kelanjutan _fic_ ini. Sekian dan terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

 **Prologue**

.

.

Hutan belantara yang rimbun itu dihiasi dengan suara binatang-binatang malam di bulan purnama. Sunyi, senyap, dan gelap. Tak ada cahaya selain sinar langsung dari benda ciptaan Tuhan itu. Tapi kesunyian itu ditelan oleh suara gemerisik semak-semak karena dilewati seseorang. Begitu cepat. Sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan tak ada yang mengikutinya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan, keringat membasahi tubuhnya yang dibalut pakaian serba hitam. Napasnya mulai tidak teratur, dia kelelahan berlari.

"Kejar dia! Jangan sampai lolos!" suara berat seorang pria mengagetkan orang itu. Dia panik. Mendengar dari frekuensi suaranya, pasti pria itu tidak jauh darinya.

Dia makin mempercepat langkahnya, melompati dahan-dahan pohon kering yang berjatuhan, dan melepas jaket hitamnya. Dia melempar benda itu ke tanah. Entah apa tujuannya melakukan itu. Mungkin untuk membuat para pengejar mengira dirinya diterkam binatang buas? Sayang sekali, mereka tidak sebodoh itu. Dia terlalu naif. Atau mungkin karena alasan lain?

Nafasnya mulai habis. Langkahnya melambat. Bukan karena kelelahan, tapi karena dia terhenti begitu melihat tebing dengan dasarnya yang dialiri air deras. Sekali lagi dia menoleh ke belakang dan dia tidak menemukan seorang pun di sana. Berarti mereka belum tahu mencapai keberadaannya saat ini. Hanya saja dia harus membuat keputusan. Menyerah yang artinya akan dibunuh atau melompat yang artinya bunuh diri. Dua pilihan berat.

Walaupun kedua pilihan itu juga pada akhirnya mendapat dampak yang sama, setidaknya dia ingin mati terhormat. Bukan sebagai buronan para orang menyebalkan itu, tapi sebagai wanita. Dia bertekad untuk tidak menyerahkan dirinya walau dirinya sudah menjadi jasad.

Dia menarik napas panjang. Menutup matanya, dan...Melompat.

Keputusan yang sangat gila sekaligus berani untuk membiarkan tubuhnya diseret oleh arus air.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Zraaaakkk! Suara tanah bergesekan dengan sol sepatu terdengar dari bibir tebing. Ternyata sekelompok orang telah sampai di titik dimana dia menghilang. Mereka celingukan mencari sosok yang dikejar, tapi nihil. Tinggal satu persepsi. Mereka melihat ke dasar tebing dengan tatapan kesal. Salah satu dari mereka mendecih ketika tahu bahwa pengejaran gagal.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita laporkan pada ketua?" tanya pria berkacamata bulat pada pria berambut pendek di sampingnya yang masih menatap dasar tebing.

"Wanita itu mati karena peluru panas kita yang melubangi kepalanya. Dan jika dia bertanya dimana tubuhnya, katakan kalau kita membuangnya ke dasar tebing," jawabnya datar.

"Bagaimana kalau dia masih hidup? Kita pasti akan dapat masalah! Bukannya lebih baik kita cari mayatnya untuk memastikan kalau wanita itu benar-benar mati?" seorang wanita bertubuh pendek tampaknya tak setuju dengan perkataan ketua tim pengejarnya. _Well_ , mengingat perintah yang diberikan adalah membunuh wanita itu atau membawa mayatnya secara utuh ke markas mereka.

"Bodoh! Tak mungkin dia selamat di air deras seperti itu! Sudahlah, kita pulang. Kita tak boleh buang-buang waktu di sini," ujar pria itu ketus berbalik meninggalkan kawanannya.

Mereka yang terdiri dari tujuh orang itu terdiam melihat ketua mereka pergi begitu saja ke hutan. Satu-persatu mereka mulai meninggalkan TKP. Hingga tersisa satu pria saja yang masih betah berdiri di pinggir tebing itu. Wanita bertubuh pendek tadi menyadari bahwa pria itu masih di sana.

Dia memutar bola matanya, bosan. Bingung dengan apa yang dipikirkan orang itu sampai belum bergerak dari tadi. "Oi, Kabuto. Mau sampai kapan kamu di sana?".

Pria yang dipanggil Kabuto itu menoleh ke belakang sebentar. Dia mengambil sebuah _chip_ dari saku celananya dan melemparkan benda itu ke tempat dimana mereka mengira wanita itu mati. Kemudian dia berbalik untuk segera pergi menyusul teman-temannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya wanita yang memanggilnya tadi itu penasaran.

Kabuto tersenyum samar dan kemudian dia menjentikkan jarinya.

DUAAAARRRR! Suara ledakan menggema di tebing itu. Bahkan mereka yang sudah agak jauh dari sana cukup terkejut mendengar suara yang menghancurkan sebagian sisi tebing. Wanita itu membelalakkan matanya. Tak menyangka bahwa Kabuto dari awal ingin menghancurkan wanita itu dengan bom sebelum dia terjun ke sungai deras.

"Kurasa itu sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, 'kan, Ringo?" Kabuto menepuk pelan pundak wanita itu dan berjalan lebih cepat. Sedangkan Ringo menatapnya dengan tatapan malas karena Kabuto terlalu berlebihan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Reruntuhan tebing itu pun jatuh ke sungai dan hanyut karena arus. Tidak tahu apakah reruntuhan itu akan mengenai wanita yang berencana membunuh dirinya sendiri. Tapi satu hal yang pasti. Tak ada saksi mata atas kejadian tragis itu. Hanya malamlah yang menyaksikan semuanya. Dari awal hingga akhir.

.

.

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **AWAL MIMPI BURUK**

 **By** **Josephine La Rose99**

.

.

Itachi terbangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan keringat menetes dari pori-pori wajahnya. Mimpi buruk yang dia alami tadi membuatnya sedikit takut untuk melanjutkan tidur. Dia melirik ke samping kanannya. Hampir semua temannya telah terlelap di tempat tidur bambu mereka masing-masing. Kecuali satu, seorang pria berwajah tegas dengan rambut jabrik _orange_ yang duduk di pagar bambu kecil di teras rumah. Dia sedang menatap langit malam. Sebuah teropong setia di tangan kanannya. Itachi yang tak bisa tidur memilih bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan ke arah pria itu, sebut saja namanya Pein Yahiko.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba ke Pein. Pein tidak melirik sedikitpun padanya. Tatapan kosongnya tetap terpaku pada langit.

"Hanya tak bisa tidur," jawab Pein datar.

Itachi diam sejenak. Tak biasanya ketua organisasinya itu masih terjaga selarut ini. Lalu sang Uchiha ini pun juga melihat ke arah yang sama yang dilihat sang ketua. Langit malam sangat sepi dari bintang. Apakah malam ini para bintang sedang liburan sehingga hanya sedikit yang bertaburan? Hanya alam yang tahu.

"Maaf berbohong," kata Pein tiba-tiba. Itachi menaikkan alis, dia menatap Pein dengan bingung.

"Aku bukan terjaga, tapi terbangun," lanjut Pein lagi. "Aku mendengar suara runtuh dari arah tebing. Karena itu aku memakai teropong kesayanganku dan melihatnya. Dan ternyata memang benar, tebing bagian barat runtuh,".

Itachi sedikit terkejut. Tapi karena dia terlalu menjaga imejnya sebagai Uchiha, dia tak memperlihatkan ekspresi itu di wajahnya. "Bukannya lebih baik kita laporkan pada kepala desa? Mungkin saja reruntuhan tebing itu menutup aliran sungai. Desa ini bisa kena banjir, 'kan?".

"Aliran sungai itu cukup deras. Reruntuhan tadi pasti sudah hanyut terbawa arus. Kau tak perlu khawatir, pergilah tidur. Biar aku yang berjaga. Aku takut kalau orang-orang pemerintah itu akan mengusik kalian lagi. Apa kau ingat apa yang terakhir kali mereka lakukan pada kita?" ucapan Pein ini membuat Itachi mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Emosi sudah memenuhi kepalanya. Dia tahu persis apa yang dimaksud oleh Pein.

Suara derit ranjang bambu berderit, mengagetkan kedua laki-laki yang duduk di di pagar bambu. Mereka spontan menoleh ke anggota mereka yang masih tertidur. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari Tobi. Seorang bocah yang masih berumur 13 tahun itu bergerak dari posisi tidurnya. Pein dan Itachi menghela napas lega.

"Seharusnya anak itu tidak terlibat dengan kita," gumam Itachi melihat Tobi dengan kasihan.

"Cih, dia tak akan disini kalau bukan karena orang pemerintah itu. Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya di Nagoya. Tapi aku terlalu meremehkan koneksi mereka sehingga rencana itu gagal. Bahkan wanita itu sampai terbunuh! Aku tak tahu harus apa waktu itu. Makanya aku membawa anak itu kemari," Pein memijat dahinya. Dia benar-benar frustasi dengan apa yang terjadi pada mereka di masa lalu. Itachi sangat mengerti akan hal itu. Karena rencana waktu itu telah membuat mereka kehilangan dua anggota mereka. Satu tewas dan satu lagi menghilang entah kemana. Bahkan sampai sekarang anggota mereka yang hilang tak diketahui informasi atau keberadaannya. Intinya, putus kontak. Akhirnya Pein menyerah untuk mencarinya dan menganggapnya sudah menyusul anggota mereka satu lagi ke dunia sana.

Itachi hanya bisa melihat Pein dalam diam. Tak ada komentar keluar dari mulutnya. Karena pada dasarnya, dia juga beranggapan sama. Dua anggota mereka sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Karena itu, anak yang diperjuangkan oleh kedua orang itu, yaitu Tobi, harus dilindungi dari orang-orang pemerintah yang mengincarnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Dari dalam sungai deras yang mengalir melewati hutan pinus muncul seorang wanita yang baru saja berniat membunuh dirinya sendiri. Nyaris saja dia tenggelam. Bahkan sebelum dia bereaksi, dia melihat bebatuan besar dan reruntuhan tanah datang kepadanya. Wanita itu langsung berenang secepat mungkin untuk menghindar. Tapi sepertinya dewi keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya.

Kepala bagian belakangnya kena dengan batu seukuran kepalan tangan. Dia mengaduh kesakitan. Nyeri sekali. Dia sampai kembali tenggelam sambil memegang bagian yang sakit itu. Muncul gelembung-gelembung udara dari mulutnya, pertanda dia mulai kehabisan napas. Dia tak sanggup menahan napasnya lebih lama dari ini. Dengan cepat, dia kembali muncul ke permukaan dan berenang menggunakan satu tangan, melawan arus tentunya.

Tak berapa lama, dia sampai ke tepi dengan berpegangan pada akar pinus. Untung saja aliran sungai di hutan pinus itu tak sederas begitu dia jatuh dari tebing. Dia bersyukur begitu dia masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup. Tapi disisi lain, dia merasa gelisah. Dia takut orang-orang tadi mengejarnya. Tidak! Dia tak punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Dia harus menyelamatkan nyawanya terlebih dahulu. Dia harus kembali ke Tokyo dan memberitahukan informasi yang diinginkan pemerintah sebelum mereka membunuhnya.

Susah payah wanita itu naik ke darat. Dia langsung telentang dan berusaha mengembalikan napasnya. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Dia tak punya tenaga lagi. Sejenak dia berpikir bahwa dia butuh semalaman untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Kemudian, napasnya terdengar makin pelan dan lembut. Apa dia tertidur? Bukan, dia pingsan. Dia pingsan sambil menggenggam kantung celana kirinya. Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting di dalam sana?

* * *

.

* * *

Pagi telah datang. Sinar matahari menembus lautan pohon di desa itu. Orang-orang mulai menjalankan aktivitasnya. Para petani mulai turun ke sawah. Sepertinya mereka bersemangat di pagi ini karena ini adalah musim panen. Artinya malam ini akan ada pesta panen raya yang selalu dirayakan setiap musim panen. Tak ketinggalan juga dengan para anak muda. Ada yang sibuk membantu orang tua, membersihkan aliran irigasi, bahkan sampai mempersiapkan makanan dan minuman untuk pesta malam nanti. Tapi berbeda dengan sekelompok pria yang masih tertidur di tempat tidurnya.

Pein, sebagai orang pertama kali bangun di antara para lelaki kerbau itu, langsung menyibakkan selimut yang menghangatkan tubuh salah satu dari mereka.

"Oi, bangun! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur, Sasori?" seru Pein kesal.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasori. Pria imut berambut merah itu masih terlelap dalam dunia mimpi. Mari berharap semoga dia tidak bermimpi sedang berada di dunia _barbie_.

"Percuma saja kau membangunkannya. Kau tidak lihat benda cantik yang menempel di telinganya itu?" sahut Itachi dari arah dapur. Ternyata Uchiha itu sedang memasak sarapan untuk mereka semua. Maklum, dia paling jago masalah rumah tangga. Memang calon Ibu rumah tangga yang baik, eh, salah. Maksudnya calon Ayah rumah tangga yang baik.

Pein tak paham apa yang dimaksud Itachi dengan 'benda cantik'. Setelah dilihat, Pein menemukan _handsfree_ menempel di telinga Sasori. Pein mengambil _handsfree_ itu dan memasangnya di telinganya. Dan ternyata masih terdengar music _rock_ yang berdendang keras, nyaris membuat telinga Pein berhenti berfungsi. Pantas saja Sasori tidak bangun juga.

" _Shit_ …" gumam Pein sambil melepaskan handsfree sialan itu.

"Ng…Hm? Ng? Ng? _Handsfree_ ku…." Gumam Sasori akhirnya terbangun. Dia sekarang memegang telinganya. Tapi benda kesayangannya itu tak ada. Dia menoleh ke kanan-kiri tempat tidurnya dan tak menemukan apapun. Begitu dia melihat ke depan, dia kaget melihat Pein tersenyum jahat padanya sambil memegang benda yang sedang dia cari.

Tanpa bicara, Sasori menengadahkan tangannya pertanda dia ingin benda itu kembali di tangannya. Wajahnya masih memperlihatkan ekspresi mengantuk. Tapi Pein tak peduli. Dia langsung menyita benda itu dengan memasukkannya ke dalam saku pakaiannya. Sasori mendelik.

"Hei, kembalikan! Kau tau persis benda itu penting bagiku!" seru Sasori.

"Tapi benda ini tak penting bagiku untuk ku kembalikan padamu," jawab Pein santai sambil pergi menuju dapur kecil mereka.

" _I'm not finish speaking to you_!" seru Sasori lagi bangkit dari tempat tidur bambunya.

" _Well, I'm finish listening_ ," kata Pein tak peduli.

Sasori bergerak mengejar Pein, tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu Pein berbalik dan berkata, " _Take one more step and I'll tell Deidara everything_!".

Ancaman Pein barusan berhasil membuat Sasori tak bergerak dari posisinya. Pein tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia meninggalkan Sasori bengong disana, sementara dia menuju dapur dan bergabung bersama Itachi.

" _Everything_ , huh?" ucap Itachi tersenyum geli begitu Pein berdiri di sampingnya untuk mencuci piring.

"Itu salah satu keuntungan menjadi ketua. Mengetahui segala rahasia konyol kawananmu," balas Pein. Sekali-kali dia ingin mengerjai teman rambut merahnya satu itu.

"Sepertinya dia menganggap serius ancamanmu tadi,"

"Memangnya kau tau apa yang kumaksud dengan ' _everything_ ' itu?" tanya Pein ingin tau sekaligus menguji daya analisis Itachi.

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah Sasori yang selalu menggunakan sikat gigi Deidara untuk membersihkan dinding rumah pohon kita ini tanpa diketahui olehnya, dan ketika dia memakan makanan ringan Deidara diam-diam ketika Deidara tidur, waktu menancapkan banyak tusuk gigi di sela ranjang bambu Deidara sampai punggung pria _blondie_ itu berbekas seperti habis akupuntur serta hal konyol lainnya, maka jawabanku aku memang tahu," penjelasan Itachi benar-benar di luar dugaan Pein. Siapa sangka pria itu sampai tahu? Padahal dia mengira hanya dia yang tahu soal itu.

"Eh!? Darimana kalian tahu soal itu?" teriak Sasori panik sekaligus ketakutan dari belakang mereka. Entah sejak kapan dia bisa di dapur. Tapi tak sedikitpun mereka menoleh padanya.

"Justru aneh kalau kami tak tahu itu padahal kita tinggal seatap," sahut Itachi.

"Jangan beritahu dia, Pein! Dia pasti akan memasang bom di ranjangku dan aku tak akan bisa melihat sinar mentari untuk besoknya!"

Pein terus mencuci piring dan sesekali dia meletakkan piring dan gelas di tempatnya. " _Dream on, Bro_ ,".

Sasori tak percaya dengan respon Pein. Dia menggigit kukunya, berpikir keras supaya ketuanya itu tak memberitahukan aksi bejat yang sering dia lakukan pada _partner_ nya sendiri. Setelah dia mendapat ide, dia berkata cukup keras, "Aku akan mengerjakan laporan yang selalu kau berikan pada kepala desa selama seminggu!"

"Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, tak butuh bantuan darimu," penawaran ditolak. Sasori mulai berpikir lagi.

"Err…Aku akan membantumu membersihkan rumah pohon sendirian selama dua minggu!"

"Sudah ada Itachi dan Kisame yang membantuku," penawaran ditolak kembali. Sasori mulai kehabisan ide.

"Cih… Ha! Bagaimana kalau aku yang bertugas mencuci pakaian selama sebulan?"

Pein mendadak berhenti dari aktivitas mencuci piringnya. "Pakaian kita semua?"

"Ya!" jawab Sasori senang. Dia yakin kalau Pein tak akan menolak dari penawarannya satu ini.

" _Hmmm…Interesting. But no_ ," senyum Sasori yang tadinya mengembang, kembali memudar dan berubah menjadi ekspresi kesal.

Itachi tertawa keras mendengar jawaban Pein. Sedangkan Pein tersenyum sinis pada si rambut merah. Dia menyilangkan tangannya sambil melihat satu anggotanya itu sejenak. Memang terlihat Sasori tidak mau kalau rahasianya itu sampai ketahuan. Entah apa yang terjadi nantinya. Bisa saja akan dimulai perang dunia ketiga atau apapun itu.

Kemudian, Pein merogoh sakunya dan melemparkan benda yang diinginkan Sasori. Sasori menangkap benda itu dengan tangan kiri sambil menatap bingung Pein. Masa' diberikan semudah itu? Dia pikir Pein akan memberikan tugas beruntun sebagai syarat barter.

"Bangunkan mereka semua. Lalu pergilah ke sungai. Aku tak mau tinggal bersama orang-orang berbau kerbau, kau tahu?" Pein kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan membantu Itachi memasak.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasori langsung melaksanakan titah sang ketua. Dia buru-buru pergi ke ruang anggota lainnya. Akhirnya di dapur itu hanya ada kedua pria itu.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka disibukkan dengan daging, kol, selada, sayuran-sayuran lain, cabai, dan bumbu masak. Itachi juga dari tadi membolak-balikkan masakan agar matang secara merata. Pein membuat salad kesukaan semua anggota. Bahkan Sasori yang telah sampai di ruang dua anggota mereka yang berambut pirang dan bertopeng bisa mencium aroma sedap masakan itu. Sepertinya dia harus cepat membangunkan mereka untuk mandi dan segera makan. Bunyi raungan di perutnya tak bisa ditolerir lagi.

"BANGUUUNNNN!" Sasori mengangkat salah satu sisi ranjang bambu dan membuat kedua manusia yang sedang tidur itu jatuh dengan suara keras di lantai. Pria berambut pirang akhirnya bangun sambil memegangi bokongnya. Sedangkan yang bertopeng bernama Tobi memegangi kepalanya.

"Brengsek! Bisakah kau membangunkan dengan cara lebih manusiawi, hm!?" teriak pria berambut pirang itu bangkit dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasori. Mari kita memanggilnya Deidara.

"Senpai, sakit tahu!" disusul protesan dari Tobi. Dia juga ikut membantu Deidara memberi pelajaran pada Senpai tak tahu diri itu.

"Berisik! Lepaskan aku!" seru Sasori melepaskan tangan Deidara dan Tobi dari tubuhnya. Kemudian Sasori memberikan tendangan berputar ke kepala kedua orang itu. Serangan itu berhasil membuat mereka tersungkur ke dinding di belakang mereka.

"Ayo cepat! Kita harus mandi ke sungai! Bangunkan juga yang lain!" lanjut Sasori lagi. Dia mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandi di gantungan bambu.

Deidara dan Tobi terpaksa mengiyakan itu sambil menggerutu. Mereka bergerak menuju kamar lainnya. Tak jauh beda dari Sasori tadi. Terdengar teriakan, caci maki, dan gerutuan dari anggota lain. Sasori menghela napas pasrah. Dia heran. Kenapa dia bisa berada di tengah-tengah orang-orang seperti mereka? Sementara di dapur, Pein dan Itachi geleng-geleng kepala mendengar suara-suara itu. Yah, itu memang kebiasaan mereka saat bangun pagi. Bisa dikatakan, mereka sudah kebal.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Kalian membangunkanku jam enam pagi! Ini masih terlalu pagi, brengsek! Apa kalian tak ingat kalau tadi malam aku mengerjakan proyek dari kepala desa bajingan itu!?" sejak mereka meninggalkan rumah pohon, pria berambut putih bernama Hidan terus mengomel bak Ibu-Ibu kos. Deidara tersenyum kecut mendengar ocehan temannya itu. Dia pria, tapi terkadang sifat cerewetnya melebihi wanita. Tak heran _partner_ Hidan sendiri, yaitu pria bercadar bernama Kakuzu, terkadang bisa menyerah menghadapi sikapnya.

"Apa kau bisa diam selama dua detik saja? Aku tak mau bertengkar denganmu pagi ini!" kata Kakuzu kesal dan langsung berjalan cepat. Dia tak tahan berlama-lama disamping Hidan.

"Dengar, aku tak mau mendengar permintaan brengsek dari orang brengsek sepertimu! Lagipula tadi malam orang brengsek sepertimu tak membantuku menyelesaikan proyek brengsek dari kepala desa brengsek itu!" mulai keluar kebiasaan Hidan berbicara kasar.

PLETAK! Sebuah gayung bersambut di kepala Hidan. Hidan meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya. Lalu dia menatap penuh kesal pada orang yang baru saja memukulnya dengan gayung.

"Jaga bicaramu! Kau tak lihat disini ada Tobi? Kalau sampai bocah polos sepertinya tertular penyakit tak sopanmu bagaimana? Dasar!" ucap pria berkulit biru bernama Kisame, Hoshigaki Kisame. Itu nama lengkapnya.

" _Poor_ ~ Hidan-san…" gumam Tobi cekikikan melihat nasib Hidan.

Tak lama, mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat yang dituju. Sungai jernih hingga terlihat dasarnya di hutan pinus. Itu memang tempat favorit mereka untuk membersihkan diri. Selain segar, airnya bisa diminum. Benar-benar belum tersentuh tangan jahat manusia. Tapi mereka sedikit heran begitu melihat banyak tumpukan bebatuan di sungai yang tak dalam itu. Apakah ada seseorang yang sengaja melakukannya?

Mereka langsung meletakkan peralatan mandi mereka di tanah. Kisame maju lalu berjongkok sambil melihat kesekitaran sungai. Banyak sekali batu-batu besar hingga kecil dan segumpalan tanah di pinggir sungai satunya. Sementara yang lain juga berpikiran sama alias tak tahu menahu soal itu.

"Darimana batu-batu ini? Seingatku kemarin batu-batu itu tak ada disini," kata Kisame bingung dan melompat ke sungai. Dia berenang menuju bebatuan itu, lalu memukul-mukulnya pelan.

"Mungkin dari tebing. Disana 'kan banyak batu besar," jawaban yang sangat logis dari Kakuzu. Dia juga ikut menceburkan diri ke sungai bersama Kisame.

"Persetan dengan itu semua. Yang penting mandi! Bola meriaaaaaammm!" seru Hidan berancang-ancang dan berlari melewati anggota lain kemudian menekuk tubuhnya, dirinya sukses terjun ke sungai. Tak lama dia muncul ke permukaan sambil tertawa keras. Itu memang gaya berenang khasnya.

Mereka yang masih di darat tak ketinggalan juga. Setelah bertelanjang dada, mereka kemudian menyusul ketiga orang itu ke dalam sungai.

" _Geronimooooo_!" teriak pria rambut hijau, Zetsu, memberikan gaya terbaiknya. Dia melakukan salto belakang dan berhasil dengan baik.

Seperti anak-anak, mereka malah bermain air. Saling ciprat, adu berenang, bahkan kembali lagi ke darat dan melakukan gaya paling keren dalam melompat ke sungai. Terkadang mereka juga menyabuni tubuh dan membersihkan gigi mereka sendiri. Tapi ada satu orang yang tertarik untuk terus di daerah sungai itu. Dialah Tobi. Bocah bertopeng itu diam-diam berenang menjauh dari para Senpainya menuju hilir sungai. Tak ada satupun yang menyadari kepergian bocah itu. Mereka terlalu asyik dengan situasi.

Tobi terus berenang. Bahkan dia sudah sampai di ujung hutan pinus yang menuju hutan _maple_. Dia melihat ke belakang. Tak ada yang mengikutinya. Dia tersenyum senang dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Aksi melarikan diri sukses! Dalam hatinya dia memuji dirinya lebih pintar dari Senpainya itu. Kecuali Pein dan Itachi tentunya. Dia memang mengakui kedua orang itu memang paling berwibawa di antara mereka.

Kemudian, Tobi memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar dengan naik ke darat. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di atas tanahsambil melepas lelah. Tapi kakinya terus menendang-nendang air sungai. Karena bosan, bocah itu bersiul-siul sambil melihat sinar mentari pagi menembus dedaunan pinus. Dia akui dia lebih suka tinggal disini, di desa yang tenang dan damai. Tak ada gangguan apapun.

Ketika Tobi melihat sisi kiri sungai depannya yang berjarak kira-kira 25 meter, dia melihat sesuatu bewarna hitam dengan posisi telentang. Tobi terkesiap. Dia mulai ketakutan sekaligus penasaran apa yang dilihatnya. Dengan cepat, bocah itu terjun ke sungai dan berenang menuju sisi itu. Setelah sampai, betapa kagetnya Tobi begitu dia tahu bahwa apa yang dilihatnya tadi adalah seorang wanita. Wanita berambut biru pendek sebahu berpakaian serba hitam. Tobi menggoyang-goyangkan bahu wanita itu, berharap dia bangun. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Tobi mundur ketakutan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Kemudian, dia langsung berlari cepat di sisi sungai untuk menemui para Senpainya untuk memberitahu soal ini.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kakuzu sudah berdiri di tepi sungai sambil celingukan mencari seseorang atau sesuatu. Hal itu otomatis mengundang perhatian dari teman-temannya. Karena itu, Hidan menarik kaki Kakuzu sampai dia terjatuh ke sungai. Semuanya tergelak.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hidan masih tertawa.

Kakuzu masih memperlihatkan ekspresi takut. Hidan dan yang lain juga jadi panik melihat sikapnya. Kakuzu masih menoleh ke segala arah seperti kehilangan.

"Ada apa, Kakuzu? Kau panik begitu…" kata Zetsu berenang mendekati Kakuzu.

"Tobi…Dimana Tobi? Dia tak ada disini!" seru Kakuzu menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi.

Semuanya kaget. Sontak mereka juga ikut menolehkan pandangan ke sekitar sungai. Hasilnya nihil. Tak ada keberadaan bocah bertopeng itu. Mereka semakin takut. Kisame dan Deidara naik ke darat dan memanggil nama bocah itu.

"Tobiiiiiiiii! Oi, jawaaaabbb! Tobbiiiiiiiii!"

Tak da respon.

"Gawat, gawat, GAWAT! Apa yang harus kita katakan pada Pein? Kita pasti akan dibunuhnya!" ucap Deidara bingung. Kenapa Tobi bisa menghilang? Begitulah pikirannya untuk sesaat.

"Err… _Ok, let's see. Gee_ , Pein! Kami punya dua berita, satu baik dan satu buruk. Berita baiknya adalah kami sedang mandi sesuai perintahmu. Dan berita buruknya adalah Tobi menghilang entah kemana. _Is there any problem with that_?" sedangkan reaksi Sasori lain lagi. Dia mencoba mempraktikan apa yang nanti mereka katakan pada Pein.

"Ini semua salahmu, Hidan!" Deidara menunjuk Hidan dengan emosi. Hidan jelas terkejut. Dia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Apa!? Justru ini salahmu, bajingan! Kau yang seharusnya menjaganya!" balas Hidan tak terima.

"Kau yang menjaganya!"

"Sudah kubilang kau yang menjaganya! Ini semua justru salahmu!"

Deidara dan Hidan malah berkelahi di saat yang tidak tepat. Sekarang Hidan ikut naik ke darat dan menendang bokong Deidara dengan kuat. Deidara marah. Pria blondie itu membalasnya, menendang bokong Hidan. Semua orang _sweatdrop_ ketika melihat pertengkaran konyol dua orang itu.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tiba-tiba, Pein dan Itachi datang dari arah belakang Hidan dan Deidara. Kedatangan mereka benar-benar di luar dugaan. Mereka tak sempat bereaksi. Otomatis suasana semakin tegang. Mereka tak tahu harus memberi alasan apa.

"Err.. _Good question_! Hehehe.." seru Hidan tertawa canggung, " _Let me ask you once_ …" lanjutnya.

"Secara teknis!" sambung Deidara cepat.

"Benar-benar secara teknis," kata Hidan cengengesan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, gugup.

"Ada seorang pria…" kata Deidara sambil melirik Hidan seolah mengatakan untuk menyambung perkataannya.

"Tapi dia bukan anggota organisasi kita!" sambung hidan mengerti maksud Deidara.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, sama sekali bukan anggota organisasi kita. Sangat benar-benar bukan anggota organisasi kita!" ucap Deidara memeluk leher Hidan dengan satu tangan. Sekarang mereka terlihat sedang mencari alasan konyol. Itachi dan Pein tersenyum sambil menaikkan satu alis mereka.

"Dan uh..orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri..uh..uh.. _well_ , bisa dikatakan…ummm…menghilang?" ucap Deidara lagi . Kali ini dia menyilangkan tangannya sambil menatap mata Pein dengan canggung.

Dan sudah bisa ditebak. Pein dan Itachi membelalakkan matanya. Mereka juga mencari keberadaan orang yang dimaksud Deidara dan Hidan di sekitar sungai. Tapi dia tak ada. Pein melihat semua anggotanya dengan marah.

"Tobi menghilang!?" serunya.

"Hebat sekali, Pein! Kau langsung tau siapa yang kami maksud! Benar-benar jenius!" puji Deidara kikuk.

"Memang tak salah kau menjadi ketua kami!" kata Hidan.

"Bodoh! Ini tak lucu! Seharusnya kalian menjaganya! Lalu kenapa dia bisa menghilang?" sergah Itachi.

"Tung-tunggu dulu! Tadi dia memang ada disini. Tapi ketika kami selesai bermain, dia sudah tak ada lagi. Kami tak tahu dia kema—"

"SENPAAAAAIIIIIII!" perkataan Hidan langsung terpotong oleh suara teriakan yang tak asing di telinga mereka. Begitu mereka menoleh ke asal suara, ternyata itu adalah Tobi! Mereka langsung bernapas lega. Tobi sekarang berdiri di sisi sungai satunya sambil mengatur napas.

"Hoi, Tobi! Darimana saja kau!? Kami mencarimu, tahu!" seru Sasori kesal.

"Dasar kau ini! Membuat orang panik saja!" sahut Itachi kesal sekaligus senang melihat Tobi tidak apa-apa.

"Se..Hosh…hosh…Senpai…Disana ada…" Tobi bicara terputus-putus karena habis berlari.

"Ada?" ulang Pein penasaran.

"Disana ada mayat, Senpai. Ada mayat wanita! Tobi bangunkan, tapi dia tak mau bangun-bangun! Pasti dia sudah mati! Ayo, Senpai, ikutin Tobi!" ucap Tobi panik dan berlari ke tempat dia menemukan wanita itu.

"Mayat..?" gumam Zetsu pelan. Dia menatap temannya satu-persatu. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka semua menyusul Tobi. Berbagai pemikiran buruk mampir di kepala mereka. Selama mereka tinggal di desa itu, tak pernah satupun berita tentang menemukan mayat. Apalagi di pinggir sungai hutan pinus ini. Mereka berharap semoga Tobi hanya asal bicara, mengingat dia masih bocah.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Semilir angin menerbangkan dedaunan _maple_ kering. Daun _maple_ yang merah itu semakin menambah keindahan hutan, dan semakin menambah kedinginan yang dirasakan kulit manusia. Seharusnya dengan suhu dingin seperti itu, wanita berambut biru itu terbangun. Tapi tidak. Dia tetap tak bergerak dari posisinya. Bahkan Tobi dan para Senpainya yang hanya bertelanjang dada bisa merasakan dinginnya udara. Sesekali mereka memeluk tubuh sendiri, berharap dingin segera hilang.

Tobi akhirnya duluan sampai di tempat kejadian perkara. Dia sudah berjongkok tepat di samping wanita itu. Tak lama, dia melihat Senpainya dari kejauhan. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya memberi tahu posisi. Lari mereka pun semakin cepat.

"Eh? Ternyata apa yang dikatakan bocah itu benar juga…" gumam Kisame pada dirinya sendiri begitu dia melihat seseorang di dekat Tobi.

Dalam beberapa detik saja, semua anggota organisasi yang diketuai Pein telah berdiri mengelilingi si wanita. Pein ingin membuktikan perkataan Tobi dimana dia mengira wanita ini telah menjadi mayat. Pein memeriksa denyut nadi pada pergelangan tangan wanita itu, lalu menempelkan telinganya di dadanya.

Berdetak. Memang berdetak. Masih berdetak. Walaupun tidak secepat detak jantung normal. Pein kemudian membuka mata wanita itu, dia memeriksa keadaan bola matanya. Lalu, dia juga membuka mulutnya untuk memeriksa rongga mulutnya. Sementara dia masih sibuk dengan pemeriksaannya itu, teman-temannya harap-harap cemas. Mereka ingin tahu apa kesimpulan Pein soal wanita itu.

"Kamu salah, Tobi. Wanita ini bukan mayat. Dia masih hidup. Dia hanya pingsan. Kalau dilihat dari pakaiannya yang basah kuyup, mungkin dia sempat tenggelam dan terseret arus sungai. Kalian tahu sendiri 'kan kalau aliran sungai ini dari bagian tebing sangat deras? Jadi kurasa, dia pasti terseret arus dari sana dan terdampar disini. Lagipula terlihat dari rongga mulutnya yang terlalu basah," deduksi yang sangat jenius diutarakan dari sang ketua.

"Berarti dia terlalu banyak menelan air? Tapi kenapa dia bisa jatuh dari tebing?" tanya Kisame beruntun.

"Bicara soal itu, apa kalian kenal siapa wanita ini? Aku tak pernah melihat wanita ini di desa sebelumnya. Pendatang baru?" tanya Kakuzu.

Semuanya terdiam. Karena tak ada jawaban pasti dari semua pertanyaan kedua orang itu. tapi, Itachi menyadari satu keanehan pada wanita itu. Dia mengenggam saku celana kirinya. Atas dasar insiatif, Itachi berjongkok di samping Pein dan menyingkirkan tangan wanita itu dari sana. Sang Uchiha merogoh sakunya dan dia menemukan sebuah dompet hitam. Dia menunjukkan benda itu pada semuanya. Pein langsung memberi kode untuk segera membuka dompet itu. Dia berpikir, setidaknya mereka tahu identitas wanita ini.

Itachi segera membuka dompet itu. Dia menemukan uang dalam jumlah cukup besar, pil obat-obatan, kertas yang sudah lecek, dan sebuah kartu tanda pengenal. Itachi menyimpulkan kartu tanda pengenal itu lebih penting. Dia membaca tulisan kartu itu keras-keras supaya didengar oleh yang lain.

" _Department of Investigation. Japan Bureau of Investigation. Special Agent Konan. The Japan Bureau of Justice, Japan Department of Investigation_ …" ucap Itachi membaca tulisan kartu bertuliskan bahasa inggris itu.

Waktu entah kenapa berhenti seketika. Spontan perhatian mereka teralih ke wajah wanita itu. Wanita berambut biru ini….wanita berpakaian serba hitam ini…adalah _JBI_!? _What the hell_!? Wanita ini adalah orang pemerintah! Agen spesial yang bertugas sebagai mata-mata negara! Dan dia ada disini! Di sebuah desa dimana mereka tinggal! Apalagi dilihat dari kondisinya, mereka menyimpulkan dia pasti sedang dalam misi.

Ini bahaya. Pein tidak menyangka orang pemerintah yang dia anggap sebagai musuh ada disini. Apakah wanita ini dikirim untuk menangkap dan mengeksekusi mereka? Apakah mereka akan membawa Tobi lagi tanpa memikirkan nyawa yang melayang nantinya?

Pein langsung membuka pakaian wanita itu dengan kasar. Adegan itu tentu saja membuat mereka melotot. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan ketua mereka ini?

"Mau apa kau, Pein!?" seru Itachi mencegah Pein yang dia pikir akan melakukan perbuatan yang tak senonoh.

"Ada yang harus kuperiksa!" balas Pein terus membuka kancing pakaian wanita biru itu. Ketika pakaiannya terbuka, tebakannya benar. Wanita itu memakai jaket anti peluru yang bertuliskan _JBI_ di bagian dadanya. Tidak salah lagi. Wanita yang didepannya sekarang adalah agen pemerintah. Sebuah bahaya besar.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada wanita ini?" tanya Hidan serius. Dia ingin tahu apa pendapat temannya begitu tahu siapa wanita itu.

"Tinggalkan saja dia disini. Kalau dia sampai tahu kita ada di desa ini, pasti agen sial berambut perak maskeran itu akan mengirim anggotanya untuk membunuh kita semua!" sahut Kisame.

"Jangan," ucapan Pein membuat mereka menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kalau kita meninggalkannya disini, dia akan mati. Dia JBI. Pasti mereka juga akan mencari mayatnya. Dan jika orang-orang itu disini, mereka pasti akan menelusuri desa untuk mencari info dan pasti akan menemukan kita. Untuk sementara, kita bawa dia ke ruang bawah tanah. Jangan beritahu siapapun soal ini. Lagipula…" Pein membuka jaket anti peluru wanita itu dan memperlihatkan kulit wanita itu banyak sekali memar dan lebam.

"Dia terluka. Mungkin dia sedang dalam misi. Pasti dia dikejar sekelompok orang tadi malam. Benar 'kan, Itachi?" Pein melirik Itachi yang dibalas anggukan dari Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hidan tak mengerti.

"Kemarin malam, Pein mendengar bunyi runtuh dari tebing. Ini musim kemarau. Tak mungkin tebing sekuat itu bisa runtuh di musim seperti ini, kecuali di musim penghujan. Pasti wanita ini terjatuh dari sana dan terbawa arus. Dan kurasa tebing itu sengaja diruntuhkan untuk membunuh wanita ini…" jelas Itachi.

"Tapi bisa saja wanita ini berniat bunuh diri, 'kan?" kata Deidara berpendapat.

"Bisa saja. Tapi konyol sekali agen sepertinya berniat bunuh diri!" sahut Kakuzu.

"Tapi kalau kata Itachi benar tentang wanita ini dikejar sekelompok orang, berarti orang-orang itu akan kemari untuk memastikan dia benar-benar mati atau tidak. Setidaknya kita tunggu dia sadar dulu lalu kita tanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pada dasarnya, kita sebenarnya bukan musuh pemerintah, 'kan? Mereka saja yang salah paham," sambung Sasori membenarkan usul Pein. Ternyata semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Emm…Tobi boleh berpendapat?" celetuk Tobi yang dari tadi diam. Para Senpai pun menatap bingung bocah itu.

"Itu…ngomong-ngomong, Senpai ini cantik juga, ya. Manis. Tobi suka! Boleh dia jadi Senpai Tobi, Pein-Senpai? Ya? Ya? Ya?" permintaan Tobi sukses buat mereka nyengir. Tapi diam-diam mereka setuju dengan Tobi. Wanita ini memang cantik. Cih, wajah seperti itu memang sering digunakan pemerintah untuk memikat musuh.

"Yah, terserah kau saja. Ayo bawa dia!" perintah Pein dilakukan oleh Kisame yang bertubuh besar untuk menggendong wanita itu.

Sepertinya Pein harus membatalkan mandi paginya hari ini. Dia lebih mewaspadai wanita yang baru saja Tobi temukan. Ruang bawah tanah. Tempat yang pantas untuk menyembunyikan agen pemerintah dari kawanan pengincar. Tapi, apakah dewi keberuntungan akan terus berpihak pada mereka?

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG….**

.

.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _Fanfic_ kedua saya setelah Kisah Kasih di Sekolah. Hahahaha! Dari _fanfic humor_ nan nista menjadi _fanfic_ penuh aksi dan misteri. 180 derajat sangat berbeda. Mungkin saya masih butuh saran dan ide dari _readers_ masalah _fic_ baru ini. Karena pasti banyak yang lebih ahli kalau masalah agen mata-mata, 'kan? Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, Akatsuki tinggal di rumah pohon. Ada empat pohon besar yang letaknya berdekatan dan membentuk persegi. Jadi ke setiap rumah pohon ada tangga gantung. Tiga rumah pohon sebagai kamar, dan satunya dapur. Kalau Akatsuki mau mandi, pasti ke sungai. Dan kalau mau naik ke rumah pohon ataupun turun, mereka juga menggunakan tangga gantung, bukan tangga yang langsung dipaku ke pohon. Begitulah deskripsinya. Akhir kata, silahkan _review_.

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	2. Identity Concealment

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **Chapter** **Two : Identity Concealment**

 _By Josephine La Rose99_

.

 **Notes :**

Semua karakter di cerita ini tidak ada kemampuan ninja.

Pein tidak punya tindik, Deidara tak punya mulut aneh di tangan maupun dadanya, dan Zetsu tidak punya _venus flytrap_ dan warna tubuhnya tidak belang, tapi sawo matang. Hanya saja warna kedua matanya yang beda. Kiri bewarna putih dan kanan hitam.

 _Out of Character, miss typo, no lemon._ _Rating T maybe?_ Karena suatu saat nanti, ada adegan tembakan dan pembunuhan. Terserah pembaca menentukan _rating_ nya.

Ide cerita ini murni dari hasil pemikiran, _no plagiat_. Jadi jika menemukan beberapa kesamaan, itu murni kebetulan.

Jika menemui kesalahan dalam _fic_ ini, harap katakan pada author lewat kotak _review_ maupun PM.

Selamat membaca, semoga _fic_ ini berkenan di hati anda semua.

.

 **Author's Note** : Fiiuuuuhhh, mengerjakan dua _fanfic_ sekaligus bener-bener bikin habis otak dan pikiran. _Bloody Agent_ baru jalan, Kisah Kasih di Sekolah belum kelar. Tapi diusahakan dua _fanfic_ tersebut bisa memberi yah setidaknya menghibur para pembaca. Secara _fanfic_ Kisah Kasih di Sekolah _fanfic genre_ humor, wkwwkwk! _Well_ , karena ini berhubungan dengan _JBI_ , jadi mari kita bahas sedikit tentang Naruto cs sebagai pembela kebenaran dari pihak pemerintah Jepang. Sebelumnya, terima kasih yang mau _review, follow_ , maupun _favs_. Sekian.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi menggebrak meja dengan kasar di depan agen-agennya. Dia tak percaya saat mendengar informasi yang diberikan Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu agen divisi investigasi kriminal di _JBI_. Agen wanita senior paling berbakat di _JBI_ dinyatakan tewas dalam misi. Setelah mereka kehilangan kontak selama dua minggu, sekarang dia harus mendengar bahwa agen paling dia percayai tak akan pernah kembali ke dunia ini lagi.

Kakashi memijat-mijat keningnya frustasi. Dia bingung. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan pada Nona Tsunade, direktur _JBI_. Padahal misi pengintaian ini dipercayakan wanita itu kepadanya. Dan sekarang dia menghancurkannya. Karena agen wanita yang dinyatakan tewas itu sudah dianggap Tsunade sebagai anaknya sendiri! Bagaimana reaksi Tsunade saat mendengarkannya nanti? Memikirkan itu saja Kakashi tak tahu berkomentar apa. Sedangkan para agen muda di depannya hanya diam sambil menunduk.

"Kakashi-san…" gumam seorang wanita muda berambut pink. Dia jadi merasa bersalah melihat situasi Kakashi sekarang.

"Sasuke!" panggil Kakashi pada seorang pria berambut mencuat kebelakang seperti ayam mungkin? "Siapa saja yang tahu soal ini?"

Pria bernama Sasuke itu menatap serius wajah Kakashi, tapi matanya menyiratkan kesedihan, "Saya, Sakura, Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru, Kakashi-san,"

Mata Kakashi terbelalak. Dia terkejut mendengar dua nama agen tadi, "Neji dan Shikamaru? Kenapa mereka berdua sampai tahu? Bukankah hanya kalian bertiga yang kutugaskan untuk mencarinya? Untuk mencari Konan!?"

"Tolong anda jangan lupa bahwa kedua agen itu terlalu jenius sampai mereka tahu soal ini sebelum kami memberitahukannya…" ucap Naruto berniat membela Sasuke. Dia merasa temannya itu tak punya salah apapun. "Saya tahu bahwa anda sedang emosi. Tapi anda tak perlu menyalahkan Sasuke. Anda selalu menyalahkannya. Bahkan saat insiden Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, anda juga menyalahkannya. Dan sekarang anda melihatnya sendiri, 'kan? Bukannya saya bermaksud tidak sopan. Tapi kenapa anda hanya mengirim Konan-san sendirian untuk memata-matai para mafia brengsek itu? Kenapa tanpa teman? Lihat, dia sudah tewas sekarang, 'kan? Dan anda mau menyalahkan kami?"

Sakura langsung mencubit punggung Naruto. Walau dia tahu Naruto adalah tipe orang yang berani melawan siapapun jika dia tak bersalah termasuk Kakashi sendiri, tapi Naruto keterlaluan. Seharusnya dia menghentikan mulut Naruto sebelum bicara lebih jauh.

"Maafkan Naruto, Kakashi-san. Sepertinya dia juga tersulut emosi hari ini. Bukankah Konan-san sudah seperti Kakaknya sendiri? Dia pasti merasakan hal yang sama seperti anda," ucap Sakura.

Kakashi terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura. Kemudian dia bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah mendekati ketiga agen itu. Dia menatap mata mereka satu-persatu. Lalu matanya berhenti di Sasuke, "Kau benar, Naruto. Aku memang selalu menyalahkan bocah ini…"

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, tak mengerti kenapa suasana hati atasannya itu bisa berubah secepat ini karena omongan Naruto. Tapi Uchiha itu diam saja.

"Sasuke…" panggil Kakashi.

"Ya, Kakashi-san?"

"Soal info yang kau katakan tadi….aku masih belum bisa mempercayainya…" Sasuke sedikit menganga mendengar Kakashi bicara begitu. "Karena itu, tolong jangan tulis tiga kata bahasa inggris sialan itu di berkas Konan. Aku percaya dia masih hidup di suatu tempat. Perintahkan agen direktorat intelijen untuk mengeluarkan pencarian. Kita pasti akan menemukannya," ucap Kakashi sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke. Kemudian pria itu pergi meninggalkan ruangannya yang masih ada ketiga agen itu.

Sakura dan Naruto saling tatap bingung satu sama lain. Kakashi yang terkenal tegas bisa kalah debat dengan si mulut cerewet Naruto?

"Tiga kata bahasa inggris sialan?" Sakura mengulang kata-kata Kakashi yang tak dia mengerti.

"Hah? Berapa lama kau menjadi _JBI_? Masa' itu saja kau tak mengerti?" sahut Sasuke sinis. Sakura cuma menatapnya kesal.

"Jadi apa kau tahu itu, _Mr. I-Know-Everything_?" tanya Sakura balik tak kalah sinis.

" _Yeah.. what else besides..KIA?_ "

"Oh…." Gumam Sakura akhirnya mengerti. " _Killed In Action_ , huh?"

.

.

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **CHAPTER** **TWO**

 **PENYEMBUNYIAN IDENTITAS**

 **By** **Josephine La Rose99**

.

.

Bruk! Shikamaru yang nyaris tertidur di kursi meja kerjanya kaget begitu mendengar suara yang menurutnya berisik. Dalam hati dia merutuk kesal. Padahal susah payah dia meminta jam istirahat dari Kakashi. Dan sekarang jam tidurnya terganggu. Dia berniat untuk mengomeli siapa yang telah mengganggu mimpi indahnya itu. Tapi begitu dia membuka mata, dia cukup terkejut bahwa orang itu adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua membawa beberapa map dan berkas yang diletakkan di mejanya.

Shikamaru buru-buru memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan berdeham pelan lalu bicara, " _Mendokusai yo_. Sedang apa kalian disini? Kalian tak lihat aku sedang tidur?"

"Mari berharap semoga aku tak membuatmu tidur selamanya," balas Sasuke dingin dan sinis. Shikamaru mendecih kesal. Dia memang tau kalau Uchiha di depannya memang seperti itu. Daripada dia berurusan dengan Sasuke, dia memilih berurusan dengan si Uzumaki.

" _Speak_ ," kata Shikamaru singkat. Dia tak suka membuang waktu pembicaraan yang menurutnya tak penting.

"Kau agen divisi direktorat intelijen, 'kan? Apa kau bisa meminta tolong agen divisimu untuk mencari Konan _nee-san_?" Naruto langsung ke inti pembicaraan. Ternyata dia tak mau berbasa-basi. Dia ingin wanita itu segera ditemukan.

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap malas Naruto, "Bukannya wanita itu sudah tewas? Kau ingin aku mencari mayat begitu? Minta bantuan saja pada divisi laboratorium atau forensik. Siapa tau mereka menemukan mayat tanpa identitas. Klaim saja mayat itu sebagai dirinya. _Simple_ , _isn't it_?"

Tanpa diduga, Naruto menarik kerah pakaian Shikamaru dan menatap tajam matanya, "Jaga mulutmu, kepala nanas! Jangan sempat _shotgun_ kesayanganku bicara padamu!"

" _Dobe_ …" Sasuke memperingati Naruto bahwa emosi Naruto memang sedang diluar batas. Naruto mendecih kesal dan melepaskan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, tolong jangan memancing kemarahannya. Dia benar-benar dalam kondisi yang buruk. Karena aku tak bisa menahan kecepatan peluru panas yang akan melubangi kepalamu nanti," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Ya, ya, ya, maaf, maaf. Aku hanya tak suka waktu tidurku terganggu…" kata Shikamaru sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kirinya. "Jadi, kalian ingin aku meminta orang-orang Kiba dan Lee untuk mencari senior Konan? Bukankah lebih bagus kalau aku meminta pada divisi kontra terorisme?" lanjut Shikamaru lagi menawarkan usul.

"Divisi kontra terorisme? Kenapa harus mereka?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Haahhh, merepotkan. Kau 'kan tahu sendiri bahwa senior Konan itu sebelum dinyatakan tewas, dia sedang menyelidiki orang-orang mafia itu. Mungkin masih ada informasi tertinggal disana. Jadi lebih baik kalau kita menyelidiki mereka lagi, itu pasti akan memberi petunjuk menuju keberadaan senior Konan. Lagipula senior Konan juga berasal dari divisi itu,"

Naruto ingin bicara, tapi Sasuke menahannya. Sasuke mengangguk kecil pada Naruto, pertanda dia sebenarnya setuju dengan usul Shikamaru. Begitu lebih baik. Naruto akhirnya menghela napas pasrah dan berkata, "Lakukan sesukamu,"

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau jangan menulis status Konan-san dengan _KIA_? Ini permintaan dari Kakashi-san," kata Sasuke menyodorkan berkas itu lebih dekat pada Shikamaru.

"Hm, aku akan menyuruh Chouji dari divisi manajemen arsip tentang masalah itu," jawab Shikamaru sambil menandatangani berkas-berkas tadi. "Nah, pergilah. Lakukan saja tugas kalian sekarang. Apa kalian tak punya misi selain menganggu tidurku?"

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Kakashi-san menempatkanmu di divisi direktorat intelijen daripada divisi lain. Jangan-jangan saat misi, kau malah tertidur selagi musuhmu berkeliaran. Kurasa kau akan mendapat cap buruk dari setiap misimu, _lazy boy_ ," celetuk seorang wanita pirang berkepang empat tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan Shikamaru. Ketiga agen pria muda itu menoleh ke pintu dan mendapati wanita itu berjalan mendekati mereka sambil menyerahkan berkas pada si nanas.

"Permintaan dari kelompok perespon-pengkritik insiden. Kau tau apa yang mereka kritik tanpa kuberitahu, 'kan?" kata wanita itu tersenyum remeh. Shikamaru mendengus kesal.

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau itu soal insiden senior Konan, Temari," balas Shikamaru sambil membaca berkas itu.

"Ding dong! Seperti biasa, analisismu memang jenius, Shikamaru," puji wanita bernama Temari itu.

"Tapi daya analisismu masih kalah dari dua orang buronan kita itu," lanjut Temari lagi berjalan ke arah pintu, berniat meninggalkan ruangan.

"Maksudmu, buronan Akatsuki Pein Yahiko dan Uchiha Ita-"

"Yo! Sepertinya kami harus pergi dulu. Lakukan saja perintah Kakashi-san tadi. Selamat bekerja, Shikamaru. Jangan teteskan air liurmu di berkas-berkas itu, ya!" Naruto langsung memotong perkataan Shikamaru dengan kikuk. Kemudian dia menarik lengan Sasuke untuk keluar secepatnya. Dia tahu bahwa sobat masa kecilnya itu sangat sensitif jika nama itu disebutkan.

Temari menatap malas Shikamaru. Dia tak menyangka salah satu agen jenius di _JBI_ itu bisa nyaris mengucapkan kata-kata fatal. Shikamaru yang ditatap baru tersadar apa yang akan dia katakan tadi jika Naruto tak memotongnya. Sekarang dia hanya bisa tertawa hambar di depan Temari.

"Lain kali, berpikir sebelum bicara, _lazy boy_. Aku pergi dulu. Kerjakan tugasmu dengan benar!" Temari segera keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkas.

Tetapi, begitu pria berambut nanas itu membaca laporan status wanita yang dibicarakan Naruto, dia berhenti menulis. Status wanita cantik berambut biru itu tertulis _Killed In Action_. Sepertinya informasi dari penyidik memang tak bisa diganggu gugat. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat kalau ini adalah permintaan dari Kakashi, dia pasti tidak sedang menghubungi Chouji sekarang.

"Chouji, ini aku. Ada permintaan langsung dari Kakashi-san. Ganti status senior Konan yang dikabarkan tewas itu dengan status _Lost in Action_ ,"

.

~ _Bloody Agent Chapter Two_ ~

.

Kisame dari tadi mengipas wajah Konan sejak dia meletakkannya di ruang bawah tanah yang letaknya tepat di tengah wilayah empat rumah pohon mereka. Tangannya mulai pegal. Apalagi Tobi dan Zetsu yang menemaninya, lebih memilih untuk main catur daripada menggantikan tugasnya. Kisame terpaksa membuang pikirannya bahwa kedua orang itu akan bersuka rela mau membantu dia.

"Yuhuuu! Tobi menang lagi! Zetsu-Senpai payah!" teriak Tobi begitu melihat posisi bidaknya sudah mengepung raja Zetsu. Zetsu tak bisa berkutik lagi. Dia tak tahu harus menggerakkan kemana bidak rajanya. Benar-benar _checkmate_.

"Apa katamu, bocah? Aku hanya kasihan padamu. Makanya aku sengaja membiarkan diriku kalah!" Zetsu mengelak dari kekalahannya sendiri. Sikap seorang pria yang sangat tidak jantan.

"Sudahlah, Senpai. Terkadang orang dewasa itu lebih bodoh dari anak kecil,"

" _Young guy, watch your mouth_!"

"Berisik!" Kisame tak tahan lagi. Dia langsung meneriaki kedua orang itu, dan suasana kembali hening. Kisame mendecih kesal. Dia kembali ke aktivitas mengipasnya lagi sementara Tobi cekikikan melihat Zetsu yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Nggghh…." Tiba-tiba, wanita berambut biru itu mengeluarkan suara tenggorokan yang berhasil menyita perhatian ketiga pria di ruang bawah tanah mereka. Kisame langsung berhenti mengipas sedangkan Tobi dan Zetsu buru-buru mendekati wanita itu. Mereka bertiga saling pandang, tak menyangka wanita ini akan secepat ini sadar setelah sepuluh jam mereka temukan. Tepat sekali. Sekarang pukul enam sore, satu jam sebelum pesta panen raya dimulai.

Tobi entah kenapa timbul rasa insiatif intuk segera memberitahu para Senpai. Bocah bertopeng itu lari keluar dari ruang bawah tanah tanpa dikomando Kisame ataupun Zetsu. Karena dua orang itu lebih memilih memantau kondisi dan reaksi wanita itu begitu dia sadar.

 _KONAN POV_

Sial, apakah aku….sudah mati? Kenapa pandanganku gelap? Apakah aku gagal? Keparat! Aku tak menyangka kalau aku akan mengalami hal seperti ini…

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku belum mati. Sinar lampu yang redup ini…tak mungkin ada di neraka, 'kan?

Cih, tubuhku masih sakit. Sulit untuk menggerakkan tubuhku sekarang. Tapi, kalau aku masih diberi kesempatan hidup, aku harus segera ke markas pusat. Aku tak akan membiarkan para mafia brengsek itu berbuat sesuka hati mereka.

Eh? Tunggu dulu. Siapa dua orang ini? Berkulit biru? Apa dia siluman atau semacamnya? Lalu siapa yang berambut hijau ini? Kepala rumput? Gawat, aku mulai bermimpi buruk. Aku terdampar di pinggir sungai dan tak mungkin aku melihat dua orang pria di sampingku.

"Hey, kau sudah sadar?" aku sedikit terkejut begitu mendengar si pria berkulit aneh itu bicara. Apa dia bicara padaku?

"Nona…?" kembali lagi aku mendengar mereka bicara. Tapi kali ini aku yakin bahwa si kepala rumput itu yang bicara sekarang.

"Nona tak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya kepala rumput itu lagi padaku. Berarti ini bukan mimpi? Lalu siapa mereka? Apa mereka yang telah menolongku dari maut?

Akhirnya, pandanganku benar-benar pulih. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Kedua pria itu melihatku dengan heran sekaligus cemas. Aku langsung terbangun dari tidurku dan melihat sekitar. Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak di sungai lagi. Dimana aku?

"Kau ada di ruang bawah tanah kami. Tak mungkin kami meninggalkanmu begitu saja di sungai, 'kan?" kepala rumput itu berkata seolah dia tau apa yang kupikirkan.

"Si-siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian menolongku?" tanyaku dengan dingin. Hah, kebiasaanku sebagai agen memang belum hilang. Bahkan aku bicara seperti ini pada orang-orang yang telah menolongku.

"Err, sebelum Nona tanya siapa kami, memang Nona ini siapa? Kami tak pernah melihat Nona disini sebelumnya," pria berkulit biru itu melihatku dengan intens. Dia berniat menginterogasiku, huh?

"Kau tak perlu tau siapa diriku,"

"Kalau begitu, kau tak perlu tau siapa kami," jawabnya tak kalah sinis dariku. Sial! Ternyata pria mirip hiu ini berniat bermain-main denganku. Apa dia tak tahu siapa aku? Kalau dia tahu, dia pasti berlutut memohon padaku agar aku tak mengambil nyawanya.

"Oi, oi, Kisame. Jangan bicara kasar pada wanita," sergah teman orang yang dipanggil Kisame ini.

"Dia duluan yang seperti itu. Kenapa kau menyalahkan aku?"

Apa? Kisame? Ini aneh. Aku tak asing mendengar nama pria ini. Namanya pernah kudengar saat aku masih di markas pusat. Berarti pria ini mungkin….

.

.

Musuhku atau semacamnya? Tapi kalau dia benar musuhku, kenapa dia dan temannya menolongku? Apa aku hanya terlalu banyak berpikiran buruk?

 _KONAN POV'S END_

"Namamu Kisame?" tanya wanita bernama Konan itu sambil menunjuk Kisame.

"Kenapa? Apa kau pikir tidak ada orang aneh yang bernama Kisame, Nona?" balas Kisame dingin.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Nona. Dia memang begitu. Jadi, siapa nama Nona?" Kisame menyipitkan matanya ke Zetsu. Bukankah mereka sudah tau bahwa wanita di depan mereka bernama Konan? Untuk apa ditanya lagi? Tapi begitu dia melihat kedipan mata dari Zetsu, dia akhirnya mengerti bahwa mereka harus tetap berpura-pura. Bisa gawat kalau wanita itu menyadari mereka sebagai buronan pemerintah Jepang.

Konan terdiam sebentar. Dia bingung harus memberitahu nama asli atau nama samaran. _Well_ , mengingat dia agen _JBI_. "Namaku….Miyamoto Misato. Salam kenal,"

Zetsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia tak menyangka kalau Konan akan berbohong tentang identitasnya. Reaksi Kisame juga tak jauh berbeda dari Zetsu. Mereka berdua saling tatap, mengangguk dan menatap Konan lagi, "Miyamoto-san, huh? Nama yang cantik sesuai orangnya," kata Zetsu tersenyum genit. Konan meliriknya dengan tidak suka.

"Jangan merayuku, mesum," kata Konan singkat.

"Ck ck ck, apa tak ada ucapan terima kasih bagi kami semua yang telah menyelamatkanmu, Nona? Apa kau tak pernah dididik dengan baik oleh orangtuamu?" kata Kisame memainkan jari telunjuknya. Dia tak habis pikir begitu tahu bahwa Konan punya sikap tak tahu sopan santun seperti Hidan.

"Tunggu. 'Semua' katamu?" Konan mengulangi kata Kisame. Semua berarti bukan hanya mereka berdua saja, 'kan? Masih ada lagi?

BRAKK! Pintu ruang bawah tanah terbuka dan tentu saja perhatian ketiga orang itu teralih ke pintu. Kisame tersenyum melihat Tobi datang membawa teman-temannya.

"Cih, panjang umur…" gumam Kisame.

"Lihat, lihat, Senpai! _Onee-chan_ itu sudah sadar!" Tobi menarik-narik lengan Pein sambil menunjuk Konan yang menatap bingung ke arahnya.

Pein dan mereka yang baru datang melihat Konan dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Konan merasa risih. Begitu banyak pria disana benar-benar membuat dia gerah dan ingin secepatnya pergi. Tapi diam-diam dia membenarkan kata Kisame soal berterima kasih. Setidaknya dia harus melakukan itu dulu.

"Apa kalian yang menolongku?" tanya Konan.

" _Yeah_ …" jawab Sasori dari belakang Hidan. Kenapa dia yang menjawab? Karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Emm…Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi….aku berhutang budi pada kalian," kata Konan mencoba berdiri. Tapi dia merasakan sakit luar biasa di kedua kakinya. Nyaris saja dia akan tumbang jika tubuhnya tidak ditahan Kisame.

"Kondisimu masih belum sembuh total. Setidaknya kau harus berisitirahat sampai lukamu tertutup sempurna, terutama kakimu. Kurasa kau tak ingin pergi dari desa ini dengan tongkat, 'kan?" celetuk Pein mendekati Konan dan membantunya duduk di ranjang bambu itu.

"Terima ka…..sih…" Konan ingin mengatakan dua kata itu. Tapi dia membeku di tempat begitu melihat wajah Pein dari dekat.

Benar. Dia merasa tak asing dengan wajahnya. Seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat atau mungkin _file_? Entahlah, saat ini Konan tak mau bertempur dengan pikirannya sendiri.

" _Ne, ne, Onee-chan. Onee-chan_ tak boleh bergerak dulu dari sini, ya. Soalnya kami mau pergi ke pesta panen raya di desa. Kami tak mau terlambat. Nanti kepala desa bisa marah," kata Tobi memberi segelas air putih yang barusan dia ambil pada Konan. Konan menerimanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia langsung meneguknya habis.

"Panen raya?" tanya Konan setelah meneguk air tadi.

"Pesta panen yang selalu diadakan tiap tiga kali dalam setahun di desa ini. Mungkin kami akan pulang larut. Jadi jangan kemana-mana. Kami akan sulit mencarimu," sahut Kakuzu memasang wajah waspada. Ternyata dia tetap memasang status siaga dalam dirinya mengingat Konan adalah _JBI._

"Mana mungkin dia pergi dari sini, hm. Kakinya saja susah diajak berjalan," balas Deidara heran betapa bodohnya Kakuzu itu.

"Astaga. Apa kau lupa kalau dia itu—" Kakuzu nyaris kelepasan bicara kalau mereka semua kecuali Konan menatap tajam kepadanya.

"-Keras kepala? Lihat saja tadi dia mau berdiri, 'kan? Untung saja ada mereka berdua membantunya duduk di ranjangnya lagi," lanjut Kakuzu agak kikuk. Dalam hati dia merutuki kebodohannya. Untung saja masih bisa ditahan.

Pein beranjak dari tempatnya sambil mendorong teman-temannya keluar dari ruang bawah tanah. Apalagi Tobi yang terus melawan karena dia ingin tahu lebih dekat dengan si 'Onee-chan'. Tapi Pein menatap tajam ke arahnya sehingga dia tak lagi berontak. Kemudian Pein menutup pintu ruang bawah tanah, meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian.

Itachi mengerti apa maksud dari ketuanya. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan sampai wanita itu tak boleh tahu. Itachi terlebih dulu berdiri di sebelah Pein. Sekarang mereka berkumpul agak jauh dari rumah pohon. Pein dikelilingi anggotanya dan mulai berbicara, "Satu peringatan. Jangan sampai kalian memberitahu nama asli kalian padanya. Paham?"

Kisame dan Zetsu langsung keringat dingin. Pein menyadari hal itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Pein.

"Errr…Begini, Pein. Sebenarnya…" kata Kisame gugup.

"Wanita _JBI_ itu sudah tahu nama asli salah satu dari kita. Aku kelepasan bicara saat menyebut nama Kisame…" sambung Zetsu.

Ekspresi Pein berubah dari serius menjadi ekspresi malas.

" _What the_ -? Kenapa kalian sampai—Arrgh…" Hidan memijit keningnya. Tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa begitu nantinya wanita itu siapa jati diri mereka.

"Apa wanita itu menyadarinya, hm?" tanya Deidara.

"Tidak, dia sepertinya tidak terlalu ingat informasi tentang kita. Tapi menurutku yang paling berbahaya diketahui namanya itu adalah kalian berdua," Kisame menunjuk Pein dan Itachi bergantian.

Kedua orang yang ditunjuk hanya melihat Kisame dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan logis. Kisame mengerti dan berkata, "Pein…Kau adalah ketua kelompok kita, Akatsuki. Hal-hal apa saja yang telah kau lakukan selama ini sampai menyita perhatian Jepang? Lalu, Itachi. Kau itu menjadi incaran pemerintah sejak umurmu masih 15 tahun. Kau lupa dengan insiden yang menimpa keluargamu? Bukankah kau dikambing hitamkan orang itu sebagai dalang insiden berdarah Uchiha? Sedangkan kami? Memang tak dipungkiri kami juga dituduh sebagai penjahat kelas kakap sejak berhubungan dengan kalian berdua. Tapi apa yang kami lakukan tidak sebanyak kalian,"

"Mau ketemu _Onee-chan_!" potong Tobi sambil teriak. Dia tidak betah berdiskusi tentang hal yang tidak dia mengerti sama sekali. Dia ingin kembali ke ruang bawah tanah.

"Oi, Tobi! Dengarkan Pein dulu, hm! Kau tak tahu kalau ini penting, hah?" seru Deidara menahan lengan Tobi. Tobi mulai berontak. Ceh, anak kecil tetap saja anak kecil.

"Tobi, kurasa kau tidak lupa siapa wanita itu," kata Pein pelan membuat Tobi terdiam. "Dia _JBI_. Dia orang yang berasal dari organisasi yang sama yang telah membunuh Kakakmu, 'kan? Kalau dia sampai tahu siapa dirimu, dia pasti akan menyeretmu secara paksa ke markas pusat _JBI_. Jangan lupa kalau mereka masih mencari keberadaanmu,"

Tobi langsung lemas seketika. Deidara melepaskan genggamannya dan melihat Tobi dengan kasihan. Tobi tertunduk dan tak bergerak dari posisinya. Kemudian, Pein mendekatinya dan menepuk pundak bocah yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu, "Yah, setidaknya jangan beritahu dia nama aslimu. Jika dia bertanya siapa namamu, karanglah nama sesukamu. Dan itu juga berlaku bagi kalian semua. Kecuali kau, Kisame. Kalau masalah margamu, itu mungkin bisa kau karang," Pein melirik Kisame yang mengangguk cepat, dia mengerti maksud Pein.

"Apa dia memberitahukan nama aslinya pada kalian berdua?" tanya Kakuzu penasaran pada Kisame dan Zetsu.

"Tidak, dia memberitahukan nama samarannya. Miyamoto Misato," jawab Zetsu mengingat kembali.

"Miyamoto Misato? Ternyata dia hebat juga dalam mengarang nama. Kurasa nilai bahasa Jepangnya cukup bagus," komentar Hidan.

"Cih, Miyamoto Misato? Dia saja menyembunyikan identitasnya, kenapa kita tidak? Oh ya, satu lagi, jangan beritahu dia kalau kita melihat tanda pengenalnya itu," kata Pein berjalan menuju rumah pohon. Dia harus mengambil bahan-bahan panen raya untuk nanti.

"Tapi, Pein, dia tetap agen hebat. Suatu saat dia pasti tahu," sahut Sasori. Pein berhenti sejenak kemudian menoleh padanya.

"Soal itu pasti akan terjadi. Tapi biar waktu yang menjawabnya. Jangan menunjukkan aura permusuhan padanya. Karena pada dasarnya, kita tak pernah menganggap mereka musuh, 'kan?" jawab Pein santai.

Semua anggota mengangguk. Mereka menurut dengan perintah sang ketua. Dengan ini, misi penyembunyian identitas telah dimulai.

.

~ _Bloody Agent Chapter Two_ ~

.

DZIIIINNGG! TRIINGG! Peluru berkaliber melesat cepat dari _rifle semi auto_ Hinata. Tapi sayang sekali, tembakannya tidak tepat sasaran dan malah mengenai pagar besi disamping papan target. Hinata mendesah kecewa. Dia merasa staminanya menurun akhir-akhir ini sampai-sampai keakuratan tembakannya tak setajam dulu. Wanita Hyuuga itu membawa senjatanya dan berjalan menuju ruang persenjataan.

Lorong ruang pelatihan _JBI_ sudah sepi. Wajar saja, hari semakin gelap. Sebentar lagi akan pukul 7 malam. Dia harus segera pulang ke apartemen untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar gerah hari ini. Tapi saat dia akan mengambil sepatunya di loker, dia melihat Naruto sedang menatap salah satu loker dengan tatapan kosong. Hinata menautkan alisnya. Ada apa dengan Uzumaki itu? Penasaran, Hinata mendatangi dan melihatarah pandangan Naruto.

Ternyata, dari tadi dia melihat loker yang bertuliskan 'Konan', sebuah loker kosong yang pemakainya tak diketahui dimana. Hinata merasa iba pada teman sepekerjaannya itu. Dia menepuk pelan bahu Naruto.

Naruto segera tersadar dari alam sadar. Dia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Hinata.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tahu jadwal latihan sudah selesai. Aku akan per—"

"Naruto-kun…" gumam Hinata pelan. "Kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih belum bisa melupakan wanita itu? Bukankah dia sudah—"

"Dia belum mati!" teriak Naruto marah. Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Cih, tolong jangan pancing emosiku, Hinata-chan. Aku benar-benar…"

Hinata diam melihat ekspresi kecewa ditambah kesal di wajah pria berambut kuning itu. Tapi dia memang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Senior JBI yang paling disegani itu sudah distatuskan _KIA_. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang dia dengar dari agen divisi manajemen arsip. Sepertinya dia belum tahu kalau status Konan sudah diganti menjadi _LIA_.

Wanita indigo itu mengambil insiatif untuk memberi Naruto sedikit ruang untuk berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia pergi sambil membawa _rifle_ yang masih dia pikul. Tapi suara Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oi, Hinata-chan…"

"….Ya?"

"Aku akan mengajukan permintaan pada Kakashi-san untuk pencarian _Konan nee-san_. Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Penawaran Naruto seketika membuat wanita keturunan Hyuuga itu berbunga-bunga. Ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup. Selama menjadi agen _JBI_ , dia tak pernah satu misi dengan pria pujaannya itu. Dan tentu saja, Hinata mengangguk cepat dengan wajah memerah.

"Ta-tapi, Konan-san 'kan agen dari divisi kontra terorisme. Sedangkan aku dari divisi yang berbeda. Apa Kakashi-san akan mau begitu saja?" tanya Hinata sedikit gugup.

Hinata berasal dari divisi senjata pemusnah massal. Kalau dia turun ke lapangan, itu artinya misi yang harus dia pikul adalah misi level A. Padahal pencarian seniornya itu bukanlah misi level A. Karena misi itu hanya untuk memastikan dia tewas atau tidak. Benar-benar keputusan yang sulit untuk Kakashi menyetujui agen sepertinya agar ikut campur dalam penawaran misi dari Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu takut. Sasuke juga ikut denganku. Bahkan Sakura dan agen-agen yang kupilih juga akan ikut. Aku sudah mengatakan ini pada mereka. Kurasa mereka tak akan protes kalau aku menambah satu anggota lagi," jawab Naruto sambil berjalan mendahului Hinata.

"Emm, tapi orang yang kita hadapi adalah mereka, 'kan? Pasti butuh waktu lama untuk mencarinya. Lagipula Neji nii-san pasti tak akan memperbolehkan aku untuk ikut…" sahut Hinata menyusul dan menyamai gerak langkah Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Neji juga ikut dalam misi ini,"

"Apa?"

"Itu artinya dua keturunan Hyuuga akan sangat membantu dalam kesuksesan misi. Dan pertama kali yang harus kita lakukan adalah meminta persetujuan Kakashi-san dan Nenek Tsunade besok. Jadi tunggu saja di ruang investigasi jam sembilan pagi, _ok_?" balas Naruto lagi memamerkan senyum tiga jarinya dan sukses membuat Hinata salah tingkah.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Hinata-chan!" Naruto berlari menjauhi Hinata dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Hinata membalas lambaian tangan Naruto. Setelah kepergiannya, hanya Hinata sendiri di sana. Hinata menghela napas dan meraih ponselnya di saku celana. Terlihat dia menekan tombol ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo? Ini aku. Bisakah kau menjemputku sekarang di markas pusat?...Tidak, aku ingin tidur malam ini di apartemenmu….Terima kasih,"

Pip! Pembicaraan selesai begitu Hinata memutuskan telepon. Akhirnya Hinata buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju ke luar markas pusat _JBI_.

.

~ _Bloody Agent Chapter Two_ ~

.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya seorang wanita bercepol dua dari dalam mobil _mercedes benz_ hitam yang baru datang pada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum kecil, karena dia memang belum terlalu lama berdiri di luar markas. Kemudian Hinata masuk ke mobil dan duduk di samping wanita itu.

"Tidak juga, Tenten,"

"Oh, baguslah. Aku tak mau _beautiful man_ itu marah padaku karena terlalu lama menjemput adik kesayangannya," jawab wanita bernama Tenten itu. Dia langsung menancap gas meninggalkan lokasi.

"Berhentilah memanggil Neji _nii-san_ begitu. Pantas saja setiap dia bertemu denganmu, kalian selalu berkelahi,"

"Oh, _yeah_? Kalau begitu suruh _Nii-san_ mu itu untuk berhenti memanggilku _handsome lady_! Sejak kapan wajahku masuk dalam kriteria seperti itu?" balas Tenten kesal.

Hinata tertawa keras mendengar gerutuan Tenten. _Beautiful man_ dan _handsome lady_. Benar-benar julukan konyol.

"Omong-omong, Hinata…Apakah Naruto menawarkan misi anehnya itu padamu?" tanya Tenten tiba-tiba. Hinata terkejut, tak menyangka sahabatnya begitu cepat mengetahui topik pembicaraannya tadi dengan Naruto.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia mengirim _e-mail_ padaku soal itu. _Suprised_ , huh?" jawab Tenten terkekeh pelan.

"Berarti kau juga ikut dalam misi Naruto?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu. Anggap saja aku bernasib sial sampai misi merepotkan itu ditawarkan padaku. Kalau aku tak ingat si Uzumaki sialan itu adalah agen kepercayaan Kakashi-san seperti si Uchiha pantat ayam, aku pasti tak akan mau,"

"Memang siapa saja yang ikut?" tanya Hinata lagi.

" _Beautiful man_ , Uchiha _chicken butt_ , _the lazy pineapple boy_ , _big-ass forehead_ , _crazy blondie_ , _stupid young spirit_ , _insect maniac_ , _you and of course me_ ," jawab Tenten kalem.

Hinata _sweatdrop_ , "Kau punya julukan masing-masing untuk mereka, huh? Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

Tenten berpikir sejenak, "Hmmm….Kalau kamu yaahhh…Mungkin… _Smoothy girl_?"

" _Smoothy girl_?" ulang Hinata, "Dari sisi mana aku polos?"

" _Well_ , karena kamu masih polos dalam kemudi cinta," jawab Tenten tersenyum remeh.

"Tak ada hal seperti itu dalam hidupku," balas Hinata.

"Ck ck ck, lalu bagaimana dengan _blondie boy_? Bukannya kamu ada _feeling_ padanya?" Tenten menaikkan alisnya dengan genit, berniat menggoda Hinata lebih jauh.

"I-itu bukan perasaan. Tapi rasa kagum. Kau 'kan tau sendiri kalau dia sudah memimpin kelompok dua belas zodiak di usia semuda itu," jawab Hinata memerah.

"Bukannya kita sendiri anggota dua belas zodiak itu? Yah, kuakui dia memang berkompeten menjadi pemimpin sekaligus cukup tampan untuk digoda…." gumam Tenten.

"Oh, jangan keluarkan sifat perayumu sekarang, _handsome lady_ ," sahut Hinata mengejek.

"Apa? Sekarang kau malah ikut-ikutan dengan _beautiful man_ sialan itu, hah? Cih, tak ada pizza untukmu malam ini!" seru Tenten.

"EH!? Masa' begitu saja marah?" Hinata panik.

"Marah!" jawab Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Hinata menatap malas ke Tenten sambil bergumam, " _For real, lover girl_?"

* * *

.

* * *

Kembang api menerangi langit malam di desa Biei-cho, sebuah desa yang terletak di prefektur Hokkaido, Jepang. Desa indah ini makin indah dengan perayaan panen raya yang jarang diadakan ini. Semua warga bersuka cita dan mengacungkan gelas sake mereka ke atas, kemudian meminumnya bersama-sama. Suara tawa menggema di lapangan hijau itu. Termasuk kelompok Akatsuki.

Zetsu menggelengkan kepalanya begitu melihat Hidan dan Kisame mabuk berat. Mereka berdua tertawa keras seperti orang gila. Sementara Zetsu dan yang lainnya lebih memilih memakan makanan yang disediakan, kecuali Tobi yang asyik memandangi langit sampai melompat kesenangan. Dia memang suka melihat kembang api.

"Kau serius kita tak boleh membawa wanita itu kemari? Apa salahnya melihat kembang api?" tanya Sasori sekali lagi pada Kakuzu.

"Cih, agen sepertinya tak akan tertarik soal ini. Dia jauh lebih tertarik dengan misi pembunuhan atau semacamnya," jawab Kakuzu yang kemudian meneguk minumannya.

"Sama sepertimu yang jauh lebih tertarik dengan uang, 'kan?" sindir Deidara yang membuat Kakuzu mendelik ke arahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Pein?" tanya Sasori melihat ke sekeliling. Dia tak menemukan ketuanya sama sekali.

"Dia sedang melakukan hal yang harus dia lakukan," jawab Itachi misterius. Sementara anggota lain menatap bingung pada Uchiha itu.

* * *

.

* * *

Konan tak tahu bereaksi seperti apa begitu Pein menggendong dan membawanya ke tepi hutan yang dibawahnya ada desa dimana tak jauh dari rumah pohon mereka. Konan heran dengan pikiran pria satu itu. Kenapa mereka lebih memilih tinggal di hutan daripada tinggal di desa? Pasti jauh, 'kan? Lagipula seharusnya Pein ada di desa sekarang. Tapi pria itu malah mengajaknya keluar untuk melihat kembang api.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Konan penuh curiga. Pein tertawa pelan mendengar wanita selalu curiga padanya.

"Sudah kubilang. Pesta kembang api," jawab Pein singkat.

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Kau tak suka aku peduli padamu?"

"Cih…" Konan mendecih. Dia tak suka suasana begini.

"Daripada berdiam diri di ruang bawah tanah, lebih baik kau ikut denganku duduk disini melihat pemandangan ini. Kau tak pernah tinggal di desa, heh?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku pernah tinggal di desa," jawab Konan ketus.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserahmu saja…" jawab Pein mengalah.

Setelah itu, tak ada yang bicara. Mereka asyik dengan pikiran diri sendiri. Tapi begitu kembang api menyala di kegelapan malam, Konan terperangah. Cukup terpesona sampai Pein akhirnya bicara.

"Sulit untuk membuat hidup kita seperti kembang api…"

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Konan kesal.

"Begitu dinyalakan, kembang api akan menerangi gelapnya malam. Tapi waktu yang dibutuhkan olehnya untuk menerangi kegelapan begitu sebentar. Dan ketika dia padam, maka kembang api lainnya akan menyusul dan menggantikannya,"

Konan menautkan alisnya. Dia tak mengerti.

"Kalau aku jadi kembang api, maka begitu aku mati akan ada yang melanjutkan apa yang kulakukan di dunia ini. Ada orang lain yang menghormatiku sampai kematianku. Tapi sulit 'kan membuat diri kita diakui orang lain? Maksudku, aku sudah bersusah payah mencoba untuk membuat hal itu terjadi? Tapi adanya aku malah dikejar orang-orang sialan yang selalu salah paham padaku,"

Terpukau? Mungkin. Konan cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan pria di sebelahnya.

"Saat ini, merekalah keluargaku satu-satunya. Aku tak mungkin melibatkan mereka dalam urusanku, 'kan?" gumam Pein lagi.

"Kau…curhat?" tanya Konan.

Pein menatap Konan sebentar lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, "Mungkin. Yah, karena aku juga butuh teman curhat baru.."

"Cih, dasar orang aneh…" gumam Konan.

"Bukannya itu kau sendiri, nona?" balas Pein yang ternyata mendengar gumamannya.

" _Excuse meeee_?" emosi Konan mendidih. Siapa yang menduga kalau emosinya bisa terpancing karena orang baru?

Akhirnya, malam itu, di tepi hutan berbukit, pria dan wanita menghabiskan pesta panen raya dengan beradu mulut untuk menentukan siapa yang teraneh.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG….**

.

.

* * *

 **Author's note** : Tanpa berlama-lama, mari saya tunjukkan divisi agen _JBI_!

Kontra terorisme

Kontra intelejensi

Direktorat intelijen

Direktorat senjata pemusnah massal

Investigasi criminal

 _Cyber_

Kelompok perespon-pengkritik insiden

Operasi internasional

Koordinasi penegakan hukum

Operasional teknologi

Laboratorium

Pelayanan informasi peradilan pidana

Manajemen _IT_

 _Engineering IT_

Pelayanan _IT_

Pelatihan

Daya manusia

Pelayanan fasilitas dan logistik

Keuangan

Manajemen arsip

Keamanan

Nah, itu dia divisinya! Itu semua divisi yang saya ketahui di _FBI (Federal Bureau Investigation_ ). Jadi Naruto cs kita buat untuk menyerupai para agen dari organisasi itu. Akhir kata, silahkan _review_ kembali.

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	3. Chasing

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **Chapter** **Three : Chasing**

 _By Josephine La Rose99_

.

 **Notes :**

Semua karakter di cerita ini tidak ada kemampuan ninja.

Pein tidak punya tindik, Deidara tak punya mulut aneh di tangan maupun dadanya, dan Zetsu tidak punya _venus flytrap_ dan warna tubuhnya tidak belang, tapi sawo matang. Hanya saja warna kedua matanya yang beda. Kiri bewarna putih dan kanan hitam.

 _Out of Character, miss typo, no lemon._ _Rating T maybe?_ Karena suatu saat nanti, ada adegan tembakan dan pembunuhan. Terserah pembaca menentukan _rating_ nya.

Ide cerita ini murni dari hasil pemikiran, _no plagiat_. Jadi jika menemukan beberapa kesamaan, itu murni kebetulan.

Jika menemui kesalahan dalam _fic_ ini, harap katakan pada author lewat kotak _review_ maupun PM.

Selamat membaca, semoga _fic_ ini berkenan di hati anda semua.

.

 **Author's Note** : Untuk para pembaca, tolong jangan pernah berpikir bahwa _fic_ ini akan berhenti di tengah-tengah. Sebelumnya maaf. Memang masih belum selesai, tapi saya tidak menyangka membuat _fic genre_ aksi tidak semudah _fic_ humor. Apalagi sekarang saya dalam masa-masa UAS dan itu membuat _fic_ ini agak tersendat. _Don't worry_ , saya bukan tipe _author_ yang suka membuat _fic_ yang endingnya menggantung. Prinsip saya, saat memulai _fic_ maka harus diselesaikan! _Anyway_ , terima kasih untuk pembaca yang memberi kesan, saran maupun menunggu _fic_ ini. Nah, sekarang sebagai info, kelompok tujuh pedang besar Kiri di anime Naruto menjadi kawanan mafia. Kecuali Kisame pastinya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kalian membiarkannya kabur, begitu?" Madara bertanya sekali lagi pada anak buah yang berada di depannya. Alisnya bertaut tanda tak percaya dengan hasil kerja mereka. Wanita merepotkan itu seharusnya harus dilenyapkan agar menjaga kerahasiaan organisasi. Dia berharap saat mereka pulang, setidaknya dia mendengar kabar baik. Tapi yang dia dapat malah sebaliknya.

"Maaf, Madara-sama. Kami benar-benar menyesal. Wanita itu benar-benar licin. Kami sempat kehilangan jejaknya. Tapi saat kami menemukan lokasinya, kami segera memojokkannya di pinggir tebing di sebuah desa daerah Hokkaido," jawab Ringo. Dia tertunduk ketakutan, takut akan kemarahan bosnya yang terkenal kejam.

"Hokkaido? Dia lari sampai sejauh itu?"

"Anda tak perlu khawatir, Tuan. Kami sudah membereskannya. Peluru Zabuza sudah melubangi kepalanya dan tubuhnya berakhir di sungai di bawah tebing itu," saat Ringo ingin kembali menjawab, Kabuto sudah memotongnya dan mengarang alasan.

Zabuza, sebagai pimpinan pasukan kecil mereka sedikit terkejut. Memang dia tahu rencananya agar meredam kemarahan Madara. Tapi dia tak menyangka rencana itu tetap dilaksanakan. Dia hanya bisa tetap memasang wajah seriusnya, menatap Madara.

Madara menatap tajam pada Zabuza seolah meminta jawaban. Zabuza mengerti, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Suasana kembali hening di pinggir kolam renang itu. Apalagi dengan puluhan orang yang berjaga di sekitar sambil membawa senjata api, menambah suasana dari hening menjadi tegang. Madara menghela napas lalu berjalan menuju kursi lipatnya. Dia meneguk segelas _Vodka_ yang diatas meja kecil disamping kursinya sampai habis. Pria itu menatap gelas kosongnya. Setelah itu dia meletakkan gelas itu dengan kasar.

Zabuza beserta yang lain cukup terkesiap saat melihat reaksi Madara. Dia tahu bahwa Tuannya benar-benar kesal dengan hasil misi mereka. Selain itu, tak ada jaminan jika wanita itu mati, maka semua masalah selesai.

"Aku menyuruh kalian untuk membawanya padaku hidup atau mati! Lalu kenapa tidak ada mayatnya disini?" Madara tiba-tiba membentak, seketika membuat mereka yang dibentak jadi tersentak.

"Saya mengerti kekesalan anda. Tapi Zabuza menembaknya ketika wanita itu berdiri di bibir tebing. Jadi saat dia tumbang, dia terjatuh ke dasar tebing…" jawab Ringo mencoba menatap mata Tuannya. Tapi Madara melototinya dan dalam waktu singkat, nyali Ringo menciut. Wanita itu kembali menunduk.

Bukan hanya Ringo. Semua anggota tim Zabuza juga merasa ketegangan mulai merambat ke tubuh mereka. Gagal dalam misi, berarti mati. Itulah yang selalu dikatakan Madara. Apakah mereka akan bertemu dengan pencipta mereka secepat ini?

"Madara-sama…" panggil seseorang yang muncul dari lorong rumah yang gelap itu. Seorang pria membawa sebuah map merah dengan sebuah _Glock 22_. Terlihat dia juga memakai sarung tangan hitam dan kacamata setia menempel di matanya.

Orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam itu segera memberi jalan pada pria itu. Madara yang melihatnya langsung mengulurkan tangannya. Sepertinya dia lebih menginginkan apa yang dibawanya. Pria itu mengerti dan menyerahkan map beserta pistol yang sering dipakai pasukan keamanan khusus Amerika itu.

Lembar demi lembar telah dibaca. Begitu banyak informasi tidak mungkin di dalamnya. Mungkin karena sudah tak mau lagi membaca berkas itu, Madara menimang-nimang pistol andalannya. Lalu dia melemparkannya ke udara. Tapi saat dia menangkapnya kembali, dia membidik moncong senjata itu ke kepala Kabuto. Sontak Kabuto terbelalak. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya. Terus berharap semoga tak ada benda lonjong yang terlihat keluar dari benda itu.

Sementara anak buah Madara yang lain menganggap itu hal biasa. Bos mereka memang sedikit 'tegas'. Madara tersenyum jahat pada Kabuto seolah dia bisa membunuhnya kapan saja. Kabuto hanya membatu.

"Sudah kukatakan, 'kan? Aku tak mau menerima kegagalan. Setelah membaca hasil penyelidikan ini, apa kau pikir aku masih ingin mendengar alasan omong kosongmu? Sesuai dugaan Haku. Wanita itu memang _JBI_. Dia adalah agen spesial yang kemungkinan ditugaskan untuk menghancurkan organisasi dari dalam. Dan kau…" Madara mendorong dahi Kabuto dengan pistolnya.

"Kau malah terlalu percaya padanya hanya karena wajah cantiknya itu. Sekarang kau telah melihatnya sendiri. Walaupun wanita itu mati, tapi dia pasti sudah memberi info kita pada markas pusat JBI. Kau malah memberi masalah merepotkan padaku, bocah," Kabuto menggeretakkan giginya. Sulit diakui, tapi semua yang dikatakan Madara benar. Masih terlintas di kepalanya dimana dia selalu menempel pada wanita itu. Alasan khusus? Ceh, katakan saja dia selalu tertarik dengan wanita berparas cantik.

"Bagaimana kalau kami mencari mayatnya, Tuan? Dia baru dibunuh kemarin. Jasadnya pasti belum membusuk," sahut seseorang dari tim Zabuza. Sebut saja dia adalah _partner_ terbaik Zabuza, Haku.

"Tak perlu," jawab Madara menurunkan pistolnya dan menyarungkannya. Dia kembali duduk di kursinya dan Kabuto bisa mengatur napasnya sebentar yang lolos dari maut.

"Tak ada artinya mencari mayat wanita itu. Yang terpenting sekarang, kita harus bersiaga penuh jika ada serangan mendadak dari mereka. Katakan hal ini pada semua anggota. Dan sampaikan juga kalau aku tak mau mendengar kata gagal keluar dari mulut kalian. Paham?"

"Paham, Tuan!" jawab mereka serempak.

Setelah itu, sebagian dari mereka buru-buru pergi meninggalkan kolam renang. Sesuai perintah Madara, hasil diskusi harus diumumkan pada seluruh anggota. Waspada akan serangan _JBI_ adalah prioritas utama mereka saat ini.

Sementara itu, sang bos memasang tampang datar ke air kolam. Terbayang kembali wajah wanita itu, wanita merepotkan yang membuat organisasinya pontang-panting selama seminggu hanya karena mereka mengetahui wanita itu berasal dari organisasi pemerintah. Sekali lagi Madara membaca berkas itu. Sebuah foto berukuran 4x6 dengan nama dibawahnya.

"Nama aslimu Konan, huh?" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **CHAPTER** **THREE**

 **PENGEJARAN**

 **By** **Josephine La Rose99**

.

.

Kakashi menatap malas pada ketua kelompok dua belas zodiak yang dibentuk Tsunade itu. Uzumaki Naruto, sang ketua memasang cengiran khasnya dan membuat Kakashi menghela napas pasrah. Apalagi dia melihat semua anggota kelompok itu memasang waah serius. Yah, kecuali Shikamaru. Pria itu lebih memilih menguap berkali-kali daripada mendengar perkataan Kakashi nanti.

 _Dia ini benar-benar memaksa, ya?_ Begitulah batin Kakashi ketika pandangannya pada Naruto.

Seperti biasa, Kakashi juga bertipe sama layaknya Shikamaru, si bocah nanas pemalas yang selalu bicara ' _mendokusai_ '. Dia tak suka membuang waktu dengan memberi salam pembuka. Kakashi tahu apa maksud Naruto datang sepagi ini. Padahal Naruto termasuk kategori agen selalu nyaris terlambat. Bisa dikatakan, ini sebuah rekor untuk sang Uzumaki.

"Aku lupa kalau kau itu keras kepala. Tapi apa boleh buat. Permintaanmu aku setujui. Tsunade-sama juga telah memberi konfirmasi positif sejam lalu. Yah, setelah aku digampar beberapa kali olehnya," ucap Kakashi sambil curhat. Wajar saja dia ditampar Tsunade. Tsunade marah karena Konan dinyatakan tewas, padahal sebenarnya statusnya sudah diganti dari _KIA_ ke _LIA_.

Sakura dan Ino menyengir mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Siapa yang tak tahu dengan sikap seenaknya direktur _JBI_ , he?

Kakashi menyerahkan kertas-kertas yang sudah diklip pada Naruto. Tapi saat Naruto mulai membaca, Tenten langsung merebutnya dan memberikannya pada Neji. Sasuke terkekeh melihat Naruto melongo dengan sikap anggotanya sendiri. Walau si Uzumaki bodoh itu ketua, tak ada satupun sikapnya yang menunjukkan posisinya itu sebagai ketua.

Begitu Naruto ingin berkomentar, Tenten memotong dengan cepat, "Kau paling payah dalam urusan membaca informasi. Neji 'kan dari divisi kontra intelejensi. Dia lebih jago dalam hal ini daripada kau, 'kan?"

"Aku tahu dia dari divisi itu. Tapi bukan berarti aku sebodoh itu sampai tak bisa membaca informasi! Apa kau pikir aku tak bisa membaca?" mulut cerewet ketua 12 zodiak keluar.

"Oh, ya? Apa kau tak ingat dengan misi kita waktu itu? Kau salah membaca peta dan membuat kita tersesat di hutan selama lima jam, kau tau! Lima jam! Itu bukan waktu sebentar, bodoh! Itulah terkadang membuatku berpikir, kenapa aku bisa dipimpin oleh orang sepertimu?" balas Tenten menunjuk tepat di hidung Naruto.

Misi yang disinggung Tenten adalah misi pencarian buronan yang melarikan diri ke hutan _Aokigahara_. Tenten melaksanakan misi itu bersama Naruto. Penduduk sekitar sudah mengatakan bahwa tak ada gunanya membawa kompas karena jarum pada kompas akan bergerak aneh. Kemungkinan disebabkan bebatuan yang dimuntahkan gunung _Fuji_ di masa lalu menyebabkan tidak ada jangkauan signal ataupun tak berfungsinya kompas. Karena itu mereka berdua memasuki hutan dengan sebuah peta yang diberikan oleh penjaga hutan.

Tapi adanya Naruto salah membaca peta dan membuatnya jadi berkeliling-keliling hutan tak tentu arah. Seharusnya mereka sampai di desa pinggir hutan jam dua siang jika berangkat pukul dua belas, malah sampai jam lima sore. Niat Tenten yang ingin berendam air panas di desa itu harus batal gara-gara dia langsung tertidur di kamarnya karena capek luar biasa. Benar-benar pengalaman menyebalkan.

"Hey, ini bukan saatnya bernostalgia, _handsome lady_. Bukankah kita harus terbang ke Osaka saat ini juga?" sahut Neji.

"Kenapa kita harus ke Osaka sekarang, _beautiful man_? Dan satu lagi, aku tak mau pergi bersamamu! Alergiku bisa kambuh nanti!" balas Tenten emosi. Dia benar-benar tak mau bertengkar dengan Neji di ruangan Kakashi. Tapi pria Hyuuga itu tak mengenal tempat sepertinya.

"Neji benar. Osaka adalah tempat dimana Konan terakhir menghubungi markas pusat. Mungkin masih ada petunjuk yang tertinggal disana," kata Kakashi menjelaskan maksud Neji tadi. Kini semua orang di ruangan itu mengangguk tanda paham.

"Dengar, anak-anak. Kalian temukan petunjuk itu, maka itu akan menuntun kita pada Konan. Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Jangan lupa bahwa sejak dia kabur dari para mafia itu, maka nyawa agen JBI jadi taruhan," sambung Kakashi lagi. Kelompok 12 zodiak masuk ke mode agen, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu satu-persatu.

"Oh ya, Naruto," Naruto terhenti begitu atasannya memanggil.

Naruto menoleh pada Kakashi tanpa bicara. Kakashi kemudian melemparkan sebuah pisau bergerigi kecil lengkap dengan sarungnya. Pria _blondie_ itu kebingungan. Dia tahu bahwa pisau itu adalah pisau yang sering digunakan Konan saat latihan di markas (terlihat dari nama Konan tertera di gagang pisau). Tapi untuk apa benda itu—

"Jangan gagal," ucap Kakashi.

Naruto mengangguk sambil memperlihatkan wajah sangat tegas. Setelah itu dia menyusul teman-temannya untuk segera pergi ke bandara Haneda. Osaka tidak akan menunggu terlalu lama, 'kan?

.

 _Two Days Later_ …

.

Dengan identitas barunya sebagai Miyamoto Misato, Konan terus berusaha agar tak melibatkan 'teman-teman' barunya ke dalam masalahnya. Terutama Tobi. Bocah itu selalu menempel padanya layaknya seorang _bodyguard_ , walau faktanya adalah sebaliknya. Baru sehari saja bersama mereka, Konan tidak merasakan aura permusuhan. Yah, selain Pein dan Itachi yang tak terlalu peduli. Terutama sang Uchiha memang tipe cuek pada wanita.

Cuek dalam hal diatas tidak bisa diartikan Itachi tak mau tahu apa yang dilakukan Konan atau semacamnya. Mungkin saat berbicara dengan anggota lain, dia akan sedikit cerewet. Tapi bagi Konan, pria itu jauh lebih pendiam dan menjawab dengan jawaban-jawaban singkat, seakan tiap kata yang ingin Konan dengar, harus dibayar seribu yen tiap kata. Apakah Uchiha Itachi telah tertular penyakit rentenir Kakuzu?

"Chiaki-kun, apa kau tahu dimana jamur _shimeji_? Aku ingin membuat sup jamur," Konan mengobrak-abrik seisi kulkas. Dia pusing karena sejak tadi bahan utama sup tidak ketemu juga. Dia ingin tanya pada Pein, tapi Pein sudah pergi dengan anggota lain pagi-pagi ke rumah kepala desa. Terpaksa dia tanya pada Itachi yang tetap tinggal. Pria Uchiha itu sedang sibuk menyapu rumah.

Chiaki-kun? Mungkin anda pasti heran kenapa Konan memanggil Itachi dengan Chiaki-kun. Masih ingat kalau Pein meminta mereka untuk memberi nama samaran jika Konan bertanya? Itu kejadian kemarin malam.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Nama?" tanya Pein dengan alis bertaut. Wanita itu mengumpulkan mereka semua di rumah pohon hanya untuk menanyakan nama?

"Iya. Yang benar saja aku tinggal bersama kalian, tapi aku sama sekali tak tahu nama kalian, 'kan?" balas Konan logis. Pein _and the gang_ saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Hanya nama saja, 'kan?" tanya Hidan.

"Err, kalau bisa sebutkan umur juga. Jadi aku bisa tahu apa kalian lebih tua dariku atau tidak,"

"Kau saja tak memberitahu umurmu. Untuk apa kami harus mengatakannya?" celetuk Kakuzu sinis.

Konan menatap Kakuzu kesal. Pria satu itu memang susah diajak 'bekerja sama'. Konan mengerang dan berkata, "Baiklah! Namaku Miyamoto Misato. Umurku 24 tahun,"

Mendengar umur Konan tadi, tentu saja Pein tidak langsung percaya. Karena bisa saja dia juga memalsukan umurnya layaknya nama karangannya itu. Miyamoto Misato.

"Nah, sekarang kalian," Konan terus mendesak.

Dan akhirnya perkenalan dimulai.

"Yahiko. Umurku sama denganmu," ucap Pein kalem. Perkenalan pembuka dari Pein sontak membuat temang-temannya melotot. Bukankah Yahiko nama marganya? Itu sama saja identitas pribadi, 'kan?

"Yahiko?" ulang Konan. Pein hanya mengangguk.

Tapi wajar saja Konan tak sadar. Soalnya mereka semua memanggil Pein dengan 'ketua', kecuali Tobi yang memanggilnya 'Senpai'. Itu sejak Pein melarang mereka memanggil nama aslinya.

Kali ini perhatian Konan teralih pada Sasori yang duduk disamping Pein.

"Kau?"

Sasori menghela napas pasrah, "Namaku Sasomaru. Dua tahun lebih muda darimu,"

Sasomaru? Nama karangan macam apa itu?

"Tapi kau bisa memanggilnya Saso-chan," celetuk Deidara cekikikan. Sasori menatap kesal padanya. Tapi yang ditatap malah cuek, melihat ke arah lain sambil bersiul-siul.

"Lalu, kau?" Konan menunjuk Deidara yang berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding kayu. Deidara gelagapan karena mendadak ditunjuk. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya. Soalnya dia sama sekali belum membuat nama samarannya. Padahal Sasori sudah mengingatkannya sejak dua hari lalu.

"Err… namaku.. etoo…" Deidara garuk-garuk kepala gugup. Sesekali dia melihat satu-persatu teman-temannya seolah berkata, 'Apa nama untukku, woi?!'

"Apa?" tanya Konan bingung dengan reaksi Deidara.

"Oh! Namaku Dei—" nyaris saja Deidara kelepasan kalau Hidan tidak menyikut perutnya. Untung saja Hidan duduk di dekat Deidara. Entah apa yang terjadi kalau Deidara malah memberitahu nama aslinya.

"Dei? Dei apa?"

" _Ano-san_! Na-namanya memang Dei! Cuma Dei saja, ahahaha!" sahut Hidan tertawa garing. Sedangkan Deidara tersenyum kikuk sambil mengangguk.

"Kami sering memanggilnya Dei-chan. Ya, 'kan, Dei-chan?" sambung Sasori dengan nada mengejek. Pembalasan atas 'Saso-chan' tadi. Deidara cuma ber 'cih-cih' sambil memegangi perutnya. Ternyata Hidan terlalu kuat menyikutnya, hahaha! Hidan malah pasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hizan. Kalau lo mau tanya umurku, bulan depan umurku genap 24 tahun. Kalau Dei seumuran sama Saso," ucap Hidan begitu Konan menunjuknya.

"Namaku Chiaki. Umurku masih 21 tahun. Jadi jangan panggil aku ' _Otouto_ '. Aku tak sudi jadi adikmu," balas Itachi tanpa disuruh. Sedangkan Konan yang mendengar penuturannya tadi membatin, **"Memang siapa yang mau punya adik brengsek sepertimu?"**

"Kamu Kisame, aku tahu itu," Konan langsung memotong begitu Kisame membuka mulutnya. Ekspresi Kisame berubah dari biasa jadi sebal. Mulut menganganya tadi menciut seiring munculnya bibirnya yang menekuk itu.

Kemudian, Tobi dengan semangat mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Konan segera memperhatikannya sambil menampilkan senyum kecil. Dia mulai senang di dekat Tobi karena menurutnya Tobi paling mengerti perasaannya daripada yang lain.

"Namaku Obito, Nee-chan! Obito baru berumur 13 tahun! Empat bulan lagi aku akan berulang tahun, jadi Senpai siapkan hadiah, ya! Aku maunya mobil-mobilan. Tapi kalau Senpai beri aku pesawat tempur remot kontrol, aku juga mau," kata Tobi malah mempromosikan ulang tahunnya yang padahal masih lama lagi. Sementara para Senpainya _sweatdrop_.

Konan tertawa canggung. Dia mendatangi Tobi dan mengelus kepalanya lalu mengangguk. Sepertinya dia mau mengabulkan permintaan omong kosong bocah itu. Tobi yang terlalu senang, langsung menghambur kepelukan Konan.

"Cih, dasar bocah…" cibir Deidara.

"Hm? Kalau Senpai dibelakang kamu ini siapa namanya?" tanya Konan ke Tobi sambil melihat Zetsu yang berdiri sambil melipat tangannya. Saat Zetsu mau menjawab, Tobi dengan seenaknya memotong.

"Namanya Retsu, Senpai! Senpai tahu? Umurnya setahun diatas ketua. Tapi dia masih mau dipimpin sama ketua. Ya, 'kan, Retsu-Senpai?" Tobi memamerkan salam 'peace'.

Zetsu cengo. Sebenarnya dia berencana bahwa nama samarannya adalah Tsu. Lebih singkat, begitulah. Tapi Tobi malah mengubah nama itu sembarangan dengan nama karangannya. Tapi Retsu bukan nama yang buruk, 'kan?

Terpaksa Zetsu mengangguk setuju. Lalu Konan melihat ke anggota yang belum menyebutkan nama. Sebut saja Kakuzu. Sebenarnya Konan malas bertanya padanya, tapi apa boleh buat. Demi menjaga keakraban antar sesama.

"Kuzu, 30 tahun," jawab Kakuzu singkat.

"30? Oh, pantas kau terlihat tua, Paman," balas Konan menyindir.

"Aku bukan Pamanmu, bocah tengik,"

"Errr… kau tak menanyakan umurku?" celetuk Kisame bingung. Semuanya sudah memberitahu umurnya. Kenapa dia tidak? Terpaksa pembicaraan Konan dan Kakuzu terputus dulu.

Dengan malas Konan meladeni pria yang pertama kali dia temui di antara mereka semua itu, "Haaaahhh, baiklah. Kuharap umurmu tidak sama dengan pria bercadar yang disana itu. Atau mungkin… diatasnya lagi?"

"Enak saja! Umurku setahun diatas ketua, tahu!" sahut Kisame mengepalkan tinjunya ke Konan. Dia disamakan dengan Kakuzu? Yang benar saja! Dia tak setua itu.

"Makanya, setidaknya minta Ibumu untuk melahirkanmu dengan wajah normal," sindir Itachi.

"Kalimat itu kutujukan juga padamu. Seharusnya kau minta Ibumu tidak melahirkan Kakek-Kakek,"

"Ini bukan keriput! Ini tanda lahir!" seru Itachi sambil menunjuk dua garis di sekitar hidungnya.

"Sejak kapan keriput jadi tanda lahir, hah!?"

Konan cuma menatap malas ke dua orang yang malah bertengkar sendiri. Sepertinya dia harus segera membiasakan dirinya di tengah-tengah orang abnormal.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Sekarang sudah tahu, 'kan? Jadi jangan sampai lupa dengan nama samaran anggota Akatsuki, organisasi dengan sembilan anggota. Mereka bukan agen ataupun mafia. Hanyalah organisasi yang isinya sekumpulan orang-orang yang ahli dalam hal senjata, bela diri, dan dunia mata-mata. Walaupun sekarang mereka dikira mafia dan menjadi incaran pemerintah. Nah, kita kembali ke situasi pencarian jamur _shimeji_.

Itachi acuh dengan pertanyaan Konan. Dia tetap terus menyapu.

"Chiaki-kun! Kau tau dimana jamur _shimeji_?" ulang Konan sekali lagi dengan kesal.

"Rak," jawab Itachi singkat, ck ck ck.

Konan segera menuju rak di dapur. Dan benar saja. Dia menemukan jamur itu disana. Tapi dia tetap kesal Itachi terlalu pendiam padanya. Dia bertanya sepanjang tali kenangan, tapi Itachi menjawab hanya satu kata. Rak. Astaga. Lama-lama Konan tak betah didekat Itachi. Mending dia didekat Hidan walau pria itu suka berkata kotor.

"Chiaki-kun, apa guru bahasa Jepangmu tak mengajarimu dengan baik sampai kau pelit bicara seperti itu? Kau tahu, aku memang bukan guru. Tapi aku yakin aku bisa mengajarimu. Jadi saat aku bertanya 'Dimana jamur?', lebih baik kau menjawab, 'Ada di rak,' atau mungkin 'Coba periksa di dalam rak. Pasti ada disana,'. Bagaimana? Jauh lebih bervariasi daripada 'Rak'mu itu, 'kan?" ucap Konan berusaha sabar dan tegar. Sepertinya dia berbakat juga menjadi _Sensei_.

"Tak peduli," balas Itachi lagi.

Muncul juga persimpangan merah di dahi Konan. Urat-urat kesabaran sepertinya akan meledakkan diri saking emosinya mendengar jawaban singkat dari Itachi.

"Kalau aku jadi guru bahasamu, aku pasti akan memberimu nilai F!"

.

 _~Bloody Agent Chapter Three~_

.

Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Otaknya tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Setelah Lee menghubunginya bahwa dia mendapat informasi dari saksi yang terakhir kali ditemui Konan, Naruto bersama Sasuke dan Shikamaru segera berangkat dari hotel tempat mereka menginap untuk bergabung bersama anggota lain di TKP. Tapi mereka harus menemui masalah.

Shikamaru tidur ala badak sampai Sasuke nyaris mengalami radang tenggorokan karena terlalu banyak teriak untuk membangunkannya. Belum lagi saat mereka berangkat ke tujuan, Shikamaru salah memberi arah lokasi Lee yang baru saja diberitahu Naruto. Gara-gara dia masih dalam mode mengantuk. Akhirnya begini, Naruto harus tancap gas. Lebih parahnya lagi, Shikamaru baru ingat kalau dia menanamkan alat pelacak pada ponsel Lee. Kalau tahu begitu, mereka tak akan tersesat, 'kan? Tinggal dilacak melalui GPS. Sasuke hanya bisa mengurut dada sabar sebelum hasrat membunuhnya naik. Naruto cuma pasang tampang kesal atau dalam bahasa gaul Indonesia, bête.

"Hoi, _Dobe_. Kau tak berniat membunuh kami dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke yang duduk di samping Naruto. Jujur saja, Uchiha bungsu itu sedikit tegang dengan cara kemudi Naruto yang terkesan ugal-ugalan. Sementara Shikamaru tak ambil peduli. Dia lebih memilih duduk di kursi belakang sambil melihat layar ponselnya.

"Hei, Shika! Setelah ini kemana lagi?" Naruto mengacuhkan Sasuke dan tetap fokus pada tujuan.

"Ke kanan," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

CKIIITT! Mobil silver itu berbelok tajam, nyaris membuat Sasuke dan Shikamaru hilang keseimbangan. Apalagi setelah berbelok, Naruto langsung tancap gas dan otomatis kedua temannya tersentak ke depan.

"Oi, oi, oi! Pelan-pelan sedikit!" kata Sasuke gusar. Dia benar-benar kesal pada Naruto yang tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Shika," panggil Naruto lagi seolah memberi kode mereka harus belok kemana lagi.

"Tetap lurus tapi jangan terlalu kencang," balas Shikamaru. Dia terus memperhatikan titik merah pada layar ponselnya. Anggap saja itulah mereka, sementara titik biru adalah lokasi Lee yang tidak terlalu jauh. Ternyata teknologi memang sudah berkembang, huh?

Sasuke melirik sedikit ke belakang dan akhirnya mengerti, "Begitu rupanya. Jadi ponsel Lee ditanam alat pemancar sejak kita disini agar kau bisa melacaknya dengan GPS? Dan kau baru bisa memakainya setelah kita tersesat tadi?"

"Setidaknya aku lebih cepat bertindak darimu, Uchiha," Shikamaru menutup ponselnya dan menatap lurus ke depan, "Setelah ini, kita ke kiri dan sekitar lima ratus meter kemudian, kita akan menemukan kuil. Mereka ada disana,"

"Kuil?" ulang Naruto.

"Kenapa? Apa kau pikir agen sepertinya tak perlu berdo'a ke kuil begitu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar selebar mulut kuda nil. Sasuke _sweatdrop_ melihat ekspresi menjijikkan itu dari kaca depan.

* * *

.

* * *

Kuil Sumiyoshi Taisha adalah salah satu kuil terkenal di Osaka yang menjadi pusat perhatian para pelancong. Entah kenapa tempat itu menjadi tempat kunjungan terakhir bagi agen rahasia Jepang. Lee bersama agen lainnya sudah berkumpul di jembatan penyeberangan merah yang menghubungkan dalam kuil dan area luar kuil. Tampak seorang biksu berdiri di dekat mereka. Biksu itu terlihat biasa saja. Lain halnya dengan Sakura. Wanita _pink_ itu dari tadi gusar dan terus melirik jam tangannya. Sudah satu jam sejak Lee memanggil ketiga pria menyebalkan itu. Tapi sampai sekarang belum sampai juga.

Ino yang berdiri menopang dagu pada selusur jembatan, terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Sakura. Sepertinya emosi akan meledakkan wanita itu.

"Kau lupa kalau Shikamaru ada di antara mereka?" ucap Ino.

"Aku memang tidak lupa. Tapi kalau tahu begini, seharusnya kuminta Naruto untuk tidak mengajaknya! Sial, kalau mereka sampai nanti, aku akan meremukkan wajah si nanas itu!" rutuk Sakura memamerkan tinjunya dengan ekspresi menakutkan.

Neji, Lee, dan Shino langsung merinding begitu merasakan aura-aura kematian menebar di sekitar jembatan. Sementara si biksu tertawa hambar karena perubahan atmosfir.

"Err, maaf, _Hoshi-san_. Anda tahu sendiri kalau sifat menyebalkan para pria adalah suka terlambat, 'kan? Jadi beginilah," kata Hinata agak sedikit membungkuk, meminta maaf pada biksu itu.

"Iya, tak apa-apa. Lagipula kebetulan hari ini kuil tidak penuh akan pengunjung. Jadi saya tak terlalu punya banyak pekerjaan," balas si biksu.

Derap kaki terdengar dari sisi jembatan. Mereka semua menoleh dan melihat tiga orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Naruto berlari-lari kecil lalu berhenti untuk mengatur napas di depan Lee. Sedangkan Sasuke berusaha menyeret Shikamaru yang menolak berlari. Pria bermarga Nara itu lebih memilih jalan santai.

"Huffftt, apa kami terlambat?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah? 'Apa kami terlambat' katamu? Kau terlambat satu jam!" teriak Sakura tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Hei, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Aku sudah berkendara secepat mungkin. Kau tanya saja Sasuke!" seru Naruto menunjuk Sasuke.

"Pria brengsek ini susah dibangunkan dari tidur versi mayatnya. Belum lagi dia malah nyaris tertidur di mobil sampai salah menunjukkan jalan. Jadi hentikan mulut cerewetmu, perempuan," ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat kerah pakaian Shikamaru seolah dia adalah penjahat tertangkap basah.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku minta maaf. Kasihanilah aku yang begadang seharian ini," balas Shikamaru dengan ekspresi dibuat-buat. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mudah terbujuk rayu.

Lee yang dari tadi diam saja segera berkata, "Bisakah kita mulai sesi pertanyaan pada biksunya sekarang? Mau sampai kapan kita disini?"

Sasuke langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Shikamaru. Dia melipat tangan dan melirik ke orang yang dimaksud Lee. Sedangkan Shikamaru memegangi lehernya, karena ulah tangan sial Uchiha bungsu.

Naruto berjalan mendekati biksu. Dia memberi salam dan menatap tajam padanya.

"Biksu, maaf menganggu waktunya. Tapi kami tak akan berbasa-basi lagi. Anda adalah orang yang terakhir kali ditemui senior kami, 'kan? Saya rasa teman kami sudah menunjukkan fotonya," kata Naruto masuk ke mode agen. Tenten langsung menyela.

"Oi, pirang! Kau pikir ini interogasi kepolisian, hah? Dia itu cuma biksu. Kau tak lihat dia mulai takut?"

"Permisi, Nona cepol. Tapi bukan dia saja yang pirang disini," sambung Ino merasa tersinggung. Tenten melengos.

Hinata menghela napas. Memang harus dia yang mengambil bagian ini. Melihat Naruto dan Ino beradu mulut dengan Tenten. Lalu Neji? Kenapa harus bertanya soal Neji? Mungkin karena pria itu selalu ikut campur kalau sudah berhubungan dengan mengejek Tenten. Tapi kali ini dia cuek sambil pasang wajah malas ala Shikamaru.

"Kapan anda bertemu dengannya?" tanya Hinata pada biksu yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Kira-kira sebelas hari yang lalu. Dia datang kemari dengan luka parah di tubuhnya. Jadi dia dirawat oleh perawat-perawat disini. Menurut mereka, dia mendapat beberapa luka tembak. Jadi dia cukup lama tinggal di kuil lain di dekat area luar kuil,"

Para agen muda JBI itu spontan kaget mendengar situasi terakhir agen senior mereka yang tidak dalam kondisi baik.

"Luka tembak?" ulang Shino bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Konan sebelum dinyatakan hilang?

Biksu itu mengangguk pelan, "Iya. Wanita itu mengatakan bahwa dia diburu sekelompok orang berbahaya. Makanya dia sempat menolak saat dirawat disini karena akan membahayakan nyawa kami. Tapi tak satupun orang-orang yang dia maksud datang menyakiti kami sampai saat ini,"

"Kawanan itu, ya?" bisik Neji ke Shino.

"Sepertinya begitu," ucap Shino.

"Setelah dia dirawat disini, anda bilang pada teman kami kalau dia sudah pergi sejak empat hari lalu. Anda dia tahu dia pergi kemana?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Salah satu perawat diminta olehnya untuk memesan tiket pesawat ke Hokkaido. Jadi mungkin dia masih disana,"

Daerah yang terkenal akan salju dan udara dinginnya itu menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar. Banyak hal aneh terjadi di luar perkiraan JBI karena langkah yang Konan ambil. Tak ada alasan khusus, menurut mereka, untuk Konan pergi kesana.

"Tapi sebelum pergi, dia menitipkan ini pada saya. Katanya, jika ada orang-orang dari pemerintah Jepang berpakaian formal seperti anda datang kemari mencarinya, saya harus memberikan ini," biksu itu kemudian memberikan sebuah kartu memori berkapasitas 32 GB pada Hinata. Hinata menerimanya dengan kikuk. Dia menunjukkan memori itu pada temannya yang lain.

Naruto mengambil memori itu dari tangan gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu. Dia melihatnya dengan seksama. Dan akhirnya dia menemukan secarik kertas kecil yang ditempel di memori itu bertuliskan 'Untuk Kakashi'.

"Saya heran dengan wanita itu. Ternyata dia cukup aneh. Untuk apa dia berikan memori itu pada orang-orangan sawah?" lanjut biksu itu menggosok-gosok dagunya. Haha! Sepertinya orang tua sekalipun bisa salah paham waktu mendengar nama pria itu.

Kelompok 12 zodiak hanya menyengir sambil tertawa garing.

Itu 'Kakashi' yang lain, pria tua.

* * *

.

* * *

DORR! BRAAKK! Begitu sebuah gembok yang terpasang di pintu dihancurkan, Zabuza dan Kabuto langsung menyerbu masuk bersama pasukan kecilnya. Pasukan mereka segera menodongkan senjata kepada seorang pria yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan di sudut ruangan. Dia bergetar hebat. Takut akan kematian yang sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya. Kabuto memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sebelum bicara, "Maaf atas kedatangan mendadak ini,"

"A-apa maumu?" tanya pria dengan brewok mencoloknya itu. Terdengar sekali suaranya bergetar juga.

Zabuza perlahan mendekatinya dan berjongkok di depannya. Matanya begitu serius. Tapi seringai jahat tak lepas dari wajah penuh perban menjengkelkannya itu.

"Madara-sama tak membutuhkanmu lagi. Ah, lebih tepatnya organisasi kami tak membutuhkanmu lagi,"

"Apa? Ka-kau jangan bercanda, Zabuza! Aku lebih lama mengabdi pada Tuan Madara daripada dirimu! Ke-kenapa kau—"

"Karena itu sudah kubilang. Kami tak membutuhkanmu lagi. Untuk apa Madara-sama punya bawahan sepertimu, hah? Kau telah membantu wanita itu melarikan diri,"

"Aku tidak membantunya! Dia yang menipuku! Aku tertipu karena wajahnya itu!"

"Cih, kau sama saja dengan Kabuto," celetuk Ringo sambil menyindir sang pria berkacamata kuda. Sementara yang disindir tak ambil peduli.

"Zabuza, kita bunuh dia sekarang atau tidak? Pistolku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi," sambung salah satu 'anggota'.

Zabuza beranjak dari tempatnya lalu keluar dari ruangan. Tapi sebelum keluar, di ambang pintu, dia melirik ke pria brewok itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Seolah tak ada artinya nyawa pria itu baginya.

" _Send him to hell_ ,"

Satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Zabuza mengakhiri nyawa seorang pria tak bersalah di hari itu juga.

* * *

.

"Kau terlalu ceroboh, Zabuza. Kau membunuhnya tanpa perintah Tuan Madara? Walau orang tidak berguna bagimu, tapi tetap saja kalau dia tahu kita membunuhnya, alasan apa lagi yang akan kau karang?" ucap Haku gusar. Setelah pria tadi tewas, mereka malah pergi meninggalkan mayatnya begitu saja. Padahal organisasi mereka selama ini selalu bekerja bersih. Tidak pernah meninggalkan jejak ataupun barang bukti. Kalau begini, kepolisian pasti terlibat jika menemukan mayatnya.

"Kalaupun dia tahu, aku yakin dia tak akan menganggap ini sebuah kesalahan," jawab Zabuza terus berjalan melewati lorong-lorong gelap sementara yang lain mengikuti.

"Huh! Kenapa pria itu bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini? Lorong bawah tanah di kolong jembatan?" Ringo terus mengeluh karena lorong itu begitu kotor sampai-sampai saat dia menempelkan tangannya, kulit putihnya harus didedikasikan menjadi hitam.

"Berhenti mengeluh dan jalan terus. Kita harus segera ke Hokkaido," sahut Kabuto.

"Apa?" Haku sangat terkejut dengan rencana mendadak, "Wanita itu sudah mati! Dan aku tak berniat mencari mayat!"

"Apa kau bodoh?" sahut seorang pria dari belakang, "Dia itu _JBI_. Mana mungkin dia mati begitu saja hanya karena air,"

"Itu bukan hanya air. Itu air deras, Jinpachi!"

"Maka kita harus kesana untuk memastikan air itu cukup deras untuk menenggelamkannya atau tidak. Bukan begitu, Zabuza?" Jinpachi ternyata tidak mau berdebat dengan pria berwajah cantik itu dan memilih menunggu keputusan dari sang ketua.

"Penawaran disetujui," jawab Zabuza singkat.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau belagak seolah kaulah yang paling mengetahui segalanya disini, manusia mumi? Dengar, aku tak akan bergerak kesana sedikitpun. Lagipula aku tak digaji untuk hal bodoh seperti ini. Dan jika Madara-sama tau, dia pasti—"

Omongan Haku langsung terputus saat Zabuza memberikan sebuah koper perak kecil padanya. Haku menatap koper itu bingung. Tampang datar Zabuza kemudian mengatakan, "Uang pria itu tadi. Anggap saja itu sebagai gajimu. Kau puas sekarang?"

Siapa sangka bahwa Haku bisa dikatakan memiliki sifat menyebalkan Kakuzu? Sekarang wanita itu memeluk koper itu dengan senyum menjijikkan di wajah.

Ringo _sweatdrop_.

"Apa itu artinya kami tak dapat bagian?" gumam Ringo.

* * *

.

* * *

Pukul 09.30 malam, Osaka...

Osaka di waktu malam tidak membuat Naruto berdiam diri begitu saja. Padahal malam semakin dingin dan seharusnya dia tidur sambil meringkuk di dalam selimut. Tapi sejak mereka kembali ke apartemen, pria blondie itu terus mengotak-atik laptop Neji. Entah apa yang dilakukannya tapi itu menyita Neji sebagai pemilik laptop.

"Hei, jaga tangan sialmu dari laptopku, pirang,"

" _Hellooooo, beautiful man_! Siapa yang kau panggil pirang barusan, hah?" sahut Ino tersinggung. Wanita itu sedang menonton drama Jepang bersama Tenten, Sakura dan Hinata. Dia tidak memegang laptop tapi kenapa dia yang disinggung? Begitulah pikir Ino. Dia lupa ada duo pirang di kelompoknya.

"Bukan kau, Nona Yamanaka. Lebih baik kau tetap fokus saja pada drama cinta konyolmu itu," balas Neji sinis.

"Drama cinta konyol katamu? Heh, pantas saja hidupmu yang selalu dikelilingi wanita cantik tak pernah bisa mengenal cinta. Kalau hidup tak ada cinta itu seperti sup tanpa garam, kau tahu?"

"Keluar, deh. Kata-kata sok dramatismu," gumam Neji malas. Ino melengos dan fokus ke layar drama. Buang-buang tenaga meladeni Hyuuga cantik tapi pria itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan, Naruto? Dan ini peta Hokkaido, 'kan?" tanya Shino memilih mendekati Naruto daripada bergabung dengan _The ladies_ yang asyik melihat pasangan kasmaran di layar televisi.

"Aku meminta Kakashi-san mengirim lokasi Konan _nee-san_ terakhir kali. Dia mendapatkan infonya dari divisi kontra terorisme. Ternyata Konan _nee-san_ masih memakai alat pemancar di tubuhnya sebelum menghilang,"

"Jadi, dimana lokasi terakhirnya? Hokkaido? Itu juga kita sudah tahu—"

"Itu aku juga tahu. Tapi Hokkaido itu luas, Lee. Butuh berapa lama kita harus mengitari seisi Hokkaido untuk mencarinya? Kita beruntung Kiba mendapat lokasi terakhirnya. Menurut lokasi pemancar, dia terakhir kali ada di stasiun Asahikawa," Naruto memotong perkataan Lee. Dia meperbesar peta dan mengarahkan kursor ke stasiun yang dia maksud. Shino melihat dengan seksama.

Televisi langsung dimatikan oleh Sakura. Ino dan Tenten yang gemas dengan adegan selanjutnya spontan melotot. Mereka menatap Sakura kesal. Sementara Hinata sudah bergerak ke samping Naruto.

"Hei, jidat lebar! Kenapa kau matikan?" seru Ino.

"Sial! Padahal sebentar lagi mereka akan berciuman," desah Tenten kecewa.

"Kau tak dengar Naruto tadi? Kita selangkah lebih dekat dengan lokasi senior Konan. Jadi kita tunda dulu dramamu malam ini," balas Sakura tak peduli. Wanita _pink_ itu kemudian menyusul Hinata. Terpaksa Ino dan Tenten bergabung dengan mereka yang sudah mengitari Naruto.

"Stasiun Asahikawa? Jalur mana yang dia ambil?" tanya Neji.

"Kiba dan agen lainnya tidak mendapatkan informasi tentang tiket yang dia ambil. Tapi dilihat dari signal pemancar, alat itu tiba-tiba putus koneksi saat meninggalkan kota Asahikawa lima belas menit kemudian. Ini, tepatnya disini," Naruto menjelaskan dengan serius sambil mengarahkan kursor ke bagian rel yang tidak jauh dari stasiun.

"Tapi kenapa mereka tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun soal tiketnya?" gumam Sakura bingung.

"Mungkin Konan-san membeli tiket itu atas nama orang lain. Jadi sulit dilacak. Dia cukup ahli menyamar, 'kan?" jawab Shikamaru. Ternyata dia cukup jenius mengambil kesimpulan.

"Kalau begini, kita tidak tahu dia mau kemana. Lihat saja sendiri. Ada jalur Hakodate, jalur Furano dan jalur Soya stasiun Nagayama jika dilihat dari jalur rel kereta apinya. Apalagi siapa tahu saja dia berniat berganti kereta di stasiun terdekat untuk pergi ke Sapporo," ucap Lee tumben cepat tangkap. Yang lain memandangnya heran. Tak biasanya pria dengan rambut bob mencoloknya bisa juga serius dalam misi.

"Hei, kalian. Kalau tidak salah ini jalur Furano, 'kan?" sahut Hinata menunjuk salah satu jalur kereta yang diduga diambil Konan. Mata semua orang akhirnya tertuju pada jalur yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Jalur Furano? Tunggu dulu! Setahuku sekitar seminggu lalu ada kecelakaan di jalur itu. Kudengar dari Chouji, kereta dengan gerbong sepuluh itu tiba-tiba meledak dalam perjalanan menuju desa Biei-cho," ujar Ino teringat dengan informasi Chouji padanya. Chouji di bagian dokumentasi. Jadi info apapun tak mungkin tak diketahui si gendut tukang makan itu.

"Oohh, jadi itu sebabnya _JBI_ menyatakan dia tewas? Mungkin alat pemancar itu hancur karena ledakan. Ini pasti perbuatan kawanan itu," gumam Shino.

"Jadi maksudmu dia berniat ke Furano?" tanya Naruto penuh harap. Keberadaan seniornya semakin diketahui.

"Kenapa kalian langsung menyimpulkan dia ke Furano? Jalur ini belum masuk ke kota Furano, tahu. Bisa saja dia lewat jalur Soya atau Hakodate," sahut Lee bingung dengan analisis teman-temannya.

"Tidak, mungkin dia memang berniat untuk lari dari mereka ke Biei. Coba kau lihat, Lee. Pemancar menghilang di daerah sini. Lokasi ini terlalu terlambat kalau menuju jalur Hakodate. Berarti tinggal jalur Soya dan Furano. Lalu kenapa menurutku jalur Soya ke Nagayama juga tidak mungkin? Karena jika kereta pergi ke Nagayama, itu justru menyulitkan kawanan itu. Aku dengar ada dugaan _dealer_ narkoba akan melarikan diri dari Nagayama ataupun menunggu kedatangan anggotanya dari luar. Pasti kepolisian berjaga ketat untuk merazia kendaraan apapun untuk mencari anggotanya, 'kan?" kata Shikamaru santai.

Mereka yang mendengarnya akhirnya mengakui kehebatan pria nanas pemalas itu sebagai penganalisis data misi. Tak heran Kakashi merekomendasikannya ke direktorat.

"Singkatnya dia ke desa Biei-cho, huh? Kalau diputuskan begitu, aku bisa menghubungi bagian stasiun untuk memesan tiket kita besok pagi," usul Tenten. Naruto mengangguk setuju. Tenten pun kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi salah satu petugas stasiun. Sebagai agen pemerintah tak mungkin mereka tak punya koneksi ke siapa saja.

Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. Dia cukup senang melihat senyum lega menghiasi pimpinannya itu. Siapa sangka mereka selangkah lebih dekat dengan tujuan mereka?

"Tujuanmu terpenuhi sebentar lagi. Beristirahatlah malam ini. Misi yang sebenarnya akan dilaksanakan besok," ucap Sasuke.

"Hm," balas Naruto. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar menunggu datangnya mentari pagi.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG….**

.

.

* * *

 **Author's note** : Yuhuuuuuuuu! Selesai juga bagian ketiga kisah kita ini! Setelah ujian semester yang penuh penderitaan telah terlewati, saya mendapat libur selama lima minggu. Berarti bisa fokus melanjutkan _fic_ , 'kan? Silahkan _review_ kembali. Maaf agak lama, ya. Dan terima kasih lagi bagi yang mau menunggu _fic_ ini.

 _Information about_ kelompok dua belas zodiak :

Uzumaki Naruto sebagai ketua = Divisi Investigasi Kriminal

Uchiha Sasuke = Divisi Investigasi Kriminal

Haruno Sakura = Divisi Laboratorium

Hyuuga Neji = Divisi Kontra Intelejensi

Tenten = Divisi Operasional Teknologi

Rock Lee = Divisi Direktorat Intelijen

Nara Shikamaru = Divisi Direktorat Intelijen

Akimichi Chouji = Divisi Manajemen Arsip

Yamanaka Ino = Divisi _Engineering IT_

Hyuuga Hinata = Divisi Senjata Pemusnah Massal

Aburame Shino = Divisi _Cyber_

Inuzuka Kiba = Divisi Direktorat Intelijen

Kenapa Kiba dan Chouji tidak ikut ke dalam misi permintaan Naruto? Itu akan terjawab di _chapter_ mendatang. * _Fic_ Kisah Kasih di Sekolah _update_ sabtu ini tanggal 21 Januari*

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	4. Furano Incident Part One

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **Chapter** **Four : Furano Incident Part One : Unexpected Meeting**

 _By Josephine La Rose99_

.

 **Notes :**

Semua karakter di cerita ini tidak ada kemampuan ninja.

Pein tidak punya tindik, Deidara tak punya mulut aneh di tangan maupun dadanya, dan Zetsu tidak punya _venus flytrap_ dan warna tubuhnya tidak belang, tapi sawo matang. Hanya saja warna kedua matanya yang beda. Kiri bewarna putih dan kanan hitam.

 _Out of Character, miss typo, no lemon._ _Rating T maybe?_ Karena suatu saat nanti, ada adegan tembakan dan pembunuhan. Terserah pembaca menentukan _rating_ nya.

Ide cerita ini murni dari hasil pemikiran, _no plagiat_. Jadi jika menemukan beberapa kesamaan, itu murni kebetulan.

Jika menemui kesalahan dalam _fic_ ini, harap katakan pada author lewat kotak _review_ maupun PM.

Selamat membaca, semoga _fic_ ini berkenan di hati anda semua.

.

 **Author's Note** : Memasuki bagian keempat dari kisah Akatsuki dan kawan-kawan dalam dunia agen mata-mata. Memang terlihat di bagian sebelumnya kalau Akatsuki kurang mengambil peran. Itu disengaja karena saya ingin fokus bagaimana kelompok dua belas zodiak menemukan Konan tapi dihalang oleh kawanan mafia Madara. Apalagi kita sudah tahu Naruto dan kawan-kawan berhasil melacak keberadaan terakhir Konan. Tapi mereka masih belum mengetahui bahwa tim pencarian yang dipimpin Zabuza sedang bergerak ke lokasi.

Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih atas kesan, saran dan semangat dari semua pembaca. Silahkan baca bagian keempat ini.

.

.

.

.

Deidara dan Sasori langsung merengut saat Kakuzu memberikan lima ribu yen pada mereka berdua. Tapi Kakuzu benar-benar sangat polos menyodorkan uang itu. Sementara Konan geleng-geleng kepala, kasihan dengan dua pria yang disuruh Pein untuk pergi ke Asahikawa karena Tobi ingin dibelikan _helicopter remote control_ terbaru. Sebenarnya mereka tidak mau pergi. Tapi dari tadi Tobi terus merengek minta dibelikan sampai-sampai melemparkan barang-barang ke segala arah. Kakuzulah yang kerepotan karena harus mengganti rugi biaya kerusakan karena ulah Tobi.

"Hoi, cadar! Apa kau buta? Harga tiket pulang balik saja untuk satu orang 2140 yen! Berarti untuk kami berdua 4280 yen! Kau pikir harga helikopter sialan itu 720 yen, hah?" seru Sasori protes.

"Saso-chan benar, bodoh! Lalu bagaimana dengan uang makan dan minum kami disana? Aku tidak mau tau! Pokoknya aku minta uang diatas sepuluh ribu yen!" sambung Deidara tidak mau kalah.

"Sepuluh ribu yen kepalamu! Sekarang Jepang sedang krisis moneter, tahu! Kita itu harus menghemat biaya! Cari saja helikopter mainan yang harganya dibawah seratus yen! Biar lebih hemat!" balas Kakuzu keras kepala.

"Mana ada helikopter mainan dibawah seratus yen! Paling dengan harga segitu kami cuma dapat piring plastik!"

"Ah, berisik! Cepat pergi sana! Nanti kalian ketinggalan kereta!"

"Sepuluh ribu yen, Kuzu! Aku tidak mau menerima lima ribu yen busukmu itu, hm!"

Kisame garuk-garuk kepala melihat ketiga orang itu masih berdebat masalah uang. Padahal mereka tak akan pernah menang dari Kakuzu kalau sudah menyangkut benda kesukaannya itu. Tapi Kakuzu keterlaluan. Dapat apa mereka dengan lima ribu yen? Pein yang biasanya sebagai penengah ada di rumah kepala desa bersama Hidan. Itachi malah tidur di kursi malas dengan buku menutupi wajahnya. Zetsu asyik mancing di sungai yang tidak jauh dari sungai tempat mereka mandi. Kisame mau melerai, tapi percuma saja. Sekarang ketiga pria itu saling menendang satu sama lain. Berkelahi istilahnya.

"Oi, oi, oi! Kereta berangkat jam 11 ini dan sekarang sudah jam 10. Cepat pergi sebelum ketinggalan!" sahut Konan.

"Tapi, Miyamoto-san, Kuzunya—" omongan Sasori segera dipotong Kisame.

"Kuzu, berikan saja sepuluh ribu yennya! Mau sampai kapan mereka bertahan karena keras kepalamu, hah?" omel Kisame ala Ibu-Ibu.

Kakuzu mendecih kesal. Dengan terpaksa, dia mengambil lima ribu lagi dari dompetnya dan langsung dirampas kasar oleh Deidara. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pergi buru-buru dengan cara melompat ke bawah dari rumah pohon begitu mereka memberi salam jari tengah pada Kakuzu. Otomatis Kakuzu berubah sangar dan mengejar mereka. Sedangkan Sasori dan Deidara tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil berlari menjauh.

Situasi jadi tenang sejak ketiga pria itu pergi. Kisame pun segera mendekati pintu dan melihat Kakuzu masih mengejar mereka. Konan mengerutkan dahinya dan memberi tatapan bingung pada Kisame.

"Apa yang membuat Yahiko-san bisa memilih ketiga pria itu sebagai anak buahnya?" tanya Konan setelah hening sejenak.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti bukan karena keabnormalan semata. Dan aku tidak termasuk dalam kategori itu," jawab Kisame enteng.

Kisame kemudian mendekati Itachi. Dia menggoyangkan bahu pria itu, tapi dia tetap tak bangun juga. Bahkan suara dengkurnya masih terdengar. Tak ada pilihan lain, Kisame menendang kursi malas itu seenaknya.

Brugh! Kursi malas itu menimpa tubuh Itachi yang dibawahnya. Itachi pun terbangun karena merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa di punggung. Dia lalu mendorong kursi itu dan melototi Kisame yang sekarang sedang memasang tampang datar.

"Sialan kau, manusia aneh! Berani-beraninya kau!" Itachi melempar buku yang ada di sampingnya. Tapi Kisame cepat mengelak sehingga buku itu mengenai Tobi yang dari tadi diam di ruangan itu.

Karena tak terima, sifat kekanakan Tobi kumat. Dia mengambil buku itu dan melempar balik. Awalnya dia berniat untuk mengenai Itachi. Tapi sayang sekali, buku itu malah mengenai Kisame. Kisame refleks memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya yang kedatangan tamu. Saking kesalnya, Kisame menarik rambut Itachi dan melemparnya ke Tobi. Jadilah Tobi dan Itachi mendarat tragis di dinding kayu.

Tak lama kemudian, Kakuzu kembali dari aksi pengejarannya. Pria bercadar itu kaget melihat dinding rumah mereka rusak. Tapi dia lebih kaget lagi melihat Itachi menindih Tobi dengan ekspresi menahan sakit. Dia menoleh ke Kisame. Melihat Kisame emosi, Kakuzu langsung mengambil kesimpulan kalau Kisamelah penyebabnya.

"Hoi, Kisame! Kurang ajar kau! Apa kau tahu biaya perbaikan rumah kita ini mahal!? Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus memperbaiki semua ini pakai uangmu sendiri!" seru Kakuzu menjitak kepala Kisame. Sedangkan Kisame melototinya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja kena musibah kedua.

"Jangan menjitakku, tikus got!"

PLETAK! Kisame membalas jitakan Kakuzu lebih kuat. Kakuzu pun sampai berjongkok saking sakitnya. Walhasil, Kisame dan Kakuzu malah berkelahi sendiri sementara Itachi berusaha bangun dari posisinya karena Tobi berteriak 'Berat, Senpai!'.

Konan yang dari tadi melihat itu semua, tertawa. Dia tak menyangka orang-orang dewasa di depannya bisa bersikap jauh dari kata 'dewasa' hanya karena hal sepele. Dalam hati, dia sangat bersyukur ditemukan oleh kelompok itu sebelum orang-orang yang sedang mengejarnya sekarang. Ternyata hidup bersama orang-orang yang tinggal di rumah pohon ini membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

Tapi di sisi lain, Konan merasa khawatir. Dia tahu bahwa dia tak bisa selamanya seperti ini. Jika orang-orang itu tahu dimana keberadaannya, mereka pasti akan mengincar 'teman-teman' yang ada di depannya. Kebingungan mulai menyerang hatinya. Harus berpikir untuk mengambil tindakan selanjutnya jika sesuatu tak diinginkan terjadi. Tapi sampai saat itu tiba, dia akan tetap tinggal di desa indah yang bernama Biei-cho itu.

.

.

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **CHAPTER** **FOUR**

 **INSIDEN FURANO BAGIAN SATU**

 **PERTEMUAN TAK TERDUGA**

 **By** **Josephine La Rose99**

.

.

Sebuah pabrik bekas tak terpakai di daerah Asahikawa terlihat tak terawat jika dilihat dari luar. Tapi begitu sekelompok orang yang menamai kelompok mereka dengan 'Sembilan Penjaga' itu masuk dan membuka salah satu ruangan, maka kata 'tak terawat' pasti akan ditarik kembali oleh orang yang mengomentari tempat itu.

Benar-benar ruangan berkelas. Sofa panjang merah membentuk pola persegi, meja bar, meja bilyard, piano, dan juga sembilan kamar. Lantai yang ditutupi karpet membuat siapapun yang masuk bisa merebahkan diri di lantai. Lampu hias besar tepat di atas-tengah ruangan dan televisi 4K. Sepertinya istilah 'Membawa Bioskop ke Ruang Keluarga' cocok jika melihat kondisi ruangan itu.

Zabuza, Kabuto, Fuguki, dan Kushimaru merebahkan diri di sofa sementara Ringo dan Haku menyiapkan minuman di meja bar. Jinpachi dan Mangetsu sendiri lebih memilih untuk bermain bilyard. Dan anggota terakhir, Akebino Jinin terlihat menonton drama Jepang. Singkatnya, bisa dikatakan tempat itu adalah markas rahasia kelompok Sembilan Penjaga dari organisasi mafia Jepang Uchiha Madara.

" _Vodka, Rum, Beer, and White Russian, right_?" ucap Ringo meletakkan empat gelas dan botol minuman-minuman keras kesukaan keempat pria di sofa itu.

Kushimaru meraih _Rum_ lalu menuangkannya ke gelas. Hal itu juga ditiru oleh ketiga lainnya. Mengambil minuman masing-masing kemudian melakukan _cheers_.

Fuguki atau Suikazan Fuguki mendesah lega setelah meneguk habis minumannya. Dia beralih pada Jinin yang terlihat serius sekali menonton. Fuguki mengambil botol _Vodka_ dan meletakkannya di meja di depan Jinin.

"Minumlah selagi kau bisa menikmati waktu bersantai. Kurasa kau tak lupa kalau kita akan pergi ke stasiun Asahikawa jam tiga sore ini," kata Fuguki santai. Dia mengambil posisi duduk disamping pria kecil brewokan itu.

Jinin bergerak mengambil botol itu dan meneguknya langsung. Setelah itu dia kembali fokus menonton. Fuguki terkekeh pelan melihat raut wajah Jinin yang seperti tak ingin diganggu.

" _When a man falling in love, huh_? Sejak kapan kau menyukai drama omong kosong seperti ini? Mungkin sebaiknya kau beralih ke drama pembunuhan. Itu jauh lebih menarik daripada melihat kedua tokoh utama saling menatap satu sama lain sambil tersenyum bodoh," komen Fuguki begitu melihat judul drama di kiri atas layar. Apalagi dia langsung membulatkan mulutnya ketika pria dan wanita di drama itu sedang bertatapan.

"Cih, untuk apa aku melihat drama pembunuhan? Bukankah kita sendiri yang menciptakan drama itu?" balas Jinin menyindir pekerjaan mereka sendiri.

"Karena itu kita pastikan kalau akhir dari drama ini tidak ditentukan skenario sutradara," sahut Mangetsu dari meja bilyard, "Kita sendiri yang akan menentukan akhir dari sesuatu yang kita mulai,"

"Sudah kukatakan akhir dari drama yang kita mulai adalah mati karena derasnya arus di dasar tebing. Tapi sepertinya kalian memilih akhir yang lain," ucap Haku.

"Itu akhir yang membosankan. Jika akhir seperti itu ada pada drama, pasti drama itu tak akan laku di kalangan pecinta drama. Jujur saja, aku menikmati akhir drama seperti tubuh meledak, lubang di kepala, atau mungkin…BAM!" balas Mangetsu mempraktikan gerakan tangan cepat dari atas ke bawah.

Ringo melihat itu dan membalasnya dengan nada malas, "Kau tak ingin bilang kau ingin menggunakan _guillotine_ milik Samui, 'kan? Lagipula, aku yakin dia tak akan meminjamimu benda itu,"

"Hei, hei, hei, ketegangan melihat akhir kehidupan itu fantastis! Makanya eksekutor dibayar mahal untuk itu!" kata Mangetsu lagi.

"Jadi, itu alasannya kau menerima ajakan Madara-sama untuk pekerjaan kotor seperti sekarang?" tanya Jinpachi tersenyum sinis.

"Entahlah. Tapi kalian jangan lupa berapa bayaranku begitu aku menebas hidup seseorang dengan pedangku ini," Mangetsu melempar pedang sepanjang 160 cm ke udara. Pedang itu pun mendarat menancap pada meja di depan Zabuza.

Zleebb! Triiiinggg! Pedang Mangetsu berdenging memecahkan kesunyian ketika dia melemparkannya. Ketika benda itu berhenti berdenging, Zabuza berhenti pula menikmati _White Russian_ nya. Dia meletakkan gelasnya tepat di depan pedang itu. Kemudia pria yang khas sekali dengan perban di hampir seluruh wajahnya itu mencabutnya dan melemparnya ke arah Mangetsu. Begitu cepat, sampai sulit diikuti pandangan mata normal. Tapi Mangetsu menangkapnya tepat di gagang sambil terkekeh, seolah menangkapnya tidak begitu sulit.

"Refleksmu masih bagus seperti biasanya," puji Zabuza.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, Zabuza?" tanya Mangetsu seraya menyarungkan pedangnya kembali.

"Aku akan melakukan itu setelah kau tak berguna lagi untukku," jawab Zabuza dingin.

"Ohohohoho! Kau dingin sekali. Tak heran Kisame membencimu,"

"Jangan sebut nama pengkhianat itu didepanku. Aku sudah menganggapnya mati sejak dia pergi begitu saja dari Kyoto," balas Zabuza kembali meminum minumannya yang belum habis, "Bisa-bisanya dia menolak ajakanku untuk bergabung dengan Madara-sama hanya karena pria itu!"

"Maksudmu Pein Yahiko dari Akatsuki itu? Apa boleh buat, 'kan? Dia jauh lebih kuat darimu. Kau tak ingat kau pernah ditembak sampai dua tulang rusukmu patah?" sahut Haku sambil setengah mengejek. Mereka semua tertawa kecuali Zabuza yang mendecih kesal.

"Hei, bos! Ini sudah jam satu siang! Bukankah lebih baik kita mengawasi situasi di stasiun dulu sebelum berangkat?" usul Kushimaru melihat jam tangannya. Tinggal dua jam lagi menuju keberangkatan.

"Tidak. Kita akan kesana satu jam lagi. Aku benci menunggu," jawab Zabuza enteng.

Kushimaru mengangguk paham. Dia lalu berdiri dan menuju meja bar untuk bergabung bersama Haku dan Ringo. Terlihat sedang meminta sebotol sampanye. Ringo segera memberikannya beserta pembuka tutup botol. Kushimaru membukanya kemudian meneguknya langsung.

Sementara Haku berjalan ke arah sofa, duduk di tempat Kushimaru sebelumnya. Dia menuangkan sebotol _Rum_ ke gelas milik Kushimaru. Haku menyodorkan gelas itu ke Zabuza, berniat menawarkan. Tapi Zabuza mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hmm..Zabuza…" ucap Haku. Dia meminum _Rum_ itu dan melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Ada kemungkinan _JBI_ juga berniat mencari wanita itu? Kalau tujuan kita memang sama, bisa saja kita berjumpa dengan mereka. Itu pasti akan menjadi pertarungan yang menghabiskan tenaga, 'kan?"

Pria yang ditanyai tak segera menjawab. Setelah berpikir sejenak, Zabuza berkata, "Mereka adalah musuh abadi kita. Mengingat betapa hebatnya agen-agen Kakashi itu, mungkin mereka juga melakukan pencarian. Tapi aku tak yakin kita dapat berpapasan dengan mereka. Persentasenya cukup kecil walau hal yang kau katakan bisa terjadi,"

* * *

.

* * *

Satu jam sebelum jadwal keberangkatan kereta api 237A jalur Furano-Asahikawa dan Asahikawa-Furano…

.

"Kalian serius ingin meninggalkanku bersama si nanas pemalas ini?" tanya Ino sekali lagi kalau permintaan yang diutarakan padanya tidak salah. Sakura dan Tenten memintanya untuk tetap di kursi tunggu penumpang bersama Shikamaru sementara mereka menyusuri stasiun. Hal itu dilakukan agar meminimalisir gangguan atau penguntit. Tapi tetap saja siapa yang mau menerima permintaan bodoh itu? Apalagi dilihatnya Shikamaru sukses mendengkur dengan pose konyol.

"Hanya sebentar saja. Setelah itu, kami akan kembali. Kami pergi dulu, Ino!" Sakura melambaikan tangan sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju posisinya. Tenten mengikutinya dari belakang. Akhirnya tinggallah Ino dan Shikamaru berdua disitu.

 _Pengumuman kepada para penumpang. Kereta api jalur Soya akan berangkat dalam waktu sepuluh menit lagi. Kami ulangi-_. Begitulah suara yang didengar seluruh pengunjung termasuk Ino. Tiba-tiba dari belakangnya, datanglah sebuah kereta api delapan gerbong dan berhenti begitu membunyikan peluit. Sesekali Ino menoleh kebelakang melihat para penumpang mulai naik. Tak ketinggalan juga para petugas terlihat sibuk sekali membawa barang-barang penumpang.

Kemudian dia menoleh ke Shikamaru. Pria itu tak bergerak dari posisinya. Masih mendengkur. Hal itu membuat mereka berdua jadi pusat perhatian. Karena jarak Ino yang dekat dengan Shikamaru, orang-orang mengira Ino adalah gadis yang dicueki oleh pria disampingnya. Andai saja Ino tau apa yang orang-orang pikirkan, pasti dia akan menodongkan pistolnya ke mereka semua. Tapi dia ingat kalau dia sekarang dalam misi rahasia. Mana mungkin dia sembarangan menodongkan pistol pada orang lain!

"Bocah bertopeng sialan! Berkat mainan brengseknya itu kita berkeliling kota sampai dua jam! Begitu kita sampai nanti, aku akan menghajar bocah itu!"

Ino dikagetkan rutukan dari rutukan seorang pria berambut merah yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan memerhatikan pria itu. Dilihat dari dua plastik besar yang sedang pria itu dan temannya bawakan, Ino berpikir bahwa mereka adalah pengunjung yang tinggalnya tak jauh dari Asahikawa. Karena barang bawaannya sedikit sekali.

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Justru begitu kita sampai, kita yang akan dihajar bendahara bangkotan itu! Uangnya habis dalam dua jam! Untung saja masih ada sisa untuk ongkos pulang, hm!" balas seseorang berambut pirang disampingnya.

Mungkin tidak asing mendengar ciri-ciri dan topik pembicaraan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori dan Deidara! Mereka baru saja pulang dari 'Misi mencari helikopter mainan dengan uang Kakuzu'. Selama dua jam mereka mencari tempat terkutuk yang Tobi katakan, tapi mereka sulit menemukannya. Itu karena Tobi tak bisa mengatakan tempat itu dalam bahasa inggris. Dari _shopping mall center_ menjadi _shop-shop_ senter. Walhasil, Sasori dan Deidara malah nyasar ke toko senter dan menanyakan pada pemilik toko, 'Disini anda menjual helikopter _remote control_?'.

Pemiliknya jelas bingung. Lalu dia mengoreksi keidiotan dua tokoh kita bahwa tempat yang mereka maksud _shopping mall center_. Terpaksa mereka berdua menahan malu luar biasa saat ditertawakan pengunjung toko. Mengingat itu saja membuat Deidara mengepalkan tangannya sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Sedangkan Sasori merutuk-rutuk dari tadi.

Ino menggeser memberi bagian untuk Sasori dan Deidara jika mereka berniat duduk. Sesuai dugaannya, mereka berdua memang duduk tepat disampingya. Tampaknya Ino belum menyadari identitas kedua orang yang sedang terlihat merutuki seseorang.

"Hm? Ah, maaf, Nona. Kami berisik dari tadi," Deidara menggaruk pipinya gugup begitu menyadari keberadaan Ino.

"Emm, tidak apa-apa. Saya lihat anda berdua terlihat kesal sekali. Ada apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Kami dari desa Biei-cho datang untuk mencari mainan kesukaan adik kami. Tapi kami sempat tersesat. Itu semua karena dia sok bicara dalam bahasa inggris!" jawab Sasori menggebu-gebu.

"Sok bagaimana?"

"Dia mengatakan _shopping mall center_ dengan _shop-shop_ senter. Jadi kami kira kami harus membelinya di toko senter. Saat kami kesana, kami ditertawai oleh semua orang! Dasar bocah sialan!" ucap Deidara menghentak-hentakkkan kakinya. Ino melihat itu langsung tertawa. Lucu saja menurutnya. Yah, namanya juga anak-anak.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu. Tadi anda bilang anda berdua dari desa Biei-cho? Itu lewat jalur Asahikawa-Furano, 'kan?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

Pikiran versi agen mata-mata Ino kembali aktif. Dia berpikir untuk menanyai kedua pria di depannya tentang wanita yang sedang mereka cari. Ino berdeham sebentar. Terlihat gugup di mata Deidara. Sementara Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini, yah, sekitar 3-4 hari ini di tempat kalian kedatangan tamu?"

"Tamu?" ulang Sasori bingung.

"Ya, tamu. Seorang wanita,"

"Wanita, huh?" Sasori mengosok-gosok dagunya, "Yah, ada, sih,"

"Benarkah?" Ino cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Sasori, "Emm, apa dia orang dari luar Hokkaido?"

Insting Deidara yang cukup tajam akhirnya mengerti kenapa wanita disampingnya bertanya seperti itu. Merasa dalam bahaya, Deidara mencubit pinggang Sasori. Sasori otomatis mengaduh kesakitan. Ketika Sasori menatap Deidara seolah berkata –Apa yang kau lakukan, pirang!?-, Ino heran melihat Deidara memasang wajah tegang.

"Ada apa, _Onee-sama_?" tanya Ino tanpa sadar meragukan gender Deidara. Wajah Deidara berubah dari tegang menjadi kesal begitu Ino menyebutnya _Onee_.

" _Onee_? Apa maksudmu? Aku ini laki-laki, hm!"

Pria mana yang tidak kesal ketika dianggap wanita? Begitulah situasi yang Deidara hadapi. Sasori masih berpikir kenapa Deidara mencubitnya, sedangkan Deidara menatap sangar ke Ino yang tertawa cengengesan.

"Ahahahaha, maaf, maaf, _Onii-sama_. Karena rambutmu panjang, aku sempat mengira bahwa anda wanita,"

"Ceh, terserahmu saja. Tapi omong-omong, siapa pria yang disampingmu itu?" tanya Deidara menunjuk Shikamaru. Tapi karena wajah Shikamaru terhalangi lengannya sendiri, Deidara tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Heee? Haaaah, jangan pedulikan dia. Pria menyebalkan ini tak mau bangun juga saat kubangunkan," jawab Ino malas.

Walaupun Ino terlihat tak peduli, Deidara merasa tidak asing dengan rambut nanasnya yang terlihat khas. Seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Mulai berpikir tentang beberapa kejadian silam, tapi masih belum bisa mengingatnya.

* * *

.

* * *

Orang-orang berlalu lalang melewati tubuh tegap seorang Hyuuga Neji, salah satu anggota kelompok 12 zodiak dari divisi kontra intelejensi. Kacamata hitam yang menutupi sorot mata tajamnya menambah kesan serius. Apalagi pose melipat tangan sang Hyuuga menjadikan dirinya sosok perhatian dari para penumpang. Beberapa kali orang-orang berbisik-bisik, meragukan kewarasan pria itu karena dia berdiri tepat enam langkah dari pintu. Layaknya seorang _bodyguard_ bertampang seram.

Naruto menatapnya malas dari kursi panjang. Secara umur, dia yang masih hijau ini tak percaya dia bisa bersama Neji di luar stasiun, menjadi bahan gosip kaum wanita. Selain karena memiliki wajah tampan, juga sikap aneh Neji semakin membuat otak Naruto nyaris meledak. Permintaan untuk segera duduk disampingnya malah digubris.

"Hoi, Hyuuga! Kau sedang apa disitu? Kau tak dengar aku menyuruhmu duduk?"

"Tempat ini adalah lokasi utama jika sesorang berniat menguntit kita. Aku hanya ingin keberadaanku disini membuat mereka untuk segera berpikir dua kali sebelum aku mengirim mereka ke dunia sana lebih cepat,"

Naruto mendesah pasrah. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan salah satu agen muda andalan Tsunade.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi kau jadi pusat perhatian sekarang,"

"Berhentilah bicara dan awasi saja sekitarmu, **ketua** ," balas Neji sengaja menekan kata 'ketua'.

Tampaknya kelompok dua belas zodiak tak perlu mengkhawatirkan lokasi utama yang sudah diawasi ketat. Apalagi dengan perintah Naruto untuk memastikan bahwa mereka dalam situasi aman, sekarang Lee dan Shino menuju ruang kendali. Tapi kedatangan mendadak itu menimbulkan suatu kecurigaan dalam pikiran petugas didalam sana. Petugas yang awalnya terlihat panik di mata Lee sebelum dia menyadari keberadaan mereka, begitu Shino menutup pintu, petugas itu memasang kuda-kuda, berniat menantang berkelahi.

"Siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya petugas itu lantang.

Lee pun segera menunjukkan kartu pengenalnya, "Agen Rock Lee, _JBI_ ,"

Petugas itu terlihat terkejut sesaat. Tapi mendengar nama organisasi yang menaungi dua orang didepannya, perlahan dia menurunkan kepalannya dan memasang wajah lega, "O-oh, _JBI_ , ya? La-lalu apa yang bisa saya perbuat untuk anda?"

Lee mengangguk pada Shino seolah memberi kode untuk menyuruhnya bicara.

"Begini, kami ingin memastikan agar—"

Shino segera menahan pembicaraan begitu melihat kondisi jalur rel dan letak kereta api pada layar kendali. Sangat aneh. Jalur menuju Furano terbuka lebih cepat dari waktu jadwal. Apalagi kereta api jalur Furano akan tiba dalam sepuluh menit lagi. Jelas sekali tertera di layar hitungan mundur hingga tibanya kereta api itu. Ada apa ini? Sesaat Shino menoleh pada sang petugas, petugas itu pun juga sibuk menekan-nekan tombol yang Shino pun tak mengerti.

"Paman, kenapa jalur-jalur kereta api terlihat kacau begini? Apa terjadi sesuatu sebelum kami datang kemari?" tanya Lee mencoba tenang dari kondisi tak terduga.

Sambil menekan beberapa tombol dan menarik sebuah tuas, petugas itu berkata, "Saya juga tidak tahu, Tuan. Baru sebentar saja saya meninggalkan ruang kendali untuk membeli kopi, tiba-tiba saja beberapa jalur kereta terbuka begitu saya kembali. Apalagi kereta api Furano yang seharusnya berangkat satu jam lagi akan berangkat kurang dari sepuluh menit. Karena itu terpaksa saya harus menutup beberapa jalur agar kereta Furano segera berangkat untuk menghindari tabrakan antar kereta,"

Sepuluh menit! Satu kalimat menguasai kepala dua agen muda ini. Ini terlalu cepat. Ada seseorang yang sengaja mempercepat jadwal keberangkatan. Sementara Lee membuka pintu dan melihat sekitar untuk memastikan tak ada yang menguping pembicaraan, Shino segera menghubungi Naruto melalui ponsel.

"Naruto, beritahu pada yang lain agar segera berkumpul di peron. Kita akan berangkat dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit,"

Naruto yang masih berada di lokasi utama cukup terkejut. Waktu terlalu cepat membuat pria itu memanggil Neji untuk mendekat dan mendengarkan perkataan Shino selanjutnya.

"Dengar, tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Terjadi sesuatu di luar perkiraan kita di ruang kendali. Pokoknya berkumpul segera. Aku akan menemui kalian disana,"

" _Baiklah. Pastikan kalian memberitahukan hal ini pada pihak stasiun,_ "

" _Roger that_ ," jawab Shino segera mematikan ponsel. "Lee, kita tak ada waktu, kita harus pergi. Paman, beritahukan pada pihak stasiun kalau ada kesalahan sistem di ruang kendali,"

Lee mengangguk paham dan segera menyusul Shino yang sudah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

.

* * *

"Eh?" alis Sasori bertaut ketika melihat sebuah kereta yang tak asing baginya berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Kereta api dengan delapan gerbong merah itu membunyikan peluit, memberitahukan kedatangannya pada penumpang. Sasori berdiri dari duduknya dan melihat sekitar. Tampak raut wajah bingung dari semua penumpang melihat kereta itu. Walaupun begitu, tak satupun dari mereka mau masuk ke sana.

Deidara dan Ino sendiri juga heran. Apakah ada perubahan jadwal? Ketika Ino akan bergerak untuk mendatangi sang masinis di kereta, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk. Nama Naruto tertera di layar. Ino langsung mengangkatnya, "Naruto? Ada apa?"

" _Ino, apa kereta api jalur Furano sudah tiba?_ "

"Err, itu…aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kereta api jalur Furano sudah tiba di peron. Ini lebih cepat dari jadwal, 'kan? Kenapa ini?"

" _Terjadi sesuatu di ruang kendali. Shino baru saja memberitahuku. Aku sudah memberitahu semuanya untuk segera berkumpul di peron. Kau dan Shikamaru tunggu disana sampai kami datang, paham?_ " setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto pun menutup pembicaraan.

"Hoi, Naruto? Naruto?" Ino mendecih kesal saat mendengar bunyi terputusnya pembicaraan dari ponselnya.

Ino bukanlah tipe agen yang membantah akan perintah atasan sekalipun Narutolah atasannya. Dia mengurung niatnya untuk mendatangi masinis dan memilih untuk membangunkan Shikamaru. Sementara Deidara dan Sasori melihat penumpang masuk satu-persatu ke kereta. Disaat pikiran bermacam-macam menghiasi kepala, mereka mendengar pengumuman dari pengeras suara stasiun.

" _Kami dari pihak stasiun meminta maaf untuk anda semua atas kesalahan sistem pada jalur kereta Furano sehingga kereta tiba lebih cepat. Jadi, diharapkan kepada seluruh penumpang agar segera naik, karena kereta akan berangkat kurang dari sepuluh menit. Kami ulangi. Kami dari pihak stasiun…"_

"Kesalahan sistem? Apa-apaan itu! Tak pernah terjadi seperti ini sebelumnya," ucap Deidara berkomentar pada cara kerja petugas. Benar-benar sangat mengecewakan.

"Kenapa? Itu artinya kita akan lebih cepat pulang, 'kan?" tanya Sasori.

" _Well_ , memang. Dan itu juga berarti kita akan lebih cepat melihat tampang menjijikkan Kakuzu ketika dia tahu bahwa uangnya sudah habis-bis-bis," jawab Deidara muak. Sasori cuma menyengir.

"HEI, APA-APAAN KALIAN!?"

Teriakan salah seorang penumpang membuat sekumpulan orang yang sedang berdiri di salah satu peron jadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Seorang wanita terduduk lemas sambil memegangi kakinya, meringis kesakitan. Sedangkan pria muda menahan tubuh wanita itu dan menatap pria tak dikenal di depannya dengan marah. Tapi pria itu tampak tak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi akibat kesalahannya. Kemudian pria itu mendorong semua orang disekitarnya, seolah untuk memberi jalan baginya.

"Beri jalan pada kami semua, orang-orang kampung!" seru wanita yang mengikuti pria tak tahu diri itu. Sepertinya pria itu datang tak sendirian.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya zaman sekarang banyak orang tak bermoral, ya," ucap Deidara kesal. Apalagi dilihatnya pria itu beserta 'teman-teman'nya sudah naik lebih dulu ke kereta.

"Ngomong-ngomong, wanita yang berteriak tadi mirip Hidan. Yah, ditinjau dari kata-kata kasarnya, hahaha," kata Sasori tertawa hambar. Bisa ditebak, pasti Hidan sedang bersin-bersin di desa karena namanya disinggung.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru telah terbangun dari tidurnya berkat satu gamparan keras dari Ino. Membangunkan Shikamaru memang butuh usaha keras. Bagian terbaiknya adalah ketika Shikamaru bangun, dia malah menguap tepat di wajah Ino. Tercium sudah bau mulut yang menusuk hidung. Ino langsung menggampar Shikamaru untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sialan kau, nanas! Tak heran Temari-san kesal pada sifatmu ini! Bangun! Kita akan segera berangkat!" Ino mencengkeram kerah jaket Shikamaru.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Apa aku sudah tertidur selama sejam?"

"Bukan itu, bodoh! Penjelasannya nanti saja karena kata Naruto tadi—"

"Ino!" Ino segera menoleh ke asal suara yang sedetik lalu memanggilnya. Ternyata Naruto dan lainnya sudah datang tergopoh-gopoh.

"Shikamaru, jangan buat aku kesal karena aku akan melayangkan tinju saktiku ke kepalamu kalau kau menghambat jalannya misi. Cepat berdiri!" Ino menarik rambut Shikamaru. Pria itu cuma bisa meringis kesakitan, berharap tangan sial itu segera menyingkir dari rambutnya.

.

" _Danna_ , orang-orang itu agak aneh. Kenapa mereka bukannya masuk tapi berdiri di dekat pintu kereta?" Deidara menunjuk kawanan pembuat rusuh tadi masih tetap di posisi mereka. Penumpang lain berlomba-lomba masuk, tapi mereka berdiri di sana, membuat sempitnya jalan masuk.

"Cih, kita kesana pun terlalu ramai. Bisa-bisa kita terinjak-injak," gumam Sasori malah fokus pada situasi stasiun.

"Oi, _Danna_! Kau dengar aku, tidak?" seru Deidara. Sasori menoleh padanya.

"Oh, maaf. Ada apa?"

"Lihat itu!" Deidara menunjuk mereka lagi, "Kenapa mereka mempersempit jalan masuk penumpang? Apa mereka tak punya cukup uang untuk masuk ke gerbong kelas atas?"

Sasori menyipitkan mata, melihat baik-baik orang-orang yang ditunjuk. Dan sesuatu akhirnya menjadi inti dari pengamatannya. Seorang pria dengan tinggi orang Jepang pada umumnya membawa tas hitam besar. Tapi yang paling mencolok adalah kacamata kuda yang terpasang sempurna di matanya.

Pria berambut merah ini terbelalak tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Berharap bahwa dia salah, sekali lagi dia melihat pria itu lebih seksama. Tapi pria itu memang tak asing baginya. Apalagi sorot mata tajam dan suka meremehkan itu makin memperkuat tebakan Sasori. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

"Kabuto!" seru Sasori.

" _Kabuto_?" ulang Deidara bingung melihat reaksi Sasori yang terlihat panik.

"Bukan _Kabuto_ kumbang! Tapi lihat itu, Dei! Itu Kabuto!"

Deidara kembali lagi mengamati kawanan itu dan akhirnya dia menyadari keberadaan musuh abadi mereka ada disana. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga.

Sungguh waktu yang sangat tidak tepat untuk bertemu dengannya. Apalagi setelah dia menyadari bahwa kawanan itu membawa tas punggung panjang besar, dia mengasumsikan itu pedang yang cukup panjang dan besar. Jika mereka bertemu, pertarungan tak mungkin bisa dielakkan. Sial! Seandainya Pein dan anggota lain ada disini bersama mereka.

"Pasukan Sembilan Penjaga…" gumam Deidara tak percaya.

* * *

.

Kelompok dua belas zodiak akhirnya berkumpul tepat dibelakang Deidara dan Sasori. Mungkin karena tak terlalu memerhatikan sekitar, sosok buronan itu tak disadari oleh mereka. Shino memberi penjelasan singkat kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi. Reaksi mereka ada yang tenang, biasa saja, kaget, dan bingung. Tapi itu tak berguna karena waktu tak akan menunggu.

Kelompok tersebut berlarian ke gerbong keempat. Ino yang berlari paling belakang berhenti seketika saat melihat Deidara dan Sasori masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Hei, kalian! Kereta akan berangkat lima menit lagi! Ayo!" seru Ino menarik lengan Deidara. Tapi Deidara melepaskan tangan Ino. Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Duluan saja, perempuan. Sepertinya kami harus menunda kepulangan kami," ucap Deidara pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino tak paham.

"I-itu—"

DORR! Sebuah peluru melesat kencang mengenai pipi Deidara, membuat pipi halus itu mengeluarkan cairan merah segar, menetes di lantai. Ketiga orang itu _shock_ , tak siap dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Selongsong peluru yang melukai pipi pria itu akhirnya mengenai kursi besi di peron, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang membuat seluruh anggota dua belas zodiak terkejut.

Sasori yang berdiri disamping target tembakan membatu. Dilihatnya dua pria dari gerbong utama berdiri sambil membidik mereka. Cahaya laser merah itu tampak pada kedua pakaian mereka, seolah mencari bagian tubuh yang pantas ditembak lebih dulu. Sementara Ino bergetar. Dia juga ikut membatu seperti Sasori. Tapi teriakan semua penumpang memecahkan suasana. Kepanikan timbul.

Banyak penumpang yang sudah naik, kembali keluar walaupun harus melewati orang-orang yang melakukan penembakan. Keberanian mereka ada karena orang-orang itu tak tertarik untuk menodongkan senjata pada mereka. Penumpang yang masih belum naik berlari menjauh sambil membawa barang-barang ataupun keluarga. Para petugas juga segera bergerak mengungsikan penumpang. Mungkin yang tersisa di dalam kereta adalah kawanan penembak, dua belas zodiak, serta masinis yang samar-samar mendengar tembakan.

"AKATSUKIIIIII!" teriak seorang dari dua pembidik sambil bersiap menarik pelatuk.

Tersadar, Deidara segera menarik lengan Ino dan Sasori untuk berlindung. Gerbong kereta adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar yang terpikir oleh Deidara saat ini.

Tembakan tak bisa dielakkan. Kedua orang itu menembak membabi buta tanpa peduli siapa yang akan kena. Para penumpang semakin ketakutan dan panik. Sasori menundukkan kepala, berharap tak satupun peluru yang bersarang di kepalanya. Sementara Ino pasrah dibawa Deidara ke gerbong keenam. Dua belas zodiak tak bisa bergerak karena harus menghindari peluru-peluru yang juga ditembakkan ke arah mereka.

Sakura terkesiap saat merasakan kereta mulai bergerak meninggalkan stasiun. Dia segera menarik lengan Hinata yang nyaris keluar karena ingin membalas tembakan. Ternyata Hinata berniat mengejar mereka dari luar kereta sambil menembak, tapi niat itu harus ditahan karena kereta bergerak. Sepertinya sang masinis benar-benar tidak tahu. Kemungkinan karena suara kereta yang sangat berisik.

"Aku pasti sedang bermimpi, 'kan? Mereka tadi adalah Munashi Jinpachi dan Akebino Jinin! Anggota dari Sembilan Penjaga!" ucap Hinata sambil berpegangan pada sisi pintu. Wanita itu mengatur napasnya saking kagetnya.

"Bedebah! Kenapa kita harus berhadapan dengan dua organisasi buruan kita sekaligus?" rutuk Tenten.

"Sekaligus?" tanya Shino.

"Kau tak dengar teriakan mereka tadi? Dua orang yang bersama Ino tadi adalah Akatsuki! Kalau dilihat dari warna rambutnya, mereka pasti Deidara si teroris _blondie_ dan Akasuna Sasori si rambut merah!" balas Sasuke geram melihat lambatnya pemikiran Shino.

"Gawat! Bagaimana sekarang? Kita ke depan atau ke belakang? Melawan organisasi EX atau Akatsuki?" sahut Lee panik.

Mata mereka tertuju pada sang ketua Uzumaki yang tampak berkeringat dingin. Memikirkan keputusan berat dalam misi memang salah satu tugasnya. Menyelamatkan anggota atau melawan musuh yang akan menuntunnya ke Konan. Keputusan yang sulit.

"Oi, Naruto! Putuskan segera! Mereka pasti akan datang kemari untuk menghabisi kita, 'kan? Lalu Ino bagaimana? Kita maju atau kita mundur dulu?!" tanya Neji lantang sambil menempelkan tubuhnya di dekat pintu bersama Tenten untuk mengantisipasi kedatangan yang tak diundang.

Tuuuuutttt! Tuuuuttt! Bunyi peluit yang memekakkan telinga itu memberi tanda pada stasiun bahwa keberangkatan telah dilaksanakan. Saatnya bagi mereka untuk menuju pemberhentian yang telah dinanti, daerah Furano. Tapi bagi mereka yang ada di dalam kereta, peluit itu menjadi pertanda bahwa kereta api jalur Furano akan menjadi medan pertempuran yang menentukan menang atau kalah.

Atau lebih tepatnya…

.

.

Hidup atau mati.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

* * *

 _Author_ : Wah, konflik mulai meruncing di _chapter_ ini. Berarti _chapter_ selanjutnya adalah pertempuran di dalam kereta. Tapi sepertinya informasi nama organisasi Madara terungkap, huh? Organisasi EX. Itu saya ambil dari salah satu komik yang pernah saya baca. Alasan kenapa Madara memilih nama itu pasti suatu saat akan dijelaskan. Kritik, saran dan kesan akan selalu diterima. Silahkan kirimkan segera pada saya! Omong-omong, terima kasih sekali lagi bagi anda semua yang mengikuti kisah ini sampai sekarang. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ mendatang!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	5. Furano incident Part Two

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **Chapter** **Five : Furano Incident Part Two : Battlefield**

 _By Josephine La Rose99_

.

 **Notes :**

Semua karakter di cerita ini tidak ada kemampuan ninja.

Pein tidak punya tindik, Deidara tak punya mulut aneh di tangan maupun dadanya, dan Zetsu tidak punya _venus flytrap_ dan warna tubuhnya tidak belang, tapi sawo matang. Hanya saja warna kedua matanya yang beda. Kiri bewarna putih dan kanan hitam.

 _Out of Character, miss typo, no lemon._ _Rating T maybe?_ Karena suatu saat nanti, ada adegan tembakan dan pembunuhan. Terserah pembaca menentukan _rating_ nya.

Ide cerita ini murni dari hasil pemikiran, _no plagiat_. Jadi jika menemukan beberapa kesamaan, itu murni kebetulan.

Jika menemui kesalahan dalam _fic_ ini, harap katakan pada author lewat kotak _review_ maupun PM.

Selamat membaca, semoga _fic_ ini berkenan di hati anda semua.

.

 **Author's Note** : Bagian kelima ini lebih ke arah genre action kali, ya. Karena sejak terperangkapnya duo Akatsuki, kelompok dua belas zodiak bersama pasukan sembilan penjaga. Tolong jangan berpikir adegannya bakal WOW seperti di film-film barat yang diperankan aktor-aktris papan atas _Hollywood_.

Terima kasih juga saya ucapkan pada semua pembaca dan _reviewers_ yang mau membaca dan mampir di kisah ini. Kalau begitu, dibawah ini adalah bagian kelima dari kisah agen berdarah.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto sedang bertempur dengan dirinya sendiri, atau lebih tepatnya pikirannya sendiri. Tapi jika wanita _pink_ ini lebih memilih menunggu sang ketua bicara, bisa-bisa teman pirangnya akan ganti status menjadi _KIA_. Tak sudi dia membiarkan status menjengkelkan itu menggantikan statusnya sekarang, _In Mission_.

"Kau tahu? Aku paling benci pria yang lama mengambil keputusan. Kalau kau masih mematung disitu, biar aku katakan saja ideku. Aku dan Tenten akan menyelamatkan Ino," ucap Sakura tegas. Melirik sekilas ke Tenten yang menunjukkan seringai di wajah.

"Sementara kalian maju dan habisi bedebah-bedebah pantas mati itu. Aku muak terus melihat status buronan yang tertera di berkas tentang mereka," lanjutnya lagi.

"Tugas seorang pria adalah melindungi wanita," sahut Naruto tidak terima dengan ide Sakura yang menurutnya sudah gila.

Melawan dua anggota Akatsuki yang membawa sandera? Dua lawan dua memang bukan ide buruk. Tapi kondisi tak akan memihak dua wanita itu nantinya.

"Biar aku dan Sasuke saja menyelamatkan Ino. Kalian maju dan—"

"Tapi tugas seorang teman adalah tidak akan pernah meninggalkan teman. Bukan begitu, **ketua**?" potong Tenten sengaja menekankan kata 'ketua'.

Naruto terdiam. Kemampuan Tenten dalam memotong omongan orang lain dan menyerang balik memang patut diacungi jempol. Ketua kelompok 12 zodiak saja tak berkutik untuk membalas satu kalimat sederhananya tadi.

Tenten dan Sakura memompa shotgun mereka lalu beranjak ke posisi menuju gerbong lima. Neji mendelik dan menarik lengan Tenten, bermaksud mencegah wanita cepol itu bertindak ceroboh. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan wanita yang menangani duo Akatsuki buronan mereka.

Tapi Sakura melepaskan genggaman Neji dari lengan temannya. Dia menepuk pelan bahu Neji seolah tidak akan ada masalah jika mereka turun tangan untuk menolong Ino. Pria Hyuuga itu menghela napas. Kemudian dia memberikan sebuah granat pada Sakura. Sakura mendorong tangan Neji. Dia tahu dia tidak membutuhkan benda yang dapat menghancurkan seisi satu gerbong itu. Sakura dan Tenten menoleh pada Naruto, mengangguk mantap. Mereka membutuhkan izin langsung dari sang ketua untuk maju.

Naruto menatap tajam kedua mata gadis itu, "Pastikan saat aku menemui kalian nanti bukan dalam bentuk mayat,"

"Cih, tidak akan," jawab Sakura, " _Come on, handsome lady. It's game time_ ," Sakura kemudian berlari menuju gerbong lima diikuti Tenten dibelakangnya.

"Oh, _you're gonna pay for it_ , _big-ass forehead_!" balas Tenten kesal.

Dua wanita telah meninggalkan mereka demi menyelamatkan seorang teman yang mereka kira sedang disandera. Lee kemudian juga berlari menuju sisi lainnya yaitu, gerbong utama. Shino tersadar akan hal itu, lalu menyusulnya. Sementara bagi mereka yang sedikit lebih lambat merespon situasi juga mempersiapkan diri dengan senjata masing-masing dan maju ke garis depan.

* * *

.

* * *

Ctrekk! Bunyi pompa _shotgun_ Kabuto membuat Zabuza mengangkat alisnya. Apalagi dilihatnya pria kacamata kuda itu menerobos ruangan khusus masinis. Sebenarnya mau apa dia? Padahal menurutnya justru lebih baik jika masinis tak tahu apa yang terjadi di kereta. Tapi sepertinya jalan pikiran Kabuto sulit ditebak jika senjatanya mulai bicara.

Sang masinis kaget mendengar pintu masinis dibuka paksa. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kabuto sedang menodongkan senjata padanya. Masinis tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya layaknya buronan telah tertangkap. Keringat mengucur deras dari dahi. Jantung semakin cepat memompa. Pikiran bahwa dia akan mati melintas di kepalanya.

"Sekarang akulah bosmu. Aku tak memintamu berhenti di stasiun Furano. Ketika aku mengatakan untuk menghentikan kereta, maka berhenti. Jangan membuatku terpaksa mempertemukanmu dengan penciptamu lebih cepat hari ini," desis Kabuto. Entah kenapa udara semakin tidak enak saja dirasakan di ruangan itu.

Masinis itu mengangguk cepat. Takut akan kematian membuatnya melupakan kewajiban utama. Dia pun kembali duduk dan menatap ke depan. Tak ada keberanian sedikit pun untuk menoleh ke belakang lagi. Dia tak berani lagi melihat Kabuto untuk kedua kalinya.

Ringo melongok ke dalam ruangan. Setelah melihat langsung, dia mengerti bahwa mereka tak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan ruang utama kereta. Itu artinya, saatnya mereka maju untuk menghabisi semua lawan-lawan tak terduga kedatangannya.

Satu-persatu pedang-pedang yang telah merenggut banyak nyawa itu dikeluarkan dari tempatnya. Disarungkan tepat di pinggang kiri, tak lupa juga pistol setia menemani di pinggang lainnya. Bedanya adalah Zabuza hanya memakai pedang sementara pistolnya disimpan di tas pedang miliknya.

"Kau ingin mati?" sindir Ringo.

"Huh, aku bisa menghabisi mereka tanpa senjata berkaliber itu," jawab Zabuza remeh.

"Akatsuki dan _JBI_. Gerbong empat dan gerbong enam. Ada pembagian tugas?" sambung Fuguki.

"Apa kau pikir kita sedang dalam situasi pembagian piket kelas? Kita akan lebih dulu bertemu dengan orang-orang pemerintah. Habisi mereka lalu kita bunuh kedua Akatsuki itu," sahut Haku bersiap di samping pintu sambil memegang kenop pintu.

"Siap?" tanya Haku pada orang-orang di depannya.

Pasukan sembilan penjaga tak menjawab. Wajah penuh keyakinan dan siap membunuhlah yang meyakinkan Haku untuk membuka pintu menuju gerbong dua.

" _Let's send them to hell_ ," ucapan Haku pun menjadi awal pertarungan berdarah siang itu. Membawa ketujuh orang masuk dengan sorot mata tajam, membuat pria itu berpikir dia ada di tempat dan waktu yang salah.

Satu lawan dua. Mendengar satu kalimat itu saja, banyak orang-orang menyerah karena sudah tau hasilnya. Tapi mereka, sebagai bagian organisasi mafia tertakuti di Jepang telah dilatih untuk tak pernah ragu dalam pertarungan. Keraguan yang muncul dalam sekejap dapat membuat mereka menjadi mayat seketika. Walaupun kedua lawan adalah musuh abadi, tak sedikitpun raut keraguan tampak di wajah anggota lain.

"Cih, apa yang membuatku ada disini?" gumam Haku sambil menyusul masuk.

.

.

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **CHAPTER** **FIVE**

 **INSIDEN FURANO BAGIAN DUA**

 **MEDAN PERTEMPURAN**

 **By** **Josephine La Rose99**

.

.

Tak ada satupun tanda keberadaan pasukan penjahat elit di gerbong ketiga. Kesepuluh kompartemen sepi tak ada penghuni dan menyisakan suasana tegang yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Sekali lengah, maka tamatlah sudah. Konsentrasi penuh dikeluarkan anggota pasukan zodiak, termasuk Lee yang mendobrak paksa kompartemen kesepuluh dengan paksa.

"Gerbong tiga kosong. Tak ada siapa-siapa disini," kata Lee setelah selesai memerika semua kompartemen. Shino pun mengacungkan jempol kanan pada Naruto dan yang lain ketika mendedikasikan aman.

Hinata menatap lorong menuju gerbong dua dengan tajam, "Berarti mereka ada di gerbong selanjutnya. Mungkin ada baiknya jika sebagian dari kita tetap di gerbong ini," sebuah usul jenius dari agen divisi senjata pemusnah massal JBI.

Naruto mengangguk paham, "Baiklah. Neji, Sasuke, Lee dan aku akan maju. Kalian tetap disini," ketiga orang yang disebut segera mempersiapkan senjata masing-masing dan bergerak mendekati Naruto.

"Tumben kau tak mengajakku," sahut Shikamaru heran. Biasanya sang ketua selalu menyuruh maju bersamanya. Mengingat dirinya pantas disebut ahli strategi terbaik _JBI_.

"Aku takut penyakit tidur akutmu itu kambuh saat peluru akan menembus jantungmu, kepala nanas," balas Naruto sinis.

Shikamaru langsung merengut kesal. Dia berpikir walau semalas apapun dia, tak mungkin dia memanfaatkan waktu bertarung untuk tidur. Orang bodoh mana yang akan tidur saat mempertaruhkan nyawa? Sasuke dan Lee terkekeh pelan melihat Shikamaru malah merutuk tidak jelas.

"Oh ya, satu hal lagi. Tetap biarkan semua pintu kompartemen dalam keadaan terbuka. Kalian pasti mati jika kalian berpikir untuk sembunyi di dalam kompar—"

"Berisik. Lebih baik kau maju saja, kumis kucing," potong Shino kesal mereka yang tetap tinggal di tempat dianggap bodoh. Siapa juga yang berpikir seperti itu, eh, Uzumaki Naruto?

Naruto, tanpa membuang waktu berjalan mendekati pintu menuju gerbong kedua. Sasuke, Neji dan Lee bersandar di dinding dan bersiaga. Sementara anggota lain bersiap dari balik pintu kompartemen-kompartemen.

Perlahan Naruto meraih kenop pintu dan membuka pintu. Dia melongok ke dalam, tapi tak menemukan siapa-siapa. Apalagi seluruh pintu kompartemen di gerbong dua tertutup. Herannya pintu menuju gerbong satu terbuka.

"Tak ada, kosong," gumam Naruto pelan.

Sasuke tak percaya begitu saja. Dia juga ikut melihat ke dalam. Yang dia temukan hanya seluruh kompartemen tertutup dan tak ada tanda-tanda kerusakan. Benar-benar hening jika tak ada suara kereta api yang berisik ini.

"Berarti mereka bersembunyi di dalam kompartemen, eh?" kata Sasuke menyimpulkan keadaan.

"Cih, dia melarang kami menutup kompartemen, padahal mereka saja begitu," gumam Shikamaru mencibir omongan Naruto sebelumnya.

Tapi pada detik-detik kemudian, terjadi sesuatu di luar ekspetasi.

Pintu salah satu kompartemen gerbong dua terbuka begitu cepat. Terlihat tangan seseorang menyembul dari balik pintu sambil melemparkan sesuatu ke arah mereka. Naruto segera berkelit karena benda itu kearah kepalanya. Tapi saat benda itu menyentuh lantai dan menimbulkan bunyi, mereka sangat terkejut begitu mengetahui apa sebenarnya benda itu.

Benda yang sama ditawarkan Neji pada Sakura.

"!?"

"!"

"Granat?" gumam Hinata terkejut.

Saat mereka masih terpaku, teriakan sang ketua menyadarkan mereka.

"MENJAUH!" seru Naruto mengibaskan lengannya. Sontak mereka masuk ke dalam kompartemen dan menutup pintu dengan cepat. Sementara Naruto dan ketiga pria lainnya melompat ke pojok gerbong sambil tiarap.

 **BLAAAAARRRRR!**

.

.

Tap! Langkah Tenten dan Sakura terhenti seketika begitu mendengar suara ledakan dari gerbong di belakang mereka. Kedua wanita itu saling tatap dengan alis bertaut. Padahal belum lama mereka meninggalkan gerbong empat, tapi sepertinya sudah terjadi kekacauan. Tinggal menuju pintu yang menghubungkan gerbong lima dan gerbong enam, maka tujuan satu tercapai dan mereka bisa bergabung kembali bersama yang lain.

"Kita harus kembali," kata Tenten panik. Sayangnya lengannya ditahan Sakura.

Tenten menoleh pada Sakura yang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya. Tenten mengerti akan maksud Sakura agar tetap pada prinsip utama dan tujuan awal. Hanya saja, konsentrasi agen divisi operasional teknologi itu pecah karena suara ledakan yang diredam akan suara kereta api yang terus bergerak.

"Percayakan saja pada mereka," kata Sakura pelan.

Tenten mengehela napas pasrah. Ternyata memang tak ada artinya berdebat masalah tujuan jika lawannya Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal akan irit berkata-kata saja bisa kewalahan.

"Baiklah," ucap Tenten.

Sakura kemudian melepas genggamannya. Dengan isyarat tangan, dia mengajak Tenten mendekati pintu menuju gerbong enam. Setelah mempersiapkan mental, Tenten mendobrak kasar sang pintu sampai pintu itu terlepas dari engselnya. Benar-benar tenaga yang luar biasa bagi ukuran seorang wanita. Tenten dan Sakura masuk sambil mengacungkan shotgun, memeriksa seisi gerbong.

Nyatanya, yang ada di gerbong itu hanya mereka berdua. Tak ada orang lain. Kemudian Sakura menurunkan senjatanya dengan wajah bingung.

 _Mungkinkah mereka lari ke gerbong akhir kereta?_ Begitulah kalimat melintas di pikiran Sakura.

Tenten melirik tajam ke pintu menuju gerbong tujuh. Tanpa pikir panjang, si wanita bercepol dua berlari ke arah pintu dan menendangnya sangat keras. Kembali lagi engsel pintu itu rusak.

"Oi, kau berhutang dua pintu gerbong pada pihak stasiun!" teriak Sakura senewen melihat Tenten bertindak tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi. Bagaimana saat dia mendobrak pintu, anggota Akatsuki itu menembak mereka?

Bukannya membalas teriakan Sakura, Tenten melewati satu-persatu kompartemen sambil terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab, "Mereka tak ada di sini,"

"Hah?"

"Lihatlah,"

Sakura mendekati Tenten terburu-buru dan tak percaya melihat kosongnya seisi gerbong tujuh. Kompartemen di gerbong tujuh dalam posisi terbuka dan tak ada satupun orang.

"Hei, jangan katakan padaku kalau mereka ke gerbong barang," kata Sakura.

"Yah, kalau memang kereta ini hanya punya delapan gerbong," balas Tenten santai.

"Maksudmu?"

"Gerbong akhir lebih panjang tiga kali lebih lipat, 'kan? Apa kau tidak lihat saat di stasiun tadi?" Tenten berkata sambil berjalan ke pintu gerbong delapan.

"Gerbong akhir lebih panjang karena untuk penyimpanan barang penumpang. Kau pikir berapa banyak barang yang mereka bawa, hah?" jawab Sakura.

Tenten sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Dia meraih kenopnya, "Kau salah. Justru disitu letak uniknya kereta ini,"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, tak mengerti.

"Itu semua untuk menutupi dua gerbong rahasia lainnya, Sakura. Artinya gerbong yang akan terlihat saat aku membuka pintu bukan gerbong akhir,"

"Apa?" Sakura bergumam tak percaya. Tapi sebelum dia bicara lebih lanjut, Tenten sudah membuka pintu.

* * *

.

Gerbong barang akhir, kereta jalur Asahikawa-Furano…

.

Sepertinya kata 'penjahat dari organisasi paling ditakuti nomor dua di Jepang' harus disingkirkan dari kepala Ino. Bagaimana tidak? Dia mengira saat Deidara menarik lengannya dari serangan tembakan membabi buta tadi adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan konyolnya selama ini, 'Kapan aku akan mati?'. Nyatanya tidak sama sekali. Dia malah dibawa ke gerbong akhir kereta. Apalagi sekarang dilihatnya Sasori dan Deidara sedang beradu mulut.

"Bodoh, justru lebih baik kalau kita beritahu situasi kita sekarang pada Pein! Kau lupa bukan hanya orang pemerintah saja yang ada di kereta ini?" ucap Sasori kesal.

"Tapi, _Danna_ , kalau kita beritahu ini padanya, dia pasti akan mengajak beberapa anggota untuk menjemput kita. Seharusnya kau yang jangan lupa kalau wanita itu sekarang ada disana juga! Lagipula aku yakin tujuan teman-teman orang ini pasti untuk menemukan wanita itu, hm!" balas Deidara menunjuk Ino.

"Lalu? Kita hanya diam saja menunggu kematian begitu? Aku belum ingin mati! Utangku pada Kakuzu belum lunas!"

"Utangku juga belum lunas, tahu! Lagipula kalau kita mati disini, utang kita akan sirna seiring kematian kita, 'kan?"

"Oi, kalau kau ingin mati, mati saja sendiri! Jangan mengajakku! Nama besarku bisa ternodai kalau aku mati bersamamu, pirang!"

"Siapa juga yang mau mati bersamamu, penggila _barbie_!?"

"Jangan bawa-bawa _barbie_ -chan!"

"Kau juga jangan bawa-bawa warna rambutku, hm!"

" _Ano-san_ …" celetuk Ino yang dari tadi diam saja melihat pertengkaran dua Akatsuki yang terkesan kekanak-kanakan. Akatsuki itu pun berhenti saling menjambak rambut dan menoleh ke Ino.

Ino terlihat gugup untuk mengutarakan pertanyaan yang memenuhi benaknya. Tapi melihat tingkah anggota Akatsuki di depannya aneh dari status 'buronan', dia harus berani bertanya, 'kan?

"Ke-kenapa kalian tidak membunuhku?" tanya Ino akhirnya.

Deidara mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Sangat konyol menurutnya. Kenapa tidak membunuhku, katanya? Apa-apaan itu! Deidara pun segera mendorong Sasori hingga terjatuh di lantai. Kemudian dia mendekati Ino dan menatap tajam matanya. Ino yang ditatap merasa kurang nyaman. Ini pertama kalinya laki-laki sedekat itu padanya.

"Membunuhmu katamu, hm?" Deidara mengulang pertanyaan Ino.

Ino tak menjawab. Susah payah dia menelan ludah saking gugupnya.

Tapi Deidara memundurkan wajahnya dan memasang wajah polos, "Emm, untuk apa kami membunuhmu?"

"…Hah?" reaksi Ino terlalu lambat untuk merespon.

"Kubilang untuk apa kami membunuhmu, hm?" Deidara mengulang pertanyaan.

"Ta-tapi kita ini musuh dan—"

"Pertanyaan yang seharusnya kau tanyakan adalah…" sambung Sasori bangkit dari lantai, "Apakah dua orang di depanmu bisa disebut musuh?"

Kedua alis Ino terangkat melihat Sasori tersenyum padanya. Bukan senyum jahat, melainkan senyum unjuk gigi. Itu bukanlah senyum yang sepatutnya ditunjukkan oleh seorang buronan pada agen yang ditugaskan untuk menangkapnya. Apalagi Deidara dan Sasori terkekeh pelan karena ekspresi Ino.

"Kalau kami memang berniat membunuhmu, kami pasti sudah melemparmu ke rel dari gerbong barang ini, 'kan?" kata Sasori lagi melirik ke arah rel kereta dari pintu gerbong akhir yang tidak tertutup.

"Lagipula, kami tak membawa senjata apapun sedangkan kau punya pistol. Seharusnya kami yang bertanya kenapa kau tidak membunuh kami, Nona," Deidara bicara enteng sambil melihat sekilas pistol Ino yang masih di sabuknya.

"Kalian masih tak terima insiden teman kalian bernama Uzumaki Nagato itu, hm? Haahh, sudahlah. Itu bukan salah kami dan bukan salah kalian. Dia begitu karena terlalu sok melawan Madara, 'kan?"

"Lagipula yang benar saja kalian masih memikirkan orang yang sudah jadi mayat itu. Mau sampai kapan kalian terikat masa lalu, eh?"

"Apa maksud kalian? Kalau bukan pemimpin kalian yang ikut campur, dia pasti tidak akan—"

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau menyalahkan Pein, hm? Aku sudah bilang pria itu yang terlalu sok. Tak dengar?"

"Ck, jangan berdebat sekarang, Dei. Wanita ini dan teman-temannya sedang dalam masalah seperti kita. Panggil mereka kesini sekarang,"

" **Apa-apaan mereka? Tak ada aura permusuhan sedikitpun,"** Ino membatin bingung karena sikap dua buronannya sama sekali tidak takut. Seolah dia dianggap wanita biasa yang tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi sebelum dia bicara lagi, Deidara menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kau bisa tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan nanti, hm. Lebih baik sekarang kita harus memanggil bala bantuan," perlahan Deidara melepas bekapannya dari Ino. Lalu pria itu meraih ponselnya dan menekan-nekan tombol.

"Bala bantuan?" gumam Ino tak mengerti.

"Ya…" balas Deidara, "Tapi aku pastikan bala bantuan yang aku panggil lebih tangguh dari teman-temanmu di gerbong depan,"

Tersadar akan maksud Deidara, Ino memasang wajah serius sambil menatap ponsel Deidara. Bantuan yang lebih hebat dari pasukannya sendiri tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pimpinan kedua pria ini. Pria yang dicap sebagai buron oleh pemerintah selama delapan tahun. Berhasil lolos dari penyergapan yang bahkan menggunakan senjata canggih. Mensabotase peluncur rudal milik _JBI_ begitu mudah dan meretas semua jaringan pemerintah.

Pria yang terakhir terlihat beberapa tahun ini akan datang ke kereta api merah darah ini untuk memperlihatkan kemampuannya yang jauh lebih hebat dari perkiraan semua orang. Ino mulai menebak siapakah pria itu. Tapi keyakinannya menjadi pasti saat terdengar ucapan _'Yo, ada apa?'_ dari seberang ponsel, Deidara kemudian balas menjawab…

"Yo, Pein. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kita dalam masalah serius,"

* * *

.

* * *

DUAGH! Tendangan salto dari Hinata berhasil mengenai kepala Haku sampai terjerembab dengan keras. Begitu kaki Hinata menginjak kepala Haku, melesat sebuah pedang yang mengarah langsung ke punggungnya. Wanita indigo itu tak sempat menghindar. Terpaksa dia berniat menahan pedang itu dengan rompi anti peluru yang dia pakai.

TRAAANG! ZLEEBB! Naruto melempar pistolnya dan berhasil membuat pedang itu berbalik arah pada Zabuza. Sayangnya Zabuza dapat mengelak sehingga pedang itu hanya menancap pada dinding gerbong.

"Jangan berani menyentuh wanita!" seru Naruto kesal dan berlari menuju Zabuza.

Zabuza tersenyum melihat si buas datang dan melancarkan serangan. Tangan kekar pria itu mem _block_ pukulan Naruto, kemudian mencoba balas pukul. Tapi Naruto berkelit. Menundukkan tubuhnya dan memukul dagu Zabuza dari bawah.

BUGH! Satu pukulan berhasil mendarat manis. Walaupun begitu, Zabuza tidak terjatuh dan masih berdiri kokoh di hadapan Naruto. Naruto mendecih kesal. Sepertinya mengalahkan Zabuza bukan perkara mudah. Padahal serangan _upper_ tinju miliknya diakui cukup fatal untuk lawan.

Tak mau menyiakan kesempatan, Naruto kembali menyerang Zabuza memakai teknik-teknik bela diri taekwondo yang dipelajarinya saat di Korea Selatan. Nyatanya, Zabuza masih mampu menahan serangan dan membuka _guard_ Naruto untuk memberinya celah memukul. Hal itu juga tak disia-siakan oleh Zabuza.

"Apa hanya itu yang kau bisa, _kitty man_!?" Zabuza berteriak lantang dan memukul ulu hati Naruto dengan keras.

Rasanya seperti ditusuk dengan ribuan jarum saat Naruto merasakan pukulan Zabuza. Dia sampai terlempar beberapa depa kebelakang. Beruntung Hinata menahan tubuhnya agar tidak beradu dengan dinding gerbong.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata was-was melihat Naruto mencengkeram perutnya.

Pria itu mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, "Aku tak apa-apa, Hinata…hah..hah.. pergilah membantu Neji yang ada di gerbong empat. Bukannya dia..hah..hanya berdua bersama Shikamaru..hah…melawan komplotannya? Kita bersyukur sepupumu berhasil memukul mundur mereka sehingga gerbong ini tidak sesak karena terlalu banyak orang,"

"Ta-tapi, kalau begitu kamu akan sendirian melawannya!"

"Ceh, aku adalah ketua kelompok dua belas zodiak! Aku tak akan kalah dari pria keturunan mumi itu!" seru Naruto kembali bangkit, "Pergilah!"

Hinata tahu tak ada gunanya membantah pimpinan di saat seperti ini. Karena itulah dia mengangguk paham dan lari menuju gerbong empat meninggalkan Naruto yang sekarang berhadapan dengan Zabuza.

Zabuza menatap pintu gerbong yang barusan ditutup. Dia tertawa remeh dengan keputusan Naruto tadi, terkesan sok.

"Khu khu khu, kau keren sekali, bocah. Membiarkan wanita cantik keturunan klan Hyuuga pergi begitu saja. 'Pergilah!'. Cih, aku muak melihat sikap sok pemimpinmu itu," ucap Zabuza meniru perkataan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku juga sama," balas Naruto, "Aku juga sudah muak melihat sikapmu yang tak pernah menghargai nyawa manusia,"

"Hooo? Lalu? Kau mau apa? Membunuhku?" ejek Zabuza.

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku akan membuat kereta ini menjadi panggung eksekusimu, Momochi Zabuza,"

* * *

.

* * *

Ringo terus menembaki kompartemen tujuh di gerbong dua tanpa mempedulikan berapa peluru lagi tersisa. Pintu penuh lubang tak bisa lagi menjadi pertahanan. Sedangkan Shino yang bersembunyi di dalamnya hanya bisa berlindung di balik sofa sambil merutuk kesal.

"Sial! Kalau saja Lee tidak melawak di saat seperti ini…" rutuk Shino sambil menatap pistol di tangannya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara keras dari luar.

"RASAKAN TENDANGAN MASA MUDAKU, HEYAAAHH!"

DUKK! BRUAKKK! Suara bertabrakan dengan dinding gerbong jelas terdengar. Apalagi Shino menyadari bahwa Ringo tidak menembakinya lagi. Diapun segera keluar dan mendapati Ringo terduduk di pintu menuju gerbong satu sambil menatap jengkel pada pria dibelakang Shino.

"Hahaha! Rasakan itu, wanita penjahat! Masa muda akan selalu menang!" Lee, huh?

"Kenapa kau ada disini!? Kau seharusnya membantu Sasuke!" seru Shino menatap Lee penuh kesal.

"Kenapa aku disini? Tentu saja membantumu, 'kan?"

"Oh, kau sudah cukup membantu dengan memberiku pistol kosong ini, kepala mangkuk!" balas Shino mengambil tangan Lee dan meletakkan kasar pistolnya di tangan pria yang selalu enerjik itu.

"Hah? Pelurunya tidak ada, ya?" Lee bertanya sambil memasang ekspresi tanpa dosa. Ingin rasanya Shino menghabisi pria itu sekarang, "Aku tak tahu kalau pelurunya tak ada,"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau periksa dulu pistol sialmu ini sebelum kau berikan padaku? Kau tahu, aku seperti tikus dalam karung di kompartemen tadi karena ulahmu!"

"Hoi, apa ini caramu berterima kasih pada penyelamatmu? Kau jelas-jelas melihat aku berhasil meng- _KO_ wanita yang memojokkanmu, 'kan?"

"Aku tak butuh bantuan dari pria tak waras sepertimu!"

"Biasanya yang mengatai tidak waras adalah orang yang jauh lebih tidak waras,"

"Kepala mangkuk!"

"Maniak serangga! Jangan pernah menghina pahlawan masa mudaaaa!"

Oi oi oi, agen divisi atas dan paling disegani di _JBI_ bertengkar saat misi mempertaruhkan nyawa? Jika saja ada Kakashi disini, pasti dalam sekejap dua pria itu akan dipecat. Sejujurnya Ringo tak tahu harus menyikapi mereka seperti apa. Ringo hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat pertengkaran dua agen _JBI_ tersebut. Bukannya segera menyelesaikan pertempuran, malah bertengkar layaknya Ibu-Ibu tetangga yang saling teriak karena saling menuduh suami mereka selingkuh satu sama lain.

"Akkhhh…berisik…"

* * *

.

* * *

BRAKK! Tubuh Sasuke menubruk pintu masinis hingga sang masinis terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang. Ketakutan kembali menguasai dirinya saat Sasuke berdiri dan mundur dari tusukan pedang Fuguki. Tebasan demi tebasan dilancarkan. Sasuke terus berkelit. Sampai akhirnya dia melompat dan berdiri di meja kendali.

"Gyaaa, awas, tuasnya!" seru masinis tanpa sadar.

" _Sorry, Uncle_ ," kata Sasuke kembali melompat dari tebasan Fuguki. Sekarang dia berdiri tepat di samping masinis.

Syuuuungg! Fuguki tanpa ragu berniat menebas Sasuke bersama dengan sang masinis. Tapi sebelum pedang itu menyentuh leher masinis, Sasuke lebih dulu menarik kerah pakaiannya ke belakang lalu menekan kepalanya ke bawah. Tindakan cepat berhasil menyebabkan pedang Fuguki hanya menebas angin.

Pria berwajah sangar itu tak sempat mengelak kemudian begitu Sasuke menarik tubuh masinis sambil menendang wajah Fuguki. Sangat cepat sampai dia menabrak kaca depan.

Tentu saja tak mungkin Uchiha bungsu selesai sampai disitu. Karena ternyata pria itu belum menyerah juga. Fuguki meraih senjata di pinggangnya lalu mengarahkannya pada Sasuke. Sayang sekali, Fuguki-san. Sasuke lebih cepat memiting lenganmu, membuatmu meringis kesakitan.

" _You look like a man who likes it rough. The Uchiha here can give you heights of pain…_ " ucap Sasuke masih memiting lengannya, Fuguki meringis, "… _you've never experienced before, Suikazan Fuguki,_ "

"Akh! Akh! Lepas! Lepaskan lenganku, bocah sialan!" Fuguki membuat kesalahan besar dengan mengejek Sasuke. Pria itu makin memperkuat pitingannya. Hanya ringisan yang keluar dari mulut salah satu anggota pasukan sembilan penjaga itu.

" _What the-?_ " sang Uchiha terkejut ketika melihat sosok Kushimaru berdiri di ambang pintu, menodongkan shotgun. Wajahnya yang tertutup topeng itu benar-benar menyebalkan karena tak menunjukkan ekspresi senangnya telah berhasil menahan salah satu keturunan klan terkenal Jepang.

"Kurasa akulah yang akan memberimu rasa sakit yang kau maksud itu, Uchiha," desis Kushimaru.

Tak ada pilihan. Terpaksa Sasuke melepaskan Fuguki sambil mendecih kesal. Kushimaru menoleh pada masinis seolah menyuruhnya tetap fokus untuk mengendalikan si ular besi bergerak. Masinis tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kembali duduk dengan tubuh bergetar sekaligus keringat yang membanjiri.

Melihat kondisi, Fuguki dan Kushimaru merasa di atas angin. Dapat memutuskan akhir hidup dari satu Uchiha. Sekarang mereka berdua saling berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang berdiri tegap sambil menatap mereka penuh benci.

"Hidupmu sudah tamat, Uchiha. Sejujurnya aku lebih ingin membunuh Kakakmu. Tapi jika adiknya yang mati disini, lebih mirip bonus bagiku,"

Sasuke terbelalak mendengar Kakaknya disebut. Dia benar-benar muak. Rasa kesal tak tertahankan membuatnya menggeretakkan giginya seolah siap menerkam kapan saja.

"Eit, jangan coba untuk mengambil _beretta_ mu, bocah. Aku akan pastikan peluruku menembus kepalamu jika itu terjadi," ide gagal. Sasuke tak bisa menggunakan senjata kesayangan yang tersarung di pinggangnya.

 **Sial, apa yang harus kulakukan? Seharusnya aku tidak usah sok kuat untuk melawan mereka sendiri!** Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Agen hebat seperti Uchiha Sasuke saja harus merasakan sesal karena tindakan seenaknya sendiri.

" **Apa? Mencoba melawan? Tidak! Aku pasti terbunuh! Aku tak akan mati sampai aku menemui Nii-san! Menuruti permintaan mereka? Ceh, sama sekali bukan gayaku! Lalu apa? Apa?!"** Sasuke mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Tapi tak satupun ide bagus tercetus.

" **Gawat, kalau terus begini—"**

" _Guess nobody told you, if you mess with the wolves, you get the fangs,_ " sebuah suara sinis penuh kesan remeh terdengar dari belakang si duo penjahat. Mereka berdua spontan melirik kebelakang.

Kedatangan yang tak dinanti menjadi penantian. Sasuke terbelalak kemudian bergumam, "Kiba?...Chouji?"

Kedua pria yang disebut namanya memperlihatkan gigi putih mereka. Siapa sangka kelompok dua belas zodiak akan lengkap di tempat seperti ini? Mengingat mereka tetap ditugaskan di markas pusat sampai Naruto dan kawan-kawan kembali. Tapi tampaknya ada sedikit perubahan rencana.

"Ke-kenapa kalian—"

"Penjelasannya nanti saja, Sasuke. Pertama-tama kita bereskan dulu dua tikus ini," potong Chouji lalu menatap kasihan pada Fuguki dan Kushimaru karena bertemu dengan mereka di tempat dan waktu yang salah.

.

.

Kepalan tangan Shikamaru memukul perut Hozuki Mangetsu. Darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya mengenai wajah sang ahli strategi terbaik kelompok zodiak. Neji yang menahan lengan Mangetsu tampaknya tak tahan lagi karena walaupun terus dipukul, Mangetsu memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri. Sampai pada akhirnya, Mangetsu menendang wajah Shikamaru lalu menggunakan lengan Neji sendiri untuk menyikutnya. Neji refleks melepaskan pegangan sambil memegangi perutnya.

Belum cukup juga, Mangetsu melakukan tendangan berputar, sukses membuat dua agen level atas itu terjerembab. Saat Mangetsu akan menendang kepala Neji yang masih tergeletak, Hinata yang dari tadi tak ikut campur, melempar pisau bergerigi tajam ke arah pahanya. Menancap dengan baik.

"Ukh!" Mangetsu meringis kesakitan. Kemudian dia menoleh pada Hinata.

"Wanita sialan!" tanpa mencabut pisau, Mangetsu berlari ke arah Hinata.

Hinata memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang. Sambil tersenyum remeh, Hinata kemudian juga berlari ke arah Mangetsu. Satu lawan satu pantas untuk adegan ini.

 _Infight_ terjadi. Pukulan pertama yang dilancarkan Mangetsu ke arah dagu berhasil dihindari Hinata. Pukulan ke pipi kiri, bahu kanan, dan perut tak kena sama sekali. Serangan demi serangan diteruskan. Tapi lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mengelak dari itu semua.

Mangetsu mengatur napas sementara Hinata berdiri menatapnya penuh rendah. Muak melihat tatapan menjengkelkan itu, Mangetsu berteriak sambil bersiap memukul wajah Hinata.

Sret! Jangan pernah menganggap remeh kemampuan gadis yang terlihat manis diluar tapi ganas di dalam ini. Dengan tenang, dia mengelak ke samping sedikit. Saat Mangetsu selangkah di depannya, Hinata segera menendang pisau yang masih menancap di paha itu hingga tusukannya lebih dalam. Dapat dipastikan, Mangetsu ambruk.

"Ka-kau…be-beraninya kau..ukhh…" gumam Mangetsu menatap tajam padanya.

" _Time to sleep, big guy,_ " yang hanya dilihat Mangetsu adalah kaki yang mengarah cepat pada wajahnya. Setelah itu pandangannya memudar dan sekitar menjadi gelap.

Dia pingsan karena tendangan wanita, huh?

* * *

.

Pertarungan _Agents vs Jerks_ telah dimulai di beberapa sisi. Sedangkan Naruto masih harus menghadapi Zabuza. Pria mumi itu tak terlalu merasakan akibat dari semua serangannya. Apalagi tubuhnya benar-benar keras saat dipukul. Justru tangan Naruto yang kesakitan tiap memukulnya. Kalau terus begini, tak ada artinya dia meneruskan pertarungan.

"Kau hanya dua kali berhadapan denganku, _kitty man_. Apa kau lupa pertemuan kita yang terakhir kali, huh? Tubuhmu penuh luka karena sabetan pedangku," ucap Zabuza.

Naruto hanya mendengarkan sambil mengatur napasnya yang mulai berat, "Lalu kenapa?"

"Haku memang sudah mengira kalau kalian akan mencari wanita bernama Konan itu. Tapi siapa yang mengira kalau kita akan bertemu disini?"

"!" terkejut? Jelas. Itu sangat terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Naruto.

"Kau pikir kami kemari tanpa persiapan? Mungkin saja teman-temanmu ada di atas angin sekarang. Tapi itu hanya sementara,"

"Apa maksudmu, brengsek? Kau tak mengakui kekalahan anggotamu? Lagipula darimana kau tahu kalau teman-temanku menang?"

"Anggotaku tipe suka bersenang-senang dengan musuh. Mungkin saja mereka sekarang habis dipukuli oleh kawananmu karena terlalu santai. Tapi begitu taring ditunjukkan, teman-temanmu pasti menyesal terlalu bodoh memukul mundur anggotaku sampai memaksa untuk bertarung satu lawan satu," Zabuza tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Apa katamu?"

.

.

* * *

Desa Biei-cho, prefektur Furano, pukul 13.36 waktu Jepang…

.

Hidan tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Pein. Pria itu bersikap aneh sejak menerima telepon dari seseorang. Sampai-sampai harus meminta kepala desa untuk membatalkan rapat desa. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Berlarian melewati rumah warga menuju rumah pohon.

Dilihatnya ekspresi panik dan serius Pein. Berkali-kali pria itu mendecih kesal sekaligus merutuk tak jelas. Ada apa ini?

"Oi, Pein, ada apa? Kau jadi aneh sejak telepon itu!" ucap Hidan penasaran.

"Tak ada waktu, Hidan! Kita harus beritahu teman-teman untuk menjemput mereka sebelum menuju pemberhentian!" balas Pein berlari makin cepat.

"Hah? Kenapa? Jadi maksudmu kita menjemput mereka selagi kereta bergerak begitu? Kau sudah gila!?" Hidan juga makin mempercepat larinya untuk menyamakan dengan Pein. Nyaris saja dia tertinggal.

"Ketakutan kita terjadi! Orang-orang itu mencarinya dan sekarang mereka terjebak di kereta!"

"Bicara yang jelas, brengsek! Berhentilah bertele-tele!"

"Tak ada satupun penumpang selain kawanan Zabuza, _JBI_ , juga Deidara dan Sasori!"

"…Hah?"

"Sekarang sudah terjadi pertempuran di kereta! Kalau kita tak segera menjemput mereka, mereka akan mati! Kita harus memberitahu ini pada yang lain!"

Mulut Hidan menganga, matanya melotot, ekspresi horor terpampang di wajah. Setelah mengetahui situasi gawat darurat Deidara dan Sasori, pria berambut putih itu menatap bukit kecil di depannya. Masih dua ratus meter lagi untuk sampai di rumah.

"Cih, gara-gara wanita bedebah itu, semua jadi kacau begini! Seharusnya kita bunuh dia saat kita menemukannya!"

"Berhentilah bicara bodoh, Hidan! Fokus saja pada situasi kita!"

"Tunggu dulu, kita bawa ponsel, 'kan? Kenapa kita tak menelepon saja mereka yang di rumah?" tanya Hidan bingung dengan jalan pikiran Pein. Ditelpon berarti tak perlu berlari, 'kan?

"Payah! Kalau ditelpon, ada kemungkinan mereka tak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikan dan malah mengumbar seenaknya! Wanita itu JBI! Dia pasti langsung tahu apa yang terjadi nanti! Lebih baiknya adalah kita sendiri yang harus mengatakannya secara langsung!"

Orang-orang bisik-bisik tidak jelas melihat Pein dan Hidan terus berlari melewati mereka sambil mengatakan kata maaf berulang kali karena sesekali menabrak orang-orang. Ketakutan menguasai pemikiran dua buronan pemerintah itu jika tak ada panggilan masuk dari dua teman mereka yang masih di tempat berbahaya. Dua lawan berbahaya dan paling dihindari ada disana. Kondisi terjebak, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tak bawa senjata atau apapun itu. Walaupun begitu Pein bangga kedua temannya melaporkan itu dengan nada tenang. Kekhawatiran Pein jadi berkurang.

Dan sebelum hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi, Pein bertekad untuk tidak gagal kali ini.

" **Aku pastikan kalian tak akan mati, Deidara, Sasori! Tak akan pernah terjadi lagi! Aku tak akan gagal lagi! Tak akan kubiarkan kalian menemui nasib yang sama seperti Yugito dan Nagato! Aku berjanji sebagai ketua kalian!"**

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _Author_ : Aihhhh, pusing tujuh keliling memikirkan adegan aksi di bagian kelima ini. Ditambah tugas dan laporan menumpuk nyaris membuat saya kelenger. Tapi ada rasa senang juga bisa merilis bagian ini setelah sekian lama. Omong-omong, pasti banyak yang heran kenapa Kiba dan Chouji bisa di dalam kereta. Hahaha! Mungkin penjelasannya di bagian selanjutnya. Tunggu saja. Lalu kenapa nama Nagato dan Yugito disinggung? Itu sebagai prolog saja. Karena suatu saat kejadian sebenarnya di balik kejadian yang menimpa mereka akan terungkap. Sampai saat itu tiba, silahkan berikan dan sampaikan kembali apresiasi kalian baik kesan, saran, ataupun ide. Diterima dengan senang hati. Sampai jumpa!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	6. Furano Incident Part Three

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **Chapter** **Six : Furano Incident Part Three : Rescue**

 _By Josephine La Rose99_

.

 **Notes :**

Semua karakter di cerita ini tidak ada kemampuan ninja.

Pein tidak punya tindik, Deidara tak punya mulut aneh di tangan maupun dadanya, dan Zetsu tidak punya _venus flytrap_ dan warna tubuhnya tidak belang, tapi sawo matang. Hanya saja warna kedua matanya yang beda. Kiri bewarna putih dan kanan hitam.

 _Out of Character, miss typo, no lemon._ _Rating T maybe?_ Karena suatu saat nanti, ada adegan tembakan dan pembunuhan. Terserah pembaca menentukan _rating_ nya.

Ide cerita ini murni dari hasil pemikiran, _no plagiat_. Jadi jika menemukan beberapa kesamaan, itu murni kebetulan.

Jika menemui kesalahan dalam _fic_ ini, harap katakan pada author lewat kotak _review_ maupun PM.

Selamat membaca, semoga _fic_ ini berkenan di hati anda semua.

.

 **Author's Note** : Terima kasih atas kesan anda semua. Sekarang bagian keenamnya sudah keluar. Masih tetap membahas situasi di dalam kereta jalur Asahikawa-Furano. Tapi kondisi mulai berubah. Bala bantuan dari Akatsuki sekarang dalam perjalanan menuju kereta yang semakin dekat menuju Furano itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, silakan membaca bagian keenam ini dengan hikmat.

.

.

.

.

.

TOBI POV

Biasanya Tobi anak baik tak mau menuruti permintaan Kisame-Senpai, apalagi kalau dipelototi segala. Tapi demi kostum _cosplay_ Luffy _One Piece_ , perintah untuk membawa Konan-Senpai ke pasar desa siap dilaksanakan! Walaupun aku paling benci berbelanja, asalkan bersama Kakakku yang sangat cantik ini tak akan jadi masalah. Lebih baik pergi bersamanya daripada Kakuzu-Senpai. Bersamanya cuma bikin malu!

Kalian tahu? Pernah sekali Tobi berbelanja bersamanya dan Itachi-Senpai. Awalnya aku heran kenapa Itachi-Senpai yang diajak, karena tugas belanja selalu dibebani pada Deidara-Senpai. Ternyata tujuan Senpai mata duitan itu agar penjualnya yang tentu saja kebanyakan wanita bisa tergila-gila padanya. Pada ujung-ujungnya diskon. Huft, buat malu saja! Kenapa sih Pein-Senpai merekrut orang seperti dia? Punya Senpai penyiksa seperti Deidara-Senpai saja buat Tobi repot… Aha, Tobi tahu! Pasti waktu itu Pein-Senpai dipalak atau mungkin disuap! Makanya Kakuzu-Senpai bisa mendeklarasikan diri sebagai bendahara Akatsuki! Hem, hem, akhirnya Tobi paham.

Eh? Kenapa jadi membicarakan Kakuzu-Senpai? Tobi 'kan sedang berburu ikan bersama Senpai cantik Tobi. Lupakan soal pria yang entah kapan terakhir kali diganti cadarnya itu. Sekedar informasi, Tobi bisa mencium aroma busuk dari cadarnya. Makanya Tobi heran sama Hidan-Senpai. Kenapa dia bisa di dekat Kakuzu-Senpai lama-lama, ya? Apa karena perlindungan Dewa tak jelasnya, Dewa Jashin?

"Obito? Obito?" suara Senpai menyadarkanku dari alam bawah sadar.

Aku menoleh padanya dan membalas dengan suara seimut mungkin, "Ya, Misato-Senpai?"

Hehehe, begini-begini aku juga ingin terlihat manis di depannya. Memangnya hanya Pein-Senpai saja yang bisa? Soalnya terkadang Tobi menangkap basah mereka sedang bermesraan berdua. Walau mereka mengelak memakai alasan cuma mengobrol, pokoknya Tobi tidak percaya! Siapapun yang ingin mendekati Senpai cantikku, harus seizinku! Titik!

"Kamu sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Haha, Obito tidak mikir apa-apa. Cuma bingung harus memilih sotong, cumi-cumi, salmon, atau _hirame_ sebagai lauk makan malam," aku cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Aneh. Konan-Senpai terdiam sebentar. Ha, gawat! Tobi lupa dia ini _JBI_! Dia pasti tahu ciri-ciri orang sedang berbohong! Gyaaa, bagaimana kalau Pein-Senpai marah padaku karena ini?

"Kalau kamu suka yang mana?"

"Eh?" ooooh, syukurlah Senpai tak curiga, "Aku lebih suka cumi-cumi dan ikan _hirame_ , Senpai," kataku lagi sambil menunjuk dua hewan itu di kotak air di atas meja penjual.

"Senpai atau Nee-chan?" Senpai entah kenapa bertanya hal itu sambil tersenyum padaku.

Uuukkkhh, Tobi jadi salah tingkah. Senyumnya manis sekali! Tak heran Pein-Senpai tertarik padanya, "…N-Nee-chan,"

Dia tertawa pelan lalu berkata, "Makanya jangan pernah panggil Senpai lagi. Mengerti, Obi-chan?"

"Ossshh!" aku membalas sambil memberi hormat ala tentara padanya. Dia hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkahku.

"Kamu kenalan keluarga mereka, ya?" tanya Ibu penjual ikan pada Senpai.

"Emm, tidak juga, Bibi. Aku hanya pendatang baru di desa ini dan tinggal sementara waktu bersama mereka,"

"Oh, berarti kamu kenal dengan nak Yahiko, dong,"

"Nak Yahiko?" sepertinya Senpai menemukan hal yang lucu baginya. Terlihat sekali dia tertawa, "Anda memanggilnya 'Nak'?"

"Tentu saja. Dia itu sangat membantu desa ini bersama teman-temannya, termasuk bocah bertopeng ini," Ibu itu menunjukku, "Dia itu juga sama sepertimu. Pendatang. Dia sudah di desa ini sejak dua tahun lalu. Walaupun begitu, dia lebih banyak aktif di kegiatan desa daripada pria muda lainnya. Kau lihat aula desa di belakang pasar yang besar itu?" ucapnya lagi kali ini menunjuk aula desa yang terlihat jelas karena punya dua lantai di belakang kami.

Konan-Senpai mengangguk lalu Ibu itu berkata, "Dia dan teman-temannya mengumpulkan uang pembangunannya dari hasil mengamen, kerja sambilan di berbagai tempat, bahkan sebagai kuli dan buruh tani di desa sebelah,"

"Benarkah?" dia tak percaya, ya? Padahal Tobi paling tahu. Pein-Senpai sangat lelah sekali waktu itu.

"Iya. Walaupun ditambah hasil menang undian puluhan ribu yen. Hahaha, bisa-bisanya mereka memberikan uang sebanyak itu hanya untuk desa ini. Karena itu desa ini berutang sekali pada mereka,"

"…Aku tak tahu kalau dia tipe pekerja keras,"

"Kalau dilihat dari penampilannya, dia memang terlihat seperti pria muda urakan dan tak mau tahu dengan peraturan. Tapi sebenarnya, dia itu pria yang lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri,"

"Setuju, Bibi!" aku berceletuk cepat sampai Ibu itu sedikit kaget. Tapi kemudian tertawa sambil mengangguk.

"Kamu beruntung bisa mengenal mereka, emmm…"

"Miyamoto Misato. Salam kenal,"

"Ah, Miyamoto-chan! Namaku Tsunami. Aku istri tukang kayu di desa ini. Dan ini adalah anakku, Inari," jawabnya sambil melirik anak kecil yang sedang main mobil-mobilan disampingnya, "Oh, ya. Jangan panggil Bibi. Aku tidak setua itu. Umurku saja belum menginjak tiga puluh tahun,"

"Ah, maaf, Tsunami-san! Aku tidak tahu—"

"Sudahlah, tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Jadi mau ikan yang mana?"

"Hmm, cumi-cumi, _hirame_ , dan belut," Senpai menunjuk ikan-ikan pilihannya, "Satu kilo untuk tiap jenisnya, Tsunami-san,"

Aahhhhh…Tobi ingin cepat kembali ke rumah pohon. Jangan tanya lagi, dong! Sudah dibilang Tobi paling benci belanja. Capek terus berdiri disini, seluruh badan rasanya pegal. Lagipula apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumah, ya? Pein-Senpai dan Hidan-Senpai datang tergopoh-gopoh. Mereka terlihat panik. Tapi sebelum aku tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku keburu disuruh Senpai manusia ikan bau amis itu ke pasar dengan Konan-Senpai. Seakan mereka tak ingin aku dan Senpai mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Apalagi aku sempat mendengar mereka menyebut nama Dei-Senpai dan Saso-Senpai. Lalu ada juga disebut…emm…apa, ya? Sembilan penjaga? Apa itu? Apa mungkin nama kelompok hansip desa yang baru dibentuk? Atau jangan-jangan Pein-Senpai dan yang lainnya diminta jadi hansip? Tapi mereka 'kan cuma delapan orang. Siapa satu lagi? Kalau bukan hansip, lalu apa? Akkhhh, Tobi benar-benar bingung! Pokoknya setelah pulang dari belanja, Tobi akan tanyakan nanti pada mereka.

TOBI POV'S END

.

.

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **CHAPTER** **SIX**

 **INSIDEN FURANO BAGIAN TIGA**

 **PENYELAMATAN**

 **By** **Josephine La Rose99**

.

.

"Hei, hei, mau kalian kemanakan sepeda motorku!?" seorang pria berjanggut berlari dari sebuah kedai mengejar segerombolan anak muda yang seenaknya mengambil beberapa sepeda motor sewaannya.

"Maaf, Tazuna Jii-san! Kami pinjam sebentar!" teriak Kisame sambil terus melaju menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah duluan menuju stasiun. Tazuna cuma bisa menggeram kesal melihat motor-motornya dilarikan. Kalau bukan karena mereka yang sering membantu desa, sudah dilempari batu oleh Tazuna dari tadi.

Keahlian mengendarai _enduro_ * yang hebat. Kendaraan mesin berkapasitas 125 cc itu membuat para warga yang dilewati jadi terpukau. Katakan saja karena dua hal. Satu, mengendarai sekaligus melakukan atraksi seperti melewati susunan kotak kayu dan terbang di atas kepala mereka. Dan dua, beberapa dari mereka dianggap 'pangeran desa'. Tanpa diberitahupun, pasti sudah tahu, 'kan?

"Stasiun Biei-cho! Kita sudah sampai!" teriak Itachi saat roda motornya menyentuh rel kereta api.

Decitan roda beradu rel tersebut menimbulkan bunyi ngilu ketika Itachi berbelok tajam ke kanan, ke sebuah terowongan kereta nan gelap.

"Oi, Itachi, pelan sedikit!" seru Kisame kesal. Tubuhnya tersentak dan nyaris terjungkal berkat aksi ugal-ugalan sang Uchiha. Untung saja tas hitam besarnya masih melekat di punggung. Kalau tidak…

"Tak ada kata pelan dalam kamusku jika menyangkut keselamatan orang lain, _sharky boy_ ," balas Itachi yang malah mempercepat lajunya. Dia akhirnya memimpin di depan. Sedangkan Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Zetsu mengikuti dibelakang. Tas hitam juga terlihat dari balik punggung mereka.

"Baiklah, jadi apa rencana kita? Kuharap kalian sudah memiliki ide agar bisa kabur di tengah kepulan asap," tanya Kakuzu.

"Aku bukan keturunan ahli strategi dari keluarga Nara, kau tahu? Tapi…" Kakuzu masih menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut sang _partner_ , "Kalau mereka mencoba melukai dua ahli seni kita yang terkurung dalam ular besi bergerak itu, mereka lebih baik datang membawa lebih banyak orang,"

"Apa kalian berpikir Hatake Kakashi dan _Nihon no Namekuji Tsunade-hime_ * mengetahui lokasi wanita yang sekarang bersama Tobi?" sahut Zetsu yang berada pada posisi paling belakang.

"Mereka terlalu pintar untuk hal itu," jawab Pein tanpa menoleh.

" _Who is then_?" Zetsu kemudian mensejajarkan motornya disamping Pein.

" _I don't know. But when I find out who they are, they'll wish they were someone else_ ," jawab Pein begitu motor mereka memasuki terowongan.

.

.

Deidara terus memerhatikan jam pada ponselnya. Terus berharap juga tak memberi sedikit kelegaan. Jika tetap terus di gerbong akhir, bisa-bisa mereka akan tinggal nama. Kalau terus begini, tampaknya dia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengulur waktu sampai kedatangan bala bantuan.

Dia melirik Sasori. Pria berambut merah darah itu mengangguk, seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya. Kemudian Deidara menoleh ke Ino yang hanya diam saja.

"Hei, nona. Siapa namamu?"

Ino kaget ditanya mendadak, "Ah, na-namaku I-Ino. Ya-Yamanaka Ino,"

"Baiklah, Yamanaka-chan. Bisakah aku pinjam pistolmu?" Deidara menunjuk si pistol yang masih tetap pada tempatnya.

Tentu saja Ino mana mungkin segera memberikan pistolnya. Apalagi yang meminjam adalah salah satu buronan kelas kakap pemerintah Jepang, "Untuk apa?"

"Jangan berpikiran buruk dulu. Aku hanya ingin maju bersama Saso-chan untuk membuat sedikit celah untuk kami," Sasori menekuk mulutnya, kesal.

"Kau ingin membunuh teman-temanku?"

"Konyol. Untuk apa aku membunuh teman-temanmu, hah? Sudahlah, berikan saja. Sementara kau tetap disini. Karena aku yakin sekarang sedang terjadi pertempuran di gerbong depan,"

"Tidak mau! Aku bukan perempuan bodoh yang mau memberikan senjata pada buronan seperti kalian begitu saja!" sifat keras kepala salah satu anggota keluarga Yamanaka keluar. Deidara mengerang malas. Ternyata wanita itu benar-benar merepotkan. Tahu begini, dia tak akan mengejek Hidan yang selalu memaki wanita yang bersikap sok manis pada Pein.

"Huh, biasanya kau akan memukul ulu hati dan membuat pingsan mereka yang tak mau mendengarkanmu," sindir Sasori. Satu kalimat ini sukses membuat tubuh Ino menegang.

"Kau ingat apa yang dibilang Pein? Kita tak boleh kasar pada wanita, hm,"

Tap tap tap tap…suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Ketiga orang di gerbong akhir itu terkesiap dan spontan menoleh ke pintu. Langkah kaki makin dekat, seperti sudah di depan pintu. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan mereka?

Selama bertahun-tahun, seorang Yamanaka Ino dilatih untuk menghadapi musuh di situasi-situasi terburuk. Segera dia meraih pistolnya dan berniat mengarahkannya ke pintu. Tapi apa yang dilakukan kedua Akatsuki membuatnya terkejut.

Sasori dan Deidara justru berdiri melindunginya. Bahkan Sasori sampai melintangkan lengan di depannya, menahan Ino untuk tidak bergerak. Apalagi Deidara mengambil pistol Ino dan membidik pintu gerbong. Wanita pirang itu memang dikenal putri cerewet nomor dua setelah Sakura. Hanya saja sikap mereka membuatnya terpaku.

"Jangan ambil tindakan gegabah, nona pirang. Lawanmu adalah pasukan sembilan penjaga. Untuk agen yang tidak sampai empat kali melawan pasukan itu, kemampuanmu belumlah cukup seperti kami, sang musuh abadi mereka," ucap Sasori pelan bernada serius.

Ino diam. Dia tak memberikan respon. Tapi saat melihat kenop pintu bergerak, tekanan udara semakin berat. Sasori mengepalkan tangan sementara Deidara tetap membidik.

BRAKK! Kemudian, pintu yang dikira akan terbuka perlahan malah didobrak kasar. Tampaklah wajah Sakura dan Tenten yang juga refleks menodongkan _shotgun_ pada dua Akatsuki. Spekulasi aneh memenuhi kepala. Mengira bahwa teman sedang disandera jika melihat posisi.

"Sakura? Tenten?" gumam Ino tak percaya. Untuk beberapa detik dia lega mereka bukan anggota pasukan sembilan penjaga. Sayangnya untuk detik selanjutnya, Ino jadi panik saat Sakura berteriak, "Beraninya kau menyentuh Ino, brengsek! Lepaskan dia!"

"Tu-tunggu, Sakura! Kau salah paham! Mereka—"

"Hooooo, jadi kau Haruno Sakura? Senang bertemu denganmu, nona jidat lebar. Aku banyak mendengar tentangmu dari Itachi, hm," Sakura menatap Deidara bingung karena pria itu malah menurunkan senjatanya. Apakah dia tidak takut atau menganggap remeh? Ini benar-benar sebuah penghinaan besar bagi Sakura. Selalu ditakuti kriminal membuatnya merasa pria pirang itu sedang cari mati.

"Sepertinya permintaan terakhirmu sudah kau siapkan, he? Kalau begitu katakan sekarang karena senjataku akan bicara padamu,"

"Err, sejujurnya aku tak membuat satupun permintaan terakhir. Tapi kalau kau memaksa, yah, apa boleh buat," jawab Deidara santai.

Sakura bersiap menarik pelatuk. Deidara menarik nafas panjang, bersiap mengatakan permintaan terakhir. Wanita ini sudah akan menembak Deidara kalau pria itu tak segera bicara. Hanya saja permintaan terakhir Deidara sangat jauh berbeda dari ekspetasi dan permintaan kriminal yang sudah dieksekusi dahulu.

"Bisakah setelah ini kau membayar utang kami pada Kakuzu? Dia pasti akan menggali makam dan meneriaki kami yang sudah jadi rangka kalau utang belum lunas juga,"

"…Haaahh?"

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Sebenarnya tujuan kami ke Asahikawa untuk membeli mainan. Jadi sekalian saja kau berikan mainan itu pada Kakuzu. Jangan katakan kalau uangnya sudah habis terpakai, ya. Dia bisa marah nanti," sambung Sasori menunjuk plastik besar yang diletakkan di samping lemari barang.

Tenten menggeretakkan giginya. Dia sangat ingin melumat dua pria tak tahu diri ini. Apanya yang permintaan terakhir? Dua permintaan konyol itu tak masuk kriteria _the last request_ sama sekali.

"Berhentilah bicara konyol, keparat!" hardik Tenten, "Apa kalian pikir itu lucu!?"

"Memang siapa juga yang melawak?" gumam Sasori pelan.

"Dengar, wanita cepol. Kau tak tahu betapa mengerikannya Kakuzu kalau sudah menyangkut soal utang, piutang, bunga, diskon, ataupun hal-hal berbau uang. Kau akan mengerti penderitaan kami setiap hari jika kau kenal seperti apa Kakuzu itu. Lagipula kalian ini _JBI_. Gaji dan bonus tahunan kalian pasti besar, 'kan? Lebih dari cukup untuk membayar utang kami. Jadi, kalian mau?"

DORR! Satu peluru panas melesat menggores pipi kiri Deidara dan mengenai dinding gerbong. Deidara terpaku sesaat dengan mata melotot.

" _Okay… that's a no_ ," ucap Deidara pelan.

" _Oh, this is great, man_. Kau terlihat seperti ketua mereka sekarang. Rambut pirang dan kumis di kanan-kiri," Sasori mengomentari hal yang tak perlu. Walaupun ada benarnya juga. Luka goresan akibat gesekan peluru di pipi kanan masih terlihat jelas. Selamat Deidara. Kau dinyatakan sebagai Narutonya Akatsuki.

" _Enough for this nonsense! Now stay away from her or I'll kill you, you big hug_!" seru Sakura.

" _You mean 'big lug', pink lady_?" celetuk Sasori bingung dengan kosa kata Sakura.

"Emm, yah, maksudku itu," balas Sakura. Kemudian dia menyadari keidiotannya barusan dan berkata, "Hei, jangan mengkritikku, brengsek!"

Tenten? Dia hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ parah, tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Diam-diam dia merasa harga dirinya jatuh ke posisi terbawah berkat ketidakmahiran Sakura dalam memaki. Kali ini dia harus mengakui kalau dalam urusan memaki, dia lebih jago dari siapapun di 12 zodiak.

.

.

Bala bantuan Deidara sudah mendekati stasiun Furano. Kurang dari satu km lagi untuk sampai di pemberhentian sebenarnya. Entah karena suara angin atau karena telinga tak berfungsi kurang baik, Kisame terus menatap ke depan dan tak mendengar panggilan Itachi. Pria Uchiha tersebut tampaknya sudah mulai muak.

"Oi, Kisame! Kisame! Kis, Kis, Kis! KIS!"

"Hah?" Kisame akhirnya tersadar kalau si _partner_ memanggilnya. Tapi sepertinya dia malah salah menafsirkan panggilan Itachi ke hal konyol, "Hei, Itachi. Aku tahu aku tak setampan dirimu, tapi begini-begini aku masih normal. Masa' kau ingin aku menciummu?"

Muncul persimpangan di jidat Itachi, "Siapa yang minta dicium olehmu, hah!?"

"Tadi kau bilang _'kiss, kiss, kiss'_. Sudahlah, mengaku saja,"

"AKU BILANG 'KIS' DARI NAMAMU KISAME, BRENGSEK! BUKAN ' _KISS_ ' YANG ARTINYA AKU MINTA DICIUM!" Kisame cuma membulatkan mulutnya. Dasar.

"Ceh, baiklah. Jadi ada apa?"

"Apa kau membawa _samehada_ mu?"

"Tentu saja, 'kan? Zabuza ada disana. Mungkin saja kami akan bertarung nanti,"

"Keluarkan pedangmu dari tas," ucap Itachi cepat.

" _For what_?"

"Gunakan pedangmu untuk mendorong tuas pergantian jalur rel kereta saat kita masuk jalur dua arah Furano," jawab Itachi yang sepertinya mendapat ide.

"Bodoh! Kalau seenaknya mengganti jalur, daftar kejahatan kita akan bertambah, 'kan?" seru Kisame merasa ide Itachi sudah gila. Dia bukan pengendali tapi seenaknya Itachi memintanya mengubah jalur. Padahal Pein tak ada bilang apa-apa soal ini.

"Gunakan otakmu, Kisame! Kalau semua kereta barang dari Biei diubah jalurnya, itu artinya hanya kereta gerbong delapan itu bergerak mulus menuju desa Biei! Itu mempermudah kita untuk menghentikan kereta itu!"

"Hei, justru kalau kereta itu berhenti di stasiun desa, berarti jauh lebih mudah, 'kan? Kereta mereka pasti akan berhenti tanpa kita henti—"

"Dia benar, Kisame!" sahut Zetsu dari samping Kisame dan Itachi. Dia mengakui ide jitu Uchiha bisa setidaknya menyelamatkan penumpang dari kereta lain, "Disana ada sembilan penjaga. Pasti si kacamata kuda itu mengancam masinis untuk terus menggerakkan kereta. Kau mau tragedi ledakan kereta terjadi di stasiun desa kita, hah?"

"Yang paling penting, si Jinin sialan itu pasti membawa bom merepotkannya. Bisa-bisa seisi stasiun benar-benar hancur," sambung Kakuzu.

"Oh, jadi rencanamu adalah membuat kereta yang dinaiki Deidara dan Sasori untuk tidak berhenti di stasiun Biei. Dengan menggerakkan tuas pengganti jalur itu, semua kereta barang Biei akan pergi menuju Sapporo. Berarti jalur kereta barang dari Biei itu—"

"Ya, satu jalur dengan kereta mereka sekarang. Kita harus mencegahnya. Aku yakin ini pasti perbuatan mereka yang seenaknya mempercepat jadwal keberangkatan kereta," Itachi segera memotong perkataan Pein. Pein mengangguk paham. Harus diakui bahwa Uchihanya memang hebat kalau soal ide.

"Berarti kalau tuas itu tidak digerakkan, kereta barang Biei akan bertabrakan dengan kereta mereka?" tanya Kisame tak percaya.

"Dengar, Kis. Aku yakin pihak stasiun Asahikawa sudah menyebarkan tentang pembajakan kereta pada semua stasiun tujuan. Mungkin mereka meminta semua kereta untuk berhenti di pemberhentian terdekat. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga, kita dorong tuas itu. Kau paham sekarang?" lanjut Itachi melirik Kisame yang akhirnya setuju juga.

Kisame kemudian mengeluarkan pedang dari tasnya lalu memasang posisi siap menebas yang dia pelajari saat di dojo kendo di Kyoto.

Kurang dari dua puluh detik, mereka memasuki daerah jalur dua arah Furano. Konsentrasi semakin dipusatkan begitu Pein melihat tuas pengubah jalur ada di depan mata. Tuas yang akan menentukan berapa kereta yang akan hancur sejak pembajakan terjadi.

"SEKARANG, KISAME!"

Kisame menggenggam erat pegangan pedangnya dan…

TRAAANGG!

.

.

"Katakan sekali lagi kalau kau sedang bercanda, Ino,"

"Aku tak bercanda, Sakura. Kumohon, jangan tembak mereka. Mereka bahkan tak menyakitiku seujung jaripun. Kau pasti melihat kejadian di stasiun tadi, 'kan? Pria bernama Deidara ini bahkan menyelamatkanku dari tembakan beruntun,"

Sakura benci mengakuinya, tapi apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya memang benar. Dia menyaksikan hal itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Kalau memang dua Akatsuki ini berniat membunuhnya, seharusnya mereka tak perlu menarik Ino ke gerbong enam dan…

Berdiri di depannya seolah melindunginya. Seolah melindunginya dari mereka yang dikira orang-orang Zabuza.

"Mereka pasti punya maksud lain," celetuk Tenten.

"Mereka tak bermaksud apa-apa, _handsome lady_. Apa kau pikir aku berbohong?"

" _Handsome lady_?" tanya Sasori tak percaya dengan julukan Tenten. Sesaat dia memperhatikan wajah Tenten seksama, "Hoooo, kalau dilihat dari penampilannya, dia memang terlihat seperti pria,"

Tenten langsung menodongkan _shotgun_ nya tepat di depan hidung Sasori, "Jaga bicaramu, bedebah. Atau kubunuh kau disini sekarang,"

"Mungkin gendermu kebetulan tertukar dengan Deidara, nona cepol. Dia malah terlalu cantik untuk seorang pria. Berniat untuk transgender?" Sasori merasa tidak takut sedikitpun. Terus saja mengucapkan ejekan yang berdampak maut baginya.

PLETAK! Satu jitakan mendarat mulus di kepalanya sebelum peluru _shotgun_ Tenten keluar. Tenten melongo begitu tahu Deidara yang melakukannya.

"Apa maksudmu, keparat!? Kau bilang aku cantik!?" teriak Deidara menarik kerah pakaian Sasori.

"Kau memang cantik, 'kan? Asal kau tahu saja, Dei. Saat pertama kali Pein memperkenalkanmu pada kami, jantungku entah kenapa berdetak begitu kencang. _Badump-budump_ begitu. Tapi begitu aku mendengar suara _bass_ -mu, rasanya _inner_ ku kebanting karena aku menyadari kau itu pria,"

"Pfft," Ino sukses menahan tawa karena penjelasan Sasori.

" **Mereka terlalu lucu untuk jadi penjahat,"** batinnya lagi saat Deidara menampar Sasori bolak-balik.

Haaahh, nona Yamanaka. Andaikan kau tahu kalau seluruh anggota Akatsuki berkumpul termasuk Tobi, status buronan harus kau hilangkan dari kepalamu, karena mereka lebih mirip perkumpulan tukang sirkus daripada organisasi kriminal.

"Berhenti mengabaikan kami!" sergah Tenten emosi. Seketika duo ahli seni Akatsuki itu berhenti berkelahi, "Katakan apa maksud kalian! Kenapa kalian tidak membunuh Ino? Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Kami tak menginginkan apa-apa, hm," jawab Deidara enteng.

"Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah jawaban dari pertanyaanku…" sambung Sasori.

"Apakah teman-teman kalian sedang bertarung satu lawan satu dengan anak buah Zabuza?"

"Kenapa kau tanya itu?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku,"

Tenten terdiam lalu menjawab, "Kami berpisah sebelum mendiskusikan strategi. Tapi kalau melihat situasinya, kemungkinan besar memang begitu. Apalagi gerbong terlalu sempit untuk—"

"Sekarang kau kembali dan minta mereka untuk berkumpul kembali. Terlalu berbahaya jika bertarung seperti itu," potong Sasori sebelum Tenten selesai bicara.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi tanda tak mengerti. Apa yang dimaksud Akatsuki ini?

"Salah satu dari mereka, Akebino Jinin adalah ahli bom sama seperti Deidara. Mungkin kalian tidak tahu tapi Jinin akhir-akhir ini mengembangkan bom berukuran kecil seperti dadu yang dapat menghancurkan satu gerbong,"

Rasanya raga Sakura, Tenten dan Ino tertendang dari tubuh mereka saat mendengar informasi Sasori.

Menghancurkan satu gerbong!? Yang benar saja!

"Kemungkinan dia sedang membawa bom-bom dadu itu. Cara kerja bom itu sedikit unik daripada bom-bom lainnya. Benar, 'kan, Dei?"

"Saso- _danna_ benar, hm. Bom dadu itu dapat mendeteksi berapa orang di sekitarnya dengan menggunakan gelombang elektromagnetik yang kasat mata. Jika kurang dari lima orang, maka bom akan meledak dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit,"

Tubuh ketiga agen muda Jepang seketika menegang. Sepuluh menit bukan waktu yang lama. Itu artinya Naruto dan yang lain terjebak mentah-mentah. Memang tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang tahu pasti apa yang terjadi di gerbong depan.

"Tapi bom tak akan batal meledak jika mereka berkumpul lagi. Jadi sekarang pergilah dan hentikan bom itu, hm. Jangan khawatirkan temanmu Ino ini. Dia akan aman bersama kami,"

"Darimana kau tahu dia membawa bom?"

"Sudah kukatakan kami lebih tahu tentang mereka daripada kalian. Saat di stasiun, mereka semua memakai jaket hitam tebal. Jarang sekali mereka berpakaian seperti itu, kau tahu? Lagipula itu bukan jaket biasa. Itu jaket anti ledakan yang dibuat khusus oleh tim ilmuwan organisasi EX,"

"Kalau mereka memakai jaket itu, itu artinya mereka tahu akan terjadi ledakan, 'kan?"

Sejujurnya Sakura dan Tenten bingung. Haruskah mereka mempercayai mereka dan pergi ke gerbong depan tanpa membawa Ino? Tapi Ino mengangguk dan menatap serius pada mereka yang membuat mereka percaya dan segera berlari keluar dari gerbong akhir.

Sepeninggal mereka, Deidara berjalan menuju pintu belakang gerbong yang terbuka. Dia menoleh ke atas gerbong dari sana. Lalu dia menggunakan tangga darurat di samping lemari barang dan memanjat ke atas. Otomatis hal itu mengundang pertanyaan dari benak Sasori dan Ino.

Ketika Deidara sudah dapat melihat atap luar, dia berpegangan erat pada sisi kanan atap gerbong. Kemudian dia melihat dengan teliti kondisi sisi samping kereta. Deidara mengangkat kedua alisnya saat menemukan lubang besar pada salah satu daerah kompartemen di gerbong satu.

Senyumpun mengembang di wajahnya.

 **FLASHBACK**

Bruuummm, bruuuumm! Suara kereta terdengar dari belakang gerbong akhir. Tiga orang yang ada disana seketika menoleh dan melihat dua agen _JBI_ datang dengan sepeda motor.

Inuzuka Kiba dan Akimichi Chouji. Dua agen tersisa dari kelompok 12 zodiak tiba-tiba ada disana tanpa pemberitahuan apapun.

"Ino?" gumam Kiba tak percaya Ino berada disamping buronan Akatsuki.

Saat Kiba yang dibonceng Chouji berniat menembak mereka, Sasori segera berteriak, "Jangan sekarang, agen Inuzuka! Segera tolonglah temanmu di gerbong depan!"

Terlihat Kiba sedikit menurunkan senjatanya, bingung. _Sebenarnya ada apa ini?_ Begitulah pikirnya sesaat.

"Kiba, Chouji! Jangan pikirkan aku! Aku tak disandera mereka! Turuti saja mereka sekarang dan tolong Naruto! Mereka pasti sedang bertarung! Cepat!"

"Ta-tapi apa maksudmu berkata begi—"

"Cerewet, gendut! Cepat sana pergi! Segera hentikan kereta ini sebelum menuju pemberhentian!"

Tek! Keluar juga kata tabu yang seharusnya tak boleh dikatakan pada sang agen gendut _JBI_. Karena saking kesalnya barangkali, Chouji makin menancap gas dan berkendara tepat di samping kereta. Sedangkan Kiba berteriak-teriak agar Chouji mundur dan menyelamatkan Ino. Tapi pria itu tak mendengarkannya. Malang sekali.

"Kiba, gunakan sinar laser dari senjatamu dan bobol ular ini!" teriak Chouji serius sekaligus marah.

"Hei, sebelum itu, Ino seharusnya—"

"Kau lakukan sekarang atau kuturunkan kau disini?"

Sepertinya ini adalah hari terburukmu, Inuzuka Kiba. Bisa-bisanya kau diancam oleh pria gemar makan di depanmu itu.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Tap! Deidara melompat turun ke gerbong akhir. Dia menatap Ino lalu berkata sambil tersenyum, "Kau beruntung memiliki teman-teman aneh seperti mereka, Yamanaka-chan"

Ino cuma memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Sedangkan Sasori malah menatap pintu gerbong. Masih gelisah dengan situasi di depan.

"Tapi kita masih belum bisa tenang selagi bom Jinin belum dijinakkan,"

.

.

Alis kanan Chouji terangkat. Dia sangat heran melihat reaksi Kushimaru dan Fuguki yang malah tertawa, padahal mereka sedang bertekuk lutut dan ditodong pistol oleh Kiba. Biasanya dalam kondisi ini, semua orang pasti ketakutan dan memohon ampun. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh di kepala dua penjahat itu sekarang.

Sasuke meraih _beretta_ nya dan mengarahkan pada Kushimaru, "Apa kau menertawakan hidupmu yang akan tamat sebentar lagi?"

Kushimaru terkekeh jahat. Dia menatap si Uchiha bungsu dengan tajam, "Bodoh, justru aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu. Kalian benar-benar tidak tahu kondisi kalian sekarang, hah?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, pertanyaan lagi? Kurasa bukan gayamu untuk sering bertanya pada buronan, 'kan?"

"Memang. Tapi saat seseorang menyebutkan Kakakku, maka aku akan menanyakan pertanyaan,"

Kiba mengernyitkan dahinya saat Sasuke kelepasan bicara. Bukanlah hal yang asing bagi anggota zodiak kalau Sasuke sedang melakukan pencarian Kakaknya yang juga termasuk anggota Akatsuki. Mungkin saja Sasuke ingin menuju gerbong akhir untuk memenuhi tujuannya. Tapi karena ini dalam misi, sepertinya hal pribadi harus disingkirkan dari kepala Uchiha.

"Dua menit lagi…" gumam Fuguki sambil tersenyum jahat. Tentu saja ketiga orang _JBI_ bingung apa yang dia katakan.

"Sepertinya kalian harus memberitahu Dewa kalau dia akan kedatangan tamu hari ini,"

.

.

Kosong. Sepi, tak ada orang satupun. Konan yang baru saja pulang dari pasar heran melihat tak ada satupun sosok penampakan teman-teman barunya. Sementara Tobi langsung menghempaskan diri di kursi goyang, lelah seharian berdiri.

Setelah meletakkan bahan-bahan masakan di lemari penyimpanan di dapur, Konan menuju kamar mereka yang hilang. Tapi yang dia temukan adalah pintu terkunci. Beberapa kali Konan memanggil nama anggota Akatsuki itu, dan tak ada respon. Konan menyerah dan berjalan balik ke tempat Tobi. Saat itu, tak sengaja mata Konan menangkap pintu ruang bawah tanah yang berada di tengah bawah rumah pohon tidak dalam kondisi terkunci. Rasa penasaranpun menghampiri. Konan segera melompat dari tangga gantung tersebut dan mendarat mulus tepat di pintu ruang bawah tanah. Bukan hal biasa baginya untuk melompat seperti itu. _She's JBI_.

Dia tahu bahwa ini adalah ruangan dimana pertama kali dia bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi dia memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Mungkin saja mereka ada di dalam, 'kan? Sayangnya kembali lagi dia tak menemukan siapa-siapa disana. Konan mendengus kesal, berniat keluar. Kalau saja dia tidak melihat sebuah pintu terbuka, dia pasti akan melakukan itu.

Konan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan yang dia tak pernah tahu sebelumnya. Dia sangat terkejut melihat isi ruangan itu. Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat banyak senjata api yang ilegal dan sulit didapatkan di Jepang tergantung rapi di dinding. Bahkan seisi ruangan tersebut bisa dikatakan semuanya senjata. Dilihatnyalah sebuah kotak kayu yang berisikan granat dalam jumlah banyak. Pedang-pedang nan tajam, tombak, bahkan sampai sebuah _rifle semi auto_ yang digunakan pasukan Amerika saat perang saudara di Vietnampun ada. Dia tak menyangka. Orang-orang yang menyelamatkannya punya ruangan seperti ini. Tapi siapakah mereka?

Kemudian, tatapan Konan beralih pada sebuah foto besar yang terpajang di dinding depannya. Sekelompok orang berpose menunjukkan senyum mengembang mereka. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Konan mengenali siapa mereka. Orang-orang yang di dalam foto tersebut adalah para Senpai Tobi, termasuk Tobi sendiri.

Tapi apa yang dilihatnya selanjutnya membuat tubuhnya tersentak. Sebuah kalimat yang tertera di bawah foto tersebut sukses membuat dirinya mundur perlahan, ketakutan. Dia tak percaya bahwa orang-orang yang telah menolongnya, mengajarkan padanya arti keluarga, memberikan hal yang terbaik pada orang-orang adalah…

Buronannya sendiri.

"Mereka… Akatsuki?" gumam Konan masih tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

Sebuah kalimat yang berhasil membuatnya ingat akan segalanya. Memori terus berputar di kepala agen cantik itu. Ya. Dia memang pernah membaca berkas tentang mereka. Apalagi dicap sebagai buronan nomor dua setelah EX.

 **AKATSUKI IS FAMILY**. Begitulah bunyi kalimat tersebut.

"Berarti Yahiko-san itu… adalah Pein Yahiko?" gumamnya lagi setelah menyadari bahwa orang yang dibanggakan penduduk desa adalah ketua organisasi buronan Jepang.

"Kalau begitu… Chiaki-kun pasti Uchiha Itachi… Kisame adalah Hoshigaki Kisame… Sasomaru adalah Akasuna Sasori… Dei itu Deidara si ahli bom… Hidan mengganti namanya dengan Hizan… Zetsu si mata-mata pasti Retsu… dan Kuzu si bendahara sialan itu mungkin adalah… Kakuzu," Konan menggumamkan nama-nama asli Akatsuki sambil menyentuh setiap wajah mereka pada foto. Ketika jarinya berhenti di anak bertopeng, mulutnya terbuka sempurna.

"Dan Obi-chan adalah… Tobi… anak yang diselamatkan Yugito dan Nagato-kun waktu itu…"

Jantung Konan berdegup kencang. Siapa sangka dia ada di tengah-tengah orang seperti mereka?

"Jadi… dia… dibawa Akatsuki?"

.

.

"Misato nee-chan! Misato nee-chan, kau dimana? Obito lapar, nih!" Tobi berkeliling seisi rumah pohon mencari keberadaan sang Kakak. Sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah minta diisi dari tadi, dia tetap terus mencari.

Tiba-tiba Tobi terkejut mendengar suara pintu dibanting. Tobi berlari menuju asal suara dan menemukan Konan berdiri di dekat ruang bawah tanah.

"Onee-chan! Heheh," panggil Tobi senang berhasil menemukannya. Tapi melihat ekspresi Konan yang terlihat serius, dia jadi sedikit heran, "Onee-chan… ada apa?"

Konan menoleh keatas, melihat lekat-lekat wajah Tobi. Matanya menyiratkan perasaan bersalah. Dia tak percaya anak yang dipercayakan padanya ada di depan matanya sendiri. Anak yang justru menikmati masa indahnya di Tokyo, harus berakhir di desa terpencil seperti ini.

"…Tobi…"

Pegangan Tobi pada selusur tangga gantung melemah seketika. Kalau saja wajahnya tidak ditutupi topeng, mungkin terlihat matanya yang melotot sempurna.

"…Kau Tobi, 'kan?" ucap Konan lagi.

"He-heeee? O-Onee-chan bicara a-apa? Aku Obito," jawab Tobi mulai takut penyamarannya terbongkar. Dalam hati, dia berdo'a semoga Pein tidak marah padanya soal ini.

"Tidak, kau bukan Obito. Kau Tobi. Anak yang ditolong oleh dua temanku, Uzumaki Nagato dan Nii Yugito,"

"Ma-mana mungkin, nee-chan! Aku saja tidak kenal siapa dua teman nee-chan itu!"

"…Berhentilah berbohong, Tobi," Konan menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian berlari secepat mungkin menuju tangga naik. Tobi sendiri tak bisa bergerak. Dia terlalu takut. Dia takut kalau dia akan dibawa paksa seperti yang dilakukan JBI beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi sebelum dia sempat berpikir lagi, Konan sudah berdiri di hadapannya, memegang kedua bahunya.

"Eh—eehhh?"

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama mereka? Kau pasti tahu kalau mereka Akatsuki, 'kan? Jawab, Tobi,"

"Onee-chan…" Tobi semakin takut.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Ayo, jawab saja pertanyaanku. Kau Tobi, 'kan?"

Tobi terdiam sebentar. Dia memutuskan mengalah. Tak ada gunanya lagi berbohong, "I-iya… aku Tobi…"

Konan mendesah napas lega. Senyumnya mengembang. Pencarian mereka selama beberapa tahun membuahkan hasil. Anak itu sekarang ada didepannya, "Tapi Tobi tidak mau ikut nee-chan ke Tokyo,"

Senyum agen cantik tersebut seketika menghilang, "Maksudmu?"

"Tobi senang disini. Pein-Senpai dan yang lainnya sangat baik padaku. Mereka selalu memprioritaskan kebutuhanku. Tobi diselamatkan, Tobi diurus dengan baik, bahkan sampai disekolahkan. Walaupun kadang Tobi minta mainan-mainan mahal, mereka selalu mencoba membelikannya untuk Tobi. Mereka bukan orang jahat, nee-chan. Bukan Pein-Senpai yang membuat Nagato nii-chan terbunuh. Tapi pria jahat bernama Madara itu…"

Konan terdiam. Dalam beberapa hari disini bersama mereka, mau tak mau dia harus mengakui omongan Tobi tadi. Tobi tidak berbohong. Dia bisa melihat sikap Akatsuki pada anak ini.

"…Baiklah, kalau itu memang pendapatmu. Kita akan bicara lagi nanti. Nah, sekarang apa kau tahu kemana mereka semua?"

Perlahan Tobi menatap mata Konan, walaupun masih takut-takut, "To-Tobi tidak tahu. Tapi saat kita akan pergi ke pasar, Tobi sempat mendengar semua Senpai panik dan membicarakan sesuatu yang aku tak mengerti. Kalau tidak salah, mereka sempat menyebutkan nama Sasori-Senpai dan Deidara-Senpai terjebak. Tobi tak mengerti. Apalagi nama Sembilan Penjaga juga ikutan disebut,"

"!" tampang Konan langsung menunjukkan ketakutan.

"Setahu Tobi sekarang ini pasti Deidara-Senpai dan Sasori-Senpai dalam perjalanan pulang di kereta. Karena kata Pein-Senpai pada Senpai yang lain tadi, mereka berangkat lebih cepat satu jam. Tapi apa maksudnya 'terjebak'?"

"Tobi, dengarkan aku. Masuklah ke ruang bawah tanah dan tetap bersembunyi disana sampai kami datang. Kau mengerti. Nee-chan akan menyusul mereka," Konan segera melompat dari tangga dan berlari menuruni bukit.

"Nee-chan, Nee-chan!" panggilan Tobi tak dihiraukannya. Dia terus berlari.

Saking cepatnya dia berlari, Konan terpeleset dan jatuh berguling-guling sampai kebawah. Hal itu disaksikan para petani yang memang sedang bekerja di dekat bukit. Tapi Konan tak peduli. Dia bangkit dan berlari lagi ke desa.

"Sial! Sial! Darimana mereka tahu kalau aku masih hidup?!" rutuk Konan.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _Author's note_ : Selesai juga. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Silahkan tinggalkan _review_.

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	7. Furano Incident Part Four

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **Chapter** **Seven : Furano Incident Part Four : Arrival**

 _By Josephine La Rose99_

.

 **Notes :**

Semua karakter di cerita ini tidak ada kemampuan ninja.

Pein tidak punya tindik, Deidara tak punya mulut aneh di tangan maupun dadanya, dan Zetsu tidak punya _venus flytrap_ dan warna tubuhnya tidak belang, tapi sawo matang. Hanya saja warna kedua matanya yang beda. Kiri bewarna putih dan kanan hitam.

 _Out of Character, miss typo, no lemon._ _Rating T maybe?_ Karena suatu saat nanti, ada adegan tembakan dan pembunuhan. Terserah pembaca menentukan _rating_ nya.

Ide cerita ini murni dari hasil pemikiran, _no plagiat_. Jadi jika menemukan beberapa kesamaan, itu murni kebetulan.

Jika menemui kesalahan dalam _fic_ ini, harap katakan pada author lewat kotak _review_ maupun PM.

Selamat membaca, semoga _fic_ ini berkenan di hati anda semua.

.

 **Author's Note** : Terima kasih atas _review-review_ dari anda semua. Saya benar-benar terkesan sekali. Untuk guest bernama **hanny** , masalah _review_ tidak masalah. Tidak ada yang merasa bosan dengan kesanmu. Dan juga tak ada yang menganggap itu sebuah _flame_. Bagian ketujuhnya sudah keluar. Semoga rasa penasaranmu dapat terjawab.

Bagian ketujuh ini masih memperlihatkan kawanan Akatsuki yang bergerak mendekati kereta yang sebentar lagi akan meledak akan bom Jinin. Sementara Deidara dan Sasori berusaha menolong semua orang di kereta selain pasukan sembilan penjaga. Silahkan membaca dengan hikmat. Jangan lupa tinggalkan _review_ anda. Dan jangan pernah terpikirkan menjadi _silent reader, minna._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hidan terus menggerutu di belakang Kakuzu berkat keahlian mengendaranya yang benar-benar buruk. Terjadi gempa di seluruh tubuhnya dan pria bermata hijau itu tampak tak peduli. Dia tetap saja mengendarai tepat di rel sedangkan yang lain di pinggirnya. Apa sebenarnya maksud Kakuzu? Apa dia tak berpikir ban motor mereka akan terkikis? Hidan terlalu pusing memikirkan itu. Dia beralih memerhatikan jam tangannya. Kurang dari tiga detik, dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei, hei, tunggu sebentar. Rencana menghindari tabrakan antar kereta telah sukses. Lalu bagaimana cara kita menaiki kereta itu? Mendekati dengan sepeda motor lalu melompat ke salah satu pintu gerbong?" Hidan baru tersadar kalau dia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal rencana menyelamatkan Deidara dan Sasori. Apalagi kecepatan kereta api jauh lebih cepat dari mereka yang juga berarti kurang dari lima belas menit, mereka akan berpapasan. Yang benar saja dia harus melompat ke ular besi itu! Ini lebih mirip misi bunuh diri! Bagaimana jika dia terjatuh lalu tubuh mulusnya terluka dan—

"Diamlah, Hidan. Gunakan saja otakmu sebelum mulut sialmu bicara," sahut Kakuzu. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa mendapatkan rekan kerja yang cerewetnya melebihi perempuan ini. Beruntung dia sangat menghormati keputusan Pein. Kalau tidak, sudah dihempaskannya Hidan ke rel kereta.

"Dan untukmu, ganti atau setidaknya cuci cadar brengsekmu itu sebelum bicara. Kau tahu, kalau terus begini aku pasti pingsan menghirup bau busuk dari cadar dan mulut sialmu, keparat," balas Hidan menunjuk kain yang entah sejak kapan menutupi wajah Kakuzu.

"Cih, lagi-lagi bicara kasar. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa nilai bahasa Jepangmu tidak pernah tuntas, Hidan. Guru bodoh mana yang mau memberi nilai A pada bedebah sepertimu?"

"Apa katamu, Kakuzu!? Kau mau kubunuh disini?"

"Maaf menganggu pertengkaran mesra kalian. Tapi bisakah salah satu dari kalian semua mencetuskan ide untuk menyelamatkan Sasori dan si pria pirang? Aku kehabisan akal," celetuk Zetsu muak mendengar pertengkaran yang menyakitkan telinga. Kedua teman mereka dalam bahaya, tapi pasangan aneh itu bertengkar hanya karena 'cadar'.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Suara angin menerpa satu-satunya terdengar sebelum Pein berkata, "Aku punya ide,"

Mereka segera menunjukkan wajah serius. Siap mendengarkan ide sang ketua. Berharap semoga bukan ide menuju misi bunuh diri.

"Tidak semua dari kita masuk ke kereta. Hanya aku, Kisame dan Hidan, sementara kalian tetap mengikuti kereta. Saat kami membawa mereka berdua keluar, Deidara akan dibawa Itachi dan Sasori dibawa Zetsu,"

"Baiklah. Lalu motormu?" Kakuzu masih belum mengerti. Jika Pein juga ikut masuk, siapa yang akan mengendarai motornya? Berbeda dengan Hidan yang dibonceng Kakuzu dan Kisame yang dibonceng Itachi, kecuali Zetsu yang sendirian.

Pein tersenyum penuh misteri, "Jangan khawatirkan itu. Kupastikan mereka tak akan mengejar kalian selama aku di kereta,"

Jawaban penuh teka-teki. Dan Kakuzu tak berminat untuk bermain teka-teki sekarang. Tapi Pein sudah berkata begitu yakin. Dia hanya bisa menyerahkan semua padanya sampai akhir misi.

"Kalian cukup menyamakan posisi tepat disamping kereta. Setelah itu, gunakan pistol tali dan tembak atapnya lalu tekan pelatuk sebelum kereta itu menyeret tubuh kalian. Bertanya masalah kereta, kita tidak akan menghentikannya," lanjut Pein lagi.

Zetsu menyipitkan mata, "Berarti akan berjalan terus sampai Biei?"

"Tidak, kereta itu akan kita hancurkan," keputusan yang sangat tidak bijak sekali bagi anggota Akatsuki disana selain Pein.

Menghancurkan kereta katanya? Apa-apaan? Sudah cukup mereka jadi buronan pemerintah selama bertahun-tahun. Sekarang Pein mencetuskan ide yang akan menambah daftar kejahatan mereka. Itachi menggelengkan kepala, tak habis pikir. Sesuai dugaan. Ini musuh bunuh diri.

Sebelum yang lain protes, Kisame segera berseru, "Apa? Kau sudah gila, Pein? Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka yang di dalam? Kau lupa kalau adik Itachi ada—"

Kisame berhenti bicara begitu sadar siapa yang telah dia singgung. Seseorang yang menambah tragedi dalam kehidupan Uchiha di depannya karena putusnya hubungan saudara. Hidan mendecih kesal, bisa-bisa makhluk serba biru itu kelepasan. Sementara Kisame hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Bodoh. Tentu saja kita akan menyelamatkan mereka juga. Tapi Hidan, Kisame. Tetaplah berhati-hati karena lawan kita adalah orang-orang itu," ucap Pein menjawab kebingungan Kisame. Apa maksud dari pria itu dia akan memusnahkan mereka yang ada di dalam kereta selain Deidara dan Sasori? Yang benar saja. Dia tidak sekejam itu.

"Ceh, ini hal mudah. Aku akan membalas tebasan Zabuza saat kita terakhir kali bertempur," Kisame tersenyum remeh sambil mempererat pegangan pada pedangnya. Membayangkan masa lalu itu saja berhasil membuat seluruh aliran darah naik ke kepala. Berpikir bahwa dia akan berhasil kali ini. Berhasil memisahkan kepala manusia mumi itu dari tubuhnya.

Itachi mendecak, "Ck, jangan meremehkan mereka. Kau akan mati nanti,"

Hanya cengiran kikuk yang diperlihatkan _partner_ Itachi. Sedangkan Zetsu merasa was-was. Kalau berhadapan dengan pasukan Sembilan Penjaga tidak masalah. Tapi ada dua kubu berlawanan yang dibicarakan disini. Dan dua kubu itu adalah lawan mereka. Melawan kawanan Zabuza dan _JBI_ di waktu bersamaan? Benar-benar ide buruk

"Tapi apa akan baik-baik saja hanya bertiga?" tanya Zetsu khawatir. Padahal dia berpikir mereka semua akan masuk ke kereta.

Pein tersenyum kecil. Ternyata Zetsu masih belum mengerti juga. Apa dia melupakan dua orang yang butuh bantuan mereka saat ini?

"Maksudmu berlima?" ucap Pein menoleh pada Zetsu.

Kedua alis Zetsu bertaut. Tiga detik kemudian, dia tertawa pelan. Bodoh, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan hal sebegitu sederhana?

Pein + Kisame + Hidan + (Sasori + Deidara) = Setengah Akatsuki. Justru jika setengah Akatsuki turun tangan, seharusnya mereka yang bergetar ketakutan karena organisasi buron akan mengakhiri hari tegang ini.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan wanita itu?" celetukan tiba-tiba Hidan berhasil membuyarkan pikiran mereka terhadap duo Akatsuki. Kenapa dia malah mengkhawatirkan soal wanita itu? Mengingat dia adalah orang paling tidak peduli apapun tentangnya.

Tapi jika memutar kembali pikiran bahwa Konan adalah agen pemerintah, tentu saja dia menjadi salah satu faktor yang akan menambah bahaya dalam situasi seperti ini. Kedua kubu mencarinya. Kalau saja orang-orang itu tahu bahwa Akatsuki adalah sekelompok orang yang bersamanya selama dia menghilang, Deidara dan Sasori pasti disandera, diinterogasi, dan akhir cerita adalah kematian.

Kakuzu menghela napas, "Sejak kapan kau memikirkan wanita itu, heh? Dia akan baik-baik saja bersama Tobi. Tak perlu kau khawatirkan wanita itu di saat seperti ini,"

"Tapi kalau dia sampai tahu soal ini, dia pasti—"

"Mengejar, eh? _Well_ , kalau itu benar, maka seharusnya dia jauh dari belakang kita," potong Zetsu cepat. Dia tak mau menghabiskan waktu bekerja untuk setiap sel otaknya hanya karena seorang wanita yang sukses menambah masalah di kehidupan mereka.

Itachi melirik ke belakang sedikit, "Walaupun begitu, Zetsu,"

Zetsu masih menunggu perkataan Itachi selanjutnya.

"Sekalipun dia sangat jauh dari kita, tapi saat memasuki kereta, kitalah yang akan mendekatinya. Dia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyusup masuk. Kita harus mencegah wanita itu bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya saat ini,"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kalau wanita itu kembali, kita akan aman? Pasti _EX_ akan berbalik melawan _JBI_ , bukan kita," tanya Hidan. Itachi terdiam sejenak, memikirkan penjelasan yang akan membungkam mulut cerewet pria itu. Ceh, tak heran Yugito dulu sangat sebal dengan tingkahnya.

"Kalau Konan muncul disana, suasana akan makin panas, bodoh. _EX_ ingin membunuhnya, _JBI_ menginginkannya. Tapi disisi lain, _EX_ dan _JBI_ ingin membunuh kita. Intinya kita yang akan kewalahan jika itu terjadi. Makanya gunakan otakmu sebelum bicara, _Miss_ "

Empat persimpangan muncul di dahi pria berambut putih itu. Sedangkan Kakuzu sukses menahan tawa. Akhirnya ada juga selain dirinya yang kesal pada orang yang selalu bicara kasar seperti Hidan.

"Bajingan kau, Uchiha!"

Itachi cuma tertawa.

.

.

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **CHAPTER** **SEVEN**

 **INSIDEN FURANO BAGIAN EMPAT**

 **DATANG**

 **By** **Josephine La Rose99**

.

.

BUGH! BRUGHH! Naruto terjerembab begitu keras ke lantai gerbong. Rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh punggung, seperti ingin hancur saja. Tendangan Zabuza barusan benar-benar membuat ketua 12 zodiak kewalahan. Kalau begini terus, mereka akan gagal di tengah-tengah misi.

Ketika ingin bangkit, Zabuza menekan perut Naruto dengan kakinya. Rasa sakit di punggung belum hilang, dan dia harus mendapatkan kesakitan baru. Naruto berusaha menyingkirkan kaki Zabuza. Tapi hal itu terlalu berat karena Zabuza menginjak perutnya berkali-kali.

"Ugh! Ugh! Sia-uhuk!" Naruto mengerang kesakitan sementara Zabuza terus menginjaknya.

"?!" mata Zabuza melebar sempurna begitu sebuah tendangan cepat mengarah ke kepalanya. Spontan dengan tangan, dia berusaha menahan serangan itu.

DUAKK! Ternyata Hinata yang baru saja kembali bersama Neji dan Shikamaru berhasil memukul mundur Zabuza hingga dia harus jatuh berguling-guling dan menabrak pintu antar gerbong.

Shikamaru kemudian membantu Naruto berdiri, "Siapa sangka kau akan seperti ini karena ulah Paman mumi?"

Naruto menyeka darah segar pada sudut bibirnya, "Ceh, untuk seorang Paman, dia cukup diwaspadai,"

"Ooh, bala bantuan rupanya. Berarti kalian berhasil mengalahkan Mangetsu, heh?" ucap Zabuza sambil bangkit dari posisinya.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji dan Hinata kemudian memasang formasi kuda-kuda, bersiap menyerang Zabuza serentak. Tapi Zabuza mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke udara. Hal itu jadi tanda tanya di kepala agen muda _JBI_.

"Satu menit lagi…"

.

" _What the-?_ "

Tenten terbelalak begitu melihat Mangetsu membidiknya dengan sebuah pisau. Dia segera mendorong Sakura yang berada disampingnya sebelum pisau itu-

ZLEBB! Menancap di kepala mereka. Refleks sangat bagus dari Tenten. Pisau itu hanya mengenai pintu gerbong.

"Hozuki Mangetsu…" gumam Sakura mengenali pria itu.

"Heheh…" Mangetsu tertawa sinis sambil bangkit dari tempatnya. Pahanya yang berdarah akibat serangan Hinata tak dipedulikan.

"Kau dibiarkan hidup oleh teman-teman kami? Setahuku mereka bukan tipe berbelas kasihan pada orang sepertimu,"

"Anggap saja kalian tinggal berharap Tuhan masih berbelas kasihan pada nyawa kalian, cepol,"

"Apa itu mengancam?" tanya Tenten tanpa rasa takut. Seolah menantang. Untuk apa dia harus takut pada orang pincang di depannya?

"Masih bertanya? Padahal kurang dari satu menit lagi riwayat kalian akan menghilang bersama dengan kereta ini," jawab Mangetsu merogoh sesuatu dari saku celana kirinya.

Sakura dan Tenten pasang kuda-kuda siaga, mengira bahwa yang dikeluarkan Mangetsu adalah jenis pemicu bom. Sepertinya Mangetsu belum tahu bahwa kedua agen wanita muda itu sudah mengetahui akal busuk mereka agar kabur dari kereta.

Sret! Sebuah _remote_ yang hanya memiliki satu tombol diarahkan Mangetsu ke arah salah satu kompartemen. Ibu jarinya menekan si tombol dan terdengar suara ledakan. Sebelum Tenten bereaksi, Mangetsu berlari masuk ke kompartemen itu. Mereka mengejarnya dan melihat Mangetsu sudah berjongkok di jendela.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Dewa kematian, _ladies_ ," seusai berkata seperti itu, Mangetsu menjatuhkan dirinya.

Sakura benar-benar terkejut. Apa orang itu berniat bunuh diri? Dengan kecepatan kereta seperti ini? Dia melongok keluar jendela dan melihat Mangetsu berdiri jauh di pinggir rel. Pria hozuki itu melambai padanya.

Sakura mendecih. Saat memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa selamat, matanya menangkap besi berbentuk persegi panjang yang terseret roda kereta tepat dibawah jendela.

" **Begitu rupanya. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya di besi itu lalu melompat ke seberang. Sial!"**

"Tak ada waktu, Sakura! Kita harus ke gerbong depan! Ayo!" teriakan Tenten membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura segera menyusul Tenten yang sudah berlari menjauh.

.

* * *

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji dan Hinata sangat yakin bahwa teriakan itu adalah Tenten. Datang dari arah belakang. Begitu menoleh, sang ketua 12 zodiak mengernyit bingung. Kenapa Ino tak bersama mereka? Apa jangan-jangan—

"Oi, dimana Ino?!"

"Suruh mereka semua untuk kembali ke gerbong ini!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sakura memberikan perintah lain.

"Kereta ini akan hancur jika dalam setiap gerbong tidak lebih dari lima orang! Karena itu, minta teman-teman yang lain untuk kembali kemari! Bom akan meledakkan kereta ini, tahu!"

" _Nandato?_ " gumam Neji tak percaya.

"Apa maksud kalian? Bom apa? Tak ada bom disini!" seru Hinata.

"Tak ada waktu menjelaskan, _smoothy girl_! Cepat hubungi mereka!"

"Bukannya kalian punya ponsel? Kenapa tidak hubungi dari tadi saja?" sahut Shikamaru sukses membuat suasana hening sejenak.

"…"

"…"

Tampang bodoh terlihat jelas di wajah Sakura dan Tenten. Mereka malah menatap satu sama lain. Mulut terbuka sudah. Lalu hal selanjutnya dapat ditebak. Memukul dahi masing-masing sambil merutuki diri sendiri.

BODOH! KENAPA HAL SEMUDAH ITU TIDAK TERPIKIRKAN!?

Mungkin disaat seperti ini, mereka akan tertawa. Tapi sayangnya bukan tawa 12 zodiak yang keluar, melainkan Zabuza. Tawa ejek yang pasti membuat kesal bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

" _What's so funny_?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku hanya heran Kakashi mau menurunkan daun muda seperti kalian. Yang satu karena dua gadis bodoh itu…" Zabuza menunjuk Tenten dan Sakura dengan wajah merah mereka, "..Dan kalian yang belum sadar kalau ponsel tak bisa ikut andil saat ini," lanjut Zabuza.

Entah kenapa begitu mendengar Zabuza mengatakan hal kedua, Sakura teringat dengan penjelasan Deidara soal bom Jinin di gerbong akhir.

" _Bom dadu itu dapat mendeteksi berapa orang di sekitarnya dengan menggunakan gelombang elektromagnetik yang kasat mata. Jika kurang dari lima orang, maka bom akan meledak dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit,"_

" **Jangan-jangan, sinyal ponsel terganggu karena gelombang itu? Sial! Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa-"**

Buntu. Benar-benar buntu. Zabuza tak mungkin membiarkan mereka begitu saja untuk memanggil anggota mereka kembali. Itu artinya sudah sejak awal mereka berencana untuk memisahkan mereka. Mungkin mereka yang berhadapan dengan Zabuza akan selamat. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kiba, Chouji, Sasuke, Shino dan Lee?

"Kurasa kau mengetahui soal bom Jinin dari Deidara, 'kan? Apanya yang kurang dari lima orang? Bom itu akan tetap meledak jika tak lebih dari lima orang, nona. Salahkan otakmu yang lambat bekerja hari ini,"

" **Dia tahu soal pria bernama Deidara itu?"** bayangan Deidara muncul dalam benak Tenten.

"Berani-beraninya kau menggunakan cara pecundang, Zabuza!" Neji berteriak sambil berlari ke arah Zabuza. Tapi Zabuza lebih sigap dengan mengelak dari setiap serangan Neji, kemudian menendang pinggang kirinya hingga pria keturunan Hyuuga itu terlempar kebelakang. Beruntung Naruto segera menangkap tubuh Neji sebelum tubuhnya menabrak dinding gerbong.

Hinata berniat untuk maju juga. Sayang sekali, tubuhnya membatu saat Zabuza berkata sebuah kalimat.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menghitung mundur…"

.

* * *

Situasi Kiba-Chouji-Sasuke…

"Sepuluh…" gumaman Kushimaru membingungkan Sasuke.

"…Sembilan…" bukan hanya Kushimaru. Fuguki juga ikut menghitung mundur.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka…?" perasaan Sasuke benar-benar tidak enak. Dia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Tapi dia tak tahu apa itu.

.

* * *

Situasi Lee-Shino…

"Delapan… Tujuh…" Shino tak jadi menarik pelatuknya berkat ucapan Ringo yang sambil menatap sinis mereka.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya belajar matematika. Lagipula aku tak berniat—"

"Enam… Lima…" Ringo tak berhenti menghitung mundur. Hal ini membuat Lee dan Shino dikuasai kecurigaan sekaligus ketakutan.

Anggota pasukan sembilan penjaga menghitung mundur? Untuk apa? Otak jenius Shino bekerja dan berhasil menyimpulkan sesuatu. Satu-satunya hal yang biasa dihitung mundur dalam situasi seperti ini hanya..

" **Jangan-jangan…!?"**

.

* * *

"Empat… Tiga…" Mangetsu juga ikut menghitung walaupun dirinya sudah keluar dari kereta. Sambil berjalan dan menatap jam tangan, senyum jahat menghias di wajah.

.

"… Dua…"

Naruto mengepalkan kepalannya begitu erat. Giginya bergeretak. Dia sangat kesal dengan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tak bisa apa-apa. Sebagai ketua, sebagai teman, maupun sebagai agen. Apalagi mendengar Zabuza yang terus menghitung mundur, keputus asaan sudah menghampiri setiap kepala di gerbong itu.

"Satu…"

.

.

* * *

Brruuummmmm! Seorang wanita berpakaian serba hitam melintasi rel kereta dengan sepeda motor. Tidak membawa apapun selain membawa diri. Satu keputusan yang mungkin sangat tidak bijak bagi seorang Konan.

"Cih, sial! Sial! Sial!" Konan terus merutuk, menyesali diri bahwa dialah penyebab semua ini.

Kenapa aku tidak mati saja? Kenapa aku harus ditemukan oleh mereka? Kenapa? Kenapa? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mengitari benaknya. Dia hanya takut. Takut ketakutannya akan terjadi.

"Kumohon! Kumohon! Jangan mati! Jangan mati, _minna_!"

.

.

* * *

Langkah yang seharusnya menjauh dari rel kereta harus terhenti saat mengetahui sesuatu yang aneh. Mangetsu kembali ke rel dan melihat kereta jalur Asahikawa-Furano yang masih berjalan di jalur lurus. Kedua alisnya bertaut sempurna. Padahal dia susah payah melaksanakan perintah Zabuza untuk segera kabur dari kereta hanya untuk ini. Menyaksikan meledaknya sang kereta.

Tapi apa yang dia lihat? Kereta itu masih bergerak. Tak ada suara ledakan ataupun kehancuran di setiap gerbongnya. Ini membuatnya melihat jam tangannya lagi.

"Aneh. Seharusnya bom itu sudah meledak. Apa aku terlalu cepat menghitung?"

.

* * *

Jika Mangetsu bingung, si pembuat bom alias Akebino Jinin lebih bingung. Dia yang terus bersembunyi di kompartemen gerbong lima berkali-kali melihat layar LCD di tangannya. Waktu hitung mundur sudah habis. Seharusnya bomnya sudah meledak sepuluh detik yang lalu. Tapi kenapa?

Sementara Naruto dan yang lainnya yang masih ditahan Zabuza saling menatap satu sama lain. Sesuai perkataan Sakura dan Tenten, kereta ini pasti akan hancur sebagian jika mengingat sistem kerja bom Jinin. Tapi suara bising keretalah yang mereka dengar. Selain itu, Zabuza perlahan bergumam tidak jelas. Sepertinya dia juga tidak mengerti tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini.

Salah menghitung mundur atau apa? Tak mungkin. Dia sudah memastikan sebelum mereka masuk ke gerbong dua. Apa terjadi kerusakan sistem pada bom? Tak mungkin juga. Bom itu bekerja menggunakan gelombang elektromagnetik. Dan agen-agen didepannya tak membawa satupun alat yang anti gelombang elektro.

.

* * *

Beralih pada Chouji yang celingak-celinguk kanan-kiri. Dia tak mengerti. Tak terjadi sesuatu sampai hitung mundur berakhir. Sementara Kiba menatap bingung Kushimaru dan Fuguki.

"Tak terjadi apapun. Jadi untuk apa kalian menghitung mundur?"

Bagaimana mereka bisa menjawab, Kiba? Mereka saja tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!

.

* * *

"Sa-Sakura…" panggil Tenten, "Se-seharusnya teman-teman kita yang di gerbong depan sudah meledak, 'kan?"

"Jangan tanya padaku soal itu, Ten. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi disini. Apa ini hanya lelucon?" jawab Sakura bingung.

Sebelum Zabuza bertindak untuk mengakhiri mereka semua sendiri, tiba-tiba pintu kompartemen disebelahnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok pria berambut pirang yang langsung menendang kepalanya. Tendangan putaran 180 derajat itu sukses membuat ketua pasukan sembilan penjaga tersungkur! Agen-agen 12 zodiak melongo tak percaya akan kedatangan pria itu yang terkesan mendadak tetapi tepat waktu. Apalagi saat mereka mengenali si pria.

Sang pria pirang tertawa bangga sambil mengacak pinggang. Bahkan kemudian disusul dengan seorang pria berambut merah dan seorang wanita yang sangat dikenali mereka. Bukannya senang melihat Zabuza tersungkur, kedua orang yang baru masuk itu justru _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah konyol pria pirang tersebut.

" _HAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT! DEIDARA'S BACK, ASSHOLE, HM!_ " Deidara berteriak menunjuk Zabuza dengan jari kelingking.

"Oi, oi, oi. Kau hanya beruntung karena dia sedang lengah," ucap Sasori.

"Heee? Jadi kau menyalahkan Deidara _-sama_ yang tampan nan rupawan nan menarik nan seksi nan keren nan jenius ini?"

Ino menyengir mendengar gelar Deidara yang malah lebih panjang daripada jalan kenangan. Oke, dalam hal ini harus diakui pemikiran Ino terlalu berlebihan.

" _Whatever, brother. Whatever you said, I don't care…_ " balas Sasori menyerah kalah. Malas melayani omongan Deidara, "Nan rupawan apanya? Paling waria-waria perempatan jalan yang bisa berkata begitu.." gumam Sasori pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Deidara mengacungkan tinjunya pada Sasori.

"Eheheh, ti-tidak ada…" Sasori mengibas-kibaskan tangannya dengan gugup.

"Ino? Kenapa kalian bisa—"

Ucapan Hinata langsung ditimpal oleh Ino, "Deidara-san berhasil menyelamatkan kita semua. Berterima kasihlah padanya nanti,"

Hinata mengerutkan kening. Deidara? Si pria pirang itu? Menyelamatkan mereka semua? Sangat jelas dia adalah buronan pemerintah Jepang. Untuk apa dia melakukan itu? Apalagi dilihatnya cengiran kuda dari Sasori dan Deidara pada mereka. Tapi masih tertinggal satu pertanyaan di kepala mereka semua.

Bagaimana cara mereka menghentikan bom Jinin?

* * *

.

 **Tiga puluh detik sebelum ledakan…**

.

Sasori dan Ino harus menjaga keseimbangan mereka. Jangan sampai mereka terjatuh dan tubuh mereka tercerai-berai berkat usul aneh Deidara untuk ke atap kereta. Saat mereka berdua berdiri diatas gerbong lima, Deidara sudah berjongkok tepat diatas gerbong utama. Terlihat pria pirang itu mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan dari saku jaketnya dan memasang sesuatu yang Sasori tak tahu.

"Oi, apa yang kau pasang?" teriak Sasori. Kenapa berteriak? Suara angin bisa mengalahkan suaranya jika tidak.

"Tiket untuk menolak takdir!" balas Deidara masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"U-uuooww!" Ino nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Untung saja ada Sasori menahannya dari belakang. Ino cuma cengengesan sementara Sasori menyuruh untuk terus maju.

Begitu Ino dan Sasori berada disamping Deidara, Ino pun bertanya, "Benda apa ini, Deidara-san?"

Sebuah alat berbentuk kubus yang dipasang Deidara di setiap gerbong kereta jalur Asahikawa-Furano ini tentu saja membuat ribuan pertanyaan di kepala Ino. Lampu di benda itu terus berkedip. Sedangkan baut-baut kecil ditancapkan pada atap gerbong. Tiket untuk menolak takdir katanya? _Meaning_?

"Aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa ahli bom terhebat di Jepang adalah aku!" jawab Deidara malah membanggakan diri.

"Ahli bom apanya? Ahli transgender baru benar!" persimpangan lampu merah muncul di jidat Deidara.

"Bisakah kita berdebat nanti saja, hm? Aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu sekarang!" balas Deidara mengacungkan kunci inggris pada Sasori.

"Hei, darimana kau dapatkan itu?" tanya Ino heran. Setahu dia, mereka tak membawa apa-apa selain mainan.

"Didalam kotak perkakas gerbong akhir, hm. Kutemukan didalam lemari barang,"

"Lalu benda itu? Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau membelinya di toko senter elektronik saat kita membeli mainan sial si bocah bertopeng!" ucap Sasori menerka. Yah, wajar saja dia beranggapan begitu. Mereka hanya numpang bertanya, tapi kenapa tetap ada pengeluaran saat pergi dari sana?

"Kau akan lihat kehebatanku soal mengotak-atik, _Danna_. Karena dengan ini, _JBI_ akan berterima kasih pada Akatsuki!" jawab Deidara terlihat sangat yakin yang berhasil membuat teman dan si kenalan baru menatapnya bingung.

* * *

.

"Hoi, mumi sialan! Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa bom elektromagnetik Jinin tidak bekerja, 'kan?" tanya Deidara mendongakkan kepala, seolah Zabuza itu punya derajat lebih rendah.

Zabuza berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Pipi kirinya terlihat memar berkat satu aksi Deidara tadi, "Brengsek, apa yang telah kau lakukan!?"

Deidara terkekeh pelan, "Heheh, kau pikir Akatsuki adalah kelompok tukang sirkus, he? Berapa nilai fisikamu? Apa kau tak tahu kalau gelombang elektromagnetik bisa dinetralkan?"

Mata Zabuza membulat sempurna. Sang ahli bom terbaik Jepang dari Akatsuki ini tersenyum sinis padanya, "Aku memasang anti stiker sinar radiasi Z-energi di setiap gerbong kereta ini yang kubeli di Asahikawa, hm. Kebetulan benda itu dijual dan dipasang pada televisi di salah satu toko elektronik. Iseng-iseng saja kubeli benda itu. Siapa sangka akan berguna di saat sekarang, hm?"

Mulut Sasori menganga. Tak percaya bahwa Deidara harus diakui sebagai sang jenius. Dia memang tak kalah hebat dari Itachi kalau bicara soal bom.

"Stiker yang terbuat dari 76 kristal itu menghasilkan bio energi 2000 cpm untuk menetralisir gelombang elektromagnetik dengan cara mengurai radiasi dari bom Jinin sialan itu. Karena itu, bomnya tidak meledak! HAHAHAHA!" tawa sombong Deidara menggelegar seisi gerbong.

"Cara pembuatannya mudah saja, hm. Ambil bagian penghasil sinar radiasi televisi, lalu menggunakan semacam besi balok, tempel stiker itu pada bagian sinar radiasi dan—"

"Maaf, menganggu pelajaran Fisika anda, Deidara- _sensei_. Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya nanti. Sekarang kita harus mengakhiri ini dulu," Sasori segera menimpali sebelum Deidara menggunakan cerewet _no jutsu_. Deidara cuma mencibir.

Ino melihat dewi keberuntungan berpihak pada mereka. Dia pun menoleh pada Naruto dan berkata, "Naruto, lebih baik sebagian dari kita untuk maju dan membantu yang lain,"

Naruto mengangguk setuju, "Baiklah. Neji, Sakura dan Hinata maju. Sisanya tetap disini,"

Perintah sang ketua keluar dan dilaksanakan oleh ketiga agen _JBI_ tersebut. Segera maju membantu Shino, Lee, dan Sasuke. Tinggallah di gerbong itu Naruto, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, dua Akatsuki dan Zabuza.

Zabuza yang hanya sendirian, berpikir keras untuk mencoba mundur. Tak ada gunanya dia melawan musuh-musuh di gerbong sesempit itu. Tapi dia malah dikepung mereka dari depan. Benar-benar tak ada jalan lagi. Terpaksa dia harus mengangkat senjata.

Saat perhatian masih terpaku pada Zabuza, Shikamaru merasakan keberadaan orang lain dari samping. Begitu menoleh, dia mendapati Haku membidik mereka dengan _TMP_! Shikamaru terbelalak lalu berteriak, "MENGHINDAARR!"

Refleks yang sangat bagus. Walaupun tembakan itu termasuk kategori membabi buta, tak satupun dari mereka terkena tembakan. Karena Ino berlari menuju Haku sambil menghindari tembakan kemudian memiting lengannya hingga senjatanya terjatuh. Haku berteriak kesakitan.

"Zabuza!" seolah mengkomando, Zabuza mengerti maksud Haku dan mulai menyerang mereka dengan tangan kosong. Ino tak bisa apa-apa selain menyerahkan semuanya pada Naruto dan yang lain.

Naruto mendecih saat Zabuza melancarkan tendangan samping. Berkali-kali pria pirang jabrik itu menghindar sambil mundur beberapa langkah. Ketika Zabuza berniat memukul wajah Naruto, dia tersentak kebelakang berkat Sasori menarik kerah pakaiannya.

BUKK! Pipi Zabuza harus menjadi korban pukulan telak Sasori. Dia sempoyongan sampai menabrak pintu kompartemen. Tak menyiakan kesempatan, Sasori menarik jaketnya kemudian memukuli perutnya beberapa kali.

Tetapi, Zabuza berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Sasori yang terus memukuli perutnya itu. Lalu dengan teknik bela diri Judo, Zabuza membanting tubuh Sasori ke lantai gerbong.

"Uakkh!" Sasori mengerang kesakitan.

" _Danna_!" amarah menguasai Deidara. Pria pirang itu berlari ke arah Zabuza. Zabuza tak sempat mengelak dari tinju Deidara yang datang dari bawah dagunya.

DUAGH! Tubuh Zabuza terlempar ke atas dan mendarat di lantai. Sementara Deidara membantu Sasori berdiri.

"Kau…" desis Zabuza.

" _JBI_ jangan ikut campur, hm! Ini urusan organisasi kami dengannya! Ayo, Sasori- _danna_!" teriak Deidara maju duluan menghadapi Zabuza.

Tap! Tebasan tangan samping ditahan Zabuza. Tapi dia dikejutkan oleh tendangan Sasori yang mengarah ke pinggang kanan. Zabuza menghindar ke belakang lalu melompat sambil mengarahkan pukulan ke wajah Deidara. Sayang sekali, saudara-saudara. Deidara segera menunduk sehingga kepalanya bertabrakan dengan perut Zabuza.

Kesempatan telah datang. Deidara berteriak keras sambil mengangkat tubuh Zabuza kemudian membanting ke belakang dengan kepala mendarat duluan. Tidak sampai disitu, Sasori melanjutkan serangan. Sang pria berambut merah meraih kedua kaki Zabuza dan melemparnya. Tubuh Zabuza akhirnya bertabrakan keras pada dinding gerbong.

Anggota 12 zodiak yang melihat itu serasa sedang melihat film laga aksi. Naruto saja sulit mengalahkan Zabuza karena tenaganya yang sangat besar. Tapi duo Akatsuki itu sangat mudah menghadapinya.

"Hei, kalian! Kalian maju saja! Bantulah teman-teman kalian, sementara kami akan mengurus dua brengsek ini!" seru Sasori.

Siapa yang bereaksi pertama kali? Jawabannya adalah Ino. Wanita Yamanaka itu melepas pitingannya lalu menendang Haku sampai terjerembab. Kemudian dia langsung berlari menuju gerbong depan dan berkata, "Kuserahkan padamu, Sasori-san!"

"Osshhh!" balas Sasori mengacungkan jempolnya tinggi-tinggi.

Deidara sedikit menoleh kebelakang. Dia menyipitkan mata, bingung melihat kenapa Naruto dan yang lainnya masih membatu di tempat.

"Oi, bocah Naruto, kau tidak dengar apa kata _Danna_ , hm? Majulah! Kau ada disini untuk mencari Konan, 'kan?"

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar mendengar nama itu disebut. Apalagi dilihatnya Deidara unjuk gigi, "Kau tak perlu khawatir, hm. Dia masih hidup dan baik-baik saja,"

Rasanya ingin sekali menarik Deidara untuk bicara empat mata, begitulah pikir Naruto. Antara percaya dan tidak, tapi informasi itu saja sudah berhasil membuat matanya berkaca-kaca, mengetahui bahwa orang yang jadi tujuannya selama ini masih ada di dunia. Belum meninggalkannya.

Naruto menunduk sebentar. Tak lama dia mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan wajah serius. Kemudian dia pun maju menyusul Ino. Sementara Shikamaru dan Tenten melongo. Heran kenapa Deidara tahu soal misi mereka. Tapi mereka juga tahu bahwa sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bertanya. Prioritas utama adalah selamat dari kereta ini dan melanjutkan misi.

Akhirnya tinggal Deidara dan Sasori saja di gerbong itu bersama Zabuza dan Haku. Zabuza sudah berdiri tepat di kanan Haku, berdiri tegap dengan mata haus membunuh. Sasori sudah bersiap siaga akan serangan awal.

"Baiklah, pembagian tugas. Wanita _vs_ wanita dan pria _vs_ pria. Mengerti, Deidara?"

"Siap, _Danna_!" jawab Deidara tidak peka.

DAKK! Sangat cepat sehingga yang terlihat adalah Sasori yang menahan Zabuza dan Deidara menahan Haku. Duo Akatsuki mencoba menguasai jalan pertarungan sampai akhirnya Deidara tersadar dengan omongan Sasori barusan.

"Oi, _Danna_! Ini hanya perasaanku atau kau mengatakan wanita _vs_ wanita?" tanya Deidara sambil terus menyerang Haku.

Sejujurnya Haku juga bingung. Dia ingin menyerang Sasori, tapi saat Sasori berkata seperti itu, dia refleks menyerang Deidara. Kenapa dengan dia?

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan pria cantik sepertimu melawan pria mumi sialan ini!"

"KEPARAT! BERANI-BERANINYA KAUUUU!"

* * *

.

* * *

"Hm?" sang masinis kereta merasakan keberadaan beberapa orang yang berada cukup jauh dari kereta yang sedang bergerak. Dia menyipitkan mata, mencoba melihat lebih teliti. Ketika sosok-sosok itu mulai mendekat, dia sangat terkejut melihat gerombolan orang menaiki sepeda motor di sisi rel.

Bukan hanya masinis. Kiba, Chouji dan Sasuke juga menyadari hal itu. Seketika perhatian mereka teralih untuk melihat jelas siapa mereka. Ketiga agen 12 zodiak harus menaikkan alis mereka saat sekelompok orang tersebut memutar balik motor mereka. Mengikuti arah kereta bergerak.

Mata Kiba membulat sempurna begitu mengenali mereka. Pria berambut jingga jabrik, pria berkulit biru, pria berambut putih, pria bercadar hitam, pria berambut hijau, dan pria berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir satu. Mengetahui ciri-ciri tersebut, pasti sudah tahu siapa saja, 'kan?

Tapi mata Sasuke terkunci pada pria yang membawa pria berkulit biru. Pria dengan dua garis tanda lahir di sekitar hidung, hidung mancung, wajah tenang tapi terlihat dingin, dan tentu saja rambut hitamnya benar-benar membuat Sasuke sulit berkata-kata.

" _Nii-san_ …" gumamnya pelan. Sedangkan Chouji terkejut mendengar gumaman Sasuke dan melihat ke objek yang dilihat Sasuke.

"I-itu..!"

Beralih pada sekelompok tersebut. Mereka tidak terlalu peduli dengan sekitar selain kereta. Apalagi mereka tak dapat melihat jelas gerbong utama masinis karena gelap. Mereka sengaja menurunkan kecepatan untuk menyamakan posisi mereka dengan kereta. Gerbong demi gerbong terlewati. Sampai akhirnya saat melihat lubang besar pada salah satu gerbong, pria berambut jingga jabrik itu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"DEIDARAAAAA! SASORIIIIII!"

* * *

.

"!" Deidara dan Sasori tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan tersebut. Mereka tertawa pelan sambil menatap Zabuza dan Haku di depan.

"Ketua kami sudah sampai. Jadi sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Deidara sinis.

Zabuza mendecih kesal. Tak menyangka berkat ulah kelompoknya untuk memajukan jadwal kereta mengundang kedatangan Akatsuki. Melawan 12 zodiak membuatnya cukup repot. Tak mungkin dia menghadapi dua organisasi sekaligus.

"Zabuza, bagaimana?" tanya Haku sedikit panik.

"Apa boleh buat. Kita gunakan rencana itu,"

* * *

.

"Hidan! Kisame!"

Bsyuuunggg! Crakk! Pistol tali dengan jangkar kecil di ujungnya berhasil menancap di atap kereta. Kakuzu dan Itachi menyeimbangkan motor ketika Hidan dan Kisame berdiri. Kemudian mereka menekan pelatuk dan dalam sesaat tubuh mereka tertarik ke atas. Tahap awal menyusup ke kereta, sukses.

"Bagus! Itachi, Kisame, dan Zetsu, terus iringi kereta! Berhati-hatilah pada serangan dari jendela-jendela kompartemen!"

" _Ha'i_!" jawab ketiga orang itu kompak.

Pein mulai mendekatkan motornya ke sisi gerbong yang berlubang. Dia kemudian melompat dari motornya dan sukses masuk. Kedua mata Kakuzu melotot saat melihat motor sewa milik Tazuna terseret tragis di atas rel. Sedangkan Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa geli melihat Hidan meneriaki Kakuzu dari atas, "Kakuzu, kau tahu berapa harga motor Tazuna _jii-san_ , 'kan?"

Kakuzu bukannya membalas sindiran Hidan, tapi melototi Pein yang masih berjongkok di lubang gerbong, "Jangan kau suruh aku membayar biaya kerusakannya, ketua brengsek!" teriaknya.

Pein cuma tertawa tanpa wajah berdosa. Dasar.

Sang ketua Akatsuki berbalik dari posisinya, menghadap sebuah pintu kompartemen. Dia meninju telapak tangan kirinya sambil bergumam," _Well_ … _It's game time_ ,"

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's note**_ : Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih yang telah membaca bagian ketujuh ini. Silahkan tinggalkan _review_. Sampai jumpa!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	8. Furano Incident Part Five

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **Chapter** **Eight : Converge  
**

 _By Josephine La Rose99_

.

 **Notes :**

Semua karakter di cerita ini tidak ada kemampuan ninja.

Pein tidak punya tindik, Deidara tak punya mulut aneh di tangan maupun dadanya, dan Zetsu tidak punya _venus flytrap_ dan warna tubuhnya tidak belang, tapi sawo matang. Hanya saja warna kedua matanya yang beda. Kiri bewarna putih dan kanan hitam.

 _Out of Character, miss typo, no lemon._ _Rating T maybe?_ Karena suatu saat nanti, ada adegan tembakan dan pembunuhan. Terserah pembaca menentukan _rating_ nya.

Ide cerita ini murni dari hasil pemikiran, _no plagiat_. Jadi jika menemukan beberapa kesamaan, itu murni kebetulan.

Jika menemui kesalahan dalam _fic_ ini, harap katakan pada author lewat kotak _review_ maupun PM.

Selamat membaca, semoga _fic_ ini berkenan di hati anda semua.

.

 **Author's Note** : Terima kasih atas _review-review_ dari anda semua. Saya benar-benar terkesan sekali. Sebelum itu, saya juga ingin meminta maaf karena sudah dua bulan _fanfic_ ini tidak _update_. Itu semua dikarenakan tugas kuliah yang semakin menumpuk dan masuk ke masa ujian akhir semester. Mari bersyukur bahwa saya telah libur akhir semester selama 2 bulan. Dan tentu saja waktu itu akan saya gunakan untuk mengetik _fanfic-fanfic_ saya. Sekali lagi saya tekankan kalau saya tidak _hiatus_. Hanya lama _update_ saja.

Sekaligus saya berterima kasih pada **Rini, Hanny, dan Via** yang telah me _review_ sebelumnya. Terima kasih telah menyukai cerita ini dan mau menunggu _chapter_ 8 rilis.

Kisah kedelapan ini masih menceritakan suasana pertempuran di kereta api jalur Furano. Sasori dan Deidara yang terjebak akhirnya mengetahui bahwa teman-teman Akatsuki yang lain telah berkumpul lengkap semua, kecuali Tobi yang masih berada di markas pohon di Biei. Silahkan _review_ nya setelah membaca. Semoga suka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Hidan!" seru Kisame sembari berusaha menjaga keseimbangan. Laju kereta benar-benar tidak terkontrol. Atap bergetar seperti hanya tinggal menunggu tergulingnya saja. Dengan jalur berkelok-kelok seperti ini, sang masinis masih menjaga kecepatan kereta yang menggila. Ini bisa berakhir buruk jika ini terus berlangsung.

Hidan akhirnya berdiri di atap gerbong utama, gerbong dimana sang masinis disandera bersama dua anggota pasukan sembilan penjaga. Tapi sebenarnya tatapan matanya masih menunjukkan ketidak mengertian. Benda-benda berbentuk balok yang terpasang pada setiap atap gerbong ini apa? Dia tak pernah melihat itu sebelumnya.

"Hoi, Kisame! Kau tahu benda-benda apa ini?" seru Hidan sambil menunjuk alat anti radiasi Deidara.

"Mana kutahu! Yang terpenting sekarang kita harus menyusul Pein masuk ke dalam! Kau punya ide?"

Si pria berambut putih menelungkupkan tubuhnya, melongok ke bawah, "Kita pecahkan bagian depan kereta. Bagaimana?"

Untung saja _Samehada_ Kisame masih tersimpan pada tasnya. Kalau tidak, sudah ditebasnya pria itu, "Tolong jangan memancingku untuk melemparmu sekarang, brengsek,"

"Bodoh, aku bukan mengusulkan untuk melempar tubuh kita pada kaca depan! Tapi kita gunakan bom Deidara yang kita bawa. Ada didalam tasmu, 'kan?" balas Hidan lagi.

"Y-ya, memang ada…"

"Kalau begitu, aksi kita dimulai," Hidan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Kisame.

.

.

Kiri, kosong. Kanan, kosong. Situasi aman. Begitulah kecepatan menyimpulkan keadaan dari seorang ketua Akatsuki, organisasi yang disangka kriminal oleh pemerintah negeri matahari terbit. Dengan keputusan cepat, dia memilih untuk pergi menuju gerbong sebelah kiri. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa kedua orang merepotkan itu pasti disana.

 _Remington 870_ segera bicara pada pintu gerbong. Daya akurasi dan penghancur dari salah satu jenis senjata paling mengerikan itu sontak membuat Zabuza berhenti bergerak dan melompat mundur dari serangan bertubi-tubi Sasori. Dia tahu dia tidak salah dengar. Walaupun sayup-sayup, dia kenal betul bahwa itu suara senjata musuhnya yang paling menyebalkan. Dia memang tidak ada waktu lagi. Dia harus segera pergi dari kereta! Bisa repot kalau kondisinya kenapa-kenapa setelah bertarung dengan Pein. Padahal info pasti dimana wanita itu berada juga masih dia ragukan.

Haku pun begitu. Dia menoleh sebentar ke pintu gerbong, tempat dimana sebentar lagi sang ketua akan menjemput anggotanya. Kembali lagi dia menatap Deidara yang memasang wajah serius. Ternyata memang tidak semudah itu untuk lari.

"Kau ingin lari, kucing pengecut?" ledek Deidara.

Decihan adalah jawaban Haku yang didengar Deidara. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya dan Sasori berada di atas angin. Dengan begini, mereka bisa membalas dendam akan perbuatan mereka di masa lalu.

"Haku, beritahukan kepada semua anggota untuk segera kabur dari kereta," perintah dari Zabuza membuat Haku mendelik tidak percaya.

Setakut itukah dirinya dengan Pein Yahiko!?

"Apa maksudmu!? Kita sudah datang jauh-jauh kemari dan sekarang kau—"

"Jangan cerewet! Kita tidak mungkin menang dari mereka di gerbong sempit begini! Lokasi tidak mendukung! Lebih baik kita mundur dan membuat strategi ulang!"

Tidak ada gunanya berdebat. Haku tahu kalau terkadang ketuanya begitu keras kepala dan kumat sikap pecundangnya. Karena itulah dia segera mengaktifkan _mic wireless_ di telinganya.

Memerintahkan untuk segera kabur, eh, Zabuza? Hanya orang lemah yang akan mengambil jalan itu.

.

.

"!" Kushimaru merasakan geli di bagian belakang lehernya. Sesuatu yang bergetar. Hal itu juga dirasakan oleh Fuguki. Alat biologis yang bereaksi dengan panggilan dari _mic wireless_ memang ditempel di leher mereka agar tidak diketahui atau disadari siapapun. Mereka akhirnya menyadari bahwa ini adalah kode panggilan untuk segera meninggalkan kereta. Tapi masalahnya adalah…

Mereka sedang disandera begini, bagaimana caranya kabur? Memohon dengan wajah _puppy eyes_? Ceh, Uchiha Sasuke, Akimichi Chouji dan Inuzuka Kiba pasti tidak akan terkecoh. Kalau begini ceritanya, mereka hanya bisa berharap pada siapapun yang mau menolong.

.

Di lain pihak, Jinin segera menyentuh leher belakangnya begitu merasakan getaran yang geli. Sejujurnya dia sangat terkejut saat alat itu bereaksi, karena itu artinya dia harus segera meninggalkan gerbong. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba-?

.

"A-apa yang—" Mangetsu sendiri yang sudah sejak awal keluar dari kereta mendadak bingung. Dia tidak tahu keadaan seperti apa didalam sana, tapi ini keputusan cukup aneh yang dibuat Zabuza. Kenapa mereka harus meninggalkan kereta? Getaran nan geli di leher itu terus bergetar hingga lima belas detik. Dan detik selanjutnya adalah sebuah pertaruhan.

.

"Sudah!" ucap Haku seraya menatap kesal Zabuza. Dia sudah pasrah dengan perintah selanjutnya dari pria mumi sialan itu.

"Bagus! Sekarang kita harus mengundur waktu untuk kabur. Bom Jinin sudah tidak bisa diharapkan lagi. Jadi tangani mereka, sementara aku melawan ketua mereka yang akan kemari. Paham?" Zabuza segera melesat menuju gerbong belakangnya, meninggalkan Haku seorang diri melawan duo Akatsuki.

Deidara dan Sasori memasang kuda-kuda siaga walaupun lawan mereka hanya seorang. Begitu-begitu, mereka harus mengakui kalau Haku tidak kalah hebat dari si pria mumi. Yah, dalam hal bersikap pecundang pastinya.

"Apa Zabuza lupa apa yang terakhir kali dilakukan Pein padanya?" tanya Sasori dengan sinis.

Haku terkekeh pelan, " _Remington_ kesayangannya mungkin akan sulit berbicara padanya saat ini,"

Benar. Masih segar diingatannya tentang pertempuran terakhir mereka empat bulan lalu. Trio dari Shizuoka, Samui, Omoi, dan Karui sengaja memancing Pein untuk bertarung satu lawan satu dengan Zabuza. Walaupun waktu itu Zabuza bersenjata lengkap, tapi siapa sangka Pein berhasil menembak rongga dadanya dengan senjata yang selalu dia bawa setiap dalam kondisi sulit. Dua tulang rusuknya patah saat itu. Dan entah kenapa, Pein membiarkannya hidup. Dia hanya berlalu dari tempat itu sambil mengatakan, "Jangan pernah merayu Kisame untuk bergabung dengan organisasi sialmu lagi,".

Kisame, huh? Hoshigaki Kisame. Awalnya Haku merasa tidak ada untungnya merekrut manusia berkulit biru aneh itu. Tapi begitu melihat serangan pedang panjangnya yang bernama Samehada, mau tak mau Haku harus mengakui.

Kisame jauh lebih hebat soal berpedang daripada Zabuza.

.

.

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **CHAPTER** **EIGHT**

 **INSIDEN FURANO BAGIAN LIMA**

 **BERKUMPUL  
**

 **By** **Josephine La Rose99**

.

.

"Hm?" Chouji tiba-tiba menyadari keberadaan benda hitam aneh yang menempel pada kaca depan gerbong kemudi. Lampu merah yang terus berkedip itu spontan membuatnya berteriak, "MUNDUR!"

Secara refleks, Kiba dan Sasuke melompat ke belakang sambil menarik sang masinis. Mata Sasuke yang tajam itu segera mengetahui alasan mengapa Chouji berteriak. Benda hitam itu lama-lama lampu merahnya berkedip cepat. Otak sang Uchiha dengan cepat menyimpulkan bahwa kemungkinan besar benda itu adalah—

BLAARRR!

Kaca itu hancur menjadi berkeping-keping, melesat ke segala arah tanpa peduli siapa yang akan dikenai. Beruntung atau sial, kedua orang sandera itu kebetulan meringkuk di bawah meja kendali sehingga tidak terkena kaca yang berterbangan. Tapi dalam hati, mereka merutuki orang yang berani sekali melakukan itu.

Beberapa detik setelah ledakan kecil, dua orang tiba-tiba melompat masuk dan berdiri tepat di depan Fuguki dan Kushimaru. Mata mereka terbelalak kaget melihat perawakan kedua orang itu. Pria tinggi besar dengan pedang panjang serta berkulit biru. Dan yang satu lagi bertubuh tinggi tegap, berambut putih dan membawa sabit merah bermata tiga. Kedua orang itu sempat memasang wajah terkejut saat menyadari keberadaan tiga anggota 12 zodiak. Tapi sesaat kemudian , wajah terkejut itu berganti menjadi senyum remeh.

"Hehe, siapa sangka kita akan melawan saudara teman brengsek kita saat menginjak masuk ke kereta ini, huh?" ucap pria berambut putih sambil memutar-mutar sabitnya.

"Jangan sampai mereka terluka. Kita bisa dihabisi Itachi setelah ini," balas pria tinggi besar.

"Oi, oi, sejak kapan kau takut pada pria Uchiha keparat itu, Kisame? Lagipula bocah-bocah agen ini bisa dikatakan musuh kita juga,"

"Tujuan kita kemari mutlak. Menolong Deidara dan Sasori lalu segera pergi dari sini. Selain itu, kita dilarang berbuat apapun yang menarik masalah. Itu kata Pein, 'kan?"

" **Pein!"** semua orang di gerbong kemudi tegang seketika nama itu disebut. Ketua Akatsuki yang menjadi nomor dua di daftar buronan paling dicari pemerintah Jepang setelah Uchiha Madara. Kemungkinan terburuknya adalah pria itu juga ada disini, begitulah pikir mereka.

"Oi, trio bedebah!" panggil Hidan sambil mengacungkan sabitnya pada Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu cuma menyipitkan mata, "Dimana kedua teman kami?" tanya Hidan lagi. Jujur saja. Dia tidak punya niat untuk meladeni kelompok agen yang menurutnya amatir.

Yang ditunjuk terdiam. Sasuke mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dia tidak akan memberi informasi seperti itu pada buronan di depannya.

Hidan mendecih Sasuke memilih menghiraukan pertanyaan. Dan saat dia akan bertanya lagi, Kisame menepuk pelan bahunya. Hidan menoleh dan berekspresi seolah bertanya –Apa?-. Ekspresi itu dijawab Kisame dengan mengarahkan jempolnya ke belakang.

Wajah pria berambut putih itu terlihat malas untuk mengikuti 'arahan' Kisame. Tapi dia sukses nyaris terjengkang karena kaget melihat Kushimaru dan Fuguki berlutut dalam keadaan terikat di bawah meja kendali. Oi, oi, oi, ini pasti ada yang salah. Pandangan Hidan berganti-gantian melihat agen-agen amatir lalu mereka berdua. Muncul satu pertanyaan. Apa benar mereka kalah dari segerombolan anak kecil? Salam jempol terbalik untuk Uchiha Madara yang mau membuang waktunya untuk membentuk pasukan tidak berguna seperti ini.

"Hoho, siapa sangka kalian akan kalah, Kushimaru? Ternyata selain melawan kami, kau bisa juga kalah dari bocah-bocah ingusan,"

"Kauuu…" Kushimaru geram.

"Kita bisa mengobrol kapanpun. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak berniat membunuhmu disini. Lagipula bukan itu tujuan kami kemari. Jadi, kau akan kubiarkan hidup," ucap Hidan sedikit menggesekkan sabitnya ke leher Kushimaru, "Nah, sekarang…" katanya lagi sambil kembali menoleh pada kawanan _JBI_ , "Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada mereka?"

Peluh Kiba menetes ke lantai. Kepalan tangannya erat sekali. Ini adalah pertarungan keduanya melawan Akatsuki sekaligus pertarungan pertamanya melawan Hidan dan Kisame. Dia sudah tahu informasi bahwa ilmu berpedang Kisame lebih tinggi dari Zabuza. Melawan Zabuza saja dalam empat pertarungan terakhir membuatnya kewalahan, apalagi harus menghadapi Kisame! Benar-benar mati kutu.

Suara berisik kereta yang berjalan menjadi suara latar pertemuan di gerbong depan dimana mereka berpijak. Tidak satupun mau membuat pergerakan awal. Tapi pemikiran itu langsung terputus ketika mata Sasuke melebar sempurna menyadari Kisame melesat cepat kearahnya. Sangat cepat! Bahkan lebih cepat dari Naruto sekalipun! Dia tidak bisa menghindar dan hanya menahan pukulan Kisame.

BUAKK! Walaupun pukulan Kisame berhasil ditahan sehingga tidak mengenai tubuh langsung, tapi tetap saja Sasuke terlempar beberapa depa kebelakang.

"Sasuke!" seru Kiba terkejut sambil menoleh ke Sasuke yang telungkup. Tapi ketika kemudian dia menyadari aura menakutkan dari depannya, segera dia menoleh cepat ke depan dan melihat wajah Hidan sudah menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Agen Inuzuka benar-benar sangat bertindak bodoh kali ini. Berperan layaknya patung di depan museum Tokyo, dia hanya melototi wajah Hidan sambil menahan napas. Bahkan tangannya yang sedang memegang pistol pun tak ada artinya, seolah tidak memiliki fungsi. Semengerikan itukah aura membunuh seorang Hidan si salah satu mafia Akatsuki?

Hidan sebenarnya cukup terkejut agen didepannya tidak bereaksi, tapi dia harus tetap fokus pada misinya. Karena itulah, "Pelajaran nomor satu tentang pertempuran jarak dekat…" gumam Hidan pelan.

DUAGH! Tendangan Hidan yang mengarah ke leher berhasil membuat Kiba menyusul nasib Sasuke alias terjerembab di lantai gerbong.

"Tetap fokus pada musuh di depanmu, bodoh," lanjut hidan lagi. Lalu dia melirik ke arah Chouji. Pria gendut itu masih tidak berkutik di tempat. Ini semakin memudahkan Hidan untuk menyingkirkan masalah pada misi mereka.

"Hoi, gendut!"

TING! Sebuah alarm entah kenapa langsung menyala di kepala agen yang baru saja dikatai 'gendut'. Muncul persimpangan merah di dahinya beserta keluarnya aura-aura gelap dari seluruh tubuh, menambah nuansa menengangkan di gerbong itu. Sayangnya Hidan cukup tidak peka untuh menyadarinya. Dia masih saja mengucapkan kata-kata tabu itu.

"Aku dan temanku ini sudah menyingkirkan kedua temanmu. Sekarang apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah obesitas sepertimu melawan kami, hah?"

Beda dari Hidan, sepertinya Kisame menyadari perubahan pada diri Chouji. Walau bocah itu tidak bergerak sesentipun, tapi dari tadi dia terus mengepalkan tangan begitu erat. Kisame mengartikan itu sebagai pertanda bahaya. Dia harus mengamankan mulut sial Hidan sebelum muncul penyesalan.

"Hidan, tunggu dulu, bocah ini mungkin—"

"Ceh, bocah perut genderang tahun baru sepertimu lebih baik pulang dan melakukan diet. Bisa-bisa dalam dua minggu kedepan, kau akan sulit mengangkat perutmu yang lebih mirip buntalan lemak itu. Jadi kusarankan untuk menahan nafsu makanmu selama sebulan penuh, bocah. Tidak baik agen memiliki tubuh yang tidak ideal. Kau akan kesulitan berlari nantinya,"

"Oi, Hidan,"

"Atau jangan-jangan pemerintah memilihmu menjadi agen karena bermodal perut berlipat kain?"

"Hidan!" Kisame kali ini benar-benar was-was karena aura Chouji semakin horor. Tapi pemuja Jashin bangsat itu masih mengoceh.

"Kurasa kalau aku menusuk perutmu dengan jarum, kau pasti akan berterbangan kesana-kemari seperti balon meletus," Hidan memang sangat tidak peka. Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa Kakuzu lelah memiliki pasangan kerja penganut aliran sesat.

"Ah, sialan, HIDAN!" akhirnya Kisame terpaksa berteriak.

Hasilnya memuaskan. Pria yang diteriaki menoleh, "Apa?"

Sebelum Kisame menjelaskan apa yang dia lihat, tiba-tiba mereka merasakan pipi mereka dihantam benda keras berkecepatan tinggi! Mata mereka terbelalak, tidak menyangka agen amatir yang dikatai Hidan bisa menggunakan kedua kepalannya untuk menyerang bersamaan! Apalagi dengan tenaga yang sama! Tidak bisa menahan tubuh yang terlempar, kedua anggota Akatsuki menabrak dinding gerbong samping. Rasa sakit segera menjalar di punggung yang barusan berinteraksi langsung dengan dinding baja.

Hidan menggeretakkan giginya geram karena dia terlalu meremehkan sang bocah gendut. Menurunkan kewaspadaan memang bukan langkah bagus. Hidan menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah sambil membantu Kisame berdiri. Sementara Chouji mengatur napasnya yang memburu seolah dia habis berlari ribuan kilometer.

Kemudian si keturunan klan Akimichi berteriak, "AKU TIDAK GENDUT! AKU INI HANYA KEKAR!"

Akhirnya keluh kesah yang terpendam dapat diutarakan. Sayangnya kembali lagi pengikut setia Jashin itu TIDAK PEKA. Dia menunjuk Chouji dengan jari tengah. Kisame melotot.

"Hah? Kau sebut tubuh penuh limbah minyak goreng itu kekar? Apa kau sedang mengigau, bocah gendut!?"

Sepertinya setelah ini selesai, Kisame harus mengambil kitab suci dan menceramahi pria ini habis-habisan sebelum dia memperparah kondisi di misi selanjutnya.

.

.

DORR! KLANG! Tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi peluru _Remington_ Pein akan mengenai kepala Zabuza jika saja pria penuh perban itu tidak mengelakkan kepalanya ke samping kanan. Dinding gerbong yang penyok akibat peluru sempat menjadi bahan tontonan mereka sesaat, lalu kemudian Zabuza yang berlari ke arah Pein. Dalam jarak sedekat itu, mustahil Pein menembak Zabuza. Dia terlalu cepat. Karena itulah, Pein melempar senjatanya mengarah Zabuza hingga mengenai kepala pria itu.

BUGH! Bunyi senjata beradu dengan kepala manusia terdengar seketika. Pein segera memanfaatkan situasi dengan menendang perut Zabuza dan memukul dagunya dari arah bawah. Zabuza mengerang kesakitan. Matanya yang masih beradaptasi dengan cahaya lampu karena sempat buyar karena senjata Pein, sulit fokus pada Pein yang terus memukul wajahnya bertubi-tubi.

Cukup sudah. Setelah memberi waktu 8 detik bagi Pein untuk terus memukulnya, kali ini gilirannya yang menyerang Pein. Pukulan Pein segera ditahan lalu mengunci pergerakannya. Kaki Zabuza tidak tinggal diam. Perut Pein menjadi sasaran empuk hingga pria itu membungkuk. Dan sebelum Pein mengambil napas sejenak, tiba-tiba matanya menyadari serangan kaki Zabuza yang mengarah ke kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa mengelak.

DUGH! Sepercik darah keluar dari sudut bibir Pein saat kaki sial itu berhasil mengenainya. Pein mundur beberapa langkah sambil mengatur napas dan menyeka bibirnya. Tapi tatapannya tidak lepas dari Zabuza.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yang membuat Pein merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Zabuza menyadari bahwa senjata Pein ada di dekatnya. Itu berarti dia akan unggul. Raut wajah Pein cukup tegang ketika dia tahu bahwa dia akan ada dalam posisi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan. Sayangnya, Zabuza justru mendekatinya daripada mengambil _shotgun_ itu.

"Kau pikir ini akan menjadi pertarungan jalanan?" tanya Pein sinis.

Senyum remeh Zabuza keluar.

" _You're goddamn right it is,_ " gumam Pein malah melayani tantangan Zabuza dengan senang hati.

Pertarungan satu lawan satu tidak bisa dielakkan. Berbagai serangan dilancarkan oleh kedua belah pihak. Benar-benar pertarungan penjahat kelas kakap yang diincar pemerintah. Kesempatan untuk melihat ini mungkin akan sangat jarang sekali, bahkan bagi agen-agen 12 zodiak yang sekarang mengintip pertarungan mereka lewat kaca pintu kompartemen.

Benar sekali. Itulah mengapa saat menginjakkan kaki ke kereta, Pein merasa aneh karena tidak bertemu dengan siapapun selain Zabuza. Dia tidak mengetahui bahwa ketika Naruto dan yang lain menuju gerbong depan untuk menemui Shino dan Lee, mereka mendengar teriakan Kakuzu soal sepeda motor yang berakhir sadis di rel. Asumsi Akatsuki sudah memasuki kereta langsung muncul di kepala. Karena itulah, mereka memutuskan bersembunyi di dalam kompartemen gerbong 3 sambil menyeret Ameyuri Ringo dan Akebino Jinin, gerbong dimana terdapat lubang besar akibat ulah Chouji dan Kiba.

Tentu saja mereka akan sangat terkejut melihat keberadaan ketua Akatsuki yang paling diinginkan kematiannya setelah Uchiha Madara ada di balik pintu kompartemen. Bahkan beberapa kali mereka meneguk ludah dan menyeka keringat saking tegangnya. Hormon adrenaline meningkat pesat. Keberanian sudah terkumpul. Tinggal menunggu waktu tepat untuk membekuk dua orang itu langsung.

Benar-benar pemikiran agen pemerintah Jepang yang masih belum setara dengan Akatsuki. Pein sudah tahu bahwa agen-agen muda Jepang sedang menonton mereka berdua. Layaknya film aksi di bioskop tanpa membayar biaya tiket masuk. Senyum licik Pein muncul. Dia bukan aktor yang ditonton tanpa bayaran.

BRAKK! Zabuza menyipitkan mata saat Pein bukan menendangnya, tapi menendang salah satu pintu kompartemen hingga engsel pintu itu rusak dan memperlihatkan isinya. Kosong, tidak ada orang.

" **Apa-apaan orang ini?"**

BRAKK! Kali ini pintu kompartemen di sebelahnya. Kembali lagi kosong.

Otak jenius Shikamaru akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa ketua Akatsuki itu telah menyadari keberadaan mereka. Pein terlihat ingin membongkar tempat persembunyian mereka, eh?

" **Gawat!"** batin Shikamaru panik.

Mungkin karena menurunkan kewaspadaan karena tingkah aneh Pein, Zabuza tidak bisa menghindar saat Pein memiting lengannya dengan cepat lalu melempar tubuhnya ke salah satu pintu kompartemen lain.

"HEYAAHH!"

BRUAAKKK! Pintu kompartemen 7 gerbong 3 hancur dengan Zabuza diatasnya. Pria mumi itu mendecih kesal, dia cukup sulit untuk berdiri. Di sisi lain, Pein tersenyum begitu melihat sosok Naruto dan Shikamaru bersandar di dinding kompartemen, tepat di bagian samping kereta.

Akhirnya istilah seperti tikus dalam karung dapat diterapkan sekarang.

"Halo, agen-agen muda. Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu kalian disini. Ini pertemuan kita pertama kali, 'kan?" ucapan salam hangat dilontarkan ketua Akatsuki.

DORR! Sambutan salam dari Naruto ternyata tidak hangat sama sekali. Dia malah berniat menembak Pein walau berhasil dihindari target. Sang peluru pun hanya mengenai kompartemen kosong dibelakang Pein.

"Hohoho! _Well, well, well, now who is being rude_?" lucu bagi Pein melihat ekspresi Naruto begitu serius melihatnya. Ini menarik.

"TEMAN-TEMAN, SERANG DIA!" komando sang kapten 12 zodiak menggema di gerbong tiga itu menyebabkan tikus-tikus keluar dari persembunyian sambil menodongkan senjata ke arah sang ketua Akatsuki. Pein tersenyum sinis. Sepertinya mereka akan sulit diajak bernegosiasi.

Suara rentetan peluru menggema di gerbong 3 tanpa mengenai target sedikitpun. Pein memang salah satu anggota Akatsuki paling handal menghindari peluru berkecepatan tinggi selain Kisame, Hidan, dan Itachi. Pria itu segera berkelit dan menggunakan pintu gerbong sebagai perlindungan. Tapi siapa sangka beberapa dari mereka membawa shotgun sehingga pintu nyaris terbobol. Untuk itu Pein melempar bom asap ke tengah gerbong.

BOFF! Asap hitam akhirnya menghalangi pandangan pada target. Ketika seluruh gerbong telah tertutupi asap, Pein segera kembali dan menyeret kaki Zabuza ke gerbong lain. Sementara 12 zodiak masih linglung harus menembak kemana. Karena jika salah, bisa-bisa teman mereka sendiri yang tertembak.

"Brengsek!" umpat Naruto kesal. Kenapa para mafia yang seharusnya dihadapi agen setingkat Kakashi lebih sulit daripada perkiraan?

"Hm?" Shikamaru yang berniat keluar kompartemen menyadari Zabuza tidak tergeletak lagi di lantai begitu dia berdiri di ambang pintu. Otak jeniusnya langsung menyimpulkan Pein yang membawanya pergi, mengingat tubuhnya sulit bergerak.

"Oi, Naruto! Zabuza kabur!" teriak Shikamaru.

Tentu saja ketua para agen muda itu sontak terkejut. Dan sebelum dia mengomentari teriakan si nanas pemalas, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menempel di gerbong luar kereta dari jendela kompartemen. Tubuhnya mendadak tegang. Sambil mendecih dia berteriak, "Sial! Kita tidak ada waktu lagi! Segera hubungi Sasuke dan yang lainnya di gerbong depan! Kita harus meninggalkan kereta secepatnya!"

"Meninggalkan kereta? Apa maksudmu?!" Sakura yang mendengar perintah Naruto merasa tidak setuju. Itu langkah gila! Terkepung oleh dua kelompok mafia buronan pemerintah negeri matahari terbit dan berada di dalam ular besi bergerak berkecepatan nyaris 100 km/jam. Bagaimana cara mereka kabur? Melompat dan membiarkan tubuh mereka terguling di atas rel?

Seorang bocah pun tidak akan mau!

"Ini pasti ulah Jinin sebelum kita berpisah di awal tadi! Ada bom waktu terpasang di dinding gerbong luar!"

Apa? Bom waktu katanya!?

.

"Oi, Kakuzu! Itu bom, 'kan?" tanya Zetsu menyadari—walaupun samar-samar—benda berbentuk kotak hitam menempel di empat gerbong depan.

Mata hijau Kakuzu menyipit, mencoba memfokuskan penglihatan karena dari gerbong 3 keluar asap hitam yang dia tidak tahu kenapa bisa ada, "Cih, mungkin lebih baik kita harus mendekat lagi,"

"Jangan!" sergah Itachi, "Bisa saja kita akan ditembak dari jendela-jendela kompartemen! Jalan paling bijaksana adalah kita harus tetap mengiringi kereta di gerbong paling belakang! Pasti aman!"

"Baiklah…" gumam Kakuzu mengalah, "Tapi tidakkah kalian berpikir kalau itu mungkin saja pekerjaan Deidara?"

"Aku tidak pernah ingat si pirang sialan itu punya bom seperti itu," balas Zetsu cuek.

"Akebino Jinin…" ucap Itachi.

Kakuzu dan Zetsu langsung menoleh pada sang Uchiha dengan mata melotot.

"Akebino Jinin dan partnernya Munashi Jinpachi. Dua ahli bom paling handal di EX. Sudah banyak eksperimen yang mereka lakukan untuk membuat bom jenis terbaru. Mungkin benda hitam yang menempel di gerbong itu adalah salah satu dari hasil karya mereka,"

"Hei, Itachi! Kau tidak ingin bilang kalau kereta memang akan meledak, 'kan? Pein dan yang lain masih didalam!" Zetsu panik. Yang benar saja dia membiarkan teman-temannya meledak di kereta menjadi potongan-potongan barbeque.

Kakuzu segera mengambil ponsel di kantung celananya, "Akan kuhubungi dia!"

.

Drrt drrt drrrrt. Getaran ponsel di celana Pein membuat pria itu tersentak karena tidak menyangka ada panggilan masuk disaat seperti ini. Dia meletakkan Zabuza di sofa kompartemen sambil duduk diatasnya dan mengunci pergerakan tangannya, was-was jika saja dia memberontak untuk kabur. Kemudian dia mengangkat panggilan tersebut, "Kakuzu? Ada apa? Aku sedang sibuk sekarang,"

" _Hei, hentikan kesibukanmu! Pokoknya segera selamatkan Deidara dan Sasori kemudian keluar dari kereta! Kau tidak ingin jadi serpihan daging, 'kan?"_

"Serpihan daging? Apa maksudmu?"

" _Ada bom waktu terpasang di gerbong luar kereta, terpasang di empat gerbong depan! Mulai sekarang, kaulah yang menentukan nasibmu dan yang lain di kereta itu! Karena itu selesaikan urusan kita dan pergi dari sini!"_

Mungkin saat seseorang mengetahui bahwa dirinya akan mati meledak pasti akan panik dan melakukan hal yang ceroboh. Tapi tidak bagi Pein. Pria itu sudah menebak kalau begini jadinya. Sejujurnya dia tidak terlalu terkejut dengan bom di luar gerbong itu. Tapi, Zabuza pasti tidak akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Sial, kenapa dia jadi repot, hah?

"Berapa lama lagi?" tanya Pein.

.

"Emm… itu… Oi, Zetsu, apa kau tidak punya teropong atau semacamnya agar bisa melihat waktunya dengan jelas?" Kakuzu kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Pein karena dia sendiri pun tidak tahu persis. Terpaksa dia meminta pertolongan Zetsu.

" _Well_ , teropong tidak ada. Tapi di tas kecil di pinggangku ada _handycam_ ,"

"Gunakan itu! Pein ingin tahu berapa lama lagi sampai bom itu meledak!" ucap Kakuzu dengan nada memerintah, "Sebentar, Pein," katanya lagi pada Pein di ponsel.

 _Handycam_ putih mulai beraksi. Dengan satu tangan mengendarai sepeda motor, tangan kiri Zetsu mengatur lensa kamera agar dapat melihat waktu bom lebih jelas. Yak, dapat! Terlihat jelas angka-angka merah sial di panel _LCD_ bom waktu tersebut. Tapi Zetsu sangat benar-benar _shock_. Siapa sangka waktunya tinggal-

"Lima belas menit lagi…"

"Hah!?" Kakuzu kurang mendengar karena suara kereta. Gumaman Zetsu seperti komat-kamit tidak jelas Hidan yang sering melakukan ritual bodohnya.

"Empat belas menit 52 detik lagi…" gumaman Zetsu berhasil didengar oleh Itachi yang memang punya pendengaran tajam.

Ekspresi Itachi menunjukkan dia tidak percaya waktu mereka sesingkat itu. Ini benar-benar gawat! "Kurang dari lima belas menit lagi, Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu melotot, "Kurang dari lima belas menit katamu!?"

.

Seolah mendengar bunyi 'tik!' di kepalanya, Pein tahu bahwa dia tidak boleh menghabiskan banyak waktu. Dia segera memutus panggilan, bangkit dari tubuh Zabuza dan berlari menuju gerbong lima. Zabuza yang masih telungkup mencoba untuk berdiri sambil menahan rasa sakit. Pikirannya mencoba menganalisis hasil pembicaraan Pein dengan Kakuzu.

"Serpihan daging katanya? Jangan-jangan, Jinin dan Jinpachi sudah…" Zabuza kemudian tersadar, "Sial! Kenapa mereka melakukan itu tanpa persetujuanku!? Sial! Sial!" dia pun ikut berlari menyusul Pein.

Cih, kalau seperti ini, mereka semua yang ada dalam kereta dalam bahaya. Bisa-bisanya dua ahli bom EX melakukan hal ceroboh begitu.

.

.

Chouji terkapar. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar. Dia benar-benar kalah telak dari duo Akatsuki. Kemampuan menggunakan pedang dan sabit mata tiga memang berhasil membuatnya kewalahan. Di lain pihak, Kiba terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya, mencoba mengatur napas yang memburu. Sementara Sasuke masih berdiri menghadap Kisame dan Hidan yang memasang wajah remeh.

"Hehehe, dua lawan satu. Kau akan kalah, Uchiha," ucap Hidan.

Sasuke cuma diam saja. Berkali-kali dia mendecih, merutuki nasibnya yang sedang ditimpa kesialan. Begitu dia ingin meraih pistol di holsternya, mendadak datang satu pemikiran aneh.

" **Ini konyol. Mereka berdua memiliki kemampuan untuk membunuh kami. Tapi kenapa dari tadi mereka terlihat hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja? Meremehkan? Atau ketua mereka sudah selesai? Atau karena** _ **Nii-san**_ **adalah teman mereka sehingga mereka tidak ingin membunuhku?"**

"Eh?" tiba-tiba, terdengar nada ponsel yang berhasil menghentikan gerakan Sasuke. Asal suaranya adalah dari duo Akatsuki itu. Sasuke mengasumsikan bahwa mungkin saja itu adalah arahan dari anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

Kisame mengambil ponselnya yang terus berdering dari saku dadanya. Hidan terlihat melongok untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil.

"Kakuzu? Mau apa si tikus got itu menghubungimu?" gumam Hidan tidak percaya sang pasangan kerja yang memanggil.

" **Kakuzu? Mafia distributor senjata ilegal Jepang itu?"** batin Sasuke.

Sebenarnya saat Kisame memutuskan menerima panggilan, Sasuke bisa saja menyerang mereka. Tapi niat itu diurungkan karena dia tahu itu sia-sia. Pria bernama Hidan itu pasti akan menghalanginya selagi Kisame bicara dengan pria bernama Kakuzu. Untuk itulah, Sasuke diam saja sambil melihat keadaan.

Kiba yang melihat itu otomatis menjadi kesal. Sang Uchiha yang dikenal profesional dalam misi apapun malah mematung seperti keledai dungu, "Oi, Sasuke! Apa-apaan kau? Serang mereka!"

Teriakan Kiba digubris. Percuma saja dia berdebat dengan Kiba sekarang. Apalagi Sasuke merasakan perubahan atmosfer pada diri Kisame setelah berbincang sebentar di telepon. Raut wajahnya terlihat kaget, ketakutan, serius dan kesal. Semua itu bercampur menjadi satu sehingga Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Baiklah, Kakuzu, aku dan Hidan akan segera keluar dari kereta ini! Tetap terus iringi kereta!" setelah itu Kisame memutuskan pembicaraan. Tatapannya kini beralih pada Hidan yang malah bengong karena dia bingung apa yang dibicarakan Kisame dan Kakuzu barusan.

"Hei, bendahara bajingan itu bicara apa?" mulut kasar Hidan.

"Ada bom dipasang di luar gerbong kereta ini! Bom akan meledak kurang dari lima belas menit!"

Ketiga anggota 12 zodiak, dua anggota sembilan penjaga dan tentu saja Hidan sangat tersentak begitu mengetahui kabar buruk yang akan menanti dalam lima belas menit kedepan. Brengsek, bagaimana caranya lari dari ular besi ini?

"Hoi, Sasuke-kun," panggil Kisame. Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Akatsuki tidak memiliki urusan denganmu ataupun teman-temanmu. Kami kemari hanya ingin menyelamatkan teman kami. Jadi lebih baik segera lari dari kereta bersama temanmu yang lain. Itulah prioritasmu sekarang," ucap Kisame lagi serius.

Haaaah?

.

.

BRAKKK! Deidara dan Sasori langsung menghentikan pertarungan mereka saat melihat Pein masuk dengan cara barbar. Apalagi raut wajahnya serius sekali. Tidak seperti biasanya. Padahal dalam kondisi sesulit apapun, dia terlihat tetap tenang. Sementara Haku mendadak merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri begitu menatap intens sang ketua duo Akatsuki didepannya.

"Ada apa, Pein? Kau sudah menangani Zabuza?" tanya Sasori bingung bercampur senang. Akhirnya bala bantuan datang juga.

"Pergilah ke gerbong paling belakang! Mereka sudah disana!"

"Lalu dia bagaimana, hm?" kali ini Deidara menunjuk Haku. Pria cantik itu masih menghalangi jalan mereka, 'kan?

Pein mendecih, heran kenapa Haku dijadikan biang masalah. Dengan cepat Pein mendorong Sasori dan Deidara dari hadapannya dan berjalan cepat ke arah Haku. Insting Haku langsung berjalan kemudian menyerang Pein. Tapi serangan tendangannya berhasil dihindari Pein hanya berkelit sedikit, nyaris tidak bergerak. Lalu kaki Haku pun ditangkap oleh tangan kanan Pein dan melemparnya ke pintu kompartemen di sebelah kiri.

BRUAKK! Bunyi pintu hancur sukses membuat Sasori dan Deidara kesulitan meneguk ludah. Bahkan Deidara sempat mengambil botol minuman kecil di kantung bawah celananya lalu diminum agar bisa meneguk air liur lebih lancar karena tenggorokannya defisit air sejak dia masuk ke kereta. Sangat sungguh tidak penting. Sasori _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku sang _partner_.

"Err… jadi kami pergi sekarang atau bagaimana?" tanya Sasori memecahkan keheningan.

Pein mendelik, "Ya, tentu saja sekarang! Memangnya apa lagi yang kalian tunggu? Sudah, cepat sana!"

"HIIIIIIIYYYYYYY!" kedua ahli seni Akatsuki lari terbirit-birit saking takutnya melihat perubahan mimik ketua. Seram sekali! Bahkan wajah aneh nan seram Kisame kalah saing dengan wajah Pein jika sedang marah. Yah, bukan bermaksud untuk menghina manusia ikan satu itu.

.

.

10 menit sebelum ledakan…

.

.

"Ng?" Itachi yakin dia tidak salah penglihatan. Walaupun dia sering dikatai Hidan Kakek muda penuaan dini, tapi yakinlah pada penglihatan tajamnya. Dia tahu ada sepeda motor yang mengarah ke mereka. Tapi karena jaraknya terlalu jauh, dia tidak bisa melihat siapa pengemudinya.

"Hei, siapa itu?" tanya Zetsu juga menyadari sang sosok yang perlahan makin mendekat.

"Bodoh, kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja _handycam_ itu, mata zebra?" Kakuzu merasa ingin bertobat memiliki teman seperti Zetsu yang hanya memiliki IQ –yang menurutnya- dibawah Tobi. Dia 'kan bisa menggunakan kamera perekam sial itu dan menggunakan _zoom_ untuk melihat siapa pengemudinya.

Zetsu cuma menyengir tanpa dosa lalu mengarahkan _handycam_ nya ke sosok itu.

Bibir Zetsu yang awalnya mengatup rapat perlahan-lahan menganga sempurna. Terkejut. Sangat terkejut! Siapa sangka persepsi Hidan diawal mereka akan menyelamatkan Sasori dan Deidara benar-benar menjadi kenyataan? Dia yakin benar bahwa sepeda motor itu juga salah satu jenis sepeda motor yang disewakan Tazuna, orang yang sama mereka pinjam keretanya.

Rambut biru. Origami bunga di atas kepala. Wajah cantik dengan ekspresi seriusnya itu. Pakaian serba hitam dari atas kebawah. Oi, oi, oi, apakah ini mimpi?

APA YANG DILAKUKAN WANITA ITU DISINI!?

"ITU KONAN!" seru Zetsu.

"Hah?"

"KONAN! CIH, MIYAMOTO MISATO! SI AGEN PEMERINTAH ITU!"

Tidak ada reaksi ( _Backsound_ : suara kereta api yang berisik).

"…"

"…"

…

..

" _NANDATOOOOOOO_!?" reaksi yang sangat terlambat sekali, saudara Kakuzu.

.

Benar. Kedatangan Konan, sang agen spesial _JBI_ dari divisi kontra terorisme menjadi kejutan luar biasa bagi Akatsuki yang masih mengiringi kereta. Wanita itu pun juga menyadari Itachi, Kakuzu dan Zetsu yang mengendarai motor di kiri kereta. Mudah baginya mengenali mereka. Dari keterangan Tobi sebelumnya, dapat dipastikan hanya Akatsuki saja yang mengendarai motor sementara pasukan sembilan penjaga, 12 zodiak kemudian Sasori dan Deidara yang tidak. Senyumnya mengembang. Setidaknya melihat mereka tidak mati benar-benar membuatnya bisa bernapas lega sebentar.

Gas semakin ditancapkan. Sambil melambaikan tangan kiri, wanita itu tertawa karena dia masih belum gagal. Masih belum membuat orang-orang yang menolongnya mati karena ulahnya sendiri.

.

Kakuzu dan Zetsu bingung melihat Konan melambaikan tangan kearah mereka.

"Haruskah aku melambaikan tangan juga?" tanya Zetsu entah pada siapa.

Itachi cuma memutar bola mata bosan, "Terserahmu saja,"

.

Konan tersenyum melihat Zetsu balas melambai. Padahal sempat dia berpikir bahwa orang-orang itu takkan membalas. Cih, dia benci mengakui ini tapi Tobi benar. Selama bersama mereka, tidak sedikitpun dia menemui alasan mengapa mereka dicap sebagai buronan. Salah menilai, eh?

Diapun berteriak dengan sangat kencang saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal 100 meter lagi, "AKU DATANG, _MINNA-SAN_!"

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

 **Author note** : _chapter_ selanjutnya adalah _chapter_ terakhir sesi pertempuran di kereta. Dan akan ada karakter yang akan tewas di ular besi bergerak itu. Saya nantikan kesan, saran dan pertanyaan anda khusus untuk _chapter_ ini. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di bagian selanjutnya.

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	9. Furano Incident Last Part

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **Chapter** **Nine : Furano Incident Last Part : End Of The Line**

 _By Josephine La Rose99_

.

 **Notes :**

Semua karakter di cerita ini tidak ada kemampuan ninja.

Pein tidak punya tindik, Deidara tak punya mulut aneh di tangan maupun dadanya, dan Zetsu tidak punya _venus flytrap_ dan warna tubuhnya tidak belang, tapi sawo matang. Hanya saja warna kedua matanya yang beda. Kiri bewarna putih dan kanan hitam.

 _Out of Character, miss typo, no lemon._ _Rating T maybe?_ Karena suatu saat nanti, ada adegan tembakan dan pembunuhan. Terserah pembaca menentukan _rating_ nya.

Ide cerita ini murni dari hasil pemikiran, _no plagiat_. Jadi jika menemukan beberapa kesamaan, itu murni kebetulan.

Jika menemui kesalahan dalam _fic_ ini, harap katakan pada author lewat kotak _review_ maupun PM.

Selamat membaca, semoga _fic_ ini berkenan di hati anda semua.

.

 **Author's Note** : Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu lama untuk _chapter_ ini. Karena kesalahan pihak _Fanfiction_ , _fanfic_ ini tidak bisa di _update_ sesuai jadwal, selalu keluar kalimat ' _Fanfiction error type 2'_. Untuk _guest_ **mu kade** juga saya mengucapkan terima kasih dan untuk para pembaca lainnya yang sudah dibalas _review_ nya lewat _PM. Chapter_ ini adalah _chapter_ terakhir insiden mereka di kereta jalur Furano. Semoga suka dan menghibur. Kritik dan saran juga tidak bisa lepas dari hidup. Kalau ada kesalahan, langsung katakan agar _fic_ ini akan semakin baik kedepannya. Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu gerbong akhir sudah terlihat jelas. Segera Sasori meraih kenop pintu lalu membukanya dan membiarkan Deidara masuk lebih dulu. Seperti terakhir kali mereka meninggalkan gerbong akhir, gerbong tersebut masih terbuka sehingga mereka bisa melihat rel kereta. Yah, bukan hanya rel saja, tapi keberadaan keempat teman mereka yang terus mengiringi kereta dari belakang.

Kakuzu, Zetsu, Konan dan Uchiha Itachi tersenyum lebar melihat kondisi kedua teman merepotkan mereka sepertinya baik-baik saja. Tanpa membuang waktu lama, Zetsu dan Itachi menaikkan kecepatan sehingga motor mereka nyaris menempel pada sisi gerbong. Sesuai rencana, tetap menjaga kecepatan secara konstan agar mereka bisa dengan mudah kabur.

"Ayo, naik!" seru Zetsu.

Deidara pun kemudian berdiri di besi pengait gerbong sambil berpegangan pada dinding gerbong. Dia sedikit mengambil ancang-ancang tetapi tetap mempertahankan keseimbangan agar tidak jatuh terseret-seret di rel. Lalu dia melompat tinggi dan berhasil duduk di motor Itachi. Setelah itu, Itachi mundur dan membiarkan Zetsu maju kedepan.

Hal sama juga dilakukan Sasori. Dengan cara seperti Deidara, dia juga berhasil mendudukkan bokongnya dibelakang Zetsu. Akhirnya, dengan ini tujuan mereka untuk menyelamatkan duo seniman tidak berguna Akatsuki sukses. Tinggal menunggu tiga manusia yang masih berada didalam kereta.

"Oi, Kuzu, Kisame dan Hizan ada di area gerbong depan! Pergilah bersama Misato untuk menunggu mereka sampai keluar!" seru Itachi.

" _Copy that_!" Kakuzu kemudian memimpin didepan sementara Konan dibelakangnya.

* * *

.

Hidan terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke yang membantu Kiba dan Chouji bangkit. Walaupun begitu, sesekali dia melirik kebelakang dimana kedua anggota pasukan Sembilan Penjaga masih terikat. Yah, sejujurnya dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskan mereka. Singkatnya, setelah mengetahui bahwa kereta ini akan meledak, dia akan membuat kedua orang itu menemui kematiannya hari ini.

Sementara Kisame sedang berada disalah satu kompartemen. Dia membuka jendela dan melongok keluar. Dia mengetahui kalau ini sudah saatnya jemputan datang, tapi kemana mereka semua?

"Hei, mereka sudah kelihatan?" tanya Hidan dengan suara keras.

"Hmmm…." Kisame menyipitkan matanya ke arah kanan luar kereta. Tapi dia tetap tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena asap hitam dari gerbong tengah akibat ulah Pein, "Ini apa hanya aku atau aku melihat asap keluar dari gerbong tengah?"

"Asap?" gumam Kiba pelan. Dia yang dipapah Sasuke bingung dengan penjelasan Kisame.

"Asap apa maksudmu?" tanya Hidan lagi.

"Mana kutahu. Yang pasti aku tidak melihat satupun teman ki—" omongan Kisame berhenti begitu muncul Kakuzu dari kepulan asap.

Yah, pria berambut panjang dan cadar nyentriknya itu. Mudah sekali bagi Kisame untuk mengenalinya. Kisame pun kemudian melambai kearahnya dan berteriak, "OIII, KUZUUUU!" yang dibalas lambaian juga.

Saat mendengar nama _partner_ nya disebut, Hidan terkekeh pelan. Akhirnya mereka bisa pergi juga dari kereta terkutuk ini.

Tapi suasana menggembirakan itu berlangsung singkat. Karena Kisame menyadari bahwa ada seorang lagi yang mengikuti Kakuzu dari belakang. Matanya melotot sempurna saat dia tahu siapa identitas orang itu.

Rambut biru pendek berkibar-kibar karena angin, hiasan kertas sial di kepala, dan pakaian serba hitam. Hei, hei, hei, kenapa wanita itu ada disini? Apakah ini karena tebakan asal Hidan yang berbuah mujur?

"Misato?" gumam Kisame tidak percaya.

Beralih pada Hidan yang memberi hormat pada Sasuke, Chouji dan Kiba. Pria berambut putih itu segera menyusul Kisame masuk ke kompartemen. Tapi sayangnya Akatsuki kita satu ini benar-benar bodoh karena telah menurunkan kewaspadaan, sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke melemparkan alat pemancar padanya dan menempel tepat di celana bagian bawah yang nyaris menyentuh tumit.

Diam-diam Chouji mengakui Sasuke cepat juga bertindak. Tindakan Sasuke memang tepat. Sulit sekali menemukan keberadaan Akatsuki dan mereka akan melepaskan organisasi itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan? Tidak bagi Uchiha. Dengan alat pemancar itu, kemanapun budak Jashin pergi, mereka dapat melacaknya menggunakan laptop Neji yang memiliki aplikasi pelacak sensor. Itu juga berarti, mereka akan semakin dekat dengan tujuan mereka.

Mengetahui bahwa Konan bersama mereka, Sasuke yakin ini memang diperlukan. Walaupun disisi lain, dia merasa licik menggunakan taktik ini mengingat mereka mengampuni nyawanya dan teman-temannya.

"Sasuke…" ucap Chouji.

"Keberuntungan ada dipihak kita, Chouji. Aku bersyukur kita bertemu mereka di kereta ini. Siapa sangka orang yang kita cari selama ini bersama mereka," kata Sasuke.

* * *

.

"PEREMPUAN BRENGSEK!? HEI, TUNGGU DULU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!?" begitulah teriakan Hidan karena kaget melihat Konan berkendara dibelakang Kakuzu. Sekarang posisi penolong mereka berdua berbaris, siap mengeluarkan kedua orang merepotkan itu dari jendela kompartemen.

Konan memutar bola matanya, dia sudah tahu seperti apa reaksi penganut aliran sesat satu itu begitu melihatnya disini. Lain hal dengan Kakuzu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Berisik, keparat! Kita kabur dari sini! Kisame, naik ke motorku!" seru Kakuzu tidak ingin meladeni Hidan yang menurutnya akan buang-buang waktu saja. Berhubung, waktu adalah uang, maka ini sama saja buang-buang uang. Dan hanya orang tidak realistis yang mau buang-buang uang. Ck, benar-benar khas Kakuzu.

Hidan melotot angker saat Kisame berjongkok pada jendela dan melompat ke motor Kakuzu. Yah, wajar saja dia melotot. Itu adalah tempatnya! Berarti dia bersama Konan, begitu? _Hell, no_!

"Oi, bendahara bajingan, bukannya itu tempat dudukku? Lalu aku bagaimana!?"

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Gunakan otakmu sebelum mulut sialmu bicara. Kau tidak lihat wanita itu disini? Naiklah ke motornya!" balas Kakuzu santai sambil menunjuk Konan yang menepuk-nepuk jok belakang.

"EKH!?"

Dia? Pria yang notabene membenci sebagian besar kaum wanita? Disuruh duduk dibelakang wanita ini? Dia melirik setan ke Kakuzu, berharap Kakuzu mau mengubah keputusannya. Oh ayolah, pria itu tahu jelas Hidan SANGAT membenci wanita -yang mengaku bernama Misato padahal agen pemerintah- itu.

"Ayo, naik, err… oh, gawat. Sayang, aku lupa namamu," Konan meledek Hidan dengan tatapan nakalnya. Hidan cuma menggeretakkan gigi, kesal.

"Namaku Hizan, jalang," kata-kata sensor. Pria ini memang tidak pernah bertobat. Kalau bukan karena kondisi seperti ini, tangan Konan akan mendarat telak di pipinya.

"Baiklah, Hizan sayang. Kau tahu? Aku tidak berniat melihat kalian mati meledak di puing-puing kereta jalur Furano ini. Jadi lebih baik kita hentikan pertengkaran mesra kita dan segera kabur, kau mengerti?"

Hidan mendecih. Sepertinya dia memang tidak punya alternatif lain untuk kabur. Akhirnya dia merelakan dirinya melompat dan duduk manis dibelakang Konan. Kemudian, dengan bersamaan Konan dan Kakuzu menurunkan kecepatan.

Kisame tentu saja bingung kenapa mereka tiba-tiba melakukan hal itu. Hingga ketika mereka akhirnya berkumpul lagi bersama Itachi dan yang lainnya di gerbong belakang, Kisame pun bertanya, "Oi, Kakuzu, kenapa tiba-tiba kau—"

"Kita tidak mungkin berkendara lebih cepat dari kereta. Lagipula tidak aman jika kita kabur melewati jalan yang sama saat kita kemari. Jadi kita lewat jalan lain," potong Kakuzu cepat.

Paham akan situasi, Kisame segera menyiapkan siaga pistolnya untuk berjaga-jaga serangan dari gerbong akhir. Dia ingat betul bahwa Pein masuk ke kereta lewat gerbong tengah. Mungkin saja dia sedang berhadapan dengan Zabuza sekarang. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan juga Pein akan keluar dari kereta lewat gerbong belakang. Jika Zabuza mengejarnya sampai kesini, maka pistol Kisame akan menutup mulutnya untuk selamanya.

Dan sepertinya pedangnya tidak bisa beraksi kali ini. Padahal dia sangat ingin sekali menebas leher si pria mumi.

"Yo, Kisame!" panggil Sasori yang mengejutkan Kisame.

Kisame menoleh dan melempar senyum padanya, "Yo, sobat! Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Sasori tertawa keras. Senang juga dia melihat temannya bisa juga mengkhawatirkannya, "Bodoh, mana mungkin aku mati di tempat seperti ini,"

Konan merasa dia harus mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, karena itulah dia segera menyeletuk, "Baiklah, reuninya cukup sampai disini. Kita kembali lewat jalan mana?"

"Kita akan melewati jalan setapak di hutan yang ada didepan kanan kita nanti. Kami cukup hapal jalan di daerah ini. Aku yakin, mereka tidak akan bisa mengikuti kita," sahut Itachi.

Zetsu membulatkan bibirnya. Dia mengerti rencana Itachi sebenarnya. Jika mereka tetap kembali ke desa lewat rel ini, itu artinya mereka akan dicurigai sebagai saksi mata ataupun terlibat kasus meledaknya kereta saat mereka sampai di desa, tepatnya di stasiun Biei. Tapi jika mereka lewat hutan, mereka akan sampai di desa di bagian hutan _maple_ dimana rumah pohon mereka berada. Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang melihat mereka datang. Pemikiran jenius, Itachi.

Sementara Zetsu memuji Itachi dalam hati, Deidara merasa ada yang kurang dari mereka. Benar, orang itu tidak ada. Padahal dia berpikir kalau orang itu sudah bersama Kakuzu saat kembali lagi ke gerbong akhir.

"Dimana ketua?" tanya Deidara.

Dua kata itu sukses membuat semua orang disana terperangah sadar.

Benar juga.

PEIN MASIH DIDALAM KERETA!

(Waktu sebelum bom meledak = 7 menit lagi).

.

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **CHAPTER** **NINE**

 **INSIDEN FURANO BAGIAN AKHIR**

 **AKHIR JALUR**

 **By** **Josephine La Rose99**

.

.

"Kau benar-benar bisa berdiri, Kiba, Chouji?" walaupun seorang Uchiha dituntut untuk mengendalikan emosi dan mengutamakan ketenangan saat misi, tapi bagi Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak diperlukan dalam misinya kali ini. Sambil memegangi perut, Chouji dan Kiba berusaha agar tidak merepotkannya.

Hanya dua orang. Dua orang tidak lebih, mereka kalah total. Baik dalam teknik maupun tenaga. Padahal Chouji sudah mendesak mereka dengan rentetan peluru, tapi begitu mudahnya mereka menghindar dan menghujani Chouji dengan serangan fisik. Benar-benar mafia kelas kakap. Tidak heran Kakashi tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk mengambil misi ini dari awal.

"Kau tidak mungkin membawa dua orang dalam keadaan terluka, Sasuke. Kita harus memberitahu yang lain soal bom itu dan segera pergi dari kereta," ucapan bijak dari Kiba. Mereka tidak boleh membuang waktu di tempat seperti ini. Harus segera kabur.

"Baiklah…" Sasuke berkata pelan kemudian menoleh pada sang masinis yang masih berdiri layaknya keledai dungu di pintu gerbong, "Paman, pasang kemudi otomatis agar kereta ini berjalan lancar tanpamu. Sementara kau ikut bersama kami untuk lari dari kereta,"

Masinis mengangguk mantap. Keyakinannya untuk tetap bertahan hidup menjadi besar melihat ekspresi serius Sasuke.

Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada keberadaan kedua anggota Zabuza. Diri mereka yang masih terikat memang terlihat perlu dikasihani. Tapi mengingat apa yang mereka perbuat sebelumnya, justru masinis mendekat lalu berjongkok. Matanya meremehkan tetapi kedua orang itu menatapnya jengkel.

" _See you again, you bastard_ ," ucapnya sambil memukul pelan dahi Kushimaru.

.

.

* * *

"Shikamaru!"

DORR! Pintu gerbong enam berlubang berkat satu peluru shotgun milik Shikamaru. Bahkan setelah menembak pun, pria itu mendobrak pintu dengan kasar kemudian melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada orang lain di gerbong tersebut. Hanya beberapa pintu kompartemen yang dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja.

"Kedua orang itu tidak ada disini," ucap Shikamaru.

"Mungkinkah mereka sudah lari ke gerbong belakang?" gumam Hinata bertanya-tanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tim kita dibagi dua. Shika, Lee, Shino, Sakura, kalian ikuti aku ke—" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan omongannya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering nyaring. Dia segera meraih ponsel itu dari saku pakaian dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

Nama ' _Dobe_ ' tertera di layar. Dan ini bukan panggilan, melainkan kiriman _e-mail_. Naruto sempat bingung kenapa rivalnya itu mengirim _e-mail_ disaat seperti ini. Daripada memikirkan persepsi buruk, segera dia menekan tombol ' _read_ '.

 _ **Ada bom di kereta ini. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memasang, tapi akan meledak kurang dari sepuluh menit. Keluarlah dari kereta!**_

Reaksi Naruto? Melongo.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Heran dia melihat pemimpinnya malah terpaku pada ponsel.

"Hei, kita bergerak sekarang atau bagai—" Lee menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Naruto berlari cepat ke kompartemen disebelah mereka. Tidak hanya Lee, yang lain saling tatap karena tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini.

Sementara Naruto cukup jenius untuk menebak lokasi bom. Dari gerbong empat hingga gerbong enam, mereka melewati ketiga kompartemen tersebut tapi tidak menemukan benda yang bisa disebut bom. Itu berarti bom tidak dipasang didalam kereta. Sempat terlintas dikepalanya, kalau bom itu dipasang di atap. Tapi saat Ino dan kedua Akatsuki itu datang menyelamatkan mereka lewat sana, Ino mengaku tidak ada memasang apapun selain alat penangkal gelombang elektromagnetik Deidara. Berarti itu artinya…

" **Apa bom itu dipasang di sisi luar gerbong?"** batin Naruto sambil melongok keluar lewat jendela kompartemen.

Disisi kiri kereta, Naruto tidak menemukan apapun. Tapi saat melihat sisi kanan, tatapannya terpaku pada beberapa kotak besi hitam yang menempel pada gerbong 5, 4, dan 3. Panel _LCD_ dengan tulisan merah dan lampu merah yang terus berkedip membuatnya yakin bahwa kotak besi hitam tersebut adalah bom yang dimaksud Sasuke.

Sayangnya Naruto tidak mengetahui kapan tepatnya bom meledak karena dia melihat dari sudut mati. Dan sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, dia harus segera bertindak alias kabur dari sini! Lupakan masalah mengejar komplotan, dia harus mementingkan nyawa-teman-temannya.

Tangan Naruto dengan cepat segera menekan tombol-tombol ponselnya. Dia ingin memastikan apakah Sasuke punya rencana untuk kabur mengingat jika mereka menemui Sasuke di gerbong depan, itu kan memakan banyak waktu.

Diangkat. Panggilan Naruto diterima. Tanpa buang waktu, Naruto langsung bertanya, "Sasuke, aku menemukan bomnya. Kau punya rencana tersendiri untuk lari dari sini?"

" _Jangan khawatirkan kami. Kupastikan kita akan bertemu lagi setelah bom itu meledak,"_

"Kami? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bingung. Jelas-jelas di gerbong depan hanya dia seorang. Lalu apa maksudnya dengan 'kami'?

Sasuke mendengus, _"Mungkin kau tidak menyadari bahwa Kiba dan Chouji menyusul kita kemari. Mereka sedang bersamaku sekarang,"_

Sebelum Naruto akan membalas perkataan Sasuke, lebih dulu pria itu menimpali, _"Sudahlah, lalu apa rencanamu?"_

Sambil keluar dari kompartemen, Naruto melangkah mendekati teman-temannya yang masih berdiri tegak ditengah gerbong enam, "Sepertinya bom itu hanya dipasang sampai di gerbong 5. Aku berniat untuk melepas pengait antar gerbong untuk menghindari ledakan yang lebih besar,"

Timbul pertanyaan di kepala 12 zodiak mendengar Naruto bicara begitu. Bom? Bom apa? Pengait antar gerbong? Apa maksudnya? Lalu dengan siapa Naruto bicara ditelepon?

Naruto yakin Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan rencananya karena terdengar dari teriakan Sasuke, _"KAU SUDAH GILA!? KAU JUSTRU MENGIRIM BOM-BOM SIAL ITU PADA KAMI! KAU INGIN KAMI MATI, TEME!?"_

"Cerewet, Sasuke! Lagipula kau membawa pistol tali! Kau bisa kabur dari sana sesukamu dengan mudah! Sedangkan kami bagaimana, bodoh? Karena itulah aku harus mengambil langkah ini karena kami tidak mungkin kabur dengan melompat dari kereta kecepatan tinggi!" serius, Naruto tidak ingin berdebat sekarang, "Lakukan saja perintahku! Aku temui kau nanti!"

" _Oi, Naruto, tunggu du—"_

Sudah cukup dia mendengar protes. Dia segera mematikan ponselnya dan menoleh pada Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, ikut aku!" katanya sambil berlari balik ke gerbong lima.

"Hah?" Shikamaru ingin bertanya, tapi dia pasrah mengikuti Naruto. Sedangkan mereka yang ditinggalkan cuma merutuk.

* * *

.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto? Wajahmu pucat begitu," ucap Shikamaru penasaran sambil berjongkok didekat Naruto.

Dan bicara soal penasaran, pria bermarga Nara ini lebih penasaran lagi kenapa Naruto mengeluarkan persediaan C4 plastik mereka dari tas kecil dipinggangnya. Diletakkan 5 C4 itu tepat di pinggir gerbong yang berhubungan langsung dengan gerbong enam. Naruto tidak menjawab atau mengomentari. Dia lebih sibuk memasang pemicu bom dan menyerahkan _remote_ satu tombol pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru gelagapan menerimanya. Sebenarnya apa mau ketua mereka ini?

"Kita kembali ke gerbong enam dan ledakkan bom ini," ucap Naruto.

Hah?

Ledakkan katanya?

APA MAKSUDNYA!?

"Oi, Naruto! Kenapa—"

"Ada bom di tiga gerbong kereta ini. Kalau kita tidak memisahkan kereta menjadi dua bagian, kita bisa—"

"Mati di puing-puing kereta yang meledak lalu terseret diatas rel dan timbul ledakan susulan, begitu?"

Naruto terkejut Shikamaru mengerti maksudnya. 'Jenius' memang pantas disandang orang ini, "Tebakan bagus, sobat,"

"Lalu, Sasuke bagaimana?"

"Jangan khawatirkan Uchiha itu. Dia mengatakan padaku dia akan baik-baik saja," setelah Naruto selesai dengan bom plastiknya, dia segera bangkit dan masuk ke gerbong 6, "Ayo, Shika!"

* * *

.

Begitu Naruto dan Shikamaru kembali, mulut Shino sedikit terbuka berniat untuk bicara atau lebih tepatnya bertanya. Tapi tidak jadi karena Naruto segera berteriak, "Berkumpul di ujung satu gerbong 6 ini! Cepat!"

Shikamaru dan Naruto lebih dulu melewati mereka yang masih cengo. Ketika Sakura ingin menanyakan kembali apa maksud si kuning sialan itu, matanya menangkap keberadaan remote di tangan Shika.

Dia tidak bodoh. Dia tahu jelas itu _remote_ pemicu jarak jauh C4. Dan C4 itu adalah bom. Dan jika nanas pemalas itu memegangnya, berarti akan ada bom yang diledakkan. Untuk itulah, dia langsung menarik lengan Ino dan Tenten mengikuti kedua pria tersebut. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan 12 zodiak yang lain.

Sesaat setelah mereka berkumpul di ujung gerbong, Shikamaru menatap Naruto. Naruto mengangguk cepat penuh keyakinan. Kurang dari dua detik, Shikamaru menekan tombol yang akan mengakhiri misi mereka di kereta ini.

.

 **BLAAAARRRRRR! (3 menit sebelum ledakan)**

.

* * *

Suara ledakan keras sangat didengar dengan jelas oleh anggota Akatsuki yang masih berkendara disamping kereta. Saat itu juga, Itachi merinding karena dia menyangka bom yang dipasang Jininlah yang dia dengar ledakannya. Tapi sebelum bereaksi, dia menyadari bahwa kereta terpisah menjadi dua dan bagian gerbong belakang melesat lurus mengarah mereka.

Gawat, mereka bisa tertabrak!

"BANTING STIR!" teriak Itachi.

Segera Kakuzu, Zetsu dan Konan juga Itachi menghindar dari gerbong belakang yang mundur begitu cepat. Bahkan karena begitu tiba-tiba, Sasori dan Hidan nyaris terkena serangan jantung. Apalagi posisi Konan memang paling kritis karena jika dia terlambat banting stir ke kanan, motor mereka jelas akan beradu dengan kotak besi dengan berat beberapa ton.

Mereka selamat. Sontak mereka kompak menghela napas lega. Kemudian mereka meminggirkan kereta mereka dipinggir rel. Yah, berhenti sejenak menghilangkan rasa kaget.

Sementara Hidan mengatur napasnya, Konan melirik kebelakang sambil tersenyum miring dan berkata, "Kau baik-baik saja, Nona?"

Butuh waktu sampai Hidan menjawab. Tapi melihat ekspresi meledek Konan tadi sukses membuatnya emosi tingkat tinggi! Baik-baik saja katanya? Dan dia memanggilnya apa tadi? Nona? Nona? NONA KATANYA!? DIA INI LAKI-LAKI!

"BAIK-BAIK SAJA APANYA, HAH!? KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU, KEPARAT!?" seru Hidan sambil memukul kepala Konan.

PLETAK!

"Auw!" erang Konan kesakitan. Kini dia memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri saking dahsyatnya sakit yang dia rasakan. Hidan memang tidak kira-kira memukul. Konan pun meliriknya lagi dengan jengkel, "Apa-apaan kau!?"

"Apa maksudmu 'apa-apaan'!? Kalau kau ingin mati, mati saja sendiri! Kau sedang membawa orang, brengsek! Aku sudah bilang jangan berkendara tepat dibelakang gerbong, 'kan? Lihat sendiri, siapa sangka gerbong itu melesat lurus tepat didepan kita!?" mulut wanita Hidan beraksi.

"Mana kutahu kalau itu sampai terjadi! Sudahlah, lagipula kita baik-baik saja!"

"Kita sangat TIDAK baik-baik saja, bodoh! Kau tidak lihat stang kereta sedikit bengkok karena ulahmu? Kau jadi sulit mengendarai sekarang!" teriak Hidan menunjuk stang kiri motor bengkok. Konan menyengir.

"Dan apa maksudmu tadi memanggilku nona? Aku ini laki-laki!" lanjut Hidan lagi masih betah menyerocos heboh.

"Oh, ya?" Konan meliriknya tidak percaya, "Bahkan sifat cerewetmu lebih parah dari perempuan,"

Ekh!? Berani-beraninya dia meragukan gender Hidan! Yah, wajar saja dia mengatakan begitu. Kakuzu saja menyerah menghadapi Hidan yang sangat cerewet. Dan saat mereka sedang beradu mulut, yang lain cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Apa perlu aku menunjukkan padamu bukti bahwa aku laki-laki?" Hidan menantang.

"Bukti? Baik, tunjukkan padaku!" Konan malah ikut menantang balik.

"Hei, hei, hei, bukti apa yang mau kau tunjukkan?" celetuk Zetsu menyela perdebatan. Penulis benci mengatakan ini tapi berani bertaruh bahwa isi otak di kepala orang bernama Zetsu itu sudah masuk kategori dewasa. _Well_ , mungkin saja dia berpikir bukti yang akan ditunjukkan Hidan adalah 'itu'.

Dan jika memang benar 'itu', maka dia harus mempersiapkan kamera untuk mengabadikannya.

Sementara Hidan bingung apa maksud Zetsu, lain hal lagi dengan Deidara dan Kisame yang bereaksi terlalu berlebihan. Mata melotot, mulut melongo, dan keringat dingin bercucuran. Entah apa yang dipikirkan duo mesum itu.

"Porno!" teriak mereka kompak menunjuk Zetsu.

"Kalian yang porno! Maksudku itu 'ini'!" balas Zetsu sambil melepas kancing jubahnya sehingga lehernya terlihat. Tangannya langsung menunjuk jakun, salah satu organ tubuh luar yang seharusnya dimiliki pria dewasa. Lagipula, dia memang memaksudkan itu. Jadi bukti apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Kisame dan Deidara? "Dia 'kan terkadang suka sekali memakai pakaian kerah tinggi," Zetsu pun menunjuk Hidan yang menatap bingung padanya.

"Tapi, si bodoh itu juga hobi memamerkan dadanya, 'kan? Lehernya juga terlihat dan kupastikan kau juga melihat jakunnya," sahut Kakuzu.

"Yah, siapa tahu saja itu jakun palsu," gumam Zetsu.

"Mana mungkin jakun bisa dibuat palsu, bodoh!" balas Kisame emosi.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" ucap Hidan bingung melihat teman-temannya berdebat siapa yang porno disini, "Lagipula apa maksud kalian menyebut orang berambut lumut ini porno? Memangnya aku akan menunjukkan apa?" tanyanya lagi polos, ck ck ck.

Kakuzu menghela napas pasrah. Ternyata selain bodoh dan cerewet, _partner_ nya memang jauh lebih mengesalkan daripada anak kecil, "Maksudnya itu 'barangmu' yang tidak ada apa-apanya,"

"…."

Hidan mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Tampaknya otak berpentium satu itu masih harus mengolah data alias menerjemahkan maksud perkataan Kakuzu. Dan kurang dari sepuluh detik, si bolot Hidan mengerti. Kelihatan jelas dari wajah memerahnya.

Sementara Konan menahan tawa. Lucu saja dia mendengar Kakuzu mengatakan 'tidak ada apa-apanya'. Dia yakin Hidan pasti malu.

"Pfft! Tidak ada apa-apanya, eh?" ledek Konan.

"APA KATAMU, KEPARAT!? BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGOMENTARI KEMALUAN ORANG LAIN!" teriak Hidan tanpa berpikir sama sekali. Untuk apa dia harus marah sambil berteriak begitu, hah? Sebagai sesama pria, teman-temannya merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan otak Pein saat bisa-bisanya dia memasukkan Hidan sebagai anggota.

Bahkan seorang Uchiha Itachi _sweatdrop_ , "Hoi, jangan mengatakannya terus terang didepan wanita, bodoh," katanya sambil mati-matian hasratnya ingin menabok Hidan. Tidak heran banyak wanita membenci pria ini. Suka seenaknya bicara dan selalu menyelipkan kata-kata sensor di setiap kalimatnya.

Brummm! Brumm! Suara deruman motor Zetsu menjadi penyelamat Hidan dari rasa malu dan rasa polos. Pria itu segera memutar balik motornya kemudian melaju kencang ke arah gerbong yang masih terus bergerak mundur. Aksinya tersebut menyadari semua orang disana kalau mereka terlalu terbawa suasana dengan pembicaraan bodoh tadi. Yang benar saja mereka asyik mengobrol sementara Pein sedang mempertaruhkan hidupnya!

"Tunggu dulu! Belum tentu Pein ada digerbong itu. Siapa tahu saja dia lari ke gerbong depan yang sekarang menuju kesana," ucap Sasori.

"Pein tidak sebodoh itu jika kita memberitahu ada bom di kereta. Pegangan saja!" balas Zetsu makin mempercepat laju motornya.

.

.

* * *

"Cih, brengsek! Memang tidak ada jalan lain!" rutuk Pein kesal pada dirinya karena dia tidak menemukan alternatif lain untuk kabur. Siapa sangka setelah dia mendengar bunyi ledakan keras, tubuhnya nyaris terjatuh dari gerbong barang karena tidak berpegangan pada apapun. Apalagi sempat dirasakannya perut mual karena gerbong terangkat. Sial, sebenarnya siapa yang mengacaukan rencananya sejauh ini? Teman-temannya?

Tidak! Mereka sudah diluar kereta dalam keadaan selamat. Hanya tinggal dia seorang di kereta ini. Dan dia yakin ini belum saatnya bom buatan Jinin meledak, tapi bunyi ledakan apa itu? Bom lain? Atau jangan-jangan bom Jinin bisa dikendalikan lewat pemicu jarak jauh?

Sebelum dia menjawab persepsi dikepalanya, mendadak dia merasakan punggungnya dipukul keras dari belakang hingga dia terjatuh telungkup. Saat dia membalikkan tubuhnya, dia menyadari bahwa orang yang menyerangnya adalah Zabuza. Pria mumi itu langsung mengarahkan kakinya ke kepala Pein. Tapi Pein berhasil menghindar dan bangkit lalu menendangnya sampai tercipta jarak kira-kira empat meter diantara mereka, kedua mafia buronan Jepang.

"Ini bukan saatnya bertarung! Kau tidak lihat situasi kita sekarang?" Pein tidak habis pikir. Gerbong ini masih terus mundur kencang. Bahkan mereka agak kesulitan untuk berdiri seimbang. Salah-salah mereka bisa jatuh.

Zabuza tersenyum licik, "Dendamku masih belum tertuntaskan. Kau akan kubunuh disini, Pein,"

Pein menatapnya tajam. Baiklah, kalau itu memang maunya, dia merasa tidak ada gunanya menghindar. Karena itulah dia memasang kuda-kuda siaga sambil mengacungkan tinjunya pada Zabuza, "Majulah,"

Pukulan dilancarkan Zabuza dari arah kiri depan. Cukup dengan berkelit sedikit, Pein berhasil mengelak dan menahan tangan Zabuza dengan tangan kanannya. Ketika Pein akan membalas dengan memukul ulu hatinya, Zabuza lebih dulu menangkap tangan kirinya sehingga tidak ada satupun dari mereka bisa menyerang. Singkatnya, alat gerak mereka tertahan.

.

* * *

Sementara itu di gerbong 6…

.

"Kita tidak boleh melepaskan mereka, Naruto! Sulit sekali menemukan jejak mereka dan sekarang mereka ada dihadapan kita! Kita harus mengakhiri nyawa dua orang pemimpin kelompok mafia itu!" ucap Tenten sambil terus berlari mengikuti Naruto menuju gerbong 7.

"Aku tahu!" balas Naruto.

Saat tangan Naruto akan meraih kenop pintu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan dari arah belakang. Sontak kesembilan orang tersebuk kaget bukan kepalang karena ketika berbalik, mereka menemukan Sakura membungkuk sambil memegang perutnya dan seorang pria yang mengacungkan _shotgun_ , berdiri di pintu salah satu kompartemen.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino panik. Dia yakin betul bahwa peluru bersarang dibagian ginjalnya. Itu bagian vital!

Ino betul-betul marah. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat sang pelaku. Tapi dia terkejut begitu mengetahui identitas pria itu. Benar juga! Dia memang melihatnya di stasiun, tapi dia tidak melihatnya sama sekali di kereta. Tapi kenapa dia bisa ada di gerbong 6?

"Kau…" gumam Ino, "…Kabuto?"

"Hehehe… siapa sangka kita akan reuni disini, bocah-bocah anjing Jepang? Anggap saja tembakanku itu tadi sebagai salam perpisahan untuk kalian semua," ucapnya tersenyum sinis sambil berlari masuk ke kompartemen.

Neji, Lee dan Shikamaru tanpa menunggu perintah Naruto, sigap menyusul Kabuto. Tapi saat mereka masuk, mereka tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Ruangan kosong dan jendela kompartemen yang terbuka lebar dan tali yang menjuntai dari atas jendela.

Apa? Tunggu dulu. Tali? Jangan-jangan-!?

.

* * *

Tepat sekali sesuai dugaan Neji. Pria berkaca mata kuda itu sudah berdiri diatap gerbong 6. Walaupun gerbong masih berguncang hebat, dia masih bisa berdiri tegap. Sambil berjalan pelan, dia melewati atap gerbong 7 dan akhirnya berdiri diatap gerbong barang. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sisa tali yang dia gunakan untuk kabur tadi dari dalam jubahnya juga sebuah pisau.

Diikatnya tali tersebut pada lubang gagang pisau lalu diayun-ayunkan beberapa kali dan mengarahkannya pada suatu benda yang akan menjadi penentu nasib mereka yang masih ada didalam gerbong.

Tuas pengganti jalur rel.

* * *

.

"Eng?" Zetsu memicingkan matanya, menyadari suatu sosok yang berdiri diatas kereta. Tapi karena terlalu jauh, dia tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa orang itu.

Sementara Sasori juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia tahu pasti bahwa itu adalah salah satu pasukan Sembilan Penjaga, terlihat dari jubahnya. Dia juga bingung kenapa orang itu mengayun-ayunkan tali.

"Hei, Zetsu, siapa itu? Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Sasori.

Zetsu terdiam. Dan jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasori adalah dia makin melajukan motornya secepat mungkin, "Yang pasti itu adalah hal buruk,"

Baru dua detik mereka menyaksikan permainan _rodeo_ , mereka terkejut melihat gerbong itu malah berbelok cepat ke kiri. Apalagi setelah gerbong berbelok, orang bertingkah aneh diatap gerbong malah berbuat nekat dengan melompat dari atap dan jatuh terguling-guling masuk kedalam hutan.

Tidak sampai disitu. Karena terlalu cepat berbelok, gerbong tersebut miring dan akhirnya anjlok kemudian bergesekan pada rel. Timbul percikan-percikan api yang makin membuat Akatsuki panik.

Hei, hei, ada apa ini? Kenapa tuas itu bisa bergerak? Begitulah pikir mereka saat melihat tuas pengganti jalur rel sudah berganti arah. Gawat, kalau terus begini—

"Ini gawat! Kita harus segera menjemput ketua!" sahut Itachi dari belakang.

Sasori yang berada didepannya otomatis menoleh kebelakang. Begitu pula dengan teman-teman mereka yang lain. Mereka tidak mengerti apa maksud Itachi. Memangnya kenapa kalau gerbong itu berbelok kekiri?

"Gerbong itu mengarah ke rel yang masih belum selesai dibangun! Disana ada tebing yang curam! Kalau kita tidak cepat, gerbong itu akan berakhir jatuh kesana!"

Hah?

Apa katanya?

Tebing!?

"Gawat! Ini percuma saja! Kita masih kalah cepat dari gerbong itu!" balas Deidara mencoba realistis. Sekeras apapun mereka berusaha, tetap saja mereka lebih lambat dari gerbong itu.

"Ini semua karenamu, _partner_ bodoh!" teriak Kakuzu.

Tentu saja Hidan tidak terima. Kenapa dia yang jadi sasaran, "Kenapa kau menyalahkan aku!?"

"Kalau bukan karena perdebatan bodohmu, pasti kita tidak akan terlambat seper—"

"Bodoh! Gerbong itu terseret! Lajunya pasti melambat! Percepat saja motor kalian dan jemput Yahiko-san! Ayo!" seru Konan tegang ketika mereka semua sudah berbelok mengikuti gerbong.

* * *

.

Percikan api juga terjadi didalam gerbong. Pein dan Zabuza yang jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan, sekarang hanya berpikir untuk selamat dari tempat itu. Terutama Pein yang tahu kearah mana gerbong melaju. Dia menatap Zabuza yang mencoba berdiri. Benar, dia tidak peduli dengan pria itu. Tujuannya cuma satu.

Keluar dari kereta, pulang dengan selamat, dan kembali berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Cuma itu! Dia tidak akan membiarkan Zabuza menghalangi jalannya!

Pein kemudian berpegangan pada sisi gerbong dan bangkit kembali. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada rel kereta yang terlihat jelas dibelakangnya.

* * *

.

"GYAAAAA! APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI PADA GERBONG INI!?" lain hal dengan JBI. Mereka tentu saja panik ketika gerbong kereta tumbang. Dengan timbulnya percikan didalam gerbong, mereka makin menegang saja sampai-sampai Tenten bingung dia harus bagaimana.

"Sakura, berpegangan padaku!" seru Ino sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah.

"Gawat, kalau terus begini…" gumam Naruto masih telungkup dilantai.

.

* * *

"Uukkhh…" Haku mengerang kesakitan. Punggungnya yang masih sakit karena serangan Pein, makin sakit lagi saat bertubrukan dengan lantai gerbong karena tiba-tiba dia merasa dunianya terbalik. Dia yakin gerbong ini miring. Tapi dia tak tahu kenapa.

Mencoba berdiri, Haku meraih daun jendela yang berpindah posisi diatas. Sambil berpegangan erat, dia berhasil keluar dari gerbong kemudian melompat ke pinggir rel walaupun harus membiarkan dirinya terseret-seret ditanah.

Sementara itu, Akatsuki terkejut melihat Haku berhasil keluar dengan selamat dari gerbong. Dirinya yang terluka parah itu membuat Sasori salut karena bisa bertahan hidup. Padahal Pein sudah memberinya pelajaran.

"Haku! Itu Haku! Disana!" teriak Sasori menunjuk Haku yang masih tergeletak.

"Kita urus dia atau bagaimana?" tanya Kisame.

"Biarkan saja! Tujuan kita hanya membawa teman-teman kita kembali! Kita bisa menghabisinya lain waktu!" jawab Konan akhirnya mengeluarkan nada perintah yang sangat khas dimiliki agen rahasia manapun.

Tanpa memiliki sedikit rasa kasihan, Akatsuki melewati Haku dengan kencang. Meninggalkannya tanpa peduli dia mati atau masih hidup. Bahkan melirik sedikitpun tidak. Untuk apa mereka memedulikan pria cantik itu sekarang?

Yang terpenting adalah Pein! Dia harus diselamatkan!

.

* * *

 **(10 detik sebelum ledakan)**

.

Sementara Akatsuki terfokus untuk menyelamatkan Pein, lain hal dengan ketiga agen _JBI_ yang masih berada di gerbong depan bersama masinis. Pistol tali Sasuke sudah bersiaga. Dengan mata cermatnya, dia membidik sebuah pohon sebagai sasaran dari pintu masuk gerbong utama.

"Kiba, Chouji, Paman, berpegangan padaku! Kita akan kabur dari sini!" seru Sasuke.

"Osh!"

"Aku tahu!"

"I-iya,"

"Baiklah…" jarinya bersiap menekan pelatuk. Dia tidak boleh gagal menembak. Jika meleset, tamatlah sudah. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi!

CRAKKK! Tali dengan jangkar kecil sudah melesat kencang. Dan BERHASIL! Sasuke berhasil mengenai pohon cemara dengan pistolnya. Benar-benar bidikan tepat.

"Oke, ini saatnya!" ucapnya menekan pelatuk lagi dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik keluar.

Kiba yang memeluk pinggang Sasuke, Chouji yang memeluk pinggang Kiba dan masinis dibelakang mereka merasa tubuh mereka dihentak saking cepatnya tarikan tersebut.

Syuuungggg! Sasuke memang tahu tubuhnya berat karena membawa tiga orang, tapi dia tidak kehilangan kewaspadaan untuk menghindari pohon cemara yang jadi sasarannya barusan. Dengan sedikit elakan, dia berhasil berkelit dan jatuh tersungkur ditanah berumput diikuti ketiga orang lainnya.

"Uph!" Chouji.

"Auw!" masinis.

" _Ittai_!" Kiba.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke menyengir melihat mereka bertiga tersungkur dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Sialan kau, Uchiha! Beraninya kau—"

 **DUAAAARRRRRRR!**

Kiba berhenti protes saat dia menyadari bahwa gerbong tempat dimana mereka barusan melarikan diri telah meledak. Puing-puing kereta berterbangan hingga nyaris mencapai mereka.

Akhirnya mereka sudah selesai disini. Tinggal menunggu keadaan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

.

.

* * *

Baja pelapis gerbong 6 terlepas dan terbang entah kemana. Tinggal 600 meter lagi sampai menuju tebing. Naruto merasa ini saatnya mereka harus pergi. Tidak ada jalan lain selain melompat dari kecepatan gila seperti ini. Dengan bersusah payah dia mencoba berdiri sambil berpegangan pada dinding gerbong. Napasnya yang memburu karena berkali-kali bertahan dari guncangan hebat akhirnya berteriak dengan suara parau, "Kalian semua! Lompatlah dari gerbong yang terbuka ini! Cepat- _ttebayou_!"

"Kau sudah gila, Naruto!?" Sakura berteriak dengan ekspresi sangar. Bisa-bisanya ketua bolot itu menyuruhnya melompat dari gerbong ini? Dan dalam kondisinya yang seperti ini? Apa dia tidak lihat darah segar terus mengucur dari perutnya? Oh, dia bersumpah jika dia selamat dari tempat sial ini, dia akan memukul pipi pria itu dengan kekuatan maksimum.

"Berpegangan pada selusur gerbong! Lalu melompatlah ke pinggir rel! Cuma itu satu-satunya jalan!" ternyata Naruto memang tidak mendengarkannya.

"Ta-tapi—" Ino yang ingin protes karena ide gila Naruto, tiba-tiba berhenti bicara begitu matanya terpaku pada segerombolan orang yang tampak dari lubang besar di gerbong itu.

Empat sepeda motor dengan delapan orang diatasnya. Dua dari mereka sangat dia kenal. Dia tidak menyangka mereka bisa mengejar mereka sampai sejauh ini.

Pria berambut merah dan pria _blondie_.

"Yo, Yamanaka-chan!" teriak Deidara sambil melambai-lambai. Senyum lebarnya itu dia tunjukkan pada agen-agen muda Jepang.

Ino membeku, "Deidara… -san?"

"Kalian urus mereka! Sedangkan aku dan Hizan akan menyelamatkan Yahiko-san!"

12 zodiak tersontak kaget. Walaupun itu teriakan yang lebih mirip sayup-sayup karena tertimpa dengan suara gesekan gerbong, tapi jujur saja mereka tidak asing mendengar suara itu. Suara dari orang yang sangat mereka kenal. Tetapi wanita yang berteriak barusan tidak dapat mereka lihat jelas karena sepertinya wanita itu tepat disamping gerbong.

"Pastikan kalian selamatkan ketua!" balas Zetsu.

Setelah terdengar deruman kencang dari samping, 12 zodiak tidak bisa terkejut lagi karena pria bernama Hoshigaki Kisame dan Kakuzu mengikuti wanita tersebut menuju pengait antar gerbong 6 dan 7.

Kakuzu segera melirik kesamping dan menyadari bahwa pengait tersebut sudah rusak parah karena gesekan. Kalau begini, mudah bagi Kisame untuk menghancurkannya dalam sekali tebasan.

"Kisame!"

Tanpa Kakuzu berteriakpun, Kisame segera mengarahkan pedangnya ke target lalu menebasnya dengan kuat dan kencang.

KLANG! Pengait itu putus sehingga gerbong enam terpisah dari gerbong 7 dan gerbong barang. Sementara kedua gerbong didepan masih melaju kencang, gerbong 6 anjlok alias keluar dari rel dan mengarah pada Kisame juga Kakuzu. Kakuzu dengan sigap menambah kecepatan untuk menghindari tabrakan.

Beruntung, gerbong 6 itu terseret keluar tepat dibelakang mereka. Tindakan mereka berhasil. Gerbong 6 itu akhirnya berhenti cukup jauh dari rel, nyaris menabrak pepohonan.

* * *

.

"KETUA! KELUAR DARI GERBONG!" sementara itu, Hidan berteriak kencang untuk menyuruh Pein keluar dari gerbong barang. Hanya itu cara yang mereka pikirkan agar dapat menyelamatkan Pein. Konan juga siap beraksi dengan menjaga kecepatan motor secara konstan. Tebing sudah semakin dekat. Jika dia menambah kecepatan lebih dari ini, bisa-bisa mereka dulu yang menemui ajal daripada Pein.

Pein yang masih didalam dapat mendengar jelas teriakan Hidan. Diapun segera menendang wajah Zabuza yang bisa-bisanya masih bertarung padanya di kondisi seperti ini. Dengan gerakan cepat, Pein berpegangan pada tiang gerbong dan melongok kesamping. Dia kaget menyadari Hidan disana. Tapi dia lebih kaget lagi melihat wanita itu!

"Lompat dan raih tanganku!" seru Hidan lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Pein mengambil ancang-ancang, bersiap melompat untuk menggapai tangan Hidan. Sedangkan jarak menuju tebing tinggal 100 meter lagi. Konan juga berkonsentrasi penuh.

50 meter…

40 meter…

30 meter…

20 meter…

"SEKARANG!"

Pein melompat.

Dunia terasa berhenti. Tidak, dunia disekitar mereka yang terasa berhenti. Jantung Pein berdegup kencang. Takut jika dia gagal. Tangan Hidan seperti begitu jauh. Ekspresi tegang Hidan bahkan hanya satu-satunya yang dia lihat sekarang.

CKIIITTTTTTTT! Konan segera mengerem motornya dan memutar balik hingga ban belakang berdecit. Sedangkan gerbong disamping mereka akhirnya perlahan-lahan jatuh kebawah tebing. Hidan mempererat pegangannya pada Pein. Saat motor berputar balik dengan cepat, tubuh Pein juga ikut berputar, melayang tepat diatas tebing curam tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya aksi gila tersebut selesai, Hidan segera melempar Pein kedepan ketika motor Konan resmi sudah berbalik arah. Tubuh Pein otomatis terguling-guling karena lemparan Hidan memang terlalu kuat. Konan melongo melihatnya sedangkan Hidan tertawa keras.

"Hahaha! Kau selamat, ketua!" teriak Hidan.

Konan memajukan motornya hingga disamping Pein yang masih tersungkur. Mematikan mesin, memarkirkan motor, dan berjongkok didekat Pein. Konan segera membalikkan tubuh Pein yang penuh lecet karena ulah Zabuza, guncangan gerbong, dan lemparan sial Hidan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yahiko-san?" tanyanya.

Butuh waktu bagi Pein untuk menjawab karena mengatur napasnya, "Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja bagimu?" Konan terkekeh pelan. Seharusnya dia tahu jawabannya begitu melihat ekspresi jengkel Pein.

Hidan turun dari motor, mendekati Pein dan duduk disamping Konan. Sambil unjuk gigi dia berkata, "Nah, ayo pulang!"

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author note**_ : Ini adalah _chapter_ terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis. Silahkan kirimkan kesan, saran, kritik pada kotak _review_. Sampai jumpa!

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	10. Choice

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **Chapter** **Ten : Choice**

 _By Josephine La Rose99_

.

 **Notes :**

Semua karakter di cerita ini tidak ada kemampuan ninja.

Pein tidak punya tindik, Deidara tak punya mulut aneh di tangan maupun dadanya, dan Zetsu tidak punya _venus flytrap_ dan warna tubuhnya tidak belang, tapi sawo matang. Hanya saja warna kedua matanya yang beda. Kiri bewarna putih dan kanan hitam.

 _Out of Character, miss typo, no lemon._ _Rating T maybe?_ Karena suatu saat nanti, ada adegan tembakan dan pembunuhan. Terserah pembaca menentukan _rating_ nya.

Ide cerita ini murni dari hasil pemikiran, _no plagiat_. Jadi jika menemukan beberapa kesamaan, itu murni kebetulan.

Jika menemui kesalahan dalam _fic_ ini, harap katakan pada author lewat kotak _review_ maupun PM.

Selamat membaca, semoga _fic_ ini berkenan di hati anda semua.

.

 **Author's Note** : _Chapter_ 10\. Sejujurnya saya menemukan satu fakta yang cukup mengejutkan saat membuka akun _fanfic_ saya. Ternyata _fanfic_ ini cukup banyak dikunjungi dan dilihat oleh para pembaca, tapi hanya sedikit yang mau meninggalkan _review_. Karena itu, saya ingin mengatakan terima kasih bagi yang telah memberi _review_. Dan bagi _silent readers_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja. Karena _review_ adalah semangat untuk para _author_ untuk tetap melanjutkan _fanfic_. Tapi terima kasih saya ucapkan bagi kalian semua yang mau meninggalkan 'jejak' di kisah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **CHAPTER** **TEN**

 **PILIHAN**

 **By** **Josephine La Rose99**

.

.

"Luka tembak di perut, huh? Kalian sebut diri kalian agen muda terbaik _JBI_? Bisa-bisanya kalian membiarkan si kacamata kuda sialan itu menembak teman kalian!" walaupun situasi mencekam dikereta telah usai, tampaknya situasi panik menggantikan karena Akatsuki menemukan salah satu anggota 12 zodiak tak berdaya akibat luka tembak dari Kabuto.

Takut jika lukanya semakin parah, pelan-pelan mereka mengeluarkan Sakura dari gerbong lalu dibaringkan didekatnya. Deidara kemudian memeriksa wanita itu dari suhu badan, derasnya keringat dan cara bernapas. Dia benar-benar seperti orang terkena serangan asma. Ahli bom Akatsuki ini menyimpulkan bahwa Sakura harus cepat dirawat dalam perawatan medis kurang dari 1 jam atau dia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia.

Deidara menatap Itachi disampingnya. Ekspresi serius ditunjukkannya hingga membuat sang Uchiha mengerti bagaimana kondisi Sakura. Tapi sayangnya mereka tahu pasti tentang satu fakta.

Mereka masih dikawasan hutan! Disamping rel kereta api! Tidak ada perumahan warga dimana-mana! Bagaimana caranya membawa wanita ini ke rumah sakit? Sedangkan menuju desa Biei-cho mereka setidaknya butuh waktu 40 menit. Belum lagi menuju rumah sakit kecil desa, memanggil dokter, melakukan pertolongan pertama dan lain-lain. Singkatnya hampir tidak ada jalan untuk menyelamatkan Sakura.

"Kita tutup lukanya dan tekan! Setidaknya kita bisa menahan rembesan darah yang keluar!" sahut Zetsu merobek sedikit pakaiannya lalu menekan luka tembak tersebut. Tapi percuma, baru sebentar saja kain itu sudah ternodai darah. Sial, bagaimana ini!?

12 zodiak yang berkumpul melingkari Sakura hanya mempunyai satu pemikiran sama: bagaimana cara menolong teman mereka. Tidak sempat lagi mengurus soal Akatsuki! Bahkan mereka lupa kalau Akatsuki itu musuh mereka.

"Brengsek! Seandainya aku memeriksa kompartemen di gerbong dulu, Sakura-chan tidak akan begini!" lain hal dengan Naruto. Dia asyik merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Sangat merasa bersalah.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Naruto. Lagipula ini bukan saatnya untuk itu. Menyesali diri sendiripun tidak akan membantu Sakura sama sekali," nasihat bijak dari Tenten.

"Hoi, apa satupun dari kalian tidak ada yang membawa kotak P3K atau semacamnya?" tanya Neji menatap teman-temannya satu-persatu. Jawabannya? Hanya decihan, rutukan, dan wajah penuh sesal. Bodoh, seharusnya Neji tahu kalau mereka hanya membawa senjata, tidak lebih!

"Bukankah lebih baik kita membawanya ke rumah sakit?" celetuk Hinata kesal. Karena mereka tahu persis Akatsuki membawa motor. Kenapa tidak langsung dibawa saja kesana?

"Jarak rumah sakit dari sini terlalu jauh. Lagipula bagaimana cara kita membawanya? Jalan disini tidak rata seperti jalan tol. Terlalu banyak guncangan, temanmu ini bisa mati kehabisan darah!" Kisame membalas.

"Cih, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Walau kami sudah memanggil _chopper_ , tetap saja Sakura—"

"Tunggu. _Chopper_ katamu?" Deidara menyela kaget, "Kau memanggil helikopter kemari?"

Spontan anggota Akatsuki disana mendelik tidak percaya. Setelah menghadang sembilan penjaga, mereka harus melawan helikopter bersenjata pemerintah? Apa agen-agen didepan mereka ini tidak tahu berterima kasih?

"Lalu bagaimana cara kami kembali? Kalian punya motor, sedangkan kami tidak. Lagipula kali ini aku akan melepaskan kalian. Sebelum bantuan datang, kalian bisa kabur," ucap Naruto.

Bukan hanya Akatsuki lagi, tapi 12 zodiak juga menoleh pada sang ketua. Apa katanya tadi? Dilepaskan? Dilepaskan begitu saja maksudnya? Sayangnya ekspresi serius Naruto tidak bisa diajak berdebat. Akatsuki menolong mereka dan pelepasan tersebut dianggap sebagai bonus.

"OOOIIIIII, TEMAN-TEMAAAAAANNNN!" teriakan seseorang dari arah belakang membuat mereka semua yang terus berusaha menolong Sakura menoleh keasal suara.

Pein! Dan dibelakangnya Hidan! Mereka berdua mengendarai sepeda motor! Ketua Akatsuki yang paling ditakuti telah datang! Dengan begini Akatsuki sudah lengkap. Sementara 12 zodiak melotot karena bisa melihat orang paling buron di Jepang secara langsung.

"PEIN!" para anggota sumringah mengetahui ketua baik-baik saja.

" **Di-dia… ketua Akatsuki?"** batin Shino.

 _CKITTT!_ Mereka memberhentikan motor tepat dibelakang anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Pein dan Hidan turun dari motor lalu meminta teman-teman mereka untuk memberi ruang untuk berjongkok melihat Sakura dari dekat. Sebenarnya dari kejauhan, Pein sudah bisa menebak ada yang tidak beres dengan kumpulan orang ini saat dirinya melihat mereka berjongkok melingkar dan terus memanggil 'Sakura'. Dan ternyata benar. Wanita itu sekarang sedang berbaring lemas dan ada luka tembak diperutnya. Situasi gawat, eh?

" _Okay_ , biarkan musuh kalian ambil alih untuk menyelamatkan wanita ini, setuju?" ucap Pein menatap Naruto penuh keyakinan. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Apa maksud buronan dia ini? Tapi sebelum dia menjawab, Pein sudah bicara lebih dulu, "Pertama, apa ada dari kalian yang membawa air?"

"Aku," ucap Deidara sambil mengeluarkan botol air mineral dari tasnya lalu meletakkannya dihadapan Pein.

"Seseorang, tolong angkat kakinya. Pastikan tubuh bagian atasnya lebih rendah dari tubuh bagian bawah, agar darah tetap terjaga alirannya ke jantung dan membuatnya tetap hidup sampai bantuan agen-agen muda datang," Hinata segera bergerak. Dia mengangkat kedua kaki Sakura dan menumpukannya pada bahunya.

"Bagus! Itachi, kau pergilah bersama Sasori untuk mencari jaring laba-laba dipepohonan ataupun kayu-kayu yang lapuk!"

"Hah? Jaring laba-laba? Untuk apa?" Sasori melongo. Apa hubungannya jaring dari hewan menjijikkan itu untuk menyelamatkan wanita ini?

"Biar kami saja! Setidaknya kami bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk teman kami!" sahut Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bawa ini," Pein merobek lengan pakaiannya dan memberikannya pada Naruto, "Gunakan ini untuk membalut jaring-jaring itu! Pastikan dalam jumlah banyak, cepat!" Naruto pun buru-buru pergi bersama Neji menuju hutan disamping mereka.

Harus cepat! Nyawa Sakura menjadi taruhannya!

"Dan kalian, para wanita, aku yakin salah satu dari kalian membawa parfum. Berikan itu padaku!" Ino spontan merogoh saku celananya yang besar, sementara Pein terus menginstruksi, "Hei, kalian bawa penjepit atau semacamnya?"

"Penjepit?" ulang Kisame.

"Lalu gula? Atau sesuatu yang manis?"

"O-oh, aku ada! Tapi bukan gula, Pein. Permen. Apa tidak masalah?" Zetsu bertanya memastikan sambil mengulurkan beberapa permen loli.

"Tidak masalah. Tolong lumerkan, gunakan pemantik!"

"Oke!" Itachi segera mengeluarkan pemantik dari sakunya dan membantu Zetsu untuk mencairkan permen padatan itu.

Ketika Pein ingin menginstruksi lagi bahwa tidak ada benda yang disebutkan barusan alias penjepit, mendadak Hidan meletakkan pinset besar ketelapak tangan sang ketua. Pein otomatis menatap Hidan tak percaya.

Seolah tahu pemikiran Pein, Hidan berkata, "Apa? Yang penting penjepit, 'kan? Pinset itu juga spesies dari penjepit,"

"Ini kalau tidak salah… sering kau gunakan untuk mengurangi populasi hutan lindung di ketiakmu itu, 'kan?" sahut Kakuzu tidak habis pikir. Jelas-jelas benda itu sudah terkontaminasi dengan rambut-rambut menjijikkan ditubuh Hidan! Bisa-bisa luka Sakura makin parah saat benda sial itu menyentuh lukanya.

"Akh, berisik! Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu!" seru Hidan, "Sudahlah, Pein! Kau mau memakai pinsetku atau tidak!?"

"Hei, jangan emosi begitu. Tentu saja tidak masalah!" ucap Pein sambil dengan cepat menerima parfum pemberian Ino.

Akatsuki dan 12 zodiak mendadak kagum. Ketenangan ketua Akatsuki pada korban luka tembak patut diacungi jempol. Menggunakan air mineral, Pein membersihkan pinset Hidan. Hal itu sukses membuat Hidan tersinggung, "Hei, apakah sebegitu tidak sterilnya sampai kau harus membersihkannya dengan air?"

"Sudah jelas, 'kan?" balas Akatsuki kompak selain Pein. Hidan hanya bisa menyumpahi mereka, ck ck ck.

Lupakan Hidan. Pein menyemprotkan parfum pada pinset Hidan secara menyeluruh. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa itu bisa membantu Sakura, tapi semuanya tetap tenang dan diam memperhatikan.

"Dengar, mungkin wanita bernama Sakura ini terlihat tenang karena nafas tersengal-sengalnya sudah tidak ada. Tapi, dia akan merasakan ini. Aku ingin kalian memegangnya erat saat aku mencabut peluru dari perutnya, paham?" Pein bersiap pada posisi mengeluarkan peluru dari perut Sakura menggunakan pinset.

" _Alright_!" jawaban dari semua orang membuat Pein makin percaya diri.

" _Sorry about this, girl. But it's the only way to help you,_ " setelah Pein mengucapkannya, dia memasukkan pinset itu kedalam luka dan sukses membuat Sakura mengerang. Wanita itu tanpa sadar memberontak, menendang-nendang, bahkan berusaha melepaskan pegangan erat dari orang sekelilingnya.

Pein tampak kesusahan mencabut peluru tersebut. Sedangkan teman-teman wanita itu tampak panik. Apakah berhasil atau tidak.

" _You got it or not, leader?_ " tanya Itachi sambil terus memegang lengan Sakura.

" _It's_ … Ukhhh…" peluru itu sudah tampak sebagian keluar dari perut Sakura! Tinggal sedikit lagi dan, _BINGO_! Benda sial itu akhirnya keluar sepenuhnya dan terlempar entah kemana karena Pein menariknya terlalu kuat. Tapi reaksi Sakura tiba-tiba mengejang! Napasnya semakin cepat!

"Sakura!" Ino berteriak panik dan ketakutan melihat sang sahabat.

"Langkah pertama selesai! Sekarang yang kita butuhkan adalah—"

"Hei, apa yang terjadi!? Apakah Sakura baik-baik saja!?" seruan Naruto yang baru datang bersama Neji membuat Pein menoleh padanya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya kain dengan jaring-jaring laba-laba pada tangannya. Pein tersenyum. Rupanya agen itu bisa diandalkan!

Naruto segera menghampiri Pein, tapi pandangannya beralih pada Sakura yang berkondisi menegangkan, "Sakura-chan!"

"Kainnya, Naruto!" seru Pein. Naruto otomatis tersentak dan langsung memberikannya.

Pein segera mengambil semua jaring laba-laba tersebut. Kemudian dia beralih pada Zetsu, "Zetsu, lumuri jaring-jaring ini dengan lumeran permenmu tadi! Cepat!"

"A-ah, ba-baik!" Zetsu dengan cepat melumuri jaring tersebut sesuai perintah Pein. Setelah selesai, dia pun menyerahkannya kembali.

"Untuk apa itu?" tanya Shino bingung.

"Gula berfungsi untuk mendesinfeksikan luka dan jaring laba-laba untuk mengentalkan darah. Aku mempelajari ini dari klinik kecil saat aku melarikan diri dari kejaran pemerintah di Eropa. Setidaknya ini bisa menjaganya tetap hidup sampai bantuan datang. Itachi, tekan lukanya dengan ini," penjelasan Pein berhasil membuat Itachi tersenyum sementara yang lain bengong. Dengan cepat Itachi menutup lukanya dengan jaring berlumuran cairan permen tersebut keluka Sakura. Pein kemudian bisa bernapas lega, dia mendudukkan dirinya ketanah.

"Wow…" gumam Deidara, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau berbakat juga jadi dokter, hm"

Pein mendecih. Pujian itu tampak terdengar seperti sindiran halus baginya.

"Hei, Sakura. Hei…" sambil menekan lukanya, Itachi mengelus pipi Sakura karena wanita itu masih merintih kesakitan, " _Sshh, you're okay, you're okay. No one's dying today_ ,"

Sakura kemudian tampak lebih tenang. Dia terus mengatur napasnya perlahan, memberikan senyum kecilnya pada Itachi seolah ingin mengatakan 'terima kasih'. Sedangkan Kisame dan Kakuzu memasang wajah datar karena menganggap Uchiha sialan ini mengambil kesempatan. Tapi saat Itachi menarik tangannya dari pipi Sakura, tidak sengaja menyentuh tangan Naruto yang memang masih memegangi bahu sang wanita pink. Sontak terjadi keheningan diantara kedua orang itu. Saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa berkata apa-apa.

" _This is gonna be awkward…_ " gumam Kisame.

" _Yeah, but I love this moment. Love it than watch a movie,_ " balas Kakuzu sambil terus memerhatikan kecanggungan. Terutama Naruto.

Padahal Naruto tahu, Sasuke berencana akan menginterogasi Kakaknya, menanyakan perihal keluarga atau semacamnya. Tapi siapa sangka dia akan bertemu Kakaknya disituasi seperti ini. Apalagi tidak ada satupun Akatsuki mengentikan mereka. Bahkan yang lain tidak bisa berkomentar apapun. Tapi alasan Akatsuki sangat jelas.

Ini reuni antar agendan mantan agen _JBI_.

* * *

.

.

* * *

" _ **Teman-temanmu sampai datang kemari untuk mencarimu. Sekarang, keputusan apa yang akan kau buat?"**_

" _ **Maksudmu?"**_

" _ **Kau ingin tetap bersama kami atau pergi?"**_

Konan terpaku. Langkahnya terhenti begitu menuruni tanah hutan terjal, jalan memutar yang diberitahu Hidan jika dia masih belum mau menemui para junior. Tangannya berpegangan pada batang pohon sementara wajahnya menunduk. Pikirannya terus berkutat pada satu topik baru. Ternyata Akatsuki sudah tahu identitasnya sejak awal. Sejak dia terdampar di pinggir sungai.

 **FLASHBACK**

Hanya obrolan singkat. Menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti seperti 'Apa yang terjadi di kereta?', 'Apa kau terluka?', bahkan pertanyaan paling menyebalkan 'Apa kau berhasil mendaratkan pukulan di wajah sial Zabuza?'. Pein tersenyum saja mendapatkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu. Dia menjawabnya jujur, sesuai yang dia alami. Walaupun dia harus menerima tertawaan Hidan ketika Zabuza berhasil menghajarnya. Sayangnya, situasi santai itu selesai ketika Pein, ketua Akatsuki itu bertanya gamblang pada Konan, "Kau sudah menemui adik-adikmu?"

Pertanyaan sederhana. Tapi jawabannya tidak sesederhana pertanyaannya. Konan terbelalak kaget sedangkan Hidan yang berniat menghidupkan motornya lagi terpaksa ditunda. Hidan tahu suatu saat cepat atau lambat, wanita itu pasti akan tahu bahwa orang-orang disekitarnya selama ini tidak sepolos yang dia kira. Tapi Pein malah mengatakannya terus terang. Padahal dia sendiri yang melarang mereka untuk membahas soal itu didepan wanita ini.

"Oi, ketua, kau—"

"Tidak ada gunanya lagi menutupinya. Justru makin memuakkan jika kita terus bersandiwara sementara orang-orang itu mengejar wanita ini," balas Pein santai. Sesantai ketika dirinya duduk di atas bukit rumahnya bersama Tobi *walaupun bocah itu terus mengusiknya dengan pertanyaan bodoh*.

"Ya-yah, tapi…" Hidan melirik sebentar ke Konan, lalu pada Pein lagi. Kemudian menghela napas pasrah. Sepertinya ketuanya ada benarnya juga. Karena jujur, dia tidak memiliki bakat akting. Bersandiwara itu benar-benar melelahkan. Tapi menurutnya sayang sekali jika teman-temannya tidak ada disekitar. Padahal momen ini yang paling mereka tunggu.

Sedangkan Konan terdiam. Memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan. Berharap identitasnya tidak terbongkar, setidaknya untuk sekarang, "A-apa maksudmu, Yahiko-san? Aku tidak menger—"

"Berhentilah berpura-pura," Pein langsung memotong, "Namamu bukan Misato, 'kan? Itu hanya nama karangan bodoh yang kau buat demi menutupi identitasmu sebenarnya,"

Konan membeku.

Hidan gigit jari. Batinnya, **"Wow, seperti drama tv!"**

Lupakan sikap dramatisme Hidan yang dia dapat dari Sasori karena pria itu penggemar drama romantis Jepang. Karena penulis yakin pembaca lebih ingin berkonsentrasi pada pembicaraan Pein dan Konan, "Kau adalah anjing pemerintah Jepang. Kau adalah salah satu agen _JBI_ … sama seperti agen-agen muda itu," lanjut Pein begitu tenang seolah fakta yang dia beberkan bukanlah hal besar, "… Agen rahasia divisi kontra terorisme level A…"

Perlahan tapi pasti, Pein dan Hidan bisa melihat ekspresi wanita itu yang awalnya terkejut menjadi ketakutan, "… Konan,"

Waktu terasa berhenti.

"Itu nama aslimu, 'kan?"

Hidan mendengus. Akhirnya dia terlibat juga dalam pengungkapan jati diri perdana wanita pendatang ini. Sayang sekali dia tidak membawa kamera. Kalau tidak, sudah dipastikan dia akan mengabadikan momen tampang Konan yang sangat langka begitu. Tapi diam-diam, dia memuji keberanian Pein. Sangat blak-blakan dan penuh nuansa tegang. Apalagi wanita itu bereaksi seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum sampai tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Saat aku bertemu dengan anak-anak itu di kereta, aku cukup heran melihat mereka tidak meneriakiku seperti 'Dimana Konan- _senpai_?' atau semacamnya. Justru mereka hanya terpaku pada status kami yang masih buron. Itu berarti kau masih belum memberitahu pihak pusat bahwa kau bersama kami, 'kan?" Hidan melongo.

Benar juga! Dia lupa soal itu! Saat di kereta api bersama Kisame, Sasuke dan pria gendut itu juga tidak mengungkit tentang wanita yang mengaku bernama Misato ini. Ck, seharusnya dia memikirkan itu sejak awal, 'kan?

Tapi, tunggu dulu! Padahal di rumah pohon, Konan memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk menghubungi markas pusat _JBI_. Dia bisa saja menggunakan ponsel salah satu dari mereka. Lagipula, saat mereka meninggalkannya bersama Tobi, seharusnya wanita itu memanipulasi Tobi si polos untuk memakai telepon rumah atau telepon umum di desa.

"Kenapa?" hal yang mengusik kepala Hidan akhirnya diutarakan Pein.

Konan masih terdiam. Tampangnya menjadi sangat serius. Entah kenapa Hidan tidak suka melihat perubahan suasana wanita ini.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu? Bisa saja kau memanggil pasukan kavaleri pemerintah untuk mengepung kami dan membawa bocah bertopeng itu bersamamu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Karena aku baru mengetahui siapa kalian hari ini…" jawaban Konan sukses membuat Hidan dan Pein menautkan alis. Baru mengetahuinya hari ini? Apa yang- "… Tepatnya sebelum aku menyusul kalian kemari, aku sedang mencari kalian di rumah pohon sehabis pulang belanja. Tapi aku melihat pintu ruang bawah tanah terbuka. Aku masuk dan aku tak menemukan kalian juga. Sayangnya aku menyadari bahwa ada salah satu ruangan yang dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja. Lalu…"

Benar. Memang itu yang dilaluinya sebelum menyusul mereka kemari. Tanpa ada rencana matang dan firasat bahwa Akatsuki sudah tahu siapa dia dari awal bertemu. Mungkin itu petunjuk Tuhan untuknya agar tak perlu bersikap layaknya pemain drama. Berbohong lebih lama pun tidak ada artinya. Lagipula Akatsuki itu juga tidak bersikap 'aneh' saat bersamanya. Bahkan—

"Kau menemukan senjata-senjata kami dan sebuah foto keluarga disana?" sahut Pein menyadarkan Konan dari kilas balik. Ternyata dia sudah bisa menebak kelanjutan sinopsis drama.

Konan tidak berani menatap Pein. Dia menoleh kearah lain.

"Hei, terbuka begitu saja katamu? Bukankah aku sudah menutupnya sebe— Cih, brengsek! Pasti Zetsu pelakunya! Dia meminjam kunci gudang senjata padaku sebelum kita benar-benar pergi!" Hidan memotong seenaknya tapi sekarang dia malah merutuki salah satu temannya yang mengidap penyakit pikun disaat tidak tepat.

Pein tidak ingin melayani rutukan Hidan. Lebih penting soal wanita ini. Ternyata dia mau juga mengakuinya, mengakui identitasnya yang dia tutupi selama ini. Dan dilihat dari ekspresinya, sepertinya dia jujur.

"Jawaban yang ingin kudengar darimu adalah **kenapa kau tidak memberitahu lokasimu sejak awal pada atasanmu?** " mata Konan terbuka sempurna. Harus diakui, tubuhnya sedikit menegang.

" _Seriously_ , aku tidak menyangka kaulah dalang yang membuat juniormu itu kerepotan mencarimu sampai mereka harus berhadapan dengan kawanan Zabuza," hal inilah yang membuat Pein tidak suka. Membuat orang lain kesusahan karena kesalahan diri sendiri. Untung saja dia dan teman-temannya tiba tepat waktu. Jika tidak entah apa yang akan menimpa para generasi muda agen pemerintahan itu.

Konan tidak pernah dalam situasi diinterogasi. Sejujurnya, dia lebih sering menginterogasi sambil menyiksa narasumber agar mau bicara. Siapa sangka hari ini akan terjadi sebaliknya? "Apa aku harus menjawab semua pertanyaanmu? Seingatku, aku tidak ada hak untuk menjawab,"

Menantang, hah? "Kau membahayakan nyawa teman-temanku. Aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat Sasori dan Deidara nyaris terbunuh di kereta,"

"Huh, aku tidak pernah membahayakan mereka. Aku saja tidak menyangka orang-orang Madara sampai datang mencariku,"

"Apa kau tidak bisa langsung menjawab perta—"

"Lalu kalian sendiri bagaimana? Kalian adalah Akatsuki dan kalian sudah tahu jelas bahwa aku adalah musuh. Tapi kenapa kalian tidak membunuhku sejak awal?"

Pein tidak menjawab. Dia diam saja sambil terus memerhatikan wajah kebingungan wanita agen rahasia ini. Sementara Hidan sudah menghidupkan motor siap untuk menyusul teman-teman mereka yang sedang bersama 12 zodiak, "Kisame juga berpikir begitu ketika kami menemukanmu di pinggir sungai. Tapi Pein menyuruh kami merawatmu, padahal SANGAT JELAS kami tidak mau melakukannya. Beruntung aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak membenturkan kepalaku ke pohon saat tahu aku akan serumah dengan wanita sepertimu,"

Kebingungan Konan makin menjadi-jadi mendengar ketua Akatsuki ini memilih untuk menyelamatkannya. Dia menatap Pein tidak percaya. Seolah pria ini telah melepaskan kesempatan sekali seumur hidupnya untuk balas dendam. Karena belum tentu dia mendapatkan seorang agen level _pro_ sepertinya dalam keadaan tidak berdaya. Padahal _JBI_ adalah musuh bebuyutan mereka selama beberapa tahun.

Tapi tiba-tiba Pein menyeletuk, "Teman-temanmu sampai datang kemari untuk mencarimu. Sekarang, keputusan apa yang akan kau buat?"

Hidan dan Konan langsung mengernyit tak mengerti. Keputusan? Keputusan apa? Keputusan awal adalah menyelamatkan Sasori dan Deidara. Itu sudah selesai dan apa lagi yang harus diputuskan?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Konan.

Pein menarik nafas sebelum mengatakan ini, "Kau ingin tetap bersama kami atau pergi?"

"!" tersentak. Terlihat dari tampang wanita itu.

"!?" terkejut. Hidan tidak terima! Ketuanya menawarkan tempat tinggal pada seorang wanita yang JELAS bagian dari pemerintah yang mengejar mereka selama ini? Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Pein!?

"Tetap bersama kami? Hoi, ketua! Sudah jelas jawabannya pergi, 'kan? Kalau perlu kita bunuh wanita ini disini sekarang juga! Yang benar saja kau menawarinya tinggal bersama kita! Kau bodoh atau apa, hah!?" tolong seseorang memberikannya palu. Ingin sekali dia menabok pipi ketuanya dengan itu berkecepatan penuh.

Pein diam.

"Ketua!"

" _Urusai,_ "

"Keparat! Bisakah kau mendengarku sekali ini saja? Tawaran gilamu itu sangat tidak masuk akal! Justru kalau dia tetap bersama kita, bisa-bisa kita diburu pemerintah lagi! Susah payah kita bersembunyi di Biei-cho dan hidup tenang! Apa kau mau hidup kita seperti beberapa tahun lalu yang selalu berpindah tempat tinggal karena kasus Nagato dan Yugito?"

Eh?

Nagato dan Yugito, katanya? Perhatian Konan tertuju pada perkataan Hidan sebelumnya.

Pria itu…

"Kasus kedua orang itu lain soal. Lagipula kita bisa bersembunyi di Biei berkat mereka juga, 'kan? Kau jangan lupa kalau mereka adalah _JBI_ sama seperti wanita ini,"

"Dimana jalan setapak menuju desa?"

Pein dan Hidan spontan berhenti berdebat saat Konan bertanya sesuatu yang tak mungkin ditanyakan. Dia menanyakan soal jalan pulang. Jalan menuju desa Biei. Hal ini berhasil membuat Hidan menatapnya tidak percaya. Keputusan gila! Wanita ini… apa yang sebenarnya dia mau!?

Dia memilih untuk tetap tinggal!?

"Di hutan sekitar sini tidak ada jalan setapak. Tapi kalau menuju hutan timur, kau akan menemukan jalan kecil dengan papan penunjuk jalan menuju Biei. Biasanya jalan itu sering penduduk desa gunakan jika mereka kesini saat memancing," jawab Pein santai. Seolah apa yang barusan wanita itu tanyakan bukan hal yang patut diperhitungkan.

"Memancing?" Konan memiringkan kepalanya.

Pein menghela napas sebentar, "Di bawah tebing itu ada danau. Aliran airnya langsung menuju laut. Makanya disana banyak ikan bervariasi,"

"Eh?" bukan cuma Konan, Hidan pun tak menyangka, "Ja-jadi, dibawah tebing barusan bukan jurang?"

"Bodoh, tentu saja tidak. Tapi tetap saja jika kalian tidak menangkap tanganku tepat waktu, aku pasti mati tenggelam disana bersama gerbong kereta. Soalnya danau itu cukup dalam. Selain itu beruntung aku berada di gerbong akhir. Entah apa yang terjadi jika aku terkunci di gerbong 7 atau 6," Pein menjelaskan sambil berjalan mendekati sepeda motor.

"Lalu, Zabuza bagaimana?" tanya Hidan.

"Entahlah. Mengingat pria brengsek itu mantan teman Kisame, air bukanlah hal mengerikan,"

"Jadi maksudmu ada kemungkinan dia masih hidup?"

Pein menaiki motor 125 cc tersebut, "Berharap saja dia mati. Dan seandainya dia masih hidup, maka aku sendiri yang akan jadi eksekutornya," kemudian dia melirik Hidan yang masih terpaku ditempat, "Ayo, Hidan!"

"…Hah?"

"Kita harus menemui yang lain. Biar wanita ini berjalan ke hutan timur,"

"Tunggu, jadi serius kita memperbolehkan wanita jalang ini tinggal bersama kita!?" apa yang-? Oh, sial! Sangat mimpi buruk! Hidan menunjuk Konan dengan ekspresi tidak rela.

Empat persimpangan muncul di dahi sang wanita berambut biru. Seenaknya saja pria beruban bodoh ini memanggilnya 'jalang'!

" _Don't call me that_!" seru Konan. Tapi Hidan hanya balas menatap malas seolah berkata –Memangnya aku peduli?- sambil mendudukan bokongnya di motor.

Pein menghidupkan mesin. Suara berisik itu menjadi tanda bahwa mereka akan berpisah untuk sementara. Kemudian ketua Akatsuki menoleh pada Konan dan berkata, "Pergilah. Aku sendiri yang nanti akan menjemputmu,"

Setelah berkata begitu, Konan menatapi kepergian mereka dari kejauhan.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Dikasihani musuh? Tak pernah dipikirkan wanita agen level A ini sebelumnya. Apalagi pria sok berwibawa dan selalu membawa-bawa nama keluarga itu. Sangat menjengkelkan! Kepalannya benar-benar erat sampai-sampai nyaris meremukkan kulit kayu. Ekpresinya berubah jadi kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Pria Pein Yahiko itu benar. Dirinyalah yang menyebabkan ini semua. Seandainya dia tidak memilih mati di tebing waktu itu…

Tidak, ini bukan saatnya untuk menyesali keputusan. Lagipula ada sesuatu yang terus mengusik kepalanya. Pembicaraan dengan Pein mau tidak mau membuat dia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa dia tidak memberitahu markas pusat _JBI_ bahwa dia ada di Hokkaido selama ini?!

Bodoh!

Keputusan bodoh! Terbodoh yang pernah Konan lakukan! Memang dia baru mengetahui identitas kawanan itu hari ini. Tapi setidaknya dia bisa memberikan laporan secara berkala pada organisasi, bukannya bersantai bersama—

Decihan keluar dari bibir wanita ini. Mengelak pun percuma. Dia tahu persis apa jawabannya. Dia tahu persis apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Dia yang yatim piatu sejak kecil.

Tidak mengenal siapa orang tuanya.

Bahkan dikucilkan di panti asuhan selama bertahun-tahun.

Mendapat pelatihan agen secara terisolir dari agen-agen _JBI_ lain.

Hanya memiliki tujuan 'Sukses Dalam Misi'.

Pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan 'perhatian' yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan dari orang lain.

Dan 'perhatian' itu berasal dari buronannya sendiri.

Konyol, bukan?

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sakura sudah mendapatkan perawatan medis sejak bantuan yang dipanggil Naruto datang. 3 _Chopper_ menjauh dari lokasi kejadian. Beberapa agen pemerintah bantuan masih tetap bersiaga, mengamankan jalur kepergian jika ada yang menyerang mereka dari darat. Sementara situasi di dalam salah satu capung besi itu kembali tenang setelah Ino, Hinata dan Tenten mendengar sebuah kalimat meluncur dari salah satu anggota tim medis.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Nona Sakura baik-baik saja. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, dia akan mendapatkan perawatan intensif dari tim dokter pilihan pemerintah Jepang,"

Tidak ada reaksi lain yang ditunjukkan ketiga wanita itu selain desahan lega. Syukurlah, mereka belum siap menghadiri pemakaman teman mereka.

"Pertolongan pertama yang kalian berikan padanya bagus sekali. Darahnya mulai mengental dan hanya sedikit yang mengucur keluar. Siapa sangka kalian juga memiliki ilmu kedokteran?" lanjutnya lagi.

Suara bising putaran baling besi menjadi saksi dari kebisuan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab ataupun membalas. Sakura sendiri tersenyum penuh arti entah pada siapa. Wajah tenangnya itu mungkin dapat diartikan sebagai rasa terima kasih pada penolongnya tadi. Masih terlintas di benaknya kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

.

* * *

" _ **Okay**_ **, biarkan musuh kalian ambil alih untuk menyelamatkan wanita ini, setuju?"**

* * *

.

Musuh… Musuh, ya? Apa musuh juga bisa menyelamatkan musuh? Tidak ada niat membunuh yang Sakura rasakan dari kedelapan orang itu. Semuanya berjuang menolongnya.

Kalau begitu apa yang dia pikirkan selama ini salah? Mungkin saja Ino benar. Sikap mereka tida bisa disebut buronan. Walaupun ini pertama kalinya 12 zodiak menghadapi Akatsuki, ternyata mereka tidak seburuk yang dikatakan para senior dari markas pusat.

"Apa ada yang masih sakit, Sakura?" tanya Tenten khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Hn,"

"Syukurlah…" gumam Tenten pelan, "Kita harus berterima kasih pada pria itu…"

"Ino," panggil Sakura cukup keras untuk bisa mengalahkan suara bising.

Ino segera menatap Sakura seolah bertanya –Ada apa?- padanya.

"Apa menurutmu…. Aku bisa menemuinya hanya untuk mengatakan terima kasih?"

"…."

"…."

"… Ya, mungkin saja…"

Sakura terkekeh pelan melihat cengiran lebar dari sahabat masa kecilnya. Untuk apa dia menanyakan hal sudah pasti begitu? Perkataan Deidara dan Sasori sebelumnya membuktikan bahwa Konan sedang bersama mereka. Mencari Konan juga berarti menemukan Akatsuki. Dan Akatsuki pasti juga berhubungan dengan pria itu.

Ternyata misi ini tidak sepenuhnya gagal.

.

* * *

.

"Ini hanya lecet dan lebam biasa. Jangan khawatir,"

"Tapi, Naruto _-san_ , setidaknya anda harus diberi perawa—"

"Di rumah sakit saja. Simpan tenaga anda untuk Sakura _-chan_ begitu tiba disana," kata Naruto lagi menoleh ke sisi kanan helikopter yang terbuka. Sang petugas medis tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya mengangguk paham lalu kembali ke posisinya.

Melihat Naruto yang bersikap tenang itu membuat Sasuke penasaran, "Ada apa, Naruto?"

Tidak segera menjawab, eh? Sasuke cuma mendengar kebisingan si capung besi sebagai jawaban.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Katakan padaku, Sasuke…." Naruto membalas tanpa menoleh pada Uchiha.

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu… seperti apa Kakakmu itu?"

"… Maksudmu?"

"… Kau tahu… saat kita terpisah, aku dan yang lainnya telah bertemu dengan mereka… termasuk Kakakmu,"

"!" mata Sasuke melebar sempurna.

Naruto… bertemu Kakaknya!?

"Hei, tunggu dulu," Sasuke sedikit bergeser dari duduknya untuk mendekat pada Naruto lalu berbisik, "Bukankah kau melapor pada pihak pusat kalau kita hanya menemui kawanan Zabuza? Yah, aku, Kiba dan Chouji memang menemui dua dari orang-orang itu. Tapi setidaknya kau harus jujur tentang kondisi kita waktu itu!"

"Bodoh! Justru pemimpin mereka yang menyelamatkan Sakura _-chan_!"

Apa?

"Bukan hanya dia, tapi kami semua! Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan itu pada markas?"

"Jadi, kau melepaskan mereka begitu saja?"

Naruto mendecak kesal. Berdebat dengan Sasuke benar-benar menyebalkan.

" _Dobe_ , sejak kapan kau punya hati nurani pada musuh?" Sasuke tidak habis pikir. Ketuanya membiarkan buronan seberbahaya itu pergi? Padahal jika dia menangkap salah satu dari mereka, bisa saja informasi soal EX akan diketahui. Tentang keberadaan Kakaknya juga! Untung saja, dia belum memberitahu siapapun soal alat pemancar yang dia tempelkan pada Hidan. Sesuatu sepenting itu pasti bisa menuntunnya pada Itachi. Lagipula setelah Sasuke melirik sedikit pada Kiba dan Chouji disampingnya, dia mengetahui bahwa kedua orang juga tidak mengatakan apapun soal itu.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Sasuke,"

"Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Cih, aku akan menceritakan semuanya saat kita turun dari besi terbang ini. Jadi bisakah kau diam?" Naruto malas melayani omong kosong lebih lama. Dia memilih tidak mempedulikan rival bodohnya itu yang tak pernah mengerti situasi.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"AKHIRNYA KITA BISA PULAAAAAAAAAAANGGG!"

"HUOOOOOOO!"

Pein tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan teman-temannya. Apalagi Hidan yang menyerukan soal kepulangan itu, kemudian antusiasme dari yang lain membuatnya lega masih bisa menolong mereka sampai saat ini. Kehilangan mereka itu memang soal berat. Dia belum siap.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kita merayakan kemenangan kita dengan pesta _barbecue_?" Pein bertanya lantang.

" _Yeah, barbecue_! Aku setuju! Saat pulang, aku akan siapkan pemanggang, hm!"

"Aku dan Zetsu akan cari dagingnya!" sambung Kisame.

"Sayurnya biar aku saja!" sahut Sasori.

"Soal bumbu serahkan padaku dan Itachi!" Hidan.

"Emm, soal biaya…" bisa ditebak. Kakuzu.

"Kalau kau keberatan, kupastikan teror bom akan menghampiri brankas pribadimu, Kakuzu, hm!" seru Deidara sewot.

"Oi!" Kakuzu langsung naik darah begitu semua orang malah mendukung Deidara.

 _CKIITTTTTT_! Pein langsung menghentikan motor tepat disamping jalan kecil di tepi hutan. Hidan kebingungan dibuatnya. Apalagi saat Pein berhenti mendadak begitu, otomatis mereka semua yang mengikuti juga ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa, Pein?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Hidan, naiklah bersama Kisame dan Kakuzu. Aku ada sedikit keperluan," ucap Pein.

Hidan terdiam sebentar. Tapi kemudian sepertinya dia mengerti maksud dari ketuanya ini, "Hei, jangan-jangan kau mau menjemputnya!?"

"Menjemputnya? Menjemput siapa?" kali ini Sasori tidak mengerti.

"Cih, wanita itu!" balas Hidan menoleh kebelakang.

"!"

"!?"

Wanita itu, katanya?

Miyamoto Misato, huh?

"Pantas saja aku heran kenapa saat kalian menemui kami bersama agen-agen muda itu, aku tidak melihat wanita itu diantara kalian. Jadi kalian meninggalkannya, huh?" Zetsu malah berkomentar tidak perlu.

"Tapi aneh. Bukannya dia itu agen _JBI_? Kenapa kalian tidak membiarkannya pulang bersama mereka?"

"Jangan tanya aku, Itachi! Tanya saja pada ketua bodoh kita ini!" Hidan memukul pelan kepala Pein.

"Hidan," suara Pein mengintimidasi. Hidan langsung meneguk ludah saking takutnya.

Hoi, ternyata dia serius ingin menjemput wanita itu! Apa boleh buat, Hidan terpaksa mengalah lalu turun dari motor.

 _BRUUMMM_! Akatsuki memperhatikan Pein sudah memasuki wilayah hutan sendirian. Meninggalkan mereka bertujuh demi seorang wanita. Tidak masuk akal. Sementara Hidan cuma bisa mendecih kesal sambil mendekati motor Kakuzu kemudian menaikinya. Sial, satu motor dengan penumpang tiga orang? Serasa sempit sekali. Brengsek, mukanya memerah ketika semua orang menatapnya sambil menyengir.

"Pegang erat pinggang Kakuzu, Hidan. Awas jatuh, heheh," ledek Sasori.

"Apa katamu, keparat!?"

"Awww, Kakuzu. Manisnyaaa~~," wah wah wah, bukan hanya Sasori. Sampai Zetsu juga.

"Oi, Hidan. Jangan peluk pinggangku atau kubunuh kau!" Kakuzu menatap horor pada sang rekan.

"Hah!? Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang mau memelukmu, brengsek!? Aku masih normal! Masih banyak wanita seksi berdada besar yang menungguku diluar sana!"

"Cih, aku tidak menyangka aku akan membawa pasangan _partner_ berisik ini…" gumam Kisame pasrah telingan menjadi korban dari kegaduhan dibelakangnya.

"Kisame," kode dari Deidara membuat Kisame memicingkan mata. Awalnya dia tidak mengerti, tapi begitu melirik kembali pada Kakuzu dan Hidan, dia akhirnya paham. Baiklah, siap dilaksanakan!

 _BRUUMMM_! Kisame tiba-tiba mengangkat roda depan motor! Spontan Kakuzu dan Hidan berhenti berdebat dan berteriak ketakutan! Dan mungkin karena refleks, Hidan langsung memeluk Kakuzu sementara Kakuzu memeluk Kisame didepannya.

 _JEPREETT_!

Eh? Suara apa itu? Cahaya putih apa tadi? Kenapa Zetsu terkekeh setan bersama yang lain?

"Hehehe, foto maha karya berhasil didapat," ucap Zetsu.

Hei, kamera kecil di tangan Zetsu itu—jangan-jangan!? Ah, dia mengabadikan momen itu barusan, eh? Bisa dilihat dari kemurkaan yang terpancar jelas dari mereka berdua.

"BAJINGAN KALIAN SEMUA!"

Perkelahian tidak bisa dihindarkan. Saat Kakuzu dan Hidan segera turun dari motor, mereka langsung menghajar Zetsu dan yang lain. Itachi yang awalnya berhasil menyelamatkan diri, malah ikut menjadi korban saat Hidan menarik rambutnya.

"Hidan, tunggu dulu! Oi!" Itachi meringis kesakitan, berusaha melepaskan tangan Hidan dari rambutnya.

"Kemari kau, Uchiha sialan! Takkan kubiarkan kau lari! Rasakan tinju mautku, _kono kusoyarou_!"

 _BUGH!_

 _DUGG!_

 _BUAGH!_

"U-ukhh… _i-ittai_.."

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author :**_ Bagian kesepuluh selesai. Harap tinggalkan _review_ seperti kesan ataupun saran. Sekian dan terima kasih.

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	11. Akatsuki's Past Part One

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **Chapter Eleven : Akatsuki's Past Part One**

 _By Josephine La Rose99_

.

 **Notes :**

Semua karakter di cerita ini tidak ada kemampuan ninja.

Pein tidak punya tindik, Deidara tak punya mulut aneh di tangan maupun dadanya, dan Zetsu tidak punya venus flytrap dan warna tubuhnya tidak belang, tapi sawo matang. Hanya saja warna kedua matanya yang beda. Kiri bewarna putih dan kanan hitam.

 _Out of Character, miss typo, no lemon. Rating T maybe_? Karena suatu saat nanti, ada adegan tembakan dan pembunuhan. Terserah pembaca menentukan ratingnya.

Ide cerita ini murni dari hasil pemikiran, no plagiat. Jadi jika menemukan beberapa kesamaan, itu murni kebetulan.

Jika menemui kesalahan dalam _fic_ ini, harap katakan pada _author_ lewat kotak _review_ maupun _PM_.

Selamat membaca, semoga _fic_ ini berkenan di hati anda semua.

.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Chapter 10. Sejujurnya saya menemukan satu fakta yang cukup mengejutkan saat membuka akun _fanfic_ saya. Ternyata _fanfic_ ini cukup banyak dikunjungi dan dilihat oleh para pembaca, tapi hanya sedikit yang mau meninggalkan _review_. Karena itu, saya ingin mengatakan terima kasih bagi yang telah memberi review. Dan bagi _silent readers_ , harap tinggalkan jejak. Walaupun hanya kata 'lanjut' saja. Karena _review_ adalah semangat untuk para _author_ untuk tetap melanjutkan _fanfic_. Tapi terima kasih saya ucapkan bagi kalian semua yang mau meninggalkan 'jejak' di kisah ini. Berikut adalah balasan _review_ anda.

.

 **Efsatmar Enn**

Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Ini sudah lanjut. Semoga suka.

 **Honeymoon Hanada**

Terima kasih, terima kasih. Bagian lawakannya juga setengah mati saya cari idenya. Semoga dengan cerita bagian kesebelas ini, rasa penasarannya tetap terbayar.

 **Guest**

Etooooooo?

 **Balay67**

 _Chapter_ 11 telah rilis. Maaf menunggu lama.

 **Anni593**

Ya, kemungkinan Zabuza selamat. Yah, tapi itu tergantung penulis juga kali, ya. Apa dia harus dibuat selamat atau tidak akan memengaruhi jalan cerita. Tapi saat ini, belum ada kisah romansa antara Pein dan Konan. Intinya masih fokus pada aksinya saja. Sayangnya, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, 'kan?

Omong-omong foto Zetsu bisa menjadi alat yang akan membuat HidaKuzu terdiam di situasi tertentu. Tunggu saja momennya.

 **Rini**

Terima kasih atas kiriman semangatnya!

 **NuNuOi**

Maaf jika terlalu lama. Ini dia bagian kesebelas setelah saya selesai dari zona ujian semester.

 **Hanny**

 _Fic_ ini akan terus lanjut sampai tamat. Tidak akan berhenti di tengah-tengah cerita. Tenang saja, bagian _romance_ Pein dan Konan itu hanya selingan tapi tidak akan terlalu menonjol di _fic_ ini. Mungkin akan selintas saja. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Penyelamatan anggota keluarga berjalan lancar. Tidak ada yang terluka parah sedikitpun. Akatsuki bersenandung ria sepanjang perjalanan menyanyikan lagu-lagu klasik barat sambil sesekali melempar canda tawa. Terutama ketika mereka menggoda Kisame yang membawa Kakuzu dan Hidan. Sejujurnya mereka tidak akan digoda jika bersikap seperti biasa alias terlalu banyak omong (Hidan bicara kasar, Kakuzu memeringati). Sayangnya mungkin karena berada pada posisi tidak nyaman, mereka diam saja sedari tadi.

Sesekali Itachi tersenyum genit sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada Hidan yang cuma menggeretakkan gigi dengan kesal ditambah malu. Rasanya ingin sekali penganut Jashin itu turun dari sepeda motor sekarang juga dan memukul kepala sang Uchiha memakai sabit mata tiga kesayangannya. Tapi jika dia melakukan itu, Pein pasti marah. Terpaksa dia hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati dan menyumpahi Itachi supaya pria itu kena sial di hari esoknya.

Sementara itu, walaupun obrolan humor itu sangat terasa, tetap saja terganggu karena bunyi gesekan rel akibat mobil derek yang dipanggil secara mendadak. Bertanya kenapa ada mobil itu disana? Untuk membawa sepeda motor yang dibawa Pein karena terseret pada kejadian sebelumnya. Dan bicara soal itu, bisa dilihat Kakuzu akhirnya mengomel juga setelah diam cukup lama. Pein? Acuh tak acuh.

Konan yang melihat itu semua, entah kenapa merasa tenang. Dia tak menyangka bersama buronan akan semenyenangkan ini. Saat dia masih di markas pusat _JBI_ , yang dia temui adalah keseriusan, ketegasan dan terkadang keegoisan untuk memperebutkan pangkat ataupun posisi. Yah, hal itu dianggap wajar mengingat dirinya adalah agen rahasia. Tidak semua agen _JBI_ mengetahui identitasnya. Dan yang namanya agen rahasia, biasanya mereka ditekankan untuk menghindari 'keakraban'.

Dia selalu berpikir apakah dirinya yang sebagai panutan agen rahasia level A akan menghabiskan hidup dengan misi, misi dan misi. Dengan senjata. Dengan darah. Dengan tanpa belas kasihan menghadapi para musuh. Singkatnya, hidupnya mungkin akan dilalui secara membosankan. Kalau bukan karena gaji tinggi, Konan pasti tidak akan bisa bersenang-senang secara duniawi.

Tetapi di Akatsuki dia menemukan sesuatu yang lain. Para 'penjahat' ini lebih tahu cara bersenang-senang daripadanya. Seperti pesta panen raya, pesta kembang api, adu minum, bahkan saat mereka tiba di desa nanti akan dimulai pesta barbecue. Katakan saja mereka lebih menikmati hidup layaknya orang-orang biasa. Tidak terikat apapun. Tidak ada masalah apapun. Hidup bebas.

Hatinya terus bertanya-tanya...

Apakah jawaban yang ingin dia katakan pada ketua mereka?

Tetap tinggal atau pergi...

Dia bimbang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **CHAPTER TEN**

 **MASA LALU AKATSUKI BAGIAN SATU**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

Tazuna melototi sepeda motor sewaannya yang telah kembali. Yah, dia mengakui segerombolan pemuda yang meminjamnya memang menepati janji bahwa mereka pasti mengembalikannya walau cara meminjam di awal sedikit tidak sopan. Sayangnya, harapannya pupus sudah melihat satu sepeda motor sudah rusak parah seperti bekas terseret-seret. Sudah pasti itu motor yang dipakai Pein. Terlihat dari tawa hambar Pein sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Sementara anggota Akatsuki yang lain tidak berani menatap Tazuna sehingga mereka menoleh ke arah lain dan bersiul-siul tanpa dosa. Kakuzu sendiri hanya melipat tangan sambil menggerutu. Ketua bodohnya ini tidak bicara apapun semenjak Tazuna melihat hasil akhir pinjaman motor.

Ck, benar-benar hari buruk. Pertama, dia terpaksa menguras isi brankasnya untuk membeli mainan Tobi. Kedua, dia datang menyelamatkan Deidara dan Sasori yang terjebak di kereta akibat invasi Sembilan Penjaga. Dan ketiga, dia akan mengeluarkan biaya untuk membeli bahan pesta barbecue nanti. Terakhir, sepertinya isi brankasnya akan terkuras lebih di hari ini berkat omongan Tazuna berikutnya.

"YAHIKO- _KUNNNNN_! APA-APAAN KAU!? KENAPA SEPEDA MOTORKU BISA SAMPAI SEPERTI INI!?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan itu beberapa kali padanya, Tazuna _-san_. Tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkanku," celetuk Kakuzu bukannya malah membela Pein, tapi memojokkannya. Pein jelas terkejut. Dia langsung menoleh pada Kakuzu dengan kesal sementara yang ditatap berekspresi biasa.

Pein mengusap-usap tengkuknya yang tak gatal, dia meminta maaf berkali-kali, "Ma-maaf, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya, Paman. Soal reparasi, biar aku saja yang urus. Jadi Paman tidak perlu khawatir,"

Tazuna mendengus kesal. Perasaan lega bahwa biaya reparasi ditanggung tersangka mampir dihatinya. Tapi kalau bukan Pein bersama teman-temannya yang selalu membantu desa tempat tinggalnya, sudah dihabisinya dari tadi pria itu, "Ceh, aku pegang kata-katamu. Besok, kamu panggil montir kemari,"

"Iya, Paman! Pasti!" jawab Pein mantap.

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Montir? Biasanya biaya perbaikan berapa, Paman?" Kakuzu segera menyela pembicaraan. Karena jujur, dia punya firasat buruk soal ini.

"Mana kutahu. Aku tidak terlalu paham soal mekanik. Tapi kalau tidak salah, Tsunami bilang mungkin sekitar 2500 yen,"

"2500 YEEEENNNNNNN!?" tempat sewa sepeda motor Tazuna geger sesaat. Bahkan para pelanggan yang hanya sekedar mengobrol di kedainya saja ikut kaget mendengar jeritan berlebihan sang rentenir Akatsuki.

Baiklah, sudah cukup. Hidan lama-lama muak juga melihat tingkah laku temannya yang selalu dibawah normal jika bicara soal uang, "Hei, bendahara sialan! Hanya 2500 yen! Apa masalahmu, hah!?"

Tanpa diduga, Kakuzu justru melototi sang rekan dan menarik kerah pakaiannya, "HANYA KATAMU!? 2500 YEN ITU TERLALU MAHAL, TAHU!"

"MAHAL APANYA!? BIASANYA KAU MENGHABISKAN PULUHAN RIBU YEN UNTUK MEMBELI CADAR BUSUKMU ITU!"

"BERANINYA KAU BICARA SEMBARANGAN TENTANG PENUTUP WAJAHKU INI, BRENGSEK!"

"KAU BILANG APA!? BICARA SEPERTI ITU LAGI, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU DISINI!"

(Sekedar info : 1 yen setara dengan 120 rupiah. Artinya 2500 yen setara dengan 300 ribu rupiah)

"BERISIIIK!"

 _PLETAK!_ Tinju Sasori mendarat dramatis dan telak di kepala biang keladi keributan sesaat. Melihat kedua orang itu berjongkok sambil memegangi kepala yang berbuah manis(?), Sasori kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang berhasil membuat Kakuzu terkena serangan jantung, "Paman, biaya reparasi ditanggung Kakuzu, ya,"

"..." Hidan terdiam. Takut-takut dia melirik rekannya yang tidak berkomentar apapun. Dia berpikir mungkin dia akan melihat mata hijau menyala Kakuzu lagi, tapi dia salah.

Pandangan Kakuzu kosong. Tidak bergerak. Katakan saja seperti nyawa telah meninggalkan tubuhnya. Hei, ada apa dengan Kakuzu?

Spontan Hidan menepuk-nepuk pundak Kakuzu karena khawatir. Apakah rekannya itu baik-baik saja? "Oi, Kakuzu... kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tapi bukan jawaban yang diterima Hidan. Melainkan tubuh Kakuzu kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya dia tergeletak di atas lantai kayu.

Akatsuki panik bukan kepalang melihat Kakuzu seperti itu. Segera mereka mengerumuni Kakuzu sambil terus memanggil namanya. Bahkan Konan saja bingung. Tidak mungkin 'kan hanya mendengar omongan Sasori barusan dia jadi pingsan?

"Arggh, Sasori! Kau lupa kalau Kakuzu bakal begini kalau sudah menyangkut soal uang? Lihat sekarang! Yang benar saja kita harus mengangkutnya ke rumah pohon!" teriak Zetsu menarik telinga Sasori hingga pria itu meringis kesakitan.

"Ah, maaf, maaf! Aku lupa! Auww, auww, Zetsu, lepaskan, oi!"

"Ck, dasar mulut jahitan. Apa boleh buat, kita memang harus menggendongnya. Hidan!"

Hidan melototi Kisame yang seenaknya saja memerintahnya, "Kenapa harus aku!?"

"Kau rekannya, 'kan? Sudah, gendong dia!" Hidan menghela napas pasrah. Terpaksa dia melakukan yang dikatakan Kisame.

Sementara Konan membatu.

Jadi, pria brengsek mata duitan ini memang pingsan karena ITU!?

* * *

.

.

* * *

Perut Tobi kembali bersuara. Bukan karena penyakit aneh, tapi lapar. Dia tidak sempat sarapan karena Konan tidak memasak akibat mulut besarnya sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kedua seniornya dalam bahaya. Maka disinilah dia sekarang. Bersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah, tidur di ranjang bambu sambil memegangi perutnya yang tidak tahan lagi. Sesekali dia melihat jam dinding. Sudah semakin siang, tapi mereka semua belum pulang. Rasa takut menghampiri bocah bertopeng itu. Apakah Konan dan semua orang baik-baik saja? Tidak terjadi sesuatu pada mereka, 'kan? Mereka tidak terluka? Tapi kalau memang iya, berarti ini semua salahnya? Spekulasi seperti itu terus menghantui pemikiran bocah 13 tahun ini.

"Kenapa _Senpai-senpai_ belum pulang juga?" Tobi gelisah. Berguling sana, berguling sini mengharapkan perasaannya dapat lebih tenang. Tetapi justru kegelisahan meningkat. Sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap sebuah kubus baja yang terletak di atas lemari di dekat pintu ruang senjata.

Senyumnya langsung merekah. Buru-buru dia bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengambil kursi disamping lemari lalu naik dan berusaha meraih benda itu. Setelah berhasil, dia menurunkannya perlahan ke lantai. Sambil terus memerhatikan sang benda baja, Tobi mengusap-usap tangannya kemudian tertawa cengengesan. Entah apa yang direncanakan si bocah, tapi yang pasti kita dapat berfirasat bahwa itu adalah hal buruk.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Pingsan lagi?" Shiho sang dokter berkaca mata kuda setebal botol susu _sweatdrop_ saat melihat Hidan menggendong Kakuzu sampai ke klinik desa. Dengan sangat berat hati, dia menghampiri lemari penyimpanan obat sementara Hidan dan Pein masuk ke ruang pasien. Akatsuki yang lain hanya duduk di kursi tamu.

Konan sendiri lebih memilih masuk ke kamar pasien. Dia hanya penasaran diagnosis dokter terhadap Kakuzu yang menurutnya punya fobia aneh. Cih, yang benar saja. Pingsan karena uang? Baru pertama kalinya dia mendengar fobia seperti itu.

Begitu Kakuzu telah dibaringkan, Shiho masuk sambil membawa stetoskop. Jas putihnya itu tidak melekat lagi pada tubuhnya disebabkan dia tidak perlu memakainya hanya untuk menangani rentenir gila uang Akatsuki. Memastikan jantungnya masih berdetak stabil, Shiho melepas stetoskop dari telinganya lalu menoleh pada Pein.

"Kenapa dia bisa begini lagi, Yahiko? Aku sudah katakan pada kalian 'kan kalau fobia ini merepotkan?"

Pein berdecak kesal, "Apa boleh buat, Shiho _-san_ , ini semua gara-gara Sasori. Lagipula mana mungkin aku mau membuat temanku seperti mayat karena uang,"

"Sebentar, sebentar, sebentar..." Konan segera menyela pembicaraan. Spontan Shiho dan Pein serta Hidan menatapnya bingung, "Dokter, ini... fobia?" jujur, antara tidak percaya dan percaya, Konan berani menanyakan hal konyol begitu sambil menunjuk Kakuzu. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut, Shiho mengangguk.

Alis Konan naik-turun berkali-kali, "Be... Benarkah? Dokter pasti bercanda,"

"Aku tidak bercanda..." Shiho menghela napas, "Dia pengidap _chrometophobia_ ,"

Pertama kali bagi agen rahasia Jepang tersebut mendengar istilah penyakit yang asing bagi telinganya. Yah, wajar saja. Mengingat dia bukan dokter.

"Chro.. Chro apa?"

" _Chrometophobia_. Itu fobia dimana pengidap akan punya rasa ketakutan yang berlebihan pada uang,"

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya dia benci pada uang, 'kan?"

"Bukan, nona manis. Fobia ini lebih tepatnya berkaitan dengan uang. Takut yang kumaksud adalah dia terlalu menghormati uang. Seseorang akan dilanda ketakutan yang luar biasa terhadap uang yang dia miliki. Karena itu, penderita disarankan harus menghindari sesuatu yang dapat mengeluarkan uang mereka dalam jumlah besar,"

Konan melongo.

"Fobia ini jarang ditemukan. Bahkan dapat dihitung berapa orang pengidap fobia tersebut di dunia. Sebuah keajaiban sekali, selama aku hidup di dunia kedokteran, aku menemukan warga Jepang yang mengidap fobia aneh itu. Dan ini dia. Kau bisa melihat rupanya langsung," Shiho geleng-geleng kepala sambil menunjuk Kakuzu yang masih tenang tertidur.

Penderita fobia, huh? Walau gadis itu mengerti alasan dibalik sisi pelit dari sang bendahara Akatsuki, diam-diam dia memperhatikan Kakuzu dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Sejujurnya, dia tidak melakukan hal tersebut saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tapi kali ini dia menyadari bahwa ada hal ganjil dalam penglihatannya. Jika diperhatikan, lengan Kakuzu itu sedikit... aneh.

Bekas jahitan? Apa dia punya riwayat kecelakaan? Cih, Konan tidak langsung percaya akan hal itu. Kakuzu adalah mafia buron kelas kakap yang menjadi dalang dibalik perdagangan senjata ilegal China yang masuk ke Jepang. Yah, setidaknya itu yang ditulis di dokumen ' _Wanted People'_.

Awalnya dia akan bertanya pada Shiho, tetapi tidak jadi lantaran dia yakin Hidan bergumam sesuatu.

Pria itu... mendengus kesal sambil menatap kasihan pada sang rekan, "Dasar... traumamu masih belum hilang, ya?"

Tangan Konan yang terangkat kembali menurun.

Apa? Trauma katanya?

Apa maksudnya?

Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Kakuzu di masa lalu?

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil _ammonia inhalant_ untuk membangunkannya. Kalian tunggu saja disini," ucap Shiho berlalu keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Pein, Hidan dan Konan disana.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hidan sibuk mengusap-usap kepala Kakuzu. Dari sinilah Konan mengetahui ternyata pria ubanan itu punya sikap perhatian juga walau dia tidak berani mengakui. Yah, gadis itu tahu kekeluargaan Akatsuki benar-benar tidak masuk akal dikalangan penjahat.

Pein mengambil kursi lalu memposisikannya disamping Hidan kemudian duduk, "Hoi, mungkin sebaiknya kita beri tahu bocah bertopeng itu dulu kalau kita sudah sampai di desa,"

"Ah... benar juga. Kita lupa soal itu. Kalau begitu, biar aku pinjam telepon klinik. Tunggu sebentar, ketua," Hidan berhenti mengusap kepala Kakuzu dan memilih bangkit keluar dari ruangan untuk menghubungi Tobi. Karena dia tahu pasti bocah itu sedang panik karena mereka tidak kunjung pulang. _Well_ , soal itu benar sekali.

Semenjak Hidan pergi, Pein hanya bertopang dagu beralaskan kasur ranjang pasien. Mata malasnya tidak lepas dari Kakuzu. Sepertinya dia dilanda kebosanan menunggu si bodoh itu bangun. Dia tidak menyadari tatapan Konan padanya yang kelihatan ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi diurungkan.

Sayangnya, gerakan gadis agen rahasia pemerintah itu yang mendekati Kakuzu membuatnya curiga. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan ke wajahnya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya penutup wajahnya. Pein segera tersadar dan akhirnya berkata, "Kau ingin melihat wajahnya?"

Konan berhenti. Pein menghela napas pasrah menyadari sifat keingin tahuan wanita ini yang begitu besar, "Kusarankan jangan. Kau pasti akan jauh lebih cerewet saat melepasnya,"

"Apa maksudmu? Lagipula di tempat dingin seperti ini, tanpa polusi, badai debu atau semacamnya, kenapa dia harus memakai benda bodoh ini?"

Butuh waktu bagi ketua Akatsuki yang ditakuti itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan. Dia mengusap-usap tengkuknya yang tak gatal sebelum menjawab, "Yaaahhh... lakukan sesukamu..."

Izin diberikan. Konan pun bertindak dengan menarik kasar penutup wajah itu dan ekspresinya yang berawal dari penasaran menjadi rasa kaget tidak percaya saat melihat wajah Kakuzu.

Orang ini-! Bekas jahitan di kedua ujung bibirnya... mulutnya robek atau—

Spontan gadis itu menoleh cepat pada Pein seolah meminta penjelasan. Jari telunjuknya sudah menjadi bukti kuat bagi penjahat paling buron di Jepang nomor dua bahwa gadis didepannya ini penasaran tingkat akut. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Siapapun pasti akan begitu saat melihat wajah Kakuzu. Karena itulah, pria sialan itu menutup wajahnya.

"Kecelakaan?" Konan mendesis tapi ekpresinya sangat menakutkan karena takut melihat wajah Kakuzu barusan.

Pein hanya menjawab singkat, "Bukan. Itu penganiayaan,"

"Eh?" Konan merasa dirinya salah dengar akan sesuatu. Penganiayaan? Pada mafia kelas kakap? Mana mungkin! Justru seharusnya Kakuzu yang menjadi pelaku penganiayaan, bukannya korban. Tapi sebelum bertanya lebih jauh lagi, terlebih dulu Konan memasang penutup wajah itu kembali karena dokter Shiho masuk bersama Hidan membawa botol ammonia.

Herannya, dokter itu dengan santai saja mendekati Konan, seperti tidak melihat sesuatu yang baru dengan penampakan wajah menyeramkan begitu. Apalagi sang dokter malah menoleh pada Konan sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu bingung jadinya.

"Kau tak perlu takut. Aku tahu wajah Kakuzu memang seperti ini," katanya.

Bibir manis itu sedikit terbuka, melongo. Ternyata ini hanya salah paham semata. Dia mengira dokter manis ini tidak tahu sama sekali soal rupa salah satu anggota Akatsuki.

Pada detik berikutnya, Konan menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang aneh semenjak dia berada di desa ini. Lebih tepatnya sikap orang-orang pada kawanan Pein. Mereka semua tampak bersahabat, seolah tidak takut dan bergetar ketika berhadapan dengan organisasi nomor 2 yang paling dicari di Jepang. Cuma satu spekulasi yang bisa menjelaskan itu semua secara logis. Bukti telah didepan mata. Dokter ini memanggilnya Yahiko.

Karena menurut hasil penyelidikan agen pemerintah, pria ini lebih dikenal dengan nama Pein. Bahkan butuh waktu beberapa tahun bagi mereka mengetahui nama belakangnya.

"Do-dokter tahu?" bukan waktunya untuk itu. Gadis agen rahasia Jepang ini harus bertingkah senormal mungkin di depan orang-orang tak bersalah yang tak mengetahui apapun.

"Hm, tentu!" Shiho kembali tersenyum, "Saat aku tahu Kakuzu menderita fobia jenis ini, aku menanyakan padanya apa dia memiliki alasan kuat atau logis. Lalu dia menceritakan masa lalunya yang membuatnya trauma sampai sekarang. Jadi..."

Asumsi Konan adalah penderitaan masa lalu Kakuzu sepertinya lebih mengerikan dari perkiraan, sampai-sampai dokter itu sedikit sulit melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dilihatnya dokter itu memperhatikan wajah Kakuzu lekat-lekat. Sorot matanya itu... tatapan mengasihani.

"...Aku akhirnya mengerti alasan ketakutannya dengan uang... kasihan dia..."

"...Apa maksud dokter?" Konan memberanikan diri bertanya lagi.

"Eh? Yahiko tidak menceritakannya padamu?" kali ini Shiho menoleh pada Pein. Dia kaget Konan begitu polos, tidak tahu apa-apa. Padahal dia mendengar info penduduk sekitar bahwa Pein dan yang lain mendapatkan anggota perempuan pertama, "Kau tidak memberitahunya?"

Orang yang ditanya hanya mendecak, "Ck, untuk apa dia harus tahu soal Kakuzu?"

"Bodoh, kalian harus memberitahunya. Dia anggota baru kalian, 'kan?" saat mendengar kalimat ini, justru Hidan yang tiba-tiba kesal. Ceh, tidak sudi dia bersama anggota baru yang jelas-jelas bukan berada di pihak mereka!

"Anggota baru? Sejak kapan wanita jalang ini—"

"Hidan..." nada Pein yang tegas sukses membuat pria itu segera menutup mulut.

Dasar. Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan kata-kata sekasar itu pada seorang wanita. Tapi herannya kenapa banyak gadis-gadis desa menaruh hati pada si bangsat ini? Hhh, entahlah.

Setelah memastikan Hidan menuruti maksudnya, Pein menatap Konan dengan serius lalu berkata, "Aku akan menceritakannya di rumah pohon,"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hidan merutuki ide Pein kenapa mereka harus membangun rumah di perbukitan begini. Baiklah, dia harus mengakui bahwa lokasinya memang menyenangkan. Bisa memandangi seluruh desa dari atas, dapat menikmati sungai yang sama sekali tidak tercemar, dekat dengan air terjun tersembunyi, dikelilingi hutan dari berbagai jenis pohon yang akan menjadi warna setiap musim dan tidak lupa berbagai buah dari pohon-pohon buah liar. Tapi tetap saja. Dia lelah kalau begini terus. Tidak masalah jika dia berjalan sendiri. Ini malah dia harus menggendong Kakuzu yang masih lemas karena sebentar lagi akan berpisah dengan 'Istrinya' dalam jumlah besar.

Satu masalah besar lagi. Telinga Hidan sudah muak mendengar gumaman bodoh dari sang rekan. Sialan si Kakuzu itu.

"Tidak... tidak... uangku... jangan tinggalkan aku..." begitulah gumamannya.

Hidan sudah tidak tahan lagi. Oke, memang di antara seluruh anggota Akatsuki dialah yang paling sering mendapat siksaan dari Kakuzu, tapi telinganya bisa terkena radang akut jika begini terus. Seharusnya dia tidak mendengar Pein untuk menggendongnya sampai ke rumah.

" _Kora_ , Kakuzu! Kalau kau menyebut 'uang' lagi, kupastikan aku akan melemparmu ke desa dari sini!"

"Uangku... uangku..." ternyata pria itu tidak mendengar sama sekali. Masih saja merenungi perpisahan dengan uang tercinta.

"Tch! Aku sudah katakan kalau aku benar-benar—"

"Hei, hei, Hidan, sudahlah. Kau seharusnya paling mengerti tentang fobianya karena kau rekannya, 'kan?" Konan menengahi, "Masalah reparasi, biar aku saja yang urus,"

 _GUBRAKK_! Akatsuki melotot seram melihat stamina dan gairah kehidupan Kakuzu kembali lagi sampai-sampai pria bercadar itu mendorong Hidan sampai jatuh tersungkur sementara dia memegang erat bahu Konan.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Errr..." Konan _sweatdrop._ Matanya masih melirik Hidan yang tersungkur.

 _Paman sialan ini ternyata lebih mudah dikendalikan daripada dugaan_. Begitulah pikir Konan setelah melihat kenyataan.

"Kubilang, aku yang akan membayar biaya reparasi sepeda motor Yahiko- _san_ ," jawab Konan.

Terang saja. Mata Kakuzu jadi berbinar-binar seolah melihat setumpuk uang di hadapannya. Langsung saja tanpa berpikir, dia memeluk Konan erat, mengangkat tubuhnya lalu berputar-putar. Konan sendiri kaget. Dia tidak sempat melepaskan diri karena tak percaya seorang Kakuzu bisa melakukan adegan drama begini.

Anggota Akatsuki di sekeliling mereka pun tertawa hambar. Mereka sebenarnya tidak terlalu kaget jika Kakuzu bisa berubah kepribadian mirip Tobi. Apalagi setelah menurunkan Konan, dia buru-buru pergi ke rumah pohon lebih dulu sambil bersenandung.

 _Awkward moment_.

"Kh..kh..ukkh.. si-sialaaaaannnnnnn..." desis Hidan bangkit dari posisi lalu membersihkan wajahnya dari tanah. Sorot matanya masih menunjukkan kekesalan pada sang _partner_.

Pein geleng-geleng kepala melihat situasi konyol ini. Walau dia juga mulai terbiasa. Tak menyangka para buronan bisa bertingkah aneh, "Hei, perempuan," panggil Pein menoleh pada Konan.

Konan balas menoleh, "Hn?"

"Bagaimana caranya kau membayar biaya reparasi motorku? Kau tidak punya uang, 'kan? Uang yang kau bawa saat kami menemukanmu saja sudah lecek," ternyata Pein masih tidak percaya padanya. Wajahnya yang penuh curiga itu membuat Konan menghela napas.

Apakah sesulit ini meyakinkan buronan papan atas?

"Kau masih menyimpan kartu tanda pengenalku, 'kan?" tanya Konan malas.

Kali ini bukan cuma Pein, tapi seluruh anggota Akatsuki disana bingung.

Pein mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Konan pun tersenyum, "Kartu tanda pengenal itu jauh lebih berharga daripada kartu kredit sekalipun. Apa di desa ini ada bank?"

"A-ada. Ta-tapi letaknya di pusat desa. Cukup jauh jika berjalan kaki," jawab Zetsu.

"Baiklah. Setelah aku mengambil kartu tanda pengenalku, aku akan pergi ke bank untuk mengambil uang, lalu memanggil montir untuk memperbaiki motor ketua kalian. Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena tidak membunuhku begitu kalian tahu identitasku,"

Hidan menyilangkan tangan dan memasang wajah tanpa dosa, "Sejujurnya kami ingin sekali melakukannya. Tapi kalau bukan Pein yang melarang, pasti— AW! Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" pria berambut putih tersebut berusaha melepaskan telinganya dari tarikan Kisame.

Kisame sendiri menggeram kesal. Seperti biasa, temannya yang bernama Hidan ini tidak pernah bisa membaca situasi, "Kau diam saja, bodoh,"

Lupakan pertikaian mereka. Itachi melirik jam tangannya, mengetahui bahwa mereka sangat benar-benar telat. Padahal mereka berpikir Konan tak akan menyusul dan menemani Tobi, tapi fakta berkata lain. Dia takut bocah itu meringkuk ketakutan seharian menunggu kepulangan mereka, para senior.

Karena aksi tarik telinga belum berakhir, terpaksa Itachi berjalan mendekati mereka lalu menjitak kepala mereka satu-persatu. Spontan mereka berhenti lalu melototi Itachi yang hanya pasang wajah datar.

"Hei, cepatlah! Bocah autis itu pasti khawatir menunggu kita!" tukas Itachi menarik lengan Kisame dan Hidan, berniat mengakhiri pertikaian tak berguna.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Satu-persatu mereka menaiki tangga yang dipaku pada batang pohon agar dapat sampai di pohon utama, tempat ruang tamu sekaligus ruang makan. Pein menutup pintu setelah memastikan teman-temannya telah naik. Sementara Itachi serta yang lain memilih segera duduk di kursi meja makan, meninggalkan Pein yang kebingungan begitu berbalik badan.

Semua makanan mewah dan enak tersedia di atas meja. Kebingungannya makin menjadi melihat Tobi semangat sekali meletakkan piring-piring makanan di depan para seniornya. Padahal dia sangat yakin meninggalkan Konan dan Tobi disini sebelumnya dalam keadaan belum memasak makan siang.

Tapi, pertanyaan tepatnya adalah darimana Tobi mendapatkan semua makanan itu? Memasak? Tidak mungkin. Bagian pohon dimana dapur berada pasti sudah hancur, tapi masih baik-baik saja. Membeli? Uang dari mana?

"Ayo, _senpai_! Kita berpesta hari ini!" seru Tobi mengacungkan tinju ke udara.

"OOSSSHHHHH!"

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari Pein sebagai ketua, langsung saja mereka mengambil sumpit dan menjarah makanan-makanan di meja. Terutama Sasori dan Deidara. Mengingat nasib mereka yang sangat buruk sejak kembali dari belanja mainan Tobi, ingin sekali rasanya menumpahkan segala emosi pada sesuatu. Dan mereka rasa, makanan adalah jawaban tepat.

Eh?

Tunggu dulu.

Mainan Tobi?

Entah kenapa pemikiran Sasori dan Deidara bertumpu pada hal sama. Sekarang mereka berdua saling tatap dengan mata melotot.

" **TINGGAL DI KERETAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** begitulah jeritan imajiner pasangan seniman Akatsuki.

Gawat! Jika Tobi tiba-tiba membahas soal mainan, tamat sudah riwayat mereka. Terutama Kakuzu. Dia pasti akan mengomel seharian kalau pada akhirnya sia-sia saja mereka berangkat ke pusat Furano. Agar tidak terlalu terlihat diri mereka yang gelisah ditambah ketakutan, mereka pura-pura menikmati makanan sambil bercengkerama humor.

Sayangnya, suasana kekeluargaan tersebut harus berakhir berkat pertanyaan jitu Pein, "Hei, Tobi. Darimana kau dapatkan makanan ini semua? Ini semua 'kan makanan mahal di restoran pinggir desa,"

Tobi yang baru saja mengambil sumpit untuk segera menyusul seniornya makan langsung terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap tengkuk dengan gugup, "Ehehehe, Tobi membeli ini semua, _senpai_. Maaf ya, tidak minta izin dulu,"

"Beli?" spontan Pein makin merasakan sesuatu tidak beres.

Beli, katanya? Tobi dapat uang dari mana?

"Iya, beli," ucap Tobi lagi.

"Memangnya kau punya uang?" kali ini Deidara yang bertanya. Jujur saja, perasaannya tidak enak.

Bahkan Kakuzu yang sedang asyiknya memasukkan pasta ke mulutnya langsung berhenti.

Tobi menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya, "Ck ck ck, mana mungkin. Tobi mana pernah punya uang pribadi. Pasti diberi Pein- _senpai_ , 'kan?"

"Errr..." Pein melirik sekilas ke makanan-makanan tersebut, "Oke, kau benar. Tapi aku tidak ingat memberimu uang dalam jumlah besar. Jadi kau dapat dari mana?"

"Jangan-jangan kau mencuri!?" tuduh Hidan berpikiran negatif.

"Apa!? Mencuri!? Tobi, _temeeee_! Berani-beraninya kau mencuri, hm! Memangnya Pein mengajarimu mencuri!? Dasar bocah kurang ajar!"

"Hah!? Tobi tidak pernah mencuri! Tidak pernah! Tobi ini anak baik, _senpai_! Huweeeeeee!" tangisan Tobi tak bisa terelakkan lagi.

Tentu saja suasana makan bahagia menjadi sedikit terkendala. Terpaksa Konan menggeser kursinya mendekat pada Tobi. Sebagai Kakak, dia mengusap-usap rambut Tobi dengan lembut sambil tersenyum manis, "Tobi, tenanglah, jangan menangis. _Onee-chan_ yakin Tobi tidak mencuri uang dari siapapun. Karena itu, berhentilah menangis..."

Tobi mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya. Kemudian dia menatap Konan lalu berkata dengan nada seimut mungkin, "Benarkah?"

"Iya," jawab Konan singkat.

"YEY!" melihat Tobi memeluk Konan, anggota Akatsuki selain Pein mencibir. Di antara rasa iri karena dibalas peluk oleh wanita cantik atau Tobi terlalu berlagak.

"Ceh, sudahlah, tak perlu berakting. Katakan saja darimana kau mendapat uang untuk membeli semua makanan ini," sahut Zetsu malas berlama-lama memandangi adegan drama keluarga.

"Oh, soal itu..." Tobi pun melepas pelukannya dari Konan, "Tadi Tobi menemukan kotak besi baja di atas lemari di gudang senjata. Tobi buka, ternyata isinya adalah uang! Banyak sekali uangnya! Awalnya Tobi bingung kotak itu milik siapa. Tapi saat Tobi melihat plat nama di sisi bawah kotak itu, Tobi akhirnya tahu. Disitu tertulis nama Kakuzu- _senpai_!"

Angin berhembus.

Suara jangkrik mengisi suasana.

Tidak ada yang berani membuka suara.

"Jadi Tobi rasa, Kakuzu-senpai tidak keberatan jika Tobi menggunakannya untuk membeli makan siang kita semua. Makanya, Tobi pakai sebagian uang itu beli makanan di restoran. Begitu, Zetsu- _senpai_!"

Bocah itu. Polos sekali dia mengatakan itu. Apakah dia tidak tahu dan tidak merasakan suasana horor yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti ruang makan?

Tanpa arahan dari siapapun, kontan saja mereka melirik takut-takut pada Kakuzu. Berharap murkanya tidak timbul lagi hari ini. Menangani perdebatan di kedai Tazuna saja sudah repot. Apalagi di rumah sendiri? Bisa-bisa dia akan menghancurkan sesisi rumah.

Kakuzu sendiri mematung. Bahkan sumpit di tangannya lepas dan jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan gema yang dapat didengar oleh semuanya. Pandangannya kosong. Mata terbuka sempuran. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar.

Dalam situasi tegang tersebut, Itachi berani berkata, "Ja-jadi, makanan ini semua dibeli memakai uang Kakuzu?"

Lebih parah, Tobi mengangguk cepat. Seolah tanpa dosa saja dia menjawabnya.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan, Kakuzu- _senpai_?" tanya Tobi polos.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kakuzu- _senpai_?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Kakuzu- _senpai_?"

"Oi, Kakuzu- _san_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" kali ini Konan bertanya karena khawatir. Dia takut saja jika Kakuzu—

 _BRUGH_!

Suara dentuman keras pada lantai berhasil menarik perhatian seluruh orang disana. Segera saja mereka berdiri dari kursi masing-masing, mendekati Kakuzu yang tergeletak. Wajah mereka sangat khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Bendahara mereka pingsan lagi.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Tidak ada dari mereka yang berani menyentuh makanan. Lebih dulu mereka memusatkan perhatian pada sang sobat yang berbaring pada tempat tidur bambu. Belum ada tanda sadar. Mereka semakin khawatir ditambah perasaan bersalah. Sudah dua kali mereka membuatnya pingsan hari ini. Satu, berkat omongan Sasori dan dua, berkat ulah Tobi.

Hidan sebagai rekan hanya bisa termangu sambil merutuk. Lelah juga dia menghadapi fobia parah Kakuzu. Tapi dia tak bisa menyalahkannya sepenuhnya. Kalau Hidan jadi Kakuzu, dia pasti juga akan marah pada Tobi karena bocah itu seenaknya saja memakai uangnya.

Sementara itu, Konan dan Itachi sibuk menyiapkan air hangat, kain kompres, dan botol berisi senyawa berbau aneh yang diberikan dokter klinik sebelumnya di dapur. Karena kata dokter itu, jika Kakuzu pingsan lagi, dia bisa bangun jika menghirup bau senyawa itu dalam waktu tidak lama. Konan kembali mengingat hal tersebut sambil mengecek suhu air, apakah hangatnya sudah tepat atau belum.

"Pak tua sialan. Merepotkan saja!" gerutu Konan kesal.

Itachi tertawa mendengar gerutuan dari orang baru, "Hahaha! Ini sudah biasa bagi kami. Orang baru sepertimu harus cepat terbiasa,"

"Cih!" mendecih, itulah reaksi sang agen rahasia pemerintah Jepang.

"Apa air hangatnya sudah siap?" tanya Itachi siap-siap pergi.

Konan menjawab malas, "Sudah,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo," Itachi mengambil kompres dan botol anti bius tersebut kemudian pergi lebih dulu disusul Konan yang mengikuti dari belakang.

Sambil membawa baskom berisi air hangat, Konan menutup pintu dapur dengan kaki. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan di tangga gantung menuju kamar Kakuzu di pohon lainnya.

Mungkin karena bosan juga Itachi yang bukan tipe suka banyak bicara, Konan membuat sebuah topik yang dari tadi membuatnya penasaran, "Hei, Itachi- _kun_ , katakan padaku,"

"Hm?" Itachi menoleh padanya, menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kata Yahiko- _san_ padaku, Pak tua itu punya masa lalu yang buruk. Apa kau tahu?"

Tampak mimik wajah Itachi sedikit berubah. Cukup terkejut mengetahui Pein kelepasan bicara. Tapi dia kembali bersikap tenang seolah tidak ada masalah. Lanjut berjalan dalam diam.

Konan jadi kesal karena merasa tidak diacuhkan, "Hei, kau tahu soal itu, tidak?"

Butuh 6 detik bagi Itachi menjawab, "Hn,"

Senyum merekah di wajah Konan. Ternyata Itachi bisa diajak kerja sama soal isu, "Bisa kau beri tahu aku? Aku penasaran saja ketika melihat wajah asli Pak tua itu ternyata banyak jahitan, terutama di mulut,"

"Kau melihatnya di klinik tadi?" tebak Itachi jitu.

"Iya,"

"Soal itu, tanya saja pada Pein. Dia lebih tahu. Karena dia berhasil menolong mantan budak itu,"

"Eh?"

Waktu serasa berhenti.

Terlalu terkejut mendengar fakta tersebut. Bahkan bagi seorang agen rahasia.

Itachi menangkap perubahan atmosfer. Sebelum membuka pintu kamar Kakuzu, dia menoleh pada Konan yang masih melongo.

"Konan- _san_..." ucap Itachi lagi.

Konan menunggu kata-kata Itachi selanjutnya. Dia tak berani menimpal.

Itachi menatapnya serius. Menghela napas, kemudian berpikir sejenak, dia akhirnya berkata, "Kakuzu itu dijual Ibunya ke agen perbudakan,"

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author note**_ : Silakan tinggalkan kesan dan saran. Terima kasih mau membaca.

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^!**


	12. Akatsuki's Past Part Two (Kakuzu)

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **Chapter Twelve : Akatsuki's Past Part Two (Kakuzu)**

 _By Josephine La Rose99_

.

 **Notes :**

Semua karakter di cerita ini tidak ada kemampuan ninja.

Pein tidak punya tindik, Deidara tak punya mulut aneh di tangan maupun dadanya, dan Zetsu tidak punya venus flytrap dan warna tubuhnya tidak belang, tapi sawo matang. Hanya saja warna kedua matanya yang beda. Kiri bewarna putih dan kanan hitam.

 _Out of Character, miss typo, no lemon. Rating T maybe_? Karena suatu saat nanti, ada adegan tembakan dan pembunuhan. Terserah pembaca menentukan ratingnya.

Ide cerita ini murni dari hasil pemikiran, no plagiat. Jadi jika menemukan beberapa kesamaan, itu murni kebetulan.

Jika menemui kesalahan dalam _fic_ ini, harap katakan pada _author_ lewat kotak _review_ maupun _PM_.

Selamat membaca, semoga _fic_ ini berkenan di hati anda semua.

.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Maaf membuat anda lama menunggu. Saya dikejar oleh tugas kuliah yang semakin menumpuk karena sebentar lagi harus KKN. Saya harus mempersiapkan segalanya. Terima kasih bagi yang _review._ Berkat anda, saya memiliki semangat untuk melanjutkan _fanfic_ ini. Tenang saja, _fanfic_ ini pasti akan tamat. Tidak akan menggantung. Nah, baiklah. Silakan baca _chapter_ 11\. Oh ya, kali ini ada genre _hurt_ dan _tragedy_. Semoga suka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kakuzu tidak melakukan apa-apa ketika Itachi mengompresnya. Dia masih tertidur berkat satu ulah konyol Tobi. Menggunakan uang tanpa seizinnya memang bukan ide bagus. Akatsuki terpaksa melihat dia pingsan kedua kalinya hari ini. Fobia merepotkan.

Disisi lain, sebagai tersangka, Tobi duduk diam disamping Kakuzu. Kepalanya tertunduk. Dia merasa bersalah. Masih canggung dan kikuk bagaimana cara meminta maaf pada orang yang sedang tidak sadar. Awalnya Tobi menatap Hidan, sang rekan Kakuzu. Tapi tampaknya laki-laki tersebut tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan bodoh bocah tersebut. Hidan lebih memilih memelototinya agar Tobi tidak berisik. Itu pasti akan mengganggu ketenangan Kakuzu.

Zetsu yang dari tadi berdiri bersandarkan dinding kayu melangkah mendekati Itachi. Sekilas dia melihat cara Itachi merawat Kakuzu yang terkesan, errr... lembut?

"Kau berbakat juga menjadi perawat," ucapnya.

Itachi diam saja. Dia tidak tahu mengkategorikan ucapan Zetsu barusan sebagai pujian atau sindiran. Sang Uchiha sulung lebih fokus mendekatkan botol amonia di dekat hidung sang Putri tidur.

Tobi juga memerhatikan hal yang dilakukan Itachi. Tapi dia jadi gelisah karena Kakuzu belum bangun juga, "Itachi- _senpai_ , Kakuzu- _senpai_ akan sadar, 'kan?"

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu? Kau ingin mengatakan kalau Kakuzu akan mati, hah?" kali ini emosi Hidan terpancing.

"Tapi bisa saja 'kan Kakuzu- _senpai_ mati! Tobi tidak mau Kakuzu- _senpai_ mati seperti ini! Kalau Kakuzu- _senpai_ mati, siapa yang akan membeli mainan dan membiayai sekolah Tobi? Huweeeeeeee!"

Kembali lagi Tobi kembali ke aktivitas anak-anaknya. Menangis sekencang mungkin.

Para seniornya pasrah. Mereka cuma bisa menutup telinga, termasuk Konan. Tetapi apa yang dikatakan Tobi selanjutnya justru membuat salah satu pihak terkait mengamuk.

"Kakuzu- _senpai_ tidak boleh mati! Kalau Hidan- _senpai_ yang mati, Tobi sih tidak masalah! Biarkan saja _senpai_ sesat Tobi itu mati! Karena itulah, Kakuzu- _senpai_ harus bangun demi Tobiii! Tobi tidak mau kehilangan _senpai_! Tidak mauuu! Tobi masih membutuhkan _senpai_ , bukan Hidan- _senpai_! Huwaaaaaaaaa!" begitulah jerit tangisnya sambil mengguncang hebat tubuh Kakuzu.

Sebelum tinju Hidan mendarat di kepala Tobi, lebih dulu kepala bocah itu kedatangan pukulan mematikan dari seseorang yang baru saja dia guncangkan.

 _PLETAK_!

Ya benar, Kakuzu. Pria bercadar tersebut terbangun berkat gempa sesaat ditambah suara berisik yang menyakitkan telinga. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat Tobi yang sedang memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan. Sorot matanya kesal tetapi sekaligus sayu. Masih terserang rasa kantuk rupanya.

"Berisik, bocah bertopeng. Tutup mulutmu," begitulah ucapnya pelan tapi penuh penekanan.

Sayangnya reaksi Tobi melebihi dugaan. Bukannya meminta maaf, Tobi justru 'menyerang' Kakuzu dengan serangan pelukan _super_ erat sampai-sampai Kakuzu nyaris kehabisan napas. Ternyata bocah itu terlalu senang sang bendahara Akatsuki sadar juga akhirnya.

"KAKUZU- _SENPAAIIIIIIII_! KAU MASIH HIDUUUUP!"

"LEPAS, TOBI! KA-KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU!?"

Bagaimanakah reaksi yang lain?

Diantara lega dan _sweatdrop_.

Disisi lain, sang Uchiha tersenyum dalam diam. Yah, setidaknya dia tahu Pak tua sialan ini baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **CHAPTER TWELVE**

 **MASA LALU AKATSUKI BAGIAN DUA**

 **(KAKUZU)**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?"

"Pewaris sebenarnya klan Uchiha,"

Pein meneguk langsung segelas air, menjadikan hal itu sedikit jeda untuk melanjutkan topik pembicaraannya dengan Konan. Ya, gadis itu menodong seribu pertanyaan padanya seperti anak-anak. Anak-anak yang dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu. Dia tak akan berhenti sebelum seluruh pertanyaan terjawab. Buktinya dia masih berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan didekat Pein.

Sejujurnya Pein tidak ingin memberitahu soal itu pada agen pemerintah secepat ini. Dia itu adalah musuhnya. _Well_ , secara teori. Walau sampai saat ini wanita itu belum memunculkan sikap permusuhan. Tinggal menunggu waktu dan momen tepat saja sampai Pein harus bertindak menyingkirkan wanita itu atau tidak. Tapi jika dia meminta penjelasan soal mereka...

Mereka yang diburu selama bertahun-tahun.

Dituduh melakukan pembantaian massal, perampokan, pembunuhan dan kejahatan lainnya.

Menyembunyikan diri selama ini tanpa petunjuk sama sekali.

Dicap sebagai teroris kelas atas.

Puluhan eksekutor siap berdiri membidik mereka di panggung kematian.

Konan tahu itu semua. Pein tahu itu. Tapi Pein tahu Konan hanya mengetahui 30% tentang Akatsuki melalui berkas-berkas. Dan berkas adalah kertas. Tahu apa _JBI_ tentang mereka yang sebenarnya hanya melalui kertas? Ribuan kertas di ruang dokumentasi itu bukanlah riwayat hidup. Itu cuma sepenggal kasus yang dilihat dari permukaan. Melihat sesuatu dari permukaan bukanlah langkah tepat. Semua orang tahu sesuatu yang sebenarnya berada pada intinya, bukan luar.

Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan wanita ini setelah tahu semuanya?

Mengirim informasi pada pusat?

Atau... dia bimbang?

Pein tidak tahu.

Hanya satu cara untuk memastikannya. Memberikan apa yang dia mau.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui dari kami?"

Pertanyaan yang akan menjadi awal mula terbukanya pikiran sang spesial agen dari pusat Jepang.

Sorot mata agen terkenal itu sangat serius dan tajam. Seolah dia tidak akan membiarkan Pein untuk mengelak lagi, "Segala hal yang akan menghalangi rentetan peluru menghujani anggotamu,"

"Apa itu ancaman?" Pein tersenyum sinis.

"Peringatan tepatnya," balas Konan singkat.

Sepertinya ini akan berjalan lebih menarik.

Konan kemudian bicara menyudutkan lagi, "Sudah, cepat bicara,"

"Sadari posisimu, nona," kata Pein cepat. Kali ini kharisma menakutkannya keluar beserta sorot mata yang sangat dingin, "Kau sekarang dikelilingi sembilan buronan Jepang. Tanpa memakai senjata pun, kau jelas kalah. Kalah kuat dan kalah jumlah. Selain itu, gudang persenjataan kami ada di bawah. Anggotaku cukup melompat dari sini, membuka pintu, mengambil senjata, dan mengirimu ke kamar mayat,"

Seluruh tubuh Konan menegang tatkala Pein berjalan mendekatinya. Sial, dia lupa soal itu. Berani sekali dirinya menyeret Pein keluar dari kamar Kakuzu, berbicara empat mata, dan mengancamnya tanpa menyadari situasi. Apanya yang agen spesial, huh?

Setetes keringatnya mengucur dari dahi ketika Pein berkata pelan, "Berhenti mengancamku dan mari kita bermain secara perlahan,"

"...Bermain?"

"Ya, bermain. Ini seperti permainan 20 pertanyaan, 'kan? Aku bertanya, kau menjawab. Kau bertanya, dan MUNGKIN saja aku menjawab,"

"Mungkin? Hei, apa maksud—"

"Tidak mau duduk? Kau mau bermain sambil berdiri? Ini bukan sepak bola," potong Pein sambil berlalu melewati Konan menuju kursi plastik meja makan.

Ya, mereka memang di ruang makan. Ruangan yang hanya dihuni dua orang saat ini. Tak akan ada penguping yang mendengar.

Pein kemudian duduk santai sambil bersenandung, seolah memberi kode bagi Konan untuk duduk disampingnya. Karena dia ingin perempuan satu itu tahu bahwa untuk menjelaskan siapa diri mereka butuh waktu yang tak sebentar. Dan Pein tidak ingin memberitahunya sambil berdiri. Lelah.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Konan duduk disampingnya. Setelah Konan memposisikan kursinya menghadap Pein, dia kemudian berkata, "Nah, sekarang beritahu aku,"

Sebenarnya apa yang menjadi dasar bagi wanita ini sampai ingin sekali tahu tentang mereka? Melaksanakan kewajiban sebagai agen? Dia menginterogasinya? Tapi seingat Pein yang sudah bertahun-tahun berkecimpung dalam dunia peperangan yang tak kenal belas kasihan, biasanya _JBI_ akan mengikat lawan di kursi, menodong senjata padanya, lalu membuatnya bicara. Ini sudah jelas berkebalikan dari fakta.

Lalu apa mau wanita ini? Apa untungnya dia mendengar masa lalu Kakuzu?

"Kau yakin ingin tahu alasan kenapa Kakuzu memiliki banyak bekas jahitan di tubuhnya?" tanya Pein memastikan.

Konan diam sambil menganggukan kepala.

"Itu... sudah lama sekali. Itu bermula sejak 22 tahun yang lalu. Sebuah kisah lama yang tidak ingin Kakuzu ungkit lagi..."

Pein menengadah ke langit-langit. Pikirannya terbayang akan kenangan Kakuzu yang pernah diceritakan orang tersebut ketika menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Sejujurnya, Pein merasa dia tidak ada hak untuk menceritakannya pada Konan. Mungkin justru lebih baik Kakuzu sendiri saja yang bertindak. Tapi dia tahu Kakuzu pasti tidak akan mau bicara.

Apalagi sejak identitas Konan telah bocor. Dia makin tidak mau.

Tapi Pein bukanlah tipe orang yang menjilat ludah sendiri. Terutama sang gadis menungguinya bicara masih melototinya. Tampaknya dia tidak suka menunggu.

"Menurutmu..." Konan tersentak ketika Pein mulai bicara kembali.

"... Siapa itu... Ibu?" kata Pein lagi, kali ini sambil meliriknya.

Mata Konan menyipit. Dia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan.

Apa hubungan 'Ibu' dengan masa lalu Kakuzu?

"Emmm..." Konan berpikir sejenak sebelum mengatakan pendapat, "... Seorang wanita yang melahirkan, membesarkan, dan merawat kita dari bayi?" jawabnya yang lebih terkesan sebuah pertanyaan.

Belum ada reaksi yang dinantikan ditunjukkan oleh sang ketua organisasi buron tersebut. Dia masih menatap Konan dengan wajah datar. Hingga akhirnya, Pein terkekeh pelan. Merasa lucu dengan jawaban gadis itu tadi.

Tentu Konan bingung. Apa dia salah menjawab? Tapi, bukankah itu pengertian Ibu secara umum? Semua orang tahu itu!

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa yang lucu?"

"Ahahaha... tidak, tidak ada. Jawabanmu tadi menunjukkan kau berasal dari lingkungan damai... aku merasa kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal dunia luar,"

Lingkungan damai?

Tidak tahu apa-apa soal dunia luar?

Dia agen mata-mata kelas spesial. Ribuan misi mengharuskannya pergi ke negeri orang asing berkali-kali. Kenapa Pein menyebutnya tidak tahu dunia luar?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Konan.

" _Well_ , nona Konan..." ucap Pein santai, "Untuk apa kita tahu tentang negeri orang asing sementara kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada negeri kita sendiri? Untuk apa kita bicara soal keadilan jika masih banyak yang tertindas?"

Firasat buruk datang. Konan merasa masa lalu Kakuzu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dibahas. Pein tiba-tiba bicara soal dunia berbau politik dan hukum.

"Untuk apa pemerintah melakukan rapat pembuatan undang-undang jika undang-undang itu tidak diterapkan di seluruh negara? Untuk apa kita butuh polisi sementara polisi tersebut terkadang tidak berpihak pada kebenaran?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Bukan karena tidak ingin menyela kalimat orang lain, tapi itu karena dia tahu.

Pein benar.

"Katakan padaku... untuk apa?" saat ini Pein menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh kekecewaan. Entah ditujukan pada gadis itu atau ditujukan pada pemerintah yang terlalu dipercayai gadis itu sendiri.

Sebelum Konan ingin mengatakan pendapatnya agar suasana sedikit lebih mencair, Pein lebih dulu bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju rak buku. Pria itu mengambil secarik kertas dan spidol hitam lalu kembali ke kursinya.

Konan kembali ingin bertanya untuk apa dua benda itu, tetapi Pein malah menuliskan sebuah angka besar kemudian memposisikannya tepat di antara mereka, di atas meja itu.

"Angka berapa ini?" tanya Pein.

 _Apa maksud lelaki ini? Ingin bermain matematika sekarang?_

"Angka berapa ini?" ulangnya lagi.

"Hei, apa maksud—"

"Sudah, jawab saja,"

Konan mendecak pasrah. Terpaksa dia mengikuti alur, "Angka... sembilan,"

Pein menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Jawaban Konan membuatnya mengamati serius kertas yang baru saja dia tulisi.

"...Sembilan?" gumamnya pelan.

"Ya, memang angka sembilan, 'kan? Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa membedakan angka?"

Tidak diduga, Pein menarik lengan pakaian Konan ke arahnya, seolah menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. Awalnya gadis itu menolak dengan berusaha melepaskan genggaman Pein dari pakaiannya. Tetapi Pein meliriknya tajam. Dia sedang serius. Mau tidak mau, Konan mengalah kemudian berdiri disamping Pein sambil merutuk kesal.

Setelah berdiri di sampingnya, Konan pun berkata, "Nah, aku sudah berdiri. Lalu?"

Daripada menjawab, Pein malah menunjuk kertas itu lagi dan bertanya pertanyaan yang sama, "Angka berapa ini?"

Baiklah, Konan sudah cukup muak bermain. Dia bertekad ini yang terakhir dia mengikuti permainan membosankan ketua Akatsuki. Sampai akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa jawabannya ternyata tidak sama dengan jawaban awal.

Dia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa itu angka 9.

Itu angka 6.

Tapi... kenapa Pein—

"Angka 6, 'kan?"

Itu jawaban yang ingin dikatakan Konan.

Tapi dia masih belum mengerti. Apa maksud Pein melakukan ini semua?

"Sekarang kau mengerti? Kita tidak bisa melihat kehidupan seseorang dari satu sisi, nona agen. Terlalu egois jika kita tidak melihat arti kehidupan seseorang dari sisi yang dia lihat,"

Kedua mata Konan sedikit melebar. Namun perlahan menyipit kembali. Itu reaksi yang dia perlihatkan.

"Bagi semua orang, Ibu memang seseorang yang kau katakan tadi. Tapi bagaimana bagi Kakuzu? Apa kau melihat arti Ibu dari sisi yang dia lihat?"

Kalimat-kalimat Pein ini berhasil membuat Konan teringat akan perkataan Itachi sebelumnya.

...

" **Konan-** _ **san**_ **... Kakuzu itu dijual Ibunya ke agen perbudakan,"**

...

Ya, benar. Itachi jelas mengatakan itu. Ibu Kakuzu menjualnya pada orang lain. Sayangnya Itachi tidak memberikan penjelasan lanjut soal itu.

Hanya saja, kenapa Ibunya sampai harus melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa lalu?

Pein melirik sebentar pada Konan. Dia menyadari gadis itu masih bingung, ambigu pada kenyataan di depannya. Tidak tahu siapa yang benar dan yang salah. Mungkin dia akan sedikit terbantu jika Pein memberitahukan segalanya.

Segalanya yang ingin gadis itu ketahui tentang mereka.

"Keluarga Kakuzu terlalu miskin untuk membiayai anak mereka satu-satunya bersekolah. Karena itu, Kakuzu tidak pernah mendapatkan pendidikan yang layak seperti anak-anak kebanyakan. Apalagi sejak Ayahnya meninggal, dia terpaksa menjadi buruh pabrik sejak umur 7 tahun,"

Konan tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

Apa kata Pein tadi? Yang benar saja! Di usia sedini itu!?

"Bodoh, untuk apa Ibunya membiarkannya menjadi buruh di tempat kotor?" ujar Konan tidak percaya. Dia yakin, tak ada Ibu sejahat itu sampai tega melakukannya pada anak sendiri.

Sayangnya, jawaban Pein tidak bisa membuatnya membalas, "Demi bertahan hidup, 'kan?"

Tangan kanan Konan yang awalnya bersender pada kursi Pein perlahan terkulai ke bawah. Kemudian Pein berkata lagi, "Hidup ini keras. Kau pasti tahu itu karena kau agen,"

"Tapi, Ibunya seharusnya tidak membiarkannya begitu saja. Apalagi sampai jadi buruh pabrik. Lalu apa yang dikerjakan Ibunya sementara Kakuzu mati-matian bekerja dengan tangan menghitam karena bekas limbah?"

"Ahh... hanya bekerja sebagai tukang pencuci keliling. Hal biasa dilakukan Ibu rumah tangga," Pein menyandarkan kepalanya sambil menutup mata. Berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan Kakuzu dulu, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Ayahnya bunuh diri karena utang bertumpuk berkat sifat Ibunya yang suka menghamburkan uang,"

" **!"**

"Terpaksa mereka bekerja mati-matian agar bisa tetap hidup. Tidak ada uang, mereka makan apa? Makanya Kakuzu tidak masalah mengorbankan masa kecilnya dengan bekerja sebagai buruh pabrik,"

Entah kenapa, seluruh ingatan Konan tentang Kakuzu berputar ulang. Berputar ulang layaknya kaset rusak. Kata-kata pria itu, tindakannya, tawanya, hingga kekonyolannya. Semua.

Dia tidak menyangka. Pria brengsek yang terlalu sayang uang itu memiliki kenyataan menyedihkan yang tersembunyi.

Masa lalu pun berputar kembali. Pada saat-saat penuh penderitaan seorang bocah berumur 8 tahun yang masih polos. Bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sesuatu yang datang padanya, "22 tahun lalu, tepatnya saat usia Kakuzu 8 tahun... dia baru saja pulang dari pabrik tempat dimana dia bekerja. Masih dalam keadaan kumal dan kotor, dia kembali ke rumah. Dia tidak menyadari sama sekali bahwa itu adalah saat terakhir melihat wanita tua itu..."

Seketika benak Pein membayangkan sebuah imajinasi, seorang Kakuzu kecil yang berlari-lari pulang dari pabrik, tak sabar untuk bertemu Ibunya. Tangan mungil yang menggenggam erat lembaran uang hasil kerja kerasnya selama seharian. Ingin segera menunjukkannya pada wanita yang sedang menunggunya di rumah.

"Awal dimana salah satu anggota keluargaku, Kakuzu... jatuh pada kesengsaraan yang dituntun oleh orang paling dia hormati,"

...

 **FLASHBACK**

...

 **22 TAHUN YANG LALU...**

.

~o0o~

.

Warna langit dari biru berubah menjadi semerah darah. Sore telah datang. Bersamaan dengan burung-burung yang kembali ke sarang, seorang anak berkulit hitam berlari-lari kecil melewati jalan setapak daerah perbukitan. Rumah dan rumah sudah dilalui, sungai kecil berbatu, serta beberapa petak sawah. Tak perlu dikatakan bahwa itu memang suasana desa. Tetapi tampaknya kesan itu hilang ketika melihat asap hitam tebal membumbung di udara.

Sebuah pabrik yang telah berdiri sejak lama. Produksi hasil tani memanfaatkan teknologi. Sekilas terlihat berguna dan menguntungkan. Yah, jika tidak melihat sebagian nasib penduduk desa berakhir disana sebagai buruh.

Buruh yang tak dihargai. Buruh yang tak dikasihani. Semata-mata berjuang demi uang agar lebih bisa menikmati hidup.

Anak kecil tersebut tidak perlu mengeluh. Dia tahu kemungkinan besar sisa hidupnya akan dihabiskan di tempat kotor, pengap dan panas yang tak pantas dirasakan anak-anak sepertinya. Dirinya seharusnya bersekolah, seperti anak-anak sebaya yang berpapasan dengannya. Canda tawa membicarakan pelajaran, teman-teman, bahkan guru menjengkelkan. Mereka tak perlu memikirkan soal biaya hidup. Hanya perlu menikmati masa kecil.

Ada rasa iri terbesit di hati anak kecil itu. Sejenak dia berhenti berlari, berbalik memperhatikan anak-anak SD yang terus menjauh. Membayangkan dirinya memakai pakaian sekolah, menyandang tas, memakai sepatu bagus, membawa buku-buku.

Tapi, lihatlah. Dia melirik kakinya tanpa alas. Menapak tanah langsung. Lalu pakaiannya. Sobek di beberapa bagian, sangat kumal dan kotor. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Dan yang dia bawa sekarang bukan tas, tapi uang. Faktor kehidupan untuk membeli makanan dan minuman besok.

Hari semakin gelap. Bocah itu tahu dia harus segera kembali. Sebelum Ibunya marah dan memukulinya seperti biasa, dia harus mengantarkan uang ini padanya. Bocah itu pun lari sekencang mungkin.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _Kriieeeett..._ Pintu rumah perlahan dibuka oleh anak kecil tersebut. Mulutnya terbuka, bermaksud memberitahukan bahwa dia telah tiba, telah pulang. Tetapi tak satupun kalimat keluar dari mulutnya saat dia menyadari orang tak dikenal sedang berdiri tegap disamping Ibunya.

Seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dari atas ke bawah. Menenteng koper hitam kecil, berkacamata hitam, dan bocah itu yakin pandangan pria itu lurus padanya. Ibunya diam saja, tidak mengatakan apapun siapa orang tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya muncul insiatif sang bocah untuk bertanya, "I-Ibu, siapa orang ini?"

Sang pria asing tersenyum kecil, "Halo, nak Kakuzu. Salam kenal,"

Kakuzu, nama bocah itu, dia tidak bergeming. Masih menunggu jawaban sang Ibu. Sementara Ibunya sendiri malah gelagapan, panik dan gugup harus menjelaskan apa agar anak satu-satunya dapat mengerti, "Errr... i-itu, Kakuzu- _chan_. Perkenalkan, ini tuan Hiyama. Dia kenalan Ibu. Dan tuan Hiyama kemari ingin bertemu denganmu,"

"Tuan Hiyama?" gumam Kakuzu pelan sambil memperhatikan pria itu lagi.

Sulit mengatakannya, tapi sejujurnya dia sudah merasakan firasat buruk dengan kehadiran pria asing di rumahnya.

Terutama koper itu. Apa isinya? Terlebih lagi, kenapa pria itu memberikan koper itu pada Ibunya? Di hadapannya, sang Ibu tersenyum manis padanya. Pria itu juga. Kakuzu tahu itu bukan senyuman tulus, melainkan senyum palsu untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Lalu, apakah 'sesuatu' itu?

Ada apa ini?

"Kakuzu- _chan_..." Ibunya mendekatinya lalu berjongkok, "Apa kau ingin sekolah?"

Sebuah anugerah datang. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang telah dinanti selama ini, tapi tak kunjung tiba. Kaki yang tak sabar menapak di lantai bersih sebuah ruangan dengan kursi, meja, papan tulis dan puluhan teman. Tangan yang tak sabar menulis sebuah karangan indah di atas kertas. Mimpi yang hanya akan tetap jadi mimpi. Percayakah dia terhadap telinganya tentang apa yang didengar barusan?

Seorang anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil. Bermain kesana-kemari, bukan berdiri seharian membersihkan lantai pabrik. Pulang larut karena terlalu asyik berceloteh riang di gubuk di tengah sawah, bukan karena terlalu lama menunggu di balik pintu demi uang yang tak seberapa. Itulah yang seharusnya dirasakan Kakuzu. Dirasakannya dari dulu.

Dan sekarang kesempatan telah diberikan. Orang bodoh mana yang membiarkan pertanyaan seperti itu melayang entah kemana? Tentu dia tersenyum lebar lalu menjawab semangat, "Ya! Aku mau, Ibu!"

Suara polos ala anak-anak. Orang dewasa pasti akan tertawa mendengarnya.

Ibu Kakuzu terkekeh kecil, kemudian mengusap pelan kepala sang anak, "Jawaban bagus. Karena itulah, Ibu memanggil tuan Hiyama kemari. Dia akan membiayai sekolahmu,"

Kakuzu semakin senang, "BENARKAH!?"

"Ya," Ibunya beralih pandangan pada pria yang dipanggil Hiyama tersebut, "Benar, 'kan?"

Hiyama hanya mengangguk kecil. Tetapi anggukan itu bagaikan jawaban dari seorang malaikat. Tampak dari reaksi Kakuzu yang melompat-lompat bahagia seperti kelinci memanen sekeranjang wortel.

"HOREEEEE! SEKOLAH, SEKOLAH, SEKOLAH!" begitu teriaknya.

Sontak dia langsung memeluk erat Ibunya, "TERIMA KASIH, IBU!" kemudian pada si pria asing, "TERIMA KASIH, TUAN HIYAMA!"

Tuan Hiyama menunjukkan senyum kecil. Mengusap pelan kepala Kakuzu sehingga Kakuzu mendongak agar bisa melihat wajah orang yang dia anggap sebagai penyelamat.

Saat itulah dia mendengar bisikan itu. Bisikan yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulut pria itu.

Pria itu tidak tahu dan mungkin tidak ingin tahu apakah Kakuzu mendengarnya atau tidak. Sebuah refleks saja. Tidak lebih.

"... Orang ke-21..."

Bisikan setan.

Setan yang akan mengubah hidupnya selama belasan tahun kedepan.

Mengubah hidup domba tak bersalah dan membuat statusnya yang berawal dari buruh pabrik... menjadi peliharaan.

Kakuzu tidak mengerti. Apa maksud gumaman pria ini. Dia tidak tahu karena terbalut rasa senang akan segera bersekolah. Karena itu dia hanya melirik Ibunya yang sekarang sedang dibelakangnya. Wanita tua itu berjongkok, menatapnya dan unjuk gigi. Tapi entah kenapa Kakuzu merasakan sesuatu yang lain.

Sesuatu yang dulu pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Sudah lama sekali.

Sejak Ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Ibunya mengeluarkan hawa yang tidak dia sukai.

Itu...

Hawa seolah dia berhasil menyingkirkan... sampah.

Tapi, benarkah itu memang hawa yang menyiratkan 'itu'?

"Pergilah... Kakuzu- _chan_..."

Benarkah? Kakuzu takut menjawabnya.

"Ikutlah bersama tuan Hiyama. Kau akan baik-baik saja bersamanya..."

.

.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Ruang makan masih dihinggapi kesunyian setelah Pein menceritakan kisah awal salah satu anggotanya. Masih menengadah pada langit ruangan, raut wajahnya mengekspresikan kesedihan sekaligus prihatin, seolah membayangkan Kakuzu kecil sedang tertawa sambil membiarkan tangannya digenggam pria bernama Hiyama itu ketika dibawa pergi dari rumahnya.

Konan sendiri sudah duduk kembali di kursinya saat di tengah cerita. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, matanya sedikit melebar. Tampak berarti bahwa dia sudah mengetahui maksud kisah yang diberitahu Pein. Alurnya sudah bisa ditebak. Tapi, entah kenapa dia tidak tega mengatakan asumsinya.

Sayangnya Pein terus berdiam diri tidak mengatakan apapun. Karena itulah Konan menyerah. Dia pasrah. Pein tidak akan bicara jika tidak diajak bicara.

"Jangan katakan padaku, Yahiko- _san_... Jangan katakan padaku..." Konan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "... Pria itulah agen perbudakan yang dimaksud Itachi- _kun_..."

Menutup kedua matanya kembali, itulah yang dilakukan ketua Akatsuki. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan alis bertaut.

"Ah..." gumam Pein pelan, kemudian dia menoleh pada gadis itu. Menatapnya datar, "...Tampaknya kau sudah tahu tanpa kuberitahu,"

Konan terjengit. Ternyata asumsinya benar, "Apa? Ja-jadi Kakuzu- _san_... di usia sedini itu sudah—"

Dia berhenti.

Tubuh sang agen kelas atas pemerintah Jepang itu sedikit bergetar.

"... Su-sudah... sudah..."

Sial. Kenapa ini terjadi? Sejak kapan dia bersikap manusiawi begini saat bertugas?

Sejak kapan dia merasa simpati pada buronannya sendiri?

Pein mendengus melihat Konan tertunduk. Ekspetasinya soal reaksi wanita ini melebihi dugaan rupanya, "Sudah selesai dengan simpati ambigumu?"

Wajah Konan langsung terangkat. Dia melototinya, "Ambigu? Apa maksudmu?"

" _Well_ , kau belum mendengar keseluruhan cerita. Setelah aku selesai membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur untukmu, kau bisa merenung sesukamu. Aku tak ada hak untuk melarang,"

"..."

"...Tapi kumohon. Jangan mengasihaninya. Dia, termasuk kami, bahkan Tobi sendiri, tidak suka dikasihani. Kami tidak selemah itu,"

"Mengasihani kalian?"

"Sudah banyak penderitaan yang kami alami selama ini, nona. Masa lalu kami tidak sampai sebagian dari penderitaan kami. Tapi, kau telah melihatnya sendiri bahwa sampai sekarang kami bisa bertahan hidup. Yah, istilahnya bukan lari dari masa lalu..." balas Pein, "Mungkin lebih tepatnya... belajar dari masa lalu. Karena di masa lalu, kami akhirnya mengetahui kalau kami tidak akan membiarkan orang di sekeliling bernasib sama seperti kami yang dulu,"

Konan menghela napas kecil. Mengendalikan emosinya saat ini. Dia harus bersiap tentang kisah selanjutnya.

"Baiklah..." ucapnya tegas, "Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Pein hanya tersenyum.

.

~o0o~

.

 **KAKUZU POV**

...

...

"HEI, BOCAH! APA-APAAN KAU!? CEPAT BERDIRI DAN ANGKAT INI SEMUA!"

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku hanya berusaha berdiri lagi dari diriku yang sesaat terkapar. Mengangkat kantong-kantong semen berat ini—yang benar saja! Mereka menyuruh bocah sepertiku melakukannya? Aku bukan orang dewasa!

Bahkan bekerja menjadi buruh pabrik jauh lebih ringan daripada ini!

Berdiri di bawah terik matahari. Sangat panas, tidak diberi air dan makanan sedari pagi. Pakaianku sudah berdebu. Warna kain yang menyelimuti tubuhku ini yang awalnya coklat menjadi putih.

Bisakah seseorang menjawab pertanyaanku yang terjawab sejak beberapa bulan lalu? Aku ingin pertanyaan itu dijawab sekarang.

Mereka berjanji akan menyekolahkanku. Tapi kenapa aku berakhir disini?

Kenapa aku berdiri di tengah-tengah tempat proyek pembangunan ini?

Ibuku berjanji bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa nyatanya tidak?

Berbohong? Itukah jawabannya? Tapi, kenapa? Apa salahku sampai mereka harus berbohong padaku? Apa?

Berkali-kali aku menemui tuan Hiyama, memintanya untuk benar-benar menepati janji yang dia katakan padaku. Tapi selalu saja, setiap kali aku ke ruangannya, dia pasti akan menyuruh bawahannya untuk menendangku keluar.

Dia sangat kasar. Jauh berbeda dengan kesan pertamaku saat bertemu dengannya dulu.

Apakah Ibu tahu soal ini?

 _BRUGHH_! Kulemparkan kantong semen itu dari pundakku. Itu terlalu berat, tidak, maksudku aku tidak mau mengangkatnya sampai aku menemukan jawaban yang kuinginkan. Tak kupedulikan teriakan atasan bodoh yang menegurku karena aku membangkang.

Membangkang? Ya, Ayah dulu pernah mengatakan padaku kalau aku tak boleh menjadi anak pembangkang. Itu tidak baik. Tapi saat ini, aku yakin Ayah tidak akan melarangku karena dia tahu aku melakukan hal yang benar!

Kakuzu bukan pengecut dan tidak mau diperintah begitu saja!

"HEI, MAU KEMANA KAU!? KEMBALI KEMARI! HEI, APA KAU TAK MENDENGARKU, BOCAH SIALAN!?" tidak, tidak mau. Siapa yang mau kembali ke neraka ini lagi?

Aku tidak mau! Kalau terus seperti ini, lebih baik aku kembali pada Ibu dan menjadi buruh pabrik! Itu kehidupan yang lebih baik!

Aku terus berlari, mengindahkan teriakan orang dewasa di sekitarku yang mencoba menghentikan niatku. Tetapi aku jauh lebih lincah. Nyatanya aku berhasil berdiri di depan pintu ruangan tuan Hiyama lagi. Kali ini akan kupaksa dia bicara.

Langsung saja aku membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk. Kulihat tuan Hiyama terkejut melihatku lagi. Apalagi di jam kerja seperti ini. Dia yang sedang menghitung uang di tangannya harus berhenti lalu berdiri dari kursi empuknya. Tuan Hiyama geram.

"Kau!" katanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kakuzu!? Kembali bekerja!"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau bekerja disini lagi! Aku mau pulang pada Ibuku!"

"Apa katamu!?"

"Kau berbohong padaku, tuan Hiyama!" begitu teriakku penuh amarah, "Kau berbohong padaku! Kau berkata padaku kalau kau akan membuatku bersekolah! Membuatku sama seperti anak-anak sebayaku! Tapi kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini? Bekerja menjadi kuli sampai petang, lalu menjadi pekerja kasar di rumah Tuan besar! Kau dan anggotamu mencambukku berulang kali setiap aku melakukan kesalahan sepele! Kenapa kau setega itu!? KENAPA!? APA SALAHKU, TUAN HIYAMA!?"

Tuan Hiyama berdiri tegap dan memasang wajah datar. Melihatku dengan tatapan jijik. Diriku yang terengah-engah karena berlari kemari dan berteriak padanya. Tapi tak kunjung jawaban kudengar dari bibirnya.

Aku kesal. Sangat kesal. Dia bukanlah tuan Hiyama, pria baik yang dulu lagi. Dia seperti orang lain.

Sampai akhirnya dia mengucapkan sesuatu, "Kau ingin kembali pada Ibumu?"

Jelas aku terkejut. Sekarang dia berhasil memahami kondisiku. Benar! Aku ingin pulang! Harus pulang! "Ya!"

"...Kau yakin?"

"Ya!"

"Benarkah, Kakuzu? Kau ingin kembali pada wanita yang telah menjualmu padaku hanya demi 25 ribu yen?"

Eh?

Apa katanya?

Tidak. Aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan?

Tuan Hiyama baru saja mengatakan... Ibu menjualku... PADANYA?

Dan itu... untuk 25 ribu yen!? Hei, ada apa ini? Tak mungkin, tak mungkin, tak mungkin! Ibu takkan setega itu! Dia menjual anaknya sendiri? Itu tak mungkin terjadi! Ya, 'kan? Ya, 'kan? Ya, 'kan?

Ibuku... sayang padaku, 'kan?

"BOHONG!"

Tuan Hiyama terkejut mendengar teriakanku.

"KAU BOHONG! IBU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU! AKU INI ANAKNYA! DIA SAYANG PADAKU! JANGAN BICARA MACAM-MACAM SOAL IBUKU!"

Tak memedulikanku lagi, tuan Hiyama berteriak memanggil bawahannya. Walau aku terus meneriakinya, dia tak ambil pusing. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi bawahannya datang. Diriku yang bertubuh kecil ini diangkat kasar, siap dilempar keluar.

Tentu saja aku memberontak! Aku tak mau diusir begitu saja kali ini! Sekali ini saja... sekali ini saja...

Aku ingin tuan Hiyama mendengarku! Sekali saja!

"TUAN HIYAMA! TUAN HIYAMA! KEMBALIKAN AKU! KEMBALIKAN AKU PADA IBUKU!"

"Cih, bocah ini!" umpat salah satu bawahan tuan Hiyama. Seorang pria bertubuh kekar. Dia kesulitan menahanku karena aku terus memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"IBUKU TIDAK MENJUALKU! DIA MENYURUHKU MENGIKUTIMU KARENA KAU AKAN MEMBUATKU BERSEKOLAH! KAU SALAH PAHAM! IBUKU INGIN AKU SEKOLAH! DIA INGIN AKU BAHAGIA!" aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi. harus kuungkapkan segala perasaan yang terpendam di dadaku selama ini. Karena jika kupendam lebih lama lagi, dadaku bisa meledak.

Dada ini...rasanya sesak.

"Bocah sial, diamlah! Berani sekali kau bicara begitu pada tuan Hiyama!" akh! Kenapa orang-orang ini tak mau melepasku!

Sial! Seandainya aku ini orang dewasa, seandainya aku bertubuh besar dan kekar, seandainya aku punya kekuatan untuk melawan, aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku dan orang-orang yang bernasib sama denganku di tempat ini menderita lebih lama lagi.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan pegangan mereka padaku melemah. Aku sedikit bingung, kemudian aku melihat tepat di depan mataku tuan Hiyama sudah berdiri. Berdiri menatapku lurus.

Firasatku buruk. Apa yang ingin dia katakan?

"Jangan pernah berpikir aku berbohong, bocah. Kurasa kau melihat koper yang kuberikan pada Ibumu," ucapnya pelan.

Koper?

Ah... koper hitam itu? Lalu kenapa? Ada apa dengan koper hitam itu? Apa hubungannya dengan—

"Isi koper itu adalah... uang sebanyak 25 ribu yen. Hasil negosiasi Ibumu padaku,"

" **!"**

Apa katanya!?

Ja-jadi, isi koper itu adalah—

* * *

.

 **FLASHBACK (HIYAMA POV)**

.

* * *

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan wanita tua ini. Ini adalah hasil negosiasi tergila yang pernah kudengar. Ini adalah orang ke-21 yang berhasil kudapatkan agar menjadi budak Tuan besar. Tapi kebanyakan keluarga yang menjual mereka meminta 100 ribu yen bahkan lebih. Dan wanita ini— dia malah menjual anak satu-satunya hanya dengan harga semurah itu!

Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?

"Kau yakin hanya 25 ribu yen?" tanyaku lagi. Memastikan aku tidak salah dengar.

Cih, kalau sebesar itu, tidak butuh waktu lebih dari sebulan uang itu akan habis.

Wanita didepanku ini malah bersikap sebaliknya. Bicara santai sambil bersandar pada kursi, "Ya, aku yakin. Anda tipe berisik, ya?"

Mengatakan itu seolah bukan apa-apa. Ya, aku memang tidak peduli kenapa dia menjual anaknya. Tapi kenapa hanya dengan uang segitu? Kenapa?

"Dia anakmu satu-satunya, dan kau menjualnya hanya demi 25 ribu yen..." kataku lagi.

Wanita ini masih santai. Meneguk secangkir teh di depannya. Seperti menungguku untuk melanjutkan kata-kataku lagi.

Kuputuskan untuk bicara, "Apakah anakmu sebegitu tidak berharganya sampai kau menjualnya dengan harga murah?"

Diam.

Dia diam.

Hanya bunyi detak jarum jam di ruangan tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya dia menjawab penuh penekanan, seolah dia tidak suka mengulang kata-katanya.

"Anak sial dari darah pria tidak berguna yang pernah kunikahi itu... sejak dulu ingin kusingkirkan dari hidupku,"

Tubuhku spontan terkesiap. Bulu kudukku merinding.

Kedua mataku melebar sempurna, terkejut akan apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Tak ada emosi. Dia mengatakan itu tanpa beban. Tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar seorang Ibu kandung tega mengatakan dan berbuat sejauh ini. Selama ini, budak yang kami beli dijual memang sebagian karena alasan ini. Tidak diinginkan. Tetapi mereka dijual oleh keluarga tiri, atau sanak saudara, atau yang lainnya. Tapi tidak dari keluarga kandung. Apalagi Ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Dunia memang sakit. Ternyata mataku tidak luas melihat fakta.

"Berikan saja uang itu sekarang padaku. Anak sial itu akan pulang sore ini. Kau bisa langsung membawanya pergi hari ini juga," katanya lagi.

Aku masih menunggu kata-kata setannya.

Perlahan genggaman tanganku pada koper kian erat.

Aku berkeringat dingin.

"... Aku tak menginginkan anak itu lagi,"

* * *

.

 **END FLASHBACK (HIYAMA POV'S END)**

.

* * *

Duniaku runtuh.

Ya...

Seolah seluruh dunia ini memutih dan hanya aku didalamnya.

Teriakan orang-orang kekar ini terdengar samar-samar. Bahkan keberadaan tuan Hiyama di depanku perlahan menghilang. Aku tak bisa merasakan apapun.

Tidak, tidak juga.

Aku yakin aku merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mengalir dari mataku. Dari mataku yang terbuka lebar ini, aku merasakan segala kekecewaan, keterkejutan, kemarahan, kesedihan, dan... dan...

Aku tidak tahu.

Aku tidak tahu kapan aku dibawa keluar dengan paksa.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku kembali lagi bekerja di neraka ini, membawa benda yang tak seharusnya kubawa.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku kembali ke kamarku. Kamarku yang kotor dan kecil ini.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku sendirian di dunia ini. Sejak kapan aku tidak diinginkan di dunia ini.

Aku tidak tahu...

Sejak kapan air mataku mengalir deras sambil kugumamkan sebuah kalimat berulang-ulang.

"Ibu, kenapa kau melakukan ini? Ibu, kenapa kau melakukan ini? Ibu, kenapa kau melakukan ini? Ibu, kenapa kau melakukan ini? Ibu, kenapa kau melakukan ini? Ibu, kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Seperti boneka. Tatapanku kosong, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Seperti kaset rusak yang hanya mengulang adegan yang sama, mengulang kata yang sama.

Ayah sudah meninggalkanku. Sekarang Ibu juga meninggalkanku.

Kenapa tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang menginginkanku?

Menginginkanku agar bisa bahagia?

Kenapa?

Apakah Tuhan begitu membenciku?

Kalau begitu, kenapa dia tidak mengambil nyawaku saat ini juga? Aku tidak tahan lagi.

Aku ingin mati.

.

 **KAKUZU POV'S END**

.

 **END FLASHBACK**

.

~o0o~

.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Konan merasa tersentuh dengan masa lalu yang dibeberkan Pein tentang bendahara mereka. Siapa sangka dibalik cap buronan, Kakuzu memiliki penderitaan dan trauma berat? Inikah alasannya dia sangat konsisten menggunakan uang? Karena uanglah yang membuatnya menderita selama ini?

Masa kecil dimana anak-anak seharusnya bersenang-senang tak bisa dia rasakan. Tak ada yang menemaninya. Tak ada yang menginginkannya. Tak ada yang mengasihaninya. Tak ada yang menolongnya. Tak ada yang—

Tunggu.

Tak ada yang menolongnya? Tidak, itu salah. Buktinya pria bercadar sialan itu berada di sini. Di organisasi Akatsuki.

Lalu bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana caranya Kakuzu bisa bersama mereka?

"Yahiko- _san_ , tunggu sebentar. Kalau aku boleh bertanya lagi, kenapa Kakuzu-san bisa—"

"Bisa bersama kami?" potong Pein cepat. Dia sudah mengerti akan kebingungan wanita di depannya.

Konan awalnya terkejut karena Pein lebih peka, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk. Dia ingin lebih banyak tahu.

Pein tersenyum padanya. Itu adalah senyum lega dan sangat tulus. Sang agen spesial pemerintah pun bereaksi mengerutkan dahi ketika melihatnya.

Kemudian Pein pun berkata, "Menurutmu kenapa?"

Dia bertanya balik.

Tapi, Konan memiliki jawaban tersendiri. Dan dia yakin jawabannya benar.

"Karena kau menolongnya?"

Spontan saja Pein tertawa pelan. Pria itu menarik nafas panjang lalu menjawab, "Memangnya ada jawaban yang lebih logis dari itu, Nona?"

Begitu rupanya. Konan akhirnya mengerti.

Kenapa anggota Akatsuki sangat setia pada pria didepannya ini. Firasatnya mengatakan bukan hanya Kakuzu yang ditolong.

Tapi mereka semua.

"Mungkin kisah selanjutnya yang akan kuceritakan padamu adalah kisah heroik yang belum pernah kau dengar sebelumnya,"

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's note**_ : Oh ya, omong-omong 25 ribu yen itu setara dengan 3 juta rupiah. Kalian bisa lihat kurs mata uang yang saya terterakan di _chapter_ 11\. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Silakan tinggalkan komentar. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya.

 **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^**


	13. Old Friend

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **Chapter Thirteen : Old Friend**

 _By Josephine La Rose99_

.

 **Notes :**

Semua karakter di cerita ini tidak ada kemampuan ninja.

Pein tidak punya tindik, Deidara tak punya mulut aneh di tangan maupun dadanya, dan Zetsu tidak punya venus flytrap dan warna tubuhnya tidak belang, tapi sawo matang. Hanya saja warna kedua matanya yang beda. Kiri bewarna putih dan kanan hitam.

 _Out of Character, miss typo, no lemon. Rating T maybe_? Karena suatu saat nanti, ada adegan tembakan dan pembunuhan. Terserah pembaca menentukan ratingnya.

Ide cerita ini murni dari hasil pemikiran, no plagiat. Jadi jika menemukan beberapa kesamaan, itu murni kebetulan.

Jika menemui kesalahan dalam _fic_ ini, harap katakan pada _author_ lewat kotak _review_ maupun _PM_.

Selamat membaca, semoga _fic_ ini berkenan di hati anda semua.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kebiasaan buruk dari seorang penggemar setia suatu drama adalah tidak sabar menunggu episode berikutnya. Mereka akan melakukan apapun seperti mencari forum khusus atau melihat unggahan episode dalam bahasa berbeda. Tidak jauh dari seorang _paparazi_. Penyakit menyebalkan ini tampaknya menghinggapi agen kelas atas _JBI_.

Konan mengetuk-etuk jari ke meja karena tak sabar. Seharusnya ketua Akatsuki di depannya ini melanjutkan dongeng sebelum tidurnya. Tapi pria itu justru asyik dengan ponselnya saat mendapat pesan masuk. Entah siapa identitas si pengirim, Konan bisa melihat raut wajah serius Pein yang terus membaca pesan itu.

"Hei, nona..." ucap Pein kemudian menutup layar ponsel miliknya, "... Tampaknya episode kehidupan Kakuzu kita cukupkan sampai disini. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus,"

Oh, menghentikan pembicaraan tiba-tiba bukanlah perbuatan sopan. Tentu saja agen kelas atas pemerintah Jepang ini mengajukan protes.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Justru urusanku denganmu yang belum selesai!" ucapnya kesal. Dia berdiri sambil menggebrak meja.

Ayolah, dia sudah sangat penasaran dengan kelanjutan dongeng masa lalu

"Aku bisa mengatakan itu padamu di lain waktu. Saat ini aku harus pergi," Pein bangkit dari duduknya buru-buru. Sementara Konan melongo tidak percaya pria tersebut seenaknya saja memutuskan suatu hal secara sepihak.

Konan mendecak kesal, "Hei!"

Digubris. Pein tampak tak peduli. Dia lebih memilih mengambil jaket hitamnya yang tergantung di dinding serta sarung tangan hitam di dalam etalase kaca. Kemudian memakai kedua benda itu dan menoleh sebentar pada Konan.

"Kau tetap disi—"

"Aku ikut,"

"... Hah?"

"Aku ikut untuk menghajar seseorang yang mengganggu waktuku saat interogasi tadi. DAN tidak ada penolakan," Konan menekankan pilihannya ketika Pein akan menyela.

Kali ini dia tidak akan biarkan Akatsuki selangkah di depannya lagi.

Pein tersenyum remeh, "Dan kenapa aku harus mendengarkan omonganmu?"

" _Well_ , sebut saja aku akan memberitahu markas pusat bahwa aku disandera oleh buronan seperti kalian disini,"

Sebuah ancaman yang cukup menarik, tapi gagal membuat seorang Pein ketakutan. Pikiran pendek yang dimiliki Konan membuatnya tertawa pelan. Gadis itu ternyata tak memahami seperti apa posisinya sekarang. Dikelilingi buronan tak membuatnya bergeming sama sekali.

Harus Pein akui. Gadis ini berhasil membuatnya... kagum. Jarang sekali dia menemukan gadis seperti Konan. Kebanyakan agen yang berhasil mereka pojokkan, tak pernah terlalu banyak permintaan seperti anak kecil. Cukup diam dan mengamati situasi.

Dengan tenang Pein berjalan menuju pintu. Bersiap membuka dan melompat ke bawah, "Perlu kuingatkan kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

"Aku bicara dengan ketua Akatsuki yang terlalu pengecut membawa seorang wanita menarik sepertiku bersamanya,"

Kali ini Pein tertawa keras. Dia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat mendengar Konan begitu percaya diri. Menarik, katanya? Gadis ini memang benar-benar langka.

"Kalau begitu, sayang sekali. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu."

Alis Konan bertaut disusul wajahnya yang terlihat kesal. Tidak tertarik? Apa itu barusan yang dia dengar dari mulut pria yang sedang terkekeh pelan melihatnya? Ini penghinaan. Tak pernah dia mendengar kata rendahan seperti itu keluar dari pria lain. Kemanapun dia pergi, jika menyangkut urusan merayu pria, tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata saja dia berhasil membuat pria jatuh bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Konan melangkah mendekati Pein. Dia berdiri di sampingnya, menatapnya datar lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya sambil berkata datar, "Pein Yahiko. Ketua organisasi Akatsuki. Kau sekarang ditahan,"

Astaga, ini benar-benar lucu. Bisa-bisanya agen profesional menahan seseorang tanpa borgol. Ini bahkan tak menakutkan sama sekali. Pein melirik sebentar ke pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam Konan, lalu menatap gadis ini sambil tersenyum ejek, "Kenapa? Karena menyakiti perasaanmu?"

"Benar sekali," jawaban Konan berhasil mempelebar senyum Pein, "Jangan kau kira menyakiti perasaan seorang wanita adalah hal sesederhana itu, tuan teroris. Karena wanita adalah hewan liar yang sulit dijinakkan jika tidak dengan pria yang tepat,"

"Kurasa kau tidak seliar yang kau katakan,"

"Aku bisa semakin liar jika kau tidak menghargaiku. Berterima kasihlah, aku tidak memberitahu posisiku disini sebab aku..." dia berhenti.

Dia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan?

Selagi Konan berpikir keras, Pein menghela napas. Dia membuka pintu rumah pohon tersebut kemudian bergumam, "... berubah pikiran?"

Konan tersentak kaget. Gumaman Pein menjawab fakta. Ingin sekali dia menyangkal tapi tak ada suara keluar. Bahkan Pein sudah lebih dulu melompat turun sebelum Konan mengatakan sesuatu.

Pein melongok ke atas. Heran kenapa gadis itu tidak turun juga, "Hoi, kau mau ikut atau tidak? Kalau terlalu lama, kutinggal!"

Sepertinya memang tidak banyak waktu yang diberikan untuk berpikir. Konan pun juga ikut melompat turun menyusul Pein. Setelah berdiri tegak, Konan segera berjalan menuju desa. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena Pein kembali bermesraan dengan ponsel. Spontan empat persimpangan muncul di dahi gadis ini.

"Hei, beraninya kau membuat gadis menunggu! Ayo, cepat!"

"Tunggu sebentar. Mana mungkin aku mau pergi berdua saja denganmu. Setidaknya aku butuh pengawalan," balas Pein cepat. Fokus sekali mengetik pesan singkat kemudian menekan tombol 'kirim', "Terkirim! Nah, sebaiknya kita menunggu sebentar. _Do you mind_?"

Kali ini Konan harus mengalah. Senyum unjuk gigi pria itu membuatnya malas berdebat.

" _Whatever_..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

 **TEMAN LAMA**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

Tazuna berwajah datar sedari tadi seraya menyerahkan dua kunci sepeda motor miliknya. Sementara dua orang yang menerima kunci tersebut menunjukkan cengiran khas mereka seolah tak merasa bersalah. Kalau bukan mereka orang-orang yang cukup dihormati di desa ini, mungkin Tazuna sudah melempar mereka keluar dari kedainya. Mengingat beberapa jam lalu dia _shock_ melihat nasib salah satu motor sewaannya telah berakhir tragis.

"Aku janji, Tazuna- _san_. Kali ini motormu akan selamat," ucap Pein mengumbar janji. Sebenarnya dia terlalu segan untuk meminjam motor lagi, tapi dia tak mungkin pergi dengan kereta api. Katakan saja trauma sementara. Setelah melewati lingkaran kematian demi menyelamatkan kedua temannya, sepertinya dia harus menghindari ular besi bergerak tersebut saat ini.

Tapi bukan Tazuna namanya jika dia percaya begitu saja, "Kau pikir aku akan percaya pada omong kosong busukmu itu? Beruntung sepeda motorku tidak tergilas roda kereta api. Kalau tidak, aku pasti akan menggilas wajahmu dengan setrika!" balas Tazuna.

Pein menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sejujurnya dia memang masih bersalah terkait sepeda motor sewaan yang dia pinjam beberapa jam lalu, "Ayolah, aku 'kan tidak sengaja. Aku harus menemui temanku di Asahikawa. Barusan dia memintaku datang kesana. Pahami situasiku, Paman,"

"Temanmu yang mana?" Pak tua ini cukup penasaran ketika pria di depannya kembali pergi jauh demi seorang teman. Mengingat teman Pein cukup banyak dan tersebar di seluruh negeri ( _well_ , setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Pein padanya).

"Gadis berambut coklat lurus dan ada tahi lalat di bawah mata kanan itu. Paman kenal, 'kan? Dia 'kan pernah mengunjungi kami kemari,"

Sejenak Tazuna berpikir sebentar. Mencoba membayangkan wajah dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Pein. Kemudian dia akhirnya sadar dan membulatkan bibir, "Ooooh! Gadis cantik itu? Jadi, dia tinggal di Asahikawa, ya? Tak kusangka dia tinggal di Ibukota Kamikawa. Itu cukup jauh, Yahiko,"

"Tepat sekali. Barusan dia mengirimiku sebuah pesan darurat. Makanya aku dan kedua temanku ini harus kesana," kata Pein menunjuk 'kedua teman' yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

Ya. Itachi dan Deidara adalah dua orang yang dimaksud. Tapi ada yang berbeda kali ini. Deidara melirik Itachi sambil tersenyum mesum, sedangkan Itachi berusaha bersikap acuh tak acuh tapi wajahnya merona tipis.

Tunggu. Kedua teman katanya? Lalu gadis bernama Konan yang menatap kesal pada Pein karena tak dianggap keberadaannya itu bagaimana?

"Maksudmu... 'tiga'?" gumam Tazuna _sweatdrop_. Kasihan sekali gadis secantik Konan tidak dianggap 'teman'. Walau sebenarnya secara teori, apa yang diucapkan Pein memang benar.

Gadis itu bukan temannya, malah musuh. Untuk apa dia merekrut seorang agen kelas atas pemerintah Jepang yang jelas-jelas memburu mereka menjadi TEMANNYA? Jika itu terjadi, mungkin Pein Yahiko adalah orang terbodoh sedunia.

"Dia bukan temanku. Dia hanya tamu yang kebetulan terdampar disini," jawab Pein asal.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, jangan mengatakan hal sekasar itu pada wanita," sahut Deidara. Dia tak habis pikir dengan sikap kaptennya yang tak pernah mau memikirkan perasaan wanita sedikit pun. Karena walau Konan adalah orang asing, setidaknya Pein sedikit berakting seolah wanita itu teman barunya, 'kan? Lagipula, jawabannya barusan memancing kebingungan dari Tazuna.

Mengapa? Pertanyaan bagus. Itu karena penduduk desa belum tahu jika Akatsuki menemukannya di pinggir sungai dalam kondisi pingsan. Hidan diperintahkan Pein untuk memberitahu kedatangan Konan pada kepala desa dengan sedikit berbohong.

'Wanita brengsek itu adalah kenalan lama ketua kami. Namanya Miyamoto Misato. Dia berasal dari Tokyo dan datang kemari karena rindu pada ketua brengsek itu. Singkatnya, aku tak ingin kau menganggap keberaaan wanita brengsek itu sesuatu yang besar dan perlu dipertimbangkan, Pak tua,'. Begitulah penjelasan kasar dari Hidan yang disambut gelak tawa oleh Istri kepala desa dan nampan dari kepala desanya sendiri. Pein salah memerintahkan seseorang menemui orang nomor satu di desa tersebut.

Tazuna mendecak pasrah mendengar ketidak pedulian Pein pada wanita yang baru saja disindirnya. Tampaknya lebih baik dia tak perlu berlama-lama menanggapi omong kosong ini, "Ck, terserahmu saja. Sudah sana, pergi. Aku tak peduli bagaimana nasib kalian saat kembali, tapi sepeda motorku harus dalam keadaan selamat!"

"Iya, iya. Dasar cerewet,"

Mesin sepeda motor 150cc tersebut dihidupkan. Setelah memastikan seluruh onderdil dan perangkat-perangkat motor baik-baik saja, Pein segera menyuruh Konan naik di jok belakang kemudian meninggalkan kedai Tazuna diikuti oleh Itachi dan Deidara. Mereka pergi meninggalkan kedai sekaligus desa Biei melewati jalan setapak mengarah hutan pinus.

* * *

.

.

* * *

" _Are_? Apa ada yang melihat Itachi- _senpai_ , Deidara- _senpai_ dan Pein- _senpai_?" Tobi celingukan, melihat kanan-kiri mencari-cari ketiga sosok seniornya. Padahal dua dari mereka masih disampingnya tadi.

"Mereka pergi dengan senior wanita barumu itu," sahut Sasori seraya berlalu untuk mengganti air kompres Kakuzu.

Mengingat bocah itu memakai topeng, tidak ada yang tahu pasti seperti apa ekspresi kebingungannya sekarang. Lagipula daripada itu, memang mereka berempat pergi kemana?

"Heee? Kenapa Tobi tidak diajak?"

"Memang apa gunanya mengajak bocah autis sepertimu? Kau hanya menyusahkan mereka saja nanti," balas Hidan.

"Itu masih lebih baik daripada mengajak Hidan- _senpai_ yang psikopat!"

"APA KATAMU, BOCAH!? KAU MAU KUBUNUH DISINI SEKARANG!?"

"Tutup mulut kalian, brengsek. Tuan bendahara terhormat sedang mencoba beristirahat disini," sela Kakuzu memijit keningnya. Sungguh, dia sudah muak dengan perdebatan. Dia ingin tidur tapi justru terganggu oleh ulah dua manusia sial.

Disisi lain, Kisame mengusap-usap dagunya, tampak berpikir. Seperti menemukan sebuah kejanggalan besar yang mengganggu pikiran. Sudah cukup lama dia bergumam 'hmmm...'. Akhirnya dia mengutarakan sesuatu yang mengganggu tersebut, "Hei, tapi bukannya aneh? Yang menerima telepon dari Pein 'kan Deidara. Kenapa Itachi ikut juga?"

"Mungkin dia diajak Pein," jawab Zetsu singkat.

"Hah? Siapa yang diajak Pein?" Sasori yang baru kembali mengganti air terkejut mendengar topik pembicaraan masihlah topik yang sempat dia tinggalkan.

Pria berambut merah tersebut meletakkan baskom kecil itu di atas rak kecil disamping ranjang bambu Kakuzu. Kemudian dia mengambil kain kompres dan mencelupkannya lalu memerasnya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan remeh terhadap kondisi Kakuzu sekarang. Seolah Kakuzu begitu tak berdaya sampai butuh orang lain untuk mengompres dahinya.

Kakuzu tahu apa arti tatapan itu. Makanya dia langsung bicara sewot, "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, hah?"

"Ah, tidak. Ternyata _Princess_ Kakuzu begitu lemah sampai harus membutuhkan _the knight in shining armor_ sepertiku untuk merawatnya,"

Emosi Kakuzu terpancing. Pria bodoh mana yang terima disebut Tuan Putri? "Akan kubunuh kau setelah aku bisa bangkit dari ranjangku,"

"Sebelum itu terjadi, aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu, bodoh," balas Sasori santai dan tak takut. Apa yang perlu ditakuti dari pria bercadar berumur 30-an yang bahkan tidak bisa memegang piring dengan benar? " _Ne_? Jadi siapa yang diajak Pein tadi?" dia mengalihkan perhatiannya sementara kain kompres yang dipegangnya diletakan pada dahi Kakuzu.

"Itachi, 'kan?" ucap Kisame, "Si bodoh Uchiha itu tidak mengindahkan perkataanku membantu mencuci pakaian. Dia lebih memilih kabur bersama si pirang yang diminta menemani Pein dan wanita asing itu pergi entah kemana,"

Sasori sempat mengangkat kedua alisnya, kemudian tertawa pelan. Teman-temannya sepertinya tidak mengetahui fakta lebih jauh dari itu.

Zetsu yang sedang mengatur pajangan bunga di meja menjadi orang pertama menanyakan alasan si ahli racun Akatsuki mengapa tertawa, "Apa yang lucu, maniak boneka?"

Pria berambut merah ini makin memperkeras tawanya, "Hahaha! Karena kalian terlalu polos!" kemudian tersadar akan sebutan Zetsu untuknya tadi, "Hei, siapa yang kau panggil maniak boneka, makhluk rumput-rumputan!?"

Polos? Apa maksudnya?

"Berarti Deidara belum memberitahu kalian, huh?" tanya Sasori lagi menambah kebingungan di kamar Kakuzu, " _Well, now tell me_. Bagaimana dia tidak segera datang begitu dia tahu yang meminta Pein ke Asahikawa adalah perempuan manis itu?"

Keheningan menyapa selama beberapa detik.

Zetsu menyipitkan kedua matanya, menoleh pada Sasori yang masih mengurus Kakuzu, " _Sweet girl_? Siapa maksud—Ooooohhh..." akhirnya dia mengerti.

Pantas saja Itachi tidak peduli dengan Kisame yang melarangnya mengikuti Deidara. Ternyata dia ingin menemui wanita itu setelah sekian lama. Tapi, walaupun begitu, untuk apa wanita itu menemuinya di salah satu kota penting Furano ini? Apalagi tanpa memberitahu mereka sebelumnya.

Firasat buruk. Zetsu tahu wanita itu hanya akan menghubungi Pein di saat genting atau ada informasi rahasia dimana ketua harus lebih dulu tahu. Bahkan sampai memintanya datang kesana. Hanya saja, kenapa harus mengajak Konan? Ini namanya informasi bocor. Ck, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Pein.

Apapun yang akan terjadi, biarlah ketuanya yang mengatasinya.

.

.

~o0o~

.

.

 _Court Hotel_ Asahikawa lantai 4, pukul 16.20 waktu Jepang...

.

.

 _Court Hotel_ Asahikawa menjadi pilihan Naruto untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya serta anggotanya setelah bertaruh hidup dan mati. Walau dia mendapatkan instruksi Kakashi untuk tinggal di markas cabang, pria pirang jabrik itu menolak halus. Menurutnya prioritas teman-temannya yang terluka lebih utama. Mungkin karena itulah hotel ini terpilih karena menjadi lokasi terdekat. Selain itu, ini bukan pertama kali baginya datang ke Furano. Tahu seluk-beluk kota juga akan memudahkan mereka untuk melanjutkan pencarian. Jika tetap di markas cabang, akses keluar dan masuk pasti mudah diketahui musuh. Mudah saja. Anggota Madara pasti berpikir bahwa agen _JBI_ pasti akan bermalam di markas mereka. Demi mematahkan pikiran itu, Naruto memilih lokasi yang tepat.

Di malam hari yang masih dihiasi ketegangan, Sakura terbaring lemah di atas kasur kelas satu dengan perban melilit perutnya. Ino, Tenten dan Hinata duduk disampingnya, memastikan gadis galak itu tidak merasakan sakit luar biasa seperti saat dia menerima tembakan dari Kabuto. Singkatnya para gadis menggunakan waktu tenang mereka demi memerhatikan Sakura.

Sementara disisi lain, Naruto masih mengirimkan kondisi terkini kelompoknya pada pusat melalui ponsel. Dia sangat berhati-hati memikirkan kalimat yang ia ketik di panel pesan. Jangan sampai markas pusat tahu dia melepaskan buronan yang pemerintah kejar selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Ini semua demi rasa terima kasihnya karena menolong Sakura serta anggota lain.

Tapi tampaknya ketidak hadiran Sasuke disampingnya sebagai rekan agak memengaruhi kecepatan jarinya menekan tombol. Dia sudah memastikan bocah Uchiha itu tidak ada di kamar Sakura dari Ino yang memang tadi mengirim pesan padanya. Dia juga tidak ada disini, ruang terluas di lantai 4 hotel bersama teman-temannya.

Baiklah, bicara soal Sasuke, Kiba dan Chouji juga tidak ada. Ketiga orang itu juga tak terlihat semenjak Sakura dirawat di kamar. Dimana mereka?

"Dimana Kiba, Sasuke dan Chouji? Aku tak melihat mereka dari tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, mereka di kamarku dan Neji," jawab Shikamaru santai, "Katanya ingin meminjam laptop Neji untuk diskusi pencarian kita selanjutnya,"

Diskusi? Hei, yang namanya diskusi itu dilakukan bersama-sama, 'kan? Kenapa hanya bertiga? Keanehan itu memenuhi benak Naruto, "Lalu kenapa kau tidak bergabung, Shikamaru? Kau ahli strategi, 'kan?"

"Kau menyuruh kita disini beberapa hari untuk beristirahat sejenak, 'kan? Jujur saja, pikiran dan tubuhku sudah lelah akibat insiden kereta sialan itu," jawab si kepala nanas lagi yang kembali berbaring di sofa.

Dasar pemalas. Tidak heran Temari selalu mengomel padanya.

Lupakan Shikamaru. Naruto lebih memilih bangkit dari sofa, lalu pergi untuk menemui Sasuke. Sebagai ketua 12 zodiak, dia harus ikut serta dalam diksusi rahasia mereka.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kamar _VIP_ nomor 708 ( _Shikamaru and Neji's room_ ) Asahikawa _Court Hotel 4th Floor_...

.

.

"Ide ditolak!"

"Sama!"

"Oi, oi..."

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sebelum ini, Sasuke!? Apa kau sadar dengan yang kau katakan barusan!? Menyerang markas Akatsuki sendirian, itu sama saja bunuh diri! Sehebat apapun dirimu, kau takkan bisa mengalahkan mereka sekaligus! Satu lagi, kau lupa Kakakmu ada diantara mereka!? Jangan kau kira aku melupakan betapa mudahnya Kakakmu mengalahkanmu dalam _sparing_! Jadi, jika kau tetap keras kepala pergi kesana tanpa kami, maka aku akan memberitahu informasi ini pada pusat juga Naruto!"

"Kiba benar, Sasuke. Kau terlalu terburu-buru. Menurutku, kita harus memberitahu teman-teman kalau alat pelacak dan pemancar yang kau tempelkan pada celana orang bernama Hidan itu masih aktif. Kita akan menyusun rencana terbaik lalu menyerang maksimal. Lagipula, warga sipil bisa jadi korban kalau kau bertindak ceroboh,"

"Kau dengar itu, Uchiha!? Si gendut ini saja setuju denganku!"

"APA TELINGAKU BARU SAJA MENDENGARMU MEMANGGILKU GENDUT, INUZUKAAA!?"

"... Gendut..."

" _KI-KISAMAAAAAAAA_! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"

Lupakan pertarungan 'anjing' dan 'babi' itu. Sasuke masih memikirkan penolakan kedua temannya barusan. Berkutat dengan otak di depan panel laptop Neji. Disana terlihat jelas sebuah titik merah berada pada sebuah desa yang berhasil terlacak oleh radar satelit. Sebuah desa tampak dari atas dikelilingi oleh hutan dan cukup terpencil. Titik merah itu berkedap-kedip terus sedari tadi. Sasuke membaca nama tempat itu pada sebuah kotak nama pada bagian kiri atas layar.

Desa Biei cho. Desa di Furano.

Jujur saja. Tangan Sasuke berkeringat dingin. Awalnya misi ini bertujuan untuk mencari Konan, seniornya. Tapi siapa sangka gadis itu berada di kawasan diduga Akatsuki juga disana. Bahkan Naruto mengatakan bahwa kelompok buronan itu yang menyelamatkan Sakura siang tadi. Tidak ada perlawanan dan jiwa permusuhan. Mau tak mau Uchiha bungsu menghela nafas lega karena setidaknya wanita pemarah itu baik-baik saja.

"Hei, memangnya ada apa di desa Biei?"

 _What the_ -? Suara siapa itu? Tiba-tiba menyeletuk dari belakangnya.

Sasuke spontan menoleh ke belakang dan siapa yang dia lihat? Naruto!

Ya, Uzumaki Naruto sang ketua kelompok 12 zodiak telah berdiri manis sambil memasang wajah bingung sembari tetap terpaku pada laptop di depan Sasuke.

Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ini namanya tertangkap basah. Sudah sebaik mungkin dia merahasiakan soal itu dari sahabatnya sendiri. Sekarang Sasuke seperti tikus dalam karung. Tidak ada lagi jalan keluar.

Naruto sendiri tidak ambil pusing. Kedua matanya masih terpaku pada layar laptop Neji. Terutama yang makin membuatnya tertarik adalah Sasuke ternyata menggunakan akses satelit mata-mata _JBI_ dengan kode sandi yang hanya diketahui oleh agen pemecah sandi, kelompok ahli strategi, agen _IT_ dan agen kelas atas divisi Operasi Internasional.

Baiklah, pria kumis kucing ini mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, " _Teme_ , kenapa diam saja? Aku tanya, kenapa ada titik radar di desa ini? Apa ini informasi kiriman dari pusat?" Naruto bertanya bertubi-tubi.

"Err... i-itu... emm..." dia tidak tahu. Tidak tahu. Otaknya sudah tidak sanggup memikirkan alasan yang tepat. Kemudian dia melirik Kiba dan Chouji yang sudah duduk manis di sofa. Mereka sudah berhenti berkelahi rupanya.

Mengerti akan maksud Sasuke, Chouji tiba-tiba mendapatkan berkah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Oooohh, itu alat pemancar yang ditempelkan Sasuke pada salah satu anggota Akatsu—"

 _DUAGH_! _PLETAK_! _PLAK_! _BUGH_! _BUAGH_!

Pukulan bertubi-tubi didaratkan Kiba dan Sasuke yang melesat lompat demi menutup mulut Chouji yang terlalu jujur. Disisi lain Naruto terbengong-bengong, sementara Chouji terkapar tak berdaya. Banyak gunung buatan menghiasi kepala si tubuh buntal.

Tetapi, sayangnya Chouji sudah membeberkan fakta terlalu jauh. Walau si gendut berusaha dibungkam, Naruto masih mendengar jelas apa yang tadi dia katakan. Dan hal itu berhasil membuatnya terkejut. Bukan hanya terkejut, dia sekaligus kesal dan kecewa. Informasi sepenting itu dirahasiakan darinya!?

"Sasuke _teme_!"

Terlanjur. Sasuke berbalik dan berkata, "Naruto, aku bisa jelaskan—"

"Jelaskan, katamu? Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan? Aku adalah ketua kelompok ini- _ttebayou_! Aku tidak mengizinkan anggotaku merahasiakan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan misi!"

"Misi kita adalah memastikan apakah senior Konan masih hidup atau tidak, 'kan? Apa hubungannya dengan Akatsuki? Senior Konan diduga tewas karena anak buah Madara. Jadi, tindakanku ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan misi kita,"

"Apa maksudmu!? Tentu saja ada hubungannya!"

"Hei, hei, tenang dulu. Bisakah kita membicarakan ini baik-baik?" sela Kiba panik.

"Hubungan apa maksudmu? Aku tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun tentang kematian Konan- _senpai_ karena Akatsuki! Dia dibunuh organisasi EX! Kau lupa, bodoh!?"

Percuma. Mereka berdua tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kiba.

"Aku tidak lupa- _ttebayou_! Aku tahu informasi Konan- _san_ dibunuh orang-orang keparat itu! Tapi kau tidak tahu 'kan kalau saat ini sebenarnya Konan- _san_ sedang bersama Akatsuki!?"

Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong. Sasuke, Kiba dan Chouji sangat terkejut! Ketua mereka masih mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Terlalu banyak berteriak pada Sasuke tadi berhasil memancing emosinya sampai kelepasan bicara.

"!?"

"!"

"!?"

Mereka bertiga membeku.

Otak mereka sedang memproses informasi tadi.

Konan masih hidup!?

Benarkah itu? Tapi kenapa dia bisa bersama Akatsuki!? Hei, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini!?

Naruto menghela napas berat. Wajahnya tetunduk lesu. Sorot matanya nanar menatapi lantai. Masih jelas di ingatannya perkataan Deidara ketika mereka bertarung dengan Sembilan Penjaga di kereta jalur Asahikawa-Furano. Katakan saja sebuah keberuntungan dirinya bertemu Akatsuki. Informasi tersebut bahkan belum bisa didapatkan divisi kontra intelejensi, operasi internasional, manajemen arsip, dan divisi Konan sendiri, kontra terorisme.

.

* * *

 **"Oi, bocah Naruto, kau tidak dengar apa kata** _ **Danna**_ **, hm? Majulah! Kau ada disini untuk mencari Konan, 'kan?"**

 **Naruto merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar mendengar nama itu disebut. Apalagi dilihatnya Deidara unjuk gigi, "Kau tak perlu khawatir, hm. Dia masih hidup dan baik-baik saja,"**

* * *

.

Kali ini ketiga orang yang berpikiran seenaknya sendiri pun kembali lagi nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

"Kau serius, Naruto? Dia mengatakan itu?" tanya Chouji.

"Apa kau pikir aku sedang melawak? Tentu saja serius, 'kan!?" balas Naruto kesal. Mana mungkin dia memutar balikan fakta sepenting itu.

"Ja-jadi, selama ini Konan- _senpai_ masih hidup? Ta-tapi tunggu dulu! Kalau dia memang masih hidup, kenapa dia tidak menghubungi markas pusat? Atau setidaknya salah satu agen _JBI_? Dan lagi, kenapa dia bisa bersama Akatsuki? Apa jangan-jangan Konan- _senpai_ mengkhianati kita semua!? Dia berbelot!?" Kiba bertanya bertubi-tubi sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sudah terlalu pusing memikirkan jawaban pertanyaannya sendiri.

"...Kurasa bukan begitu..." celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba. Kiba, Chouji dan Naruto spontan menoleh padanya.

Sasuke menempelkan jarinya pada dagunya, mode berpikir keras. Kemudian dia menatap serius pada Naruto, "Kalau memang Konan- _senpai_ mengkhianati kita, pasti Akatsuki sudah menginvasi markas pusat. Itu artinya sampai saat ini tidak ada satupun informasi bocor. Dia masih ada di pihak kita," alasan jenius berhasil diungkapkan oleh Uchiha.

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya mengarah Sasuke seolah dia juga setuju. Dia kemudian melirik Kiba, "Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan pantat ayam? Karena aku juga berpikir demikian- _ttebayou_ ,"

Kiba langsung mencibir, "Haah? Mana mungkin otak minim pentium satu sepertimu bisa berpikir secerdas itu?"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Yang kau tahu hanya mengukur takaran makanan Akamaru daripada mengukur takaran dosis racun!"

"Untuk apa aku mengukur dosis racun? Aku dari divisi direktorat intelijen! Itu seharusnya tugas Sakura dari divisi laboratorium, 'kan?"

"Tutup mulut kalian. Aku tidak berminat mendengar kalian berdebat sekarang," sahut Sasuke malas, "Oi, Naruto. Panggil yang lain kemari,"

"Hooooo? Jadi kau memilih mengalah memberitahu informasi rahasiamu?" ejek Naruto.

"Berisik. Sudah lakukan!"

"Hei, pemimpinnya itu aku- _ttebayou_! Kenapa kau marah pada pemimpin!?"

"Arghh, cerewet! Kau ingin misi kita cepat selesai atau tidak?"

Naruto mendecih. Dia kalah debat. Terpaksa dia menuruti permintaan Sasuke dengan mengirim pesan singkat pada Shikamaru untuk membawa mereka semua ke kamarnya.

Ini sudah saatnya dia menyudahi rencana buntu. Karena besok mereka akan memulai menggerakkan pasukan kavaleri.

.

~o0o~

.

Jalan _Chitose-chi_ blok 2, kota Asahikawa; pukul 20:07 waktu Jepang...

.

.

Sebuah apartemen cukup megah berdiri tegak di hadapan empat orang yang telah melewati perjalanan jauh demi sampai di tempat ini. Pagar besi menjadi satu-satunya penghalang mereka untuk masuk. Tidak ada bel tombol yang bisa ditemui di sekitar. Tak ada juga satpam yang berjaga di pos balik pagar. Baiklah, jadi bagaimana cara mereka memanggil si pemilik apartemen?

"Menurut kalian, apakah siulanku bisa memanggil wanita yang meminta ketua Akatsuki kemari?" celetuk Konan sambil berkacak pinggang.

Ayolah, punggungnya pegal dan bokongnya kram karena duduk di jok motor selama berjam-jam. Yang benar saja dia harus berdiri layaknya orang bodoh di depan pagar apartemen tersebut.

Deidara mendecak menanggapi pertanyaan Konan, "Ck, kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Kita hanya tinggal masuk saja,"

"Caranya?"

"Pertanyaan bagus," sahut Itachi seraya meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas sebuah panel persegi di tiang pagar kanan. Awalnya Konan ingin bertanya mengapa ada panel di tempat seperti itu, tapi pertanyaan telah terjawab begitu dia mendengar suara elektronik.

 _(The passcode is accepted. Please come in)._

 _Graaaaaakk!_

Pagar terbuka! Tanpa seorang pun yang membukanya!

Pagar otomatis? Wow! Konan takjub seketika. Dia bahkan tak sadar ketiga pria tersebut sudah masuk duluan. Begitu dia sadar, dia langsung lari menyusul mereka, "Hei, tunggu aku!"

Pein masih terus mempercepat langkah kakinya. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, dia berkata dengan nada datar, "Salahmu sendiri terlalu lama, nona,"

"Mana kutahu itu pagar otomatis. Dan lagi, kenapa bisa sidik jari Itachi menjadi kode sandi pembuka pagar? Apa ini benar-benar apartemen milik orang lain?"

"Kembali lagi pertanyaan bagus," sahut Itachi, "Kau akan tahu jawabannya,"

"Hah?"

Deidara mengambil alih, "Ini memang apartemen yang dibelikan Itachi untuk wanita itu. Makanya tidak heran kode sandi pembuka pagar ada dua. Satu adalah sidik jari wanita itu dan satunya lagi adalah sidik jari Itachi, hm," jelasnya.

Bibir mungil Konan membulat sempurna. Akhirnya dia paham. Pantas saja tadi Deidara mengatakan mereka tak perlu memanggil pemilik apartemen. Tapi tetap saja ada yang ganjil.

Uchiha Itachi membeli sebuah apartemen mewah pada seorang wanita? Benarkah? Jujur saja, dia tak bisa mempercayai fakta menggelikan itu, "Lalu siapa wanita itu? Kenapa Uchiha sombong ini sampai mau membelikan apartemen untuknya?"

"Bodoh," ujar Pein kemudian tertawa pelan, "Jelas pacarnya, 'kan?"

Orang terkait alias Itachi memang berjalan paling depan. Entah seperti apa ekspresinya sekarang, tapi dia membalas ujaran Pein dengan gagap, "Di-dia bukan pa-pacarku, ketua,"

Kali ini Pein juga Deidara tertawa. Tawa ejek sekaligus menggoda itu ditujukan pada sang Uchiha yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Dia malu, eh?

"Kau masih menggantungkan status hubungan kalian? Kau sebut dirimu laki-laki, Itachi?"

"Aku tak percaya wanita semanis dan secantik dirinya kau biarkan begitu saja, Uchiha. Bagaimana kalau dia untukku saja, hm?"

"Bo-bodoh! Mana mungkin dia kuberikan pada makhluk hemafrodit sepertimu!? Ah, satu lagi. A-aku tidak mengatakan itu bukan karena aku menganggap dia milikku. Aku hanya mengatakan itu sebagai bentuk kepedulianku karena kami berasal dari klan yang sama,"

Klan yang sama, katanya?

Apa maksudnya? Wanita yang tinggal di apartemen ini juga dari klan Uchiha? Tapi bukankah kasus dan status Itachi sebagai buron sudah menjadi aib serta mencoreng nama besar klan? Mengapa masih ada wanita bodoh yang mau ditemui olehnya?

Baiklah, Konan benci mengakui ini, tapi dia penasaran siapa gadis yang dimaksud Itachi. Dia tak sabar ingin menemuinya.

.

* * *

 _Skip time_

* * *

.

 _Okay_ , ini tidak bisa disebut sebagai apartemen biasa lagi. Karena apartemen ini lebih dari kata 'biasa' untuk mengungkapkannya. Begitu mereka masuk, Akatsuki mengajak Konan menuju sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas di lantai satu apartemen. Dan gadis itu terkejut melihat apa yang ada di dalam.

Ya, matanya mendedikasikan bahwa dia tidak salah lihat. Benda-benda di hadapannya ini, yang menempel pada dinding ruangan ini menunjukkan bahwa penghuni apartemen bukan wanita sembarangan.

Senjata api, bom rakitan, granat, _body armor_ , pedang, sampai _rocket launcher_ segala!

Sungguh, benarkah yang tinggal disini adalah wanita? Dia pasti seorang buronan sama seperti Akatsuki. Tidak, monster. Intinya, spekulasi buruk memenuhi otak agen kelas atas pemerintah Jepang ini.

Sayangnya, kejutan-kejutan terus datang. Pein mendorong bagian dinding di samping lemari pakaian tentara. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah dinding itu terbuka, memperlihatkan celah seolah menjadi pintu rahasia. Terlebih lagi, di balik ruangan rahasia itu ada tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"Ayo, turun," ajak Pein.

 _Begitu rupanya? Jadi gadis itu di bawah sana, ya?_ Begitulah pikir Konan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia juga ikut turun bersama mereka bertiga.

Omong-omong...

Kenapa gadis itu menunggu mereka di ruang bawah tanah rahasia begini? apakah ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan penting yang ingin dikatakan pada Pein?

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's note**_ : _Review_ kembali.

 _ **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^!**_


	14. Surrounded

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **Chapter Fourteen : Surrounded**

 _By Josephine La Rose99_

.

 **Notes :**

Semua karakter di cerita ini tidak ada kemampuan ninja.

Pein tidak punya tindik, Deidara tak punya mulut aneh di tangan maupun dadanya, dan Zetsu tidak punya venus flytrap dan warna tubuhnya tidak belang, tapi sawo matang. Hanya saja warna kedua matanya yang beda. Kiri bewarna putih dan kanan hitam.

 _Out of Character, miss typo, no lemon. Rating T maybe_? Karena suatu saat nanti, ada adegan tembakan dan pembunuhan. Terserah pembaca menentukan ratingnya.

Ide cerita ini murni dari hasil pemikiran, no plagiat. Jadi jika menemukan beberapa kesamaan, itu murni kebetulan.

Jika menemui kesalahan dalam _fic_ ini, harap katakan pada _author_ lewat kotak _review_ maupun _PM_.

Selamat membaca, semoga _fic_ ini berkenan di hati anda semua.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tobi buru-buru masuk ke kamar Kakuzu untuk menemui para seniornya. Teropong di tangan kanannya menjadi media perantara dari bukti bisu yang ia lihat. Ditatapnya para senior sementara dia juga balas ditatap, seolah menunggu Tobi bicara. Ya, mereka menyuruh Tobi mengawasi sekitar untuk berjaga-jaga jika orang-orang Madara muncul. Tapi belum ada 30 menit bocah itu mengawas, dia sudah kembali dengan sikap panik. Ada apa gerangan?

Sasori adalah orang pertama yang bertanya, "Hoi, bocah bertopeng. Ada apa denganmu? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ja-jangan-jangan organisasi Madara sudah ada disini?!" sahut Kisame berdiri dari duduknya. Pria itu malah berpikir negatif. Ya, wajar saja. Belum ada 24 jam sejak insiden kereta api Furano. Apalagi, ketua mereka sedang tak ada di tempat.

Sayangnya jawaban Tobi adalah sesuatu yang melegakan situasi pertama, tapi tidak di situasi selanjutnya.

"Tidak, _Senpai_. Tobi tidak ada melihat mereka," seketika mereka semua menghembuskan nafas lega, "Tapi... ada yang aneh..." lanjut Tobi lagi agak ragu.

"Apa?" tanya Zetsu.

"Tadi Tobi melihat petugas keamanan desa berlarian kesana kemari. Seperti menyampaikan berita buruk begitu. Mungkin..."

"Hah?" Hidan mengernyitkan dahi. Dia tak mengerti. Apa maksud Tobi dengan 'Mungkin'? Dia tak yakin dengan apa yang dia lihat? "Apa maksudmu, bocah?"

"Kenapa kau berasumsi bahwa apa yang dikatakan petugas itu adalah berita buruk? Memangnya kau bisa mendengar suara mereka dari sini? Yang benar saja," Kisame sudah malas meladeni omongan Tobi. Dia beralih kepada Kakuzu yang meminta air padanya. Menurutnya, Kakuzu lebih baik diperhatikan saat ini. Ya, untuk saat ini.

"Bukan begitu, _Senpai_. Soalnya Tobi melihat semua orang segera masuk ke rumah setelah mendapat berita itu,"

Kali ini mau tak mau, mereka semua spontan memberikan Tobi tatapan tidak percaya. Jelas sekali suasana tegang terasa. Tobi pun juga bergidik ngeri ketika para seniornya melihatnya intens, "Iya, sungguh! Semua orang berlari kesana kemari seperti menyebarkan berita buruk itu! Tidak lama, Tobi melihat mereka buru-buru masuk ke rumah..."

Didasari ketidak percayaan, Sasori mengambil teropong dari tangan Tobi. Tergopoh-gopoh dia menuju beranda rumah pohon. Si rambut merah berdiri disana. Berpegangan dengan selusur kayu, dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling depannya. Lalu, apa yang dia lihat?

Benar! Tobi benar!

Tidak ada orang! Hei, ada apa ini?!

Berkali-kali Sasori mengganti sasaran objek perumahan warga untuk memastikan. Sayangnya, apa yang dikatakan juniornya barusan adalah sebuah fakta. Tidak ada satupun warga desa Biei Cho yang berada di luar rumah. Ya, memang mudah sekali dia menyimpulkan hal tersebut mengingat markas mereka berada di puncak bukit, sehingga bisa dengan mudahnya melihat seluruh isi desa dari atas.

Tapi kenapa? Walaupun desa tersebut adalah desa kecil, saat malam pun masih ramai akan orang-orang, bahkan turis. Desa ini juga termasuk tempat pariwisata Hokkaido. Kalau begitu, kenapa?

Seluruh warga bersikap seolah sembunyi dari sesuatu. Sembunyi dari hal yang menakutkan. Dan Sasori tidak tahu apa itu.

"Hei, kalian! Apa yang dikatakan Tobi tadi serius! Tidak ada orang di luar!" teriak Sasori. Sesaat setelah dia berkata begitu, Zetsu keluar dari kamar Kakuzu dan langsung merebut teropong itu darinya. Tampang meremehkan dari Zetsu seolah mengatakan Zetsu tidak semudah itu percaya dengan omongan Sasori.

Tetapi, hasil akhir tetap sama. Zetsu melihat hal yang sama. Kemudian dia panik, "Hei, hei, hei, apa-apaan ini!? Apa yang terjadi!?"

Sasori menggenggam erat kepalan tangannya. Sambil menggeretakkan gigi kesal atau ketakutan atau apapun itu, dia bergumam, "Brengsek. Firasatku buruk...".

 _RIIIINGGG..._

 _RIIIINGGG..._

 _RIIIINGGG..._

"!"

Bunyi bel telepon rumah berdering nyaring, menjadikan benda tersebut sebagai momok menakutkan untuk diangkat. Tak ada dari mereka yang segera mengangkat telepon. Mereka hanya saling tatap, bahkan Sasori dan Zetsu yang kembali masuk.

Berpikir bahwa itu Pein? Tak mungkin. Jika itu Pein, dia pasti akan memilih untuk menelpon ponsel pribadi. Ketua Akatsuki masih waspada terhadap Konan jika gadis itu menempelkan alat penyadap pada telepon rumah, sehingga percakapan bisa diketahui. Lalu siapa?

 _Trek_! Hidan lah yang mengangkat, "Halo?"

Suasana menghening.

"... Pak tua Kepala Desa? Ada apa?" Kepala Desa yang menelpon, huh? Semuanya jadi was-was menanti apa yang orang nomor satu di desa ini katakan pada Hidan.

"Huh? Lari?" Hidan terheran dan begitulah semua yang mendengarnya. Spontan alis mereka bertaut. Kakuzu saja sampai serius mendengarkan kalimat yang meluncur selanjutnya dari _partner_ nya itu, "Oi, kenapa kami harus lari? Lagipula, kalau kau ada masalah, katakan sa- ... !" kedua mata Hidan melotot. Akatsuki dapat melihat jelas.

Selanjutnya, Hidan tiba-tiba berteriak membalas perkataan Kepala Desa. Membuat semua orang kaget, "KAU TIDAK BERCANDA 'KAN!?"

Atmosfer situasi terburuk timbul. Situasi menegang ditambah ekspresi khawatir dari anggota. Kakuzu pun bertanya bingung, "Hidan, apa yang terjadi?"

Hidan tak menjawab langsung pertanyaan Kakuzu. Dia justru mengatakan ini pada si penelepon, "Dengarkan aku, Pak tua! Jangan katakan pada mereka kalau kau mengenal kami! Itu bisa mengancam nyawamu! Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal kami! Kami akan mengurus sisanya! Jaga saja orang-orang desa, paham!? ... Ya, kami akan menghubungimu lagi ketika situasi aman. Sampai nanti!" Hidan meletakkan kembali telepon tersebut pada tempatnya.

Kemudian, pria itu berbalik menatap semua teman-temannya. Ekspresinya begitu serius dan takut. Sepertinya analisis Tobi di awal memang tepat.

Berita buruk.

"SEMUANYA, KITA HARUS SEGERA PERGI DARI SINI! _JBI_ AKAN MENGINVASI KITA DALAM WAKTU DUA PULUH MENIT KE DEPAN! CEPAT BAWA BENDA-BENDA PENTING DAN HUBUNGI KETUA SOAL INI!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLOODY AGENT**

 **CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

 **TERKEPUNG**

 **By Josephine La Rose99**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan bawah tanah rumah mewah ini lebih mirip dikatakan laboratorium rahasia. Peralatan penelitian labor dimana-mana. Begitu pula banyak sampel tumbuhan dan hewan yang dipajang di dalam lemari kaca. Larutan-larutan kimia bewarna-warni menghiasi meja eksperimen. Konan cepat menyimpulkan bahwa si pemilik rumah pastilah seorang wanita dengan dahi lebar dan menonjol, serta memakai pakaian serba putih. Eit, jangan lupakan soal kacamata dengan lensa setebal botol susu. Profesor, katakan saja begitu.

"Kau punya rekan jenius rupanya..." bisik Konan pada Pein.

Pein melirik malas pada wanita disampingnya ini, "Dia memang jenius. Tapi semua eksperimen ini bukan miliknya," ucapan Pein barusan menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dalam pikiran Konan.

Kalau ini bukan eksperimen milik kekasih Itachi, lalu siapa?

Sebelum mengetahui pemilik eksperimen, Konan dikejutkan dengan penampakan sosok wanita yang sedang duduk membelakangi mereka. Wanita itu menekan-nekan cepat tombol _keyboard_ komputer, belum menyadari kehadiran orang lain. Rambut panjangnya yang diikat ekor kuda itu jelas sekali memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Kemeja merah lengan pendek dan celana pendek hitam tak bisa menyembunyikan kulit putihnya. Dapat dipastikan saat wanita itu berbalik, mereka akan melihat seorang putri.

Kemudian, Konan mendengar Itachi menyapa wanita itu, "Lama tidak bertemu, Izumi,"

Wanita itu tampak terkesiap. Dia langsung memutar kursi kerjanya menghadap mereka. Raut wajah sumringah diperlihatkan. Senyum manisnya itu membuat Konan beranggapan wanita ini mungkin wanita baik-baik. Bukan wanita yang ikut melakukan tindakan teroris seperti ketiga pria disampingnya.

Tetapi, entah kenapa Konan merasa tidak asing melihat wajah wanita bernama Izumi ini. Seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat... tidak, di suatu dokumen penting saat masih di markas pusat _JBI_. Gawat, dia lupa. Dia tidak bisa menyimpulkan apakah wanita itu buronan, pelaku, atau korban suatu kasus. Dia tak bisa mengingat apapun saat ini.

"Itachi- _kun_!" pada detik selanjutnya, Itachi sudah dipeluk olehnya. Pelukan melepas rindu atau apa? Entahlah. Yang pasti tangan Itachi tak berhenti mengelus punggung wanita itu. Bahkan Konan melihat hal yang sulit dipercaya.

Itachi tersenyum!

Sial. Padahal selama ini, wajah datar tak pernah lepas dari wajah si Uchiha sulung menyebalkan itu. Selain itu, sapaan ramah yang dia lontarkan sebelumnya juga tak pernah Konan dengar selama tinggal bersama Akatsuki.

Baiklah, Deidara benar. Tampaknya 'Izumi' ini adalah wanita spesial Itachi.

"Izumi- _san_... kalau kau terus memeluk Itachi seperti itu, aku bisa cemburu," celetuk Deidara sinis. Spontan pasangan kasmaran itu melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Diiringi tatapan kesal tentunya.

"Baiklah, baiklah..." Pein menepuk tangan dua kali, "Aku adalah orang penting yang dipanggi kemari. Nah, jadi ada masalah apa, Izumi? Kurasa kau tidak memanfaatkanku untuk memanggil pacarmu, 'kan?" lanjut Pein sedikit menyindir. Itachi hanya mendengus.

Izumi sendiri tertawa pelan mendengar Pein sedikit salah paham. Dia mengibaskan tangannya, "Hahaha, tentu saja bukan, Pein- _san_. Aku memanggilmu kemari karena ada hal penting. Justru aku tidak menyangka kau juga membawa Itachi- _kun_ kemari,"

"Dia tidak diajak. Sebenarnya aku yang diajak Pein. Tapi, Uchiha sialan ini seenaknya saja memaksa ikut, hm," sahut Deidara.

"Berisik!" balas Itachi merasa dipojokkan. Kemudian pandangannya berubah serius pada Izumi, "Jadi? Ada apa? Apa ada masalah serius?"

Sorot mata Izumi pun juga berubah tajam. Wajahnya yang terkesan manis itu menjadi lebih dingin. Dia mengangguk pelan pada Itachi seolah setuju dengan dugaannya. Mimik wajah Akatsuki mengikuti arus situasi. Yah, memang Pein meminta gadis itu hanya menghubunginya di saat genting saja.

Berarti ini memang hal yang sepatutnya mereka harus dengar, huh?

"Tapi..." Izumi menautkan alisnya, melirik aneh dan bingung ke arah sang agen pemerintah, "Apakah kalian mau menjelaskan padaku siapa gadis ini?" tanyanya.

Tidak aneh Izumi menanyakan hal itu, begitulah pikir mereka. Izumi juga mengetahui tidak ada satu pun anggota wanita di Akatsuki saat ini. Karena itulah kehadiran Konan menjadi tanda tanya besar. Saat merekrut anggota lain dulu, Pein atau Itachi pasti memberitahunya. Kali ini tidak. Apakah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan? Semua orang sudah tahu jawabannya.

Sang agen level S tersebut tentu merasa risih dengan tatapan Izumi padanya. Tapi dia lebih risih lagi dengan tatapan tiga anggota Akatsuki. Bukannya menjelaskan, mereka juga ikut menatapnya aneh begitu. Ingin sekali dia melancarkan tendangan berputar yang dia pelajari saat masih mengikuti kelas Karate.

Dengan tampang kesal, dia melotot pada ketiga pria bodoh itu, "Hei, jelaskan pada wanita ini. Aku tidak suka diinterogasi kedua kalinya,"

Deidara mencibir. Dia kesal Konan memerintah mereka seenaknya. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah dia tak bisa menolak perintah wanita itu. Apa mungkin dia memiliki wibawa sama seperti Pein? Entahlah. Karena saat ini Deidara beralih pada Izumi dan berkata hal bodoh, "Dia wanita simpanan Pein,"

 _PLETAAKK_! Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Deidara sampai kepala pria pirang itu tertunduk. Sakit luar biasa. _Well_ , pukulan dari seorang ketua organisasi buruan seperti mereka memang tidak memiliki tandingan.

Wajah Deidara bersungut-sungut sambil mengusap bagian yang sakit. Tak bisa melawan keganasan ketua merupakan kelemahan tersendiri. Terpaksa dia mengatakan identitas Konan yang menurutnya benar, "Ma-maksudku, dia pacar Pein..."

 _PLETAAKK_! Pukulan kedua datang. Deidara muak. Dia mengamuk.

"Hei, kau tidak tahu rasa sakit, ya!? Beraninya kau melakukan ini padaku! Hm!" teriak Deidara menarik kerah pakaian Pein ke arahnya. Tampaknya ini akan menjadi persiapan sebelum bertengkar.

"Kaulah yang benar-benar minta dihajar, Dei! Apa maksudmu mengatakan wanita pengatur menyebalkan itu sebagai wanita simpanan bahkan pacarku?"

"Bukankah itu alasanmu membiarkan tetap hidup?! Padahal Hidan sudah menyuruhmu untuk membunuhnya!"

"Hah? Kau ada disana waktu itu. Kau mendengar sendiri apa alasanku, 'kan!?"

Kedua orang itu tersebut terus bertengkar sementara yang lain melihat mereka bertengkar layaknya bocah bodoh yang kekanakan. Ck, buang-buang waktu adalah kalimat yang tepat jika mereka memperhatikan pertengkaran konyol. Urusan kemari saja belum terungkap dan Itachi harus mengurus kedua bayi dewasa itu? _Hell no_.

"Errr, hiraukan mereka, Izumi. Kau tahu seperti apa Deidara," kata Itachi malas.

Izumi membalas perkataan Itachi dengan cengiran. Yah, memang benar. Begitulah dia, "Lalu? Wanita ini setidaknya bukan beridentitaskan salah satu yang dikatakan Deidara, 'kan?"

"Jelas bukan, nona. Aku bukan anggota Akatsuki. Aku tak sudi menjadi bagian dari tim menyedihkan," sahut Konan sebelum salah paham semakin berlanjut. Dia tak peduli tatapan kesal Itachi, Deidara dan Pein yang tak terima kelompok mereka disebut menyedihkan.

Bukan anggota Akatsuki, eh? Baiklah, lalu siapa gerangan wanita di depan Izumi ini? Kenapa dirinya yang bukan anggota sampai dibawa ikut menemuinya? Yang benar saja apa yang dikatakan Deidara benar. Gadis ini pacar Pein? "Kalau kau bukan anggota Akatsuki... lalu kau siapa?"

Tanda bahaya di malam hari. Ketiga anggota Akatsuki langsung gelagapan akan pertanyaan wanita yang berasal dari klan yang sama dengan si Uchiha sulung. Tapi, sebelum mereka menjawab, lebih dulu Konan menimpal. Keberanian seorang agen mata-mata pemerintah memang tak bisa diremehkan.

Dia berdiri tegak disana sambil melipat tangan mengatakan, "Agen rahasia level S divisi Kontra Terorisme _JBI_..."

Dipastikan bibir kecil Izumi semakin membuka.

Kedua matanya melebar sempurna.

Pein segera mendekati Konan menghalanginya bicara lebih jauh, "Hei, bodoh! Jangan kata—"

"Konan. Salam kenal,"

Terlambat. Bibir Izumi lebih dulu terbuka lebar akibat terkejut campur bingung.

Bingung? Jelas saja dia bingung. Jika yang dikatakan Konan benar, lalu kenapa? Kenapa teman-temannya membiarkan Konan hidup? Dia adalah bagian dari orang-orang yang memburu mereka selama ini! Ditatapnya tajam gadis yang baru saja mengaku bahwa dia adalah musuh alaminya. Sebuah ancaman dan peluru perak berdiri di hadapannya tak takut sedikit pun.

Sebelum peluru perak ini menembus jantung organisasi, dia harus memasang dinding baja yang jauh lebih kuat. Interogasi tak akan cukup. Senjata di sekitar rumah ini bahkan mungkin tak akan menjadi solusi bagus untuk melawan. Konan adalah agen level S. Agen dengan level tertinggi begitu biasanya sudah melewati medan pertempuran merepotkan. Bom, _tank_ , _chopper_ , torpedo kapal selam bukan apa-apa bagi agen level S.

"Jangan bercanda! Kalau itu benar, kau pasti sudah mati dibunuh mereka. Tapi aku masih melihatmu hidup disini,"

"Tidak, dia jujur, Izumi," potong Itachi cepat. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tak ada artinya berbohong. Menyebalkan sekali. Andai saja tidak ada Izumi, Itachi tak yakin apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Konan, "Nama aslinya memang itu. Walau dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Miyamoto Misato. Wanita sialan ini salah satu agen pemerintah yang sedang mengejar organisasi EX. Tampaknya misinya gagal karena sikap keras kepalanya,"

"Eh? Ja-jadi di-dia...!" Izumi menunjuk Konan bergetar tidak percaya. Bukan tidak percaya karena Konan memang _JBI_ , melainkan sebab dia masih dibiarkan bernapas segar. Sepertinya dia perlu melakukan tes kewarasan otak terhadap anggota Akatsuki.

"Kami menemukannya terdampar di pinggir sungai di hutan. Tepatnya Tobi yang menemukannya, hm. Beruntung dia masih hidup. Dan mengingat ketua jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dia langsung memerintahkan kami untuk tak menyakitinya dan mengawasinya, hm," sambung Deidara menggerutu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak jatuh cinta padanya, _blondie_ sialan,"

"Sudah cukup!" emosi Izumi tak terkontrol lagi. Dia tak habis pikir dengan fakta yang baru dia ketahui ini. Sebuah kesalahan besar, tidak, sangat besar! Dan bisa-bisanya mereka membawanya kemari dengan tampang tak berdosa begitu. Jalan pikiran Izumi sudah mencapai jalan akhir. Dia menggaruk dahinya yang berkerut akibat terlalu banyak masalah.

Sang Uchiha wanita tersebut menarik lengan Pein dengan kasar. Meneriakinya tanpa peduli imej lembutnya jika di depan Itachi, "Apa-apaan kau, Pein- _san_!? Kau ingin membahayakan seluruh anggotamu!? Kalau pemerintah sampai tahu tempat persembunyian kita, kita bisa bernasib sama seperti Nagato dan Yugito! Kau mau itu terjadi lagi!?"

Nagato dan Yugito, katanya? Ya, agen kontra terorisme ini mendengar jelas. Izumi menyebut kedua temannya. Spontan Konan mengernyitkan dahi. Dia tidak mengerti. Izumi ternyata mengenal mereka. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi disini? Satu per satu misteri akan terkuak.

"Itachi akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu secara empat mata nanti. Sekarang beritahu saja kami tentang masalahmu," jawab Pein tidak ingin berdebat.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun selama dia ada disini!" balas Izumi sambil menunjuk Konan. Ya, terlalu bodoh baginya mengumbar rahasia organisasi pada musuh.

Konan menghela napas berat. Diliriknya malas Izumi dan pasang ekspresi datar, "Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki dendam apa padaku, tapi yang pasti aku tahu satu hal," ucap Konan, "Sepertinya kau memiliki dendam pribadi pada pemerintah,"

Sebuah pertanyaan bodoh. Izumi membalas seolah menantang, "Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Baiklah, nona. Terus terang saja, aku tidak asing melihat wajahmu. Sepertinya aku pernah membaca berkas tentangmu di ruang arsip. Apa sebelum ini kau adalah seorang buronan?" baiklah, basa-basi tidak diperlukan lagi. Karena memang sejak pertama kali melihat Izumi, rasa penasaran Konan bangkit. Dia tidak asing. Dia yakin pernah melihatnya, _well_ , secara tidak langsung.

Jika memang Izumi adalah buronan, maka wajah bak malaikat miliknya itu sangat bertolak belakang. Sudah lama sekali sejak dia melawan buronan wanita. Apalagi pelatihan rahasia di bawah kendali Danzo membuatnya tidak terlalu bebas mengambil misi.

Bukan Izumi yang menjawab, melainkan Pein yang mengambil insiatif sebelum sang agen menanyakan hal seenaknya, "Ck, kau salah. Berkas yang kau maksud itu mungkin laporan kematian korban bernama Uchiha Izumi yang tewas karena tenggelam di danau Okutama,"

Konan menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Jawaban Pein barusan membuatnya mengingat kembali. Mengingat ketika dia diajak Chouji untuk membereskan berkas misi lama di ruang arsip.

.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

* * *

.

 _ **4 YEARS AGO...**_

.

"Oi, Chouji. Ini berkas tentang kasus yang menimpa keluarga Uchiha baru-baru ini, 'kan?" Konan tertarik dengan sebuah map berkas yang dia ambil dari rak 12 bagian atas. Foto seorang wanita terlampirkan di sampul map. Seorang wanita berambut hitam legam yang dia tak tahu siapa namanya.

"Hah?" Chouji yang sedang menumpuk berkas-berkas lama, jadi teralihkan perhatiannya. Dia melirik pada map yang dipegang seniornya itu, "Oh, iya, _Senpai_. Kalau aku tak salah, nama wanita itu Uchiha Izumi," jawabnya kemudian kembali sibuk.

Konan memperhatikan wajah Izumi lekat-lekat. Dia bergumam pelan, "Uchiha Izumi, ya... satu klan dengan Sasuke, eh?" setelah bergumam begitu, dia membuka lembaran demi lembaran untuk membaca detail kasus yang menimpa gadis manis tersebut.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku jadi sedikit kasihan pada Sasuke. Sepertinya klannya benar-benar dikutuk," ucap Chouji masih berkutat memilih berkas yang jadi target. Dia tidak sadar komentarnya tadi menimbulkan pertanyaan.

"Maksudmu 'dikutuk'?"

"Yah, _Senpai_ tahu sendiri, 'kan? Kakaknya, Itachi- _san_ , mengkhianati negara. Dia menyusup ke kantor intel pemerintah untuk mengambil data produksi bom nuklir buatan Rusia atas kerja sama dengan Jepang. Akibat ulah Kakaknya pula, Ayah Sasuke, Fugaku- _sama_ jadi gagal ikut Pemilihan Umum Perdana Menteri. Setelah itu, Kakaknya jadi buronan dan malah bergabung dengan kelompok teroris Akatsuki. Kemudian seminggu lalu, kasus tragis menimpa klan Uchiha lagi. Kakak bisa membaca detail kasusnya, 'kan?"

Ya, Chouji benar. Kesialan beruntun menimpa salah satu klan konglomerat terkenal di Jepang selain Senju dan Uzumaki. Lagipula fakta kasus yang dia baca pada berkas tersebut menunjukkan kesialan kali ini menjadi sebuah tragedi.

Konan terhenti pada lembaran penjelasan kasus. Dia terkejut membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tertera, "Menurut hasil intel, Uchiha Izumi sedang menaiki mobilnya melintasi Danau Okutama, Tokyo. Tetapi, dugaan sementara mengatakan bahwa akibat rem blong, mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan dan tenggelam ke danau. Polisi Metropolitan Tokyo sudah mengerahkan tim pencarian. Tetapi karena kedalaman danau yang sulit dijangkau, maka Polisi memberhentikan pencarian setelah mencari selama 1 minggu walau mayatnya tidak ditemukan..." Konan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mengetahui gadis Uchiha tewas bersama mobil Mercedes Benz kesayangannya, "Wah, wah, tragis juga. Jadi baru tadi siang pencarian dihentikan, huh?"

"Ya. Naruto barusan memberitahuku,"

"Naruto?"

"Dia ikut mencari mayat gadis itu bersama Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke bersikeras pencarian harus dilanjutkan, tapi Polisi Tokyo tidak mau,"

Konan terdiam. Membayangkan ekspresi Sasuke yang ingin memukuli seluruh Polisi Tokyo satu per satu. Kemudian dia menutup map tersebut dan mengembalikannya ke rak.

.

* * *

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

.

Hei, tunggu dulu. Berarti sekarang Konan sedang melihat hantu?! Gadis di depannya ini seharusnya berada di dasar danau terindah di Tokyo menjadi makanan ikan. Lalu kenapa dia masih hidup? Ini bukan _doppel ganger_. Apa wanita ini sama sepertinya yang diselamatkan orang lain? Atau jangan-jangan—

"Tepat sekali. Kematian yang dipalsukan," seolah tahu pikiran Konan, Pein menyahut kalem. Konan langsung melotot tak percaya melihat Pein sekarang terkekeh lucu, " _Khu khu khu_ , wajar saja _JBI_ tidak tahu. Mereka hanya mendengar penjelasan kasusnya langsung dari Polisi yang terkait dengan kasus itu, 'kan? Tapi kalau kau tanya pada Polisi rahasia Jepang, maka ceritanya akan lain,"

"Po-Polisi rahasia?"

Sebuah organisasi intel rahasia Jepang di bawah naungan departemen kepolisian Jepang dapat disebut sebagai Polisi rahasia. Mirip seperti _JBI_ , tetapi mereka berkoordinir langsung dengan kantor pusat, sementara _JBI_ dapat berkoordinir dengan segala organisasi yang menjaga keamanan di negeri. Singkatnya, cakupan informasi polisi rahasia masih terbatas. Dan Izumi adalah bagian dari mereka? Ya, kalau dipikir-pikir, alasan kematian misterius Izumi dapat dijelaskan. Polisi rahasia mengetahui seluk beluk polisi biasa, sedangkan tidak untuk sebaliknya.

Begitu, ya? Wajar saja para polisi yang menangani kasus 4 tahun lalu itu tidak mengetahui identitas gadis ini. Tapi yang menjadi sebuah pertanyaan besar adalah bagaimana cara Uchiha manis ini bisa lolos dari maut?

"Ya, Izumi- _san_ adalah Polisi rahasia Jepang," sahut Deidara menimpal. Dengan raut wajah emosi, dia melanjutkan lagi, "Dia sengaja memalsukan kematiannya agar memudahkan misinya jika namanya terdaftar di data kematian penduduk. Tepatnya dia terpaksa harus melakukannya karena atasan busukmu itu!" balas Deidara emosi pada kalimat terakhir. Dia menunjuk Konan dan menunjukkan sorot mata tajam.

Hei, dia disalahkan lagi. Apakah begini rasanya dikelilingi musuh? "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Deidara. Apa hubungan kematian palsunya dengan atasanku?"

"Tak ada artinya jika kau mengetahuinya. Lagipula, aku tak bisa memberitahumu disini karena aku masih belum mempercayaimu," ucap Izumi datar.

"Aku tak pernah memintamu mempercayaiku, nona. Tapi aku penasaran apa yang dikatakan pirang sialan itu..." ucapan Konan ini memancing Deidara berteriak 'Hei!', "...Atasanku yang mana? Tuan Sarutobi? Nona Tsunade? Katakan,"

Itachi tak bisa menahan gelak tawa lagi. Dia akui bahwa Konan benar-benar polos. Sang Uchiha sulung menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir. Sekarang dia yakin ada sekrup yang lepas dari kepala Konan.

Konan jelas merasa tersinggung akan hal tersebut. Dia kemudian melirik kesal pada Itachi, "Apa yang lucu?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa keidiotanmu melebihi Tobi,"

"Siapa yang kau sebut idiot, Uchiha keriputan!?"

Itachi mengacak pinggang. Dia merasa ini sudah saatnya dia memberi sebuah petunjuk.

Sebuah petunjuk menuju gerbang fakta. Lagipula tak ada artinya mereka menutupi identitas mereka lagi.

"Kita dulu juga memiliki atasan yang sama, bodoh. Tapi kau telah dipindah tugaskan ke bawah kepemimpinan Tuan Sarutobi. Ah, sekarang direktur _JBI_ adalah muridnya, eh? Wanita tua yang tak dimakan usia itu..." kata Itachi sambil menarik lengan Izumi menuju ruang kerja pribadinya.

Hening menyapa. Tak sempat pertanyaan keluar dari bibir lembut itu. Sang ketua Akatsuki tak memedulikannya dan lebih memilih mengikuti duo Uchiha. Deidara pun melakukan hal yang sama. Meninggalkan wanita yang tetap berdiri tegak dengan matanya menatap lantai. Ya, Akatsuki memberinya waktu untuk memproses data.

Sementara Konan merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sebuah kilasan memori berputar di kepalanya. Layaknya sebuah melodi yang mengalun merdu, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan memori tersebut hingga pada bagian terakhir. Dan ketika memori itu selesai berputar, dia menyadari sesuatu.

Dan sesuatu itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dia analisis selama ini.

Itachi bukanlah pencuri.

Itachi bukanlah pengkhianat keluarga.

Itachi bukanlah pengkhianat klan.

Itachi bukanlah pengkhianat negara.

Dia tak mengkhianati Sasuke.

Dia hanya seorang Kakak yang menutupi segala sesuatunya dari Adiknya sendiri.

Uchiha Itachi adalah mantan agen _JBI_.

Sebuah fakta tak terduga dan menusuk kebohongan yang ditutupi kabut. Pencurian data tersebut hanyalah kamuflase dari misi rahasia. Justru Itachi yang dikhianati.

...

~ _chapter fourteen_ ~

...

"Apa tak masalah kau memberitahunya, Itachi- _kun_?" tanya Izumi sedikit khawatir. Walaupun Akatsuki 'menahan'nya, Konan tetaplah musuh alami. Membeberkan fakta kasus bukanlah jalan terbaik.

Itachi cuma membalas dengan senyum tipis. Dia tahu jalan pikiran Izumi, "Ya, kau tak perlu khawatir. Lagipula aku memberitahunya karena aku yakin dia bisa menyimpan rahasia,"

"Menyimpan rahasia? Maksudmu?"

"Wanita bodoh itu masih belum memberitahu orang-orang Kakashi kalau dia sedang bersama kita," ucap Deidara.

Dahi Izumi berkerut. Hal bodoh apa lagi yang dia dengar ini? Sudah cukup hal bodoh yang dia dengar adalah bahwa teman-temannya membawa musuh kemari. Tapi sekarang muncul hal yang lebih bodoh. Sang musuh tidak memberi tahu teman-temannya tentang keberadaannya? Wow.

"Sampai saat ini? Benarkah?" tanya Izumi curiga.

"Ya, aku tak bohong, hm. Kalau kau bingung, aku lebih bingung. Aku payah menebak jalan pikiran wanita,"

"Tapi kenapa dia merahasiakan ini dari mereka? Padahal _JBI_ bisa meringkus kita sekaligus kalau dia laporkan ini ke pusat,"

"Pertanyaan yang sama akan kutanyakan padanya ketika urusan kami disini selesai," ucap Pein malas memikirkan segala hal terkait si agen cantik itu, "Lalu, ada apa, Izumi? Cepat katakan. Aku tidak ingin menjadi perantara kisah cintamu dengan pria Uchiha pecundang itu,"

"Pecundang?" Izumi gagal memahami.

"Dia belum menyatakan perasaannya padamu, 'kan? Makanya dia pantas menyandang gelar pecundang," Deidara yakin sekali melihat wajah kedua Uchiha beda jenis itu memerah. Senyum ejeknya makin lebar, "Aku bisa melihat tomat di wajahmu, tuan konglomerat,"

Sebelum topik semakin menyimpang, Izumi langsung berdeham keras-keras. Dia harus cepat mengatakan hal penting yang ingin dia sampaikan, sebelum Itachi menyampaikan hal penting yang ingin dia sampaikan, "EHEM! Ba-baiklah, begini..." Izumi mengotak-atik _folder_ di komputer. Memeriksa satu-persatu isi setiap _folder_ yang dia jumpai. Wajahnya yang serius membuat tekanan udara semakin berat.

Mereka berempat masih terpaku pada komputer walau Konan sudah menyusul masuk ke ruangan. Tak ada yang memberi sapaan hangat. Maka, gadis itu pun memilih bergabung alias melihat layar komputer juga.

Tak berapa lama, Izumi menemukan sebuah _folder_ yang dia arsipkan sebelumnya. Begitu di- _klik_ , tampilan _folder_ berubah menjadi belasan foto. Bukan foto hasil _download_ , tetapi hasil potret. Lebih tepatnya adalah belasan dokumentasi. Tapi foto-foto apa itu?

Menjawab wajah kebingungan para tamu, Izumi berbalik kemudian mengatakan, "Inilah yang ingin kutunjukkan pada kalian,"

Deidara mengernyitkan dahi, tampak berpikir karena masih belum mengerti maksud dari ditunjukkannya foto-foto tersebut, "Foto?" tanyanya kurang yakin.

"Foto," jawab Izumi singkat.

"Apa istimewanya foto-foto ini?" kali ini Pein yang penasaran.

"Kau akan terkejut..." Izumi lalu meng- _klik_ salah satu foto. Menekan pilihan _zoom in_ pada salah satu bagian dari foto tersebut, "Sebelas hari lalu, aku pergi ke Tokyo untuk meminta data rekaman _CCTV_ daerah Shibuya. Awalnya aku butuh data itu untuk memantau pergerakan targetku yang tinggal di daerah sana. Tetapi aku menemukan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal..."

Izumi mengarahkan _kursor_ pada sudut kanan foto. Dia menunjuk seorang wanita yang memakai topi hitam sedang berdesakan di antara pengunjung, "Aku tak sengaja menemukannya. Perhatikan baik-baik wanita ini,"

"Errr..." Ketiga anggota Akatsuki sampai menyipitkan mata, "... Sedikit kabur. Tapi aku yakin warna rambut wanita itu pirang dan berkulit putih..." ucap Itachi.

"Apa kau sudah men- _scan_ foto itu dan memperbesar resolusi serta mempertajam kontras cahayanya?" sahut Konan.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Tentu saja aku melakukannya! Aku bahkan memindainya ke sinar X," Izumi bangkit dari kursi, kemudian membuka rak buku. Dia mengambil selembar foto yang telah dicetak dan menunjukkan kepada teman-temannya, "Lihatlah. Kalian pasti tidak akan percaya,"

Bagaimana ekspresi keempat orang itu melihat siapa wanita di dalam foto tersebut? Mereka tersentak kaget. Karena apa yang mereka lihat lebih disebut sebagai mimpi daripada kenyataan.

Wanita yang sudah mati bertahun-tahun lalu itu... masih hidup?

"... Bodoh! Tak mungkin! Ini tak mungkin, hm!" Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"I-ini bukan hasil _edit_ -an, 'kan?!" Itachi masih memikirkan kemungkinan lain bahwa yang dia lihat adalah kebohongan.

"Ini tidak salah, 'kan, Izumi!? Ini benar-benar dia, 'kan!?" Pein menunjuk sang wanita dalam foto.

Izumi melipat tangannya. Sambil mengangguk pelan, dia berucap, "Karena itulah aku memanggilmu kemari, Pein- _san_. Intinya, aku ingin kau dan anggotamu menyelidiki keberadaan wanita itu..."

"Kau..." Pein sulit berkata-kata lagi. Kedua matanya justru beralih menatap wanita dalam foto lekat-lekat. Bibirnya bergetar akan ketidak percayaan suatu fakta.

"... Tak mungkin..." gumamnya pelan.

"...Yugito... masih hidup?"

...

~ _chapter fourteen_ ~

...

"HIDAN- _SENPAI_ , JANGAN!"

"BODOH! HARUS ADA SALAH SATU DARI KITA YANG MENAHAN MEREKA!"

"Ya, tapi itu bukan kau, dasar brengsek!"

"Akulah penyebab ini semua! Aku harus menebus kesalahanku! Cepat pergilah sebelum mereka sampai ke tempat ini!"

"Oi, Hidan _teme_! Kau—"

"Ketika aku bilang pergi, PERGI!"

Perdebatan di waktu yang tak tepat. Anggota Akatsuki tersisa lari dari markas mereka menuju pedalaman hutan. Di malam hari seharusnya sunyi dan hanya terdengar suara binatang-binatang malam itu, justru menjadi berisik dan tegang akibat ulah Hidan yang memilih kembali ke desa.

Ya, ketika mereka beranjak meninggalkan rumah pohon, Hidan menyadari alat pelacak menempel pada celananya. Beruntung Hidan menyadarinya karena akan memakai sepatu. Alat itu masih menyala, masih berfungsi baik. Dan itu berarti keberadaan Hidan akan disangka sebagai keberadaan teman-temannya juga. Karena itulah, Hidan memilih berkorban. Dia harus tetap di desa untuk memastikan keselamatan teman-temannya.

Walau Tobi, Kakuzu dan Sasori telah menahannya, tapi Hidan tetap tidak bergeming. Mau bagaimana lagi? Alat pelacak itu merupakan sebuah transmisi biologis 48 jam yang hanya bisa dilepas dari alat kendali jarak jauh. Itu artinya lokasi Hidan akan diketahui si pemasang alat selama dua hari. Dia tak bisa apa-apa. Dia harus tetap tinggal!

"Kau bisa mati, keparat!" teriak Sasori emosi. Dia menarik kerah pakaian Hidan.

"Aku tidak punya hobi menyeret teman-temanku ke neraka bersamaku,"

"Kaaaauu!"

Melihat emosi Sasori makin menjadi, Zetsu segera menyela, "Hidan, buang pikiran bodohmu itu. Hanya 48 jam! Itupun tidak termasuk waktu kapan alat itu dipasang padamu! Tak masalah mereka mengetahui lokasi kita. Tapi selama itu, kita akan bertahan bersama-sama,"

"Kau ingin kita semua mati konyol, Zetsu!?" balas Hidan.

"Lalu apa?! Kau ingin kami meninggalkanmu sendirian disini!?" akhirnya Zetsu ikut terpancing juga.

Hidan langsung menepis tangan Sasori, "Kalian bisa mencari penggantiku jika aku mati,"

"Oh, ya? Aku tidak yakin bisa menemukan orang sesat sama sepertimu," ucap Kisame sarkasme.

"Kalau Hidan- _senpai_ tetap disini, Tobi juga ikut!"

" _KORA_ , TOBI _TEMEEE_! KAU TAK DENGAR APA YANG KUKATAKAN, HAH!?"

"Hidan benar, Tobi," kata Kakuzu, "Dibanding menginginkan kematian kami, mereka lebih ingin membawamu kembali. Kami tak bisa membiarkanmu kembali dimanfaatkan pemerintah. Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi..." Kakuzu menatap tajam Hidan, "Nyawamu jauh lebih penting daripada kami dan Hidan- _senpai_ mu,"

Semua terdiam. Kenyataan memang lebih pahit. Tak ada yang ingin memulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana sebelum Hidan.

"Pergilah..." ucap Hidan lagi, "...Aku tak akan mati semudah itu..."

Tangan Tobi terulur seolah tak merelakan seniornya pergi meninggalkan mereka, " _Senpai_..."

Langkah Hidan terhenti. Walau hutan itu rimbun, tapi terangnya sinar bulan memperlihatkan wajah tersenyum Hidan yang mengatakan, "Jaga Tobi,"

Teman-temannya terpaku. Dada mereka sesak menatap Hidan terus lari kembali ke desa. Tak ada salam perpisahan yang dikatakannya. Entah karena dia yakin akan tetap hidup sebelum kematian dipastikan datang, atau karena bukan tipenya untuk mengatakan hal itu.

Tapi, Hidan tak mengetahui bahwa Kakuzu mengikuti jejaknya. Sang bendahara Akatsuki juga ikut berlari ke desa. Tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kakuzu sampai berbuat senekat itu. Hal itu pun membuat Zetsu berteriak, "Hei, Kakuzuuu!"

"Seorang _partner_ tidak boleh meninggalkan _partner_ nya sendiri!" itulah yang diteriakkan Kakuzu sebelum dirinya hilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

.

* * *

.

Kakuzu masih terus berlari mengejar Hidan. Rerumputan menjadi saksi bisu dari betapa ganasnya tragedi yang menunggu mereka di depan mata.

Sambil berlari, Kakuzu menggeretakkan gigi kesal. Bukan kesal karena dia dengan bodohnya mengikuti keidiotan Hidan. Tapi ketika dia lupa bahwa Hidan akan jauh lebih idiot menyikapi hal ini.

"Dasar bodoh!" rutuk Kakuzu kesal.

"Yang benar saja aku membiarkanmu kesana sendirian! Akatsuki tidak akan pernah bisa kehilangan orang bodoh sepertimu, Hidan!"

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**...

.

.

* * *

 _ **Author's note**_ : Terima kasih telah membaca. Tolong kesediaan pembaca untuk memberi komentar pada kolom komentar. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya.

 _ **THANKS A LOT, MINNA-SAN ^_^!**_


End file.
